


After Centuries, I Finally Found My One

by IllogicalWulcan



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Action & Romance, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), Elf Culture & Customs, F/M, Miscarriage, Prophetic Visions, Romance, Visions, unable to have children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-06-15 22:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 72
Words: 116,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15422973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllogicalWulcan/pseuds/IllogicalWulcan
Summary: Galadriel and Celeborn didn't just have one daughter but they had two. The younger sister, Miriel, is more adventurous than her family. For centuries, she was alone till she runs into a certain company. The company distrusts outsiders especially elves. Maybe she can change their mind and prove that elves aren't what they think they are





	1. The Prancing Pony

Water dripped from the ends of the silver strands of my hair. I mumbled, " _If this blasted rain would go away, I can get to Bree easier..."_

My hand pulled on the tip of my hood to keep as much water away from my face. Not like I can get sick but it is a nuisance. A crack of thunder echoed in the night. I groaned making my feet move forward to the Prancing Pony. It is shelter till this forsaken weather clears up. My brown boots splashed into a puddle. I scrunched up my nose. Some water sloshed into my boot. This is not my night. As I was half way to Bree, this weather damned me the rest of the way. My hand opened the door as lightening flashed the surroundings. Some attendees quieted bringing their attention to the entrance. I shook the sleeves of my coat to remove the excess water. I didn't dare take my hood down. I know when my kind isn't wanted. My fingers reached around my belt pulling at a velvet pouch. Sounds of metal clinking against each other. I headed to the bar with a male of man behind it. I placed my pouch on the counter, "I need one room, please."

I'm not going to forget my manners.  _Emel_ and  _Ada_  taught me enough. The man raised his brows peering over the pouch. He placed the cup he was cleaning on the counter before grabbing the pouch. He weighed it in his hand before nodding. The man didn't say much when he grabbed the key to a vacant room. He pointed to the steps, "It'll be on the right."

I bowed my head lightly grabbing the key. My boots squeaked against the wood flooring heading up stairs to the rooms. I looked around at the hallway seeing many doors lined up left and right. I looked down at the key to see the number XXIII. The pad of my thumb rubbed against the number. I whispered to self, " _23...23.. where are you?"_

I walked down the hall in search for the door. My eyes glistened in delight when the number 23 stared at me to my left. I placed the key in the hole but it didn't seem to budge. I mumbled, " _I swear to Eru-!"_

A grunt was made to my left. I stopped my struggling glancing to my left. A rough dwarf with crossed arms looked amused at me. I spoke, "Do you need something?"

The dwarf couldn't help but smirk, "It seems you need help."

I narrowed my eyes at the dwarf, "I have this under control."

I took the time when he answered to look at his appearance. Tattoos appear to be on his bald head. Well technically it isn't bald as he has hair on the sides. And by Eru that beard is something else. It is short in the middle but long at the ends. A fur pelt rests on his shoulders and chest straps which may hold weapons. I noticed weapons aren't on his person. That means he is staying here. He grunted, "Doesn't seem like it, my lady."

I almost  **snorted**  at the title. I haven't been called that since I was home. I  **hated**  being called my lady or lady. Anything with a title. With one flick of my wrist, I heard a click from the lock. I smiled, "See? Everything is under control."

The dwarf still looks amused. Be amused at my expense. I bowed my head with a mocking wave of hand, "It's been a pleasure, Master Dwarf."

With that, I closed the door hiding myself from public eye. I let out a heavy breath pulling down my hood. Water droplets dripped onto the floor. I moved the strands of hair behind my ear. By the time I got to my ear, I slowly ran my fingers over it. The tip lightly brushing against the pads of my fingers. I let out a breath closing my eyes. I better get a bath and let my clothes dry.

* * *

Sun rose shining into the window. The rays tickled my fair skin. I closed my eyes remember what it was like to be a youngling again. It's been  **centuries**. My fingers wove through my silver hair braiding to hide my tips. I wrapped the ends around my head forming a crown. It was a nuisance the night before when it got wet. Now it won't stick to my face. I placed my twin blades on my back. Elegant inscriptions on the hilt glistened against the sun's rays. I opened the door of my room and bounded down the steps. Not seeing I passed the same dwarf who finds humor to my expense. His brows rose high as he thumped down the steps steadily. I ignore the feeling that rose inside. I'm not dealing with it right now. I have business to attend to.

* * *

Sounds of a dull thump echoed the forest. It isn't quiet, no definitely not. Animals gather in their normal lives making noises. A tall man of men walk along a group of dwarves. His ears seem to pick up the noise. His eyes looked down at his company. They haven't seem to pick up the noise. The noise became clearer as they near Bree. Light female cries of exertion mixed with the sounds of the thumps. The tall wizard has a pretty good idea on the thumping. A young voice piped up, "Gandalf, do you hear that?"

A twitch of the wizard's lips went upward. The wizard didn't answer as he went ahead of the company of dwarves turning to his right. The company followed him equally curious. Gandalf spoke loud enough to hide the fact if he spoke normal the woman can hear him fine, "Oh my dear you seem stressed out."

I twirled my twin blades stopping the abuse I put into the bark. My chest heaved trying to regain breath, "It is said it isn't wise to sneak up on someone who has weapons."

Gandalf smiled, "I know you wouldn't hurt an old friend."

Old friend is an understatement. My eyes traveled amongst his company. I shealthed my blades grabbing my cloak at the base of the tree. I slipped it on waiting for Mithandir's answer. Gandalf didn't seem to notice the questions spilling out of the dwarves' mouths. Gandalf spoke up, "I have a quest that I would like to share with you."

I fastened the ties of my cloak, "I knew you were to come for an extra hand but I never knew when. Just a hunch. My answer is no."

Gandalf tried again, "You know nothing of what this quest I speak of."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as he knows I can see exactly he asks of me. I waved my hand dismissively, "I'm busy with  **my**  business, Gandalf."

Gandalf huffed. A red headed dwarf spoke out, "Gandalf! We don't have much time!"

Another dwarf piped up, "You best not ask an outsider to join us!"

I wiped my brow knowing dwarves are secretive. I gave a little bow, "I best be going, old friend. Good luck in your travels."

With that I took my leave, I know exactly he needs help in. Insurance for when the time comes. Help for Thorin, son of Thrain King under the mountain.


	2. The Path to Imladris

I stared at my room's ceiling at the Prancing Pony. I know Gandalf means well but I will not interfere with destiny. Blast this gift of mine. My mind wandered over to the bald tattooed dwarf. I am sure he is meeting with the company of dwarves that was with Gandalf. I noticed when I met with the wizard that the king himself was not there. I do wonder what the vision that tried to creep earlier was about. I shook my head. Actually I rather not know. I closed my eyes for a few moments thinking up the path to see my brother-in-law. Possibly see his children as well if they are around. I would have to get a pony to travel that far. I had a pony before it was killed by wargs. Luckily the wargs did not find me as I was ways off finding dinner. I groaned pulling myself out of bed. I glanced out of the window seeing the moon is high. It must be middle of the night. The bar keep shouldn't be awake but I might be surprised. Grabbing my pack, I tiptoed through the hall leading to the stairs. I peeked over the ledge seeing some visitors are still around. That means bar keep is up. I continued my way to the bar, "Sir I am in need of a horse. My horse died by disgusting creatures."

The bar keep, a different one than day before, looked up from fiddling his thumbs. I am sure he has something to do, at least. The bar keep spoke, "You say you want a horse? What is a woman in need of a horse?"

My lip involuntary twitched in annoyance. I spoke low enough for him to hear, "That isn't your business, is it bar keep? Now what about that horse?"

He eyed me suspiciously. I huffed pulling out another pouch filled with gold tossing it onto the counter. I asked grudgingly, "Will this help your decision?"

His brown eyes glanced at the pouch before his hand swiped it away. He walked around the bar gesturing with a wave of two fingers. I followed the greedy man to the Prancing Pony's stable. The man grunted as he lifted the latch of the stable doors. Inside, I could hear the horses neigh about and stomping their hooves against the ground. Dark eyes stared down my silhouette. A gentle soul lies behind those eyes. The bar keep was walking to an ill horse. I could tell by its neighs. I walked over to the ill horse petting its mane, "You are trying to give me an ill horse. How dare you."

The bar keep's eyes widened and looked to be panicked. I whispered, " _It's alright my friend... You'll be in no pain soon. I promise. The other side is peaceful and all of the grass you can eat."_

The bar keep's eyes squinted at my form. He sneered, "What  **are**  you?"

I turned my head glaring at the man, "None of your concern. Now I'll take this one."

I went over to the one that have been staring down my form since I first walked in. The dark horse neigh with a strong footing to back it up. A smile crept on my lips, " _I will take good care of you... **Bellsulion**."_

The dark horse bobbed his head up and down in agreement to his name. I didn't care for the bar keep's grumbling as I opened the stall and ushered the horse out. I looked around for its saddle and bit with reins. As I geared the horse, I cooed with sweet gentle words. It seemed to like me so far and knew from a fact in the beginning that this would be my horse. In one swift movement, my leg maneuvered over the horse's back. I clicked the reins to urge Bellsulion forward. I did not say another word to the bar keep. That disgrace of man. I gently pet the black mane of my horse as he started to trot into the woods heading East.

* * *

I am not one for stopping but Bellsulion needs it. I took off the saddle placing the saddle next to a tree trunk. I whispered to him, " _Roam but don't roam too far. There may be wargs out here. I am sorry I do not have an apple to give."_

The horse bobbed his head neighing. A smile cracked on my lips. I turned my attention to the path ahead. The darkness cloak what lies ahead. I can hear a stream or waterfall not too far from here. No, I shall not bathe just yet. I need to be sure I am in a safe area. At least at the edge of my brother-in-law's grounds. I scrunched up my nose in thought of dirt clinging on my skin for a long time. I walked around the area finding firewood. With a big heap, I placed it down to the ground. I grabbed one of my dagger and dug a crevice into a flat piece of wood. Once my work was done, I reached over grabbing a stick to rub the two against each other. I mumbled, " _Let's get you going!"_

It took a while but I was able to create a fire. I stretched my muscles out. This is going to be a long month.

* * *

Luckily I did not shed any blood on the path. Bellsulion trotted through the fields of my brother-in-law's land. A horn was sounded along with horse hooves hitting the ground quickly. I pet the side of my horse's neck to calm him from any sudden horse appearances. The horse hooves came to a slow trot beside my horse. A familiar voice demanded, "Who are you on these lands?"

A smirk played on my lips, " _Is that any way to talk to me, dear_ _ **hên**?"_

I took my hood off to show myself. My braids were undone so the waves of silver flowed down. The sides of my eyes crinkled as I smile towards my nephew. He ushered his guard to put their bows and swords down. He moved his horse closer to mine as he stared. Another group of hooves pounded into the ground. Another familiar voice called to his brother, " _ **Honeg**! What is going on?"_

I turned my attention to the identical looking child, " _He is in a bit of a shock state,_ _hên."_

The guard seem to be new well half of them. The older brother grabbed the reins of his horse making his horse neigh in discomfort. I tapped the reins of my horse since Bellsulion decided he wanted to stop. I was urged forward. I called out to the men, "Come now, children. I best to be meeting with your father."

It took them a moment before I heard all horses scramble forward. I could hear the boys giving orders to their groups to continue their patrol as they escort me to their home. Two pairs of horse hooves bounded on each side of me. I held up my hand to silence any oncoming questions. I spoke, "I'll answer any question once we see your father. I have some news that I'll be staying here for a while."

The boys grinned big. The younger one gushed, "So you'll be staying for a little longer than normal?"

I nodded, "I need to sharpen my skills of archery and swordsmanship. I can't seem to pick fights with everyone now. It isn't right."

The older one urged his horse forward so the snout is in front. He spoke, "That's all the fun, Auntie."

I rolled my eyes, "Getting sweaty and hurting someone isn't all games, Elrohir. Now let's continue on so I can see your father faster."

With that being said, I clicked the reins of Bellsulion harder and he went forward faster. I could hear the two's horses catching up.


	3. Family Reunion

My silver hair blew behind me by the wind as I walked the halls of Rivendell to find a certain man. A dark haired elf accompanied by another dark haired elf turned the corner with their hands clasped behind their backs. My nephews rushed forward, "Adar! Look who we found!"

Elrond's eyes widened a fraction of an inch with his brows raised, "Miriel, isn't this a pleasant surprise."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm going to be visiting for a bit. Just for a month's time, promise and I'll be out of your hair."

Elrond this time rolled his eyes, "You are always welcome,  **nîth**."

My eyes wandered over to the young brunette beside him. My brows raised, "Lindir? Is that really you?"

I took a half step forward placing my hands on his shoulders. A smile brightened my face, "I remember you when you were a youngling. You must be an adult by now, right?"

Lindir felt his cheeks burn. My nephews peeked over my shoulders. Elladan reached out and poked Lindir's right cheek, "You are turning red, Linny."

Elrohir nodded, "Do you fancy Auntie?"

I reached for each of the boy's pointed ear and tugged on them. The brothers winced tilting to the pull. In unision they complained, "Ow! Adar, do something!"

Elrond raised his brows, "You can handle yourselves."

I let go of their ears. Each brother rubbing their ear soothing the pain. I scolded, "Don't make fun of Lindir, you two. Now Lindir I apologize for embarrassing you."

Lindir gave a little bow of his head. A light tint of redness still played on his cheeks. Lindir spoke, "It's quite alright, Auntie."

I smiled. I'm glad he adopted me into his life as his aunt. I mean the twins and himself grew up with each other with Lindir being the oldest of the trio. I felt sorry for him as the twins would antagonize him. I turned my attention to my brother-in-law, "Now Ronny, I need to talk to you about something. Privately."

The twins groaned, "You said we could be with you."

I turned to my nephews touching each of their cheeks, "This is adult business, my dear children."

Elrond cleared his throat looking at his sons, "You two need to go back to your patrols."

Lindir also took this as a sign to leave as well, "I'll follow up with you Elrond about the trades."

Elrond nodded, "Take Elrohir and Elladan with you to ensure they get back to their patrols."

Lindir gave Elrond a little bow of head. Elrond and I watched the children walk away by Lindir grabbing their biceps dragging them. I couldn't help but chuckle, "They never seem to out grow each other."

Elrond's eyes flickered to my form seriously, "What is it that you need to talk about? Did you have another vision?"

I placed a hand on his back in between his shoulder blades ushering him to start moving. I moved the strands of silver behind my right ear, "I don't know where to start."

Elrond stayed quiet as I find the words to speak. I took in a deep breath, "You know how when an elf-maiden or elf doesn't get married within their maturity time frame, a strange fate will happen?"

Elrond nodded, "Yes I heard of this."

He frowned and continued, "What did you see?"

I ran my fingers in my hair frustrated, "That's the thing. I didn't see anything. A vision would come but it's blurry. I can't see anything! It has to do with me I am sure. I saw myself but that's it. I rather ignore and rid of the visions of dealing with myself. I like to be surprised but this one I was confused about. It happened a fortnight. As well a month ago and two months before that. It is strange. It's different scenes that I can say at least. I can see myself clearly but other stuff like scenery and people I cannot see."

I couldn't help but glance at the older elf. His lips was in a firm line. His forehead linens was prominent. That worries me. I threw my hand in front of me, "Maybe this is the strange fate. I can never see visions properly anymore."

Elrond finally asked, "Are those the only visions you have been having?"

I lolled my head to the side, "Well... no. I had others but I urged them away since the other visions turned me away into accepting them."

Elrond paused in his walking which made me stop in my steps. Elrond clasped his hands tighter, "You must not urge them away, Miriel."

I huffed, "If you had these visions, you would urge them away as well! I don't want to see people's demise. I know a particular group's destiny and I don't like it. Not. One. Bit!"

Elrond's brows furrowed, "What do you mean? What group?"

I waved my hand, "Not important at the time being. You'll find out sooner or later."

Elrond never got irritated but when his sister-in-law hides things that might pertain to the welfare of the lands then he gets irritated. Elrond thought over his words carefully, "Miriel... Celebrian taught you better than this to ignore and urge the visions away. It will come right back at you like it has now with your blurred visions."

I took this time to glare at my brother-in-law. My voice dropped an octave, "You do not mention her to me."

Elrond tread carefully, "You'll see in time that turning them away does far more harm than good. She taught you that."

I huffed in frustration, "If I wanted a drop into memory lane, I would of went to my mother!"

I turned my heel walked away from the older elf. He watched the younger she-elf clench and un-clench her hands as she walked to the entrance of his abode. He let out a sigh, " _I'm sorry Celebrian. I failed you in helping your sister."_

Elrond waited till the silver haired she-elf is out of his sight to turn his heel to his bedroom. He hopes that she takes his advice and accept the visions. The blurred visions may not be the result of her pushing her earlier visions away which made him even more curious-er.


	4. Afternoon Patrol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to put translations...
> 
> Tol acharn- Vengence comes.
> 
> Hanar- brother
> 
> Emel- mother
> 
> Adar-father
> 
> Ada- daddy
> 
> Bellsulion- zephyr- strong wind
> 
> Miriel- Gemma- Gem
> 
> Hen- child
> 
> Honeg- little brother
> 
> nith- sister
> 
> Sorry about that! Hopefully that clears things.

Legs crossed on the forest floor. Deep breaths along with bird chirping is the only noises reaching my ears. With eyes closed, I focused on my mind. I need to will the visions that I urged away to come back. I relaxed my muscles to let them come naturally. Sudden pain reached my mind and a groan passed my lips. My eyes shot open as my fist hit the ground in frustration. Nothing is coming, nothing at all. Now all I have to show for it is the pain. I jumped up pulling out my twin swords quickly. I twirled around slicing the bark of a nearby tree. The sharp blades sliced into the bark.

In the distance, two pairs of eyes watched the she-elf take her frustrations out. The two looked at each other. The older brunette spoke in a whisper knowing if they spoke louder she could hear, "I wonder what she talked about with Adar."

The younger one nodded in same low tone, "I wonder the same. It is bringing her into frustrations that it becomes violent."

The two became worried. The older one confided into his younger brother, "What happens if she..."

The younger one shook his head, "She wouldn't leave us like Emel. Auntie would stay strong for everyone. Emel..."

The older one clenched his fists tightly, "I know... Orcs were the cause but I wish to help Auntie with whatever her problem is."

The younger one nodded in agreement. Their brown eyes brought their attention back to their aunt. I breathed hard as I took one last slash at the bark. Emel and Adar wouldn't want their daughter to be violent. It isn't part of the Elven nature to be violent as their daughter is being at the moment. Especially the daughter of Celeborn and Galadriel. I twirled the hilts of my twin blades before putting them into their sheaths on my back. Even after letting my frustrations out, it came back again as no visions came. I rubbed my forehead as the pain didn't subside for the time being. I glanced back at the path to Rivendell. If I take back the path to Rivendell, I am sure Elrond would want to have a few words with me. If he didn't bring up Celebrian, I would have the visions easier. It could be a possibility for the reason why I'm not able to get anything. I moved my hands to my arms trying to wipe off any grim sticking to my skin. I haven't been able to take a bath. I let out a breath taking steps forward to Rivendell. I rather deal with my brother-in-law's inquiries than have this dirt stuck on me any longer. This is about a month's worth of dirt. The two brothers disappeared into the forest leaving their aunt alone.

* * *

The scent of honeysuckle reached my nostrils when I moved my body in the water. A sigh was released out of my lips. My waves float ontop of the water spread like a fan. A knock was brought to my attention. I called out, "Yes?"

Lindir's voice carried through, "Elrond requests you to accompany him in his afternoon patrol, Auntie."

I scrunched up my nose at the word "patrol". I let out a breath, "If I must, I will. If not necessary then I shall stay in this bath."

Lindir replied, "I believe he said it was urgent for you to join him."

My eyes narrowed, "Fine. Might as well, Lindir. Tell him once I am done I'll meet him in the courtyard. Now let me bathe in peace."

Lindir nodded even though the older she-elf cannot see, "I apologize, Auntie."

I soften my voice, "Not your fault. I'll see you soon."

My ears picked up his foot steps walking away. I let out a sigh. I might as well relax before I go onto patrol.

* * *

My hands wove into Bellsulion's mane. He let out a light neigh. I smiled, " _Yes, I know. You are used to going on for a few days. We will ride in a second I promise."_

He bobbed his head up and down in delight. Bellsulion got used to riding for a few days when we were heading here. Hooves trot over to where Bellsulion and I rested. Elrond's voice spoke from above, "We will ride as a pack."

I smirked hopping onto Bellsulion, "Sure, whatever you say dear  **hanar.** "

Elrond didn't catch the tone my voice was giving. I might be acting like a youngling but I do not want to stay in a pack unless there is a dire threat. There is never a threat on his lands. He protects it well enough. I clicked my reins ending up being ahead from the pack. I could hear Elrond sigh. I am upset at him for mentioning my dear older sister. Bellsulion went into a soft trot. I pulled on my long grey sleeve of my tunic from being raised. My light grey trouser clad legs squeezed Bellsulion's sides to make him go faster slightly. Elrond brought his horse next to mine, "We need to talk about earlier."

I glanced at him then his guard, "Not here and not now."

Elrond steered his horse closer to mine, "Miriel. We need to talk about your visions."

I clicked my reins to urge Bellsulion ahead, "I said not now, Elrond."

After those words left my lips, I gave a gentle squeeze to Bellsulion's sides. He started in a run. Last thing I heard from the pack was Elrond sighing. Once I was away, I glanced behind me seeing him and his guard is no where in sight. I brought Bellsulion into a light trot, " _Finally we are away from the questions. I knew he wouldn't drop it and I would get a face full of questions."_

My ears picked up a noise to my right. I followed as a bunch of short people... no dwarves getting chased by Orcs. I sneered, "Orcs."

I clicked the reins instantly. I have an enormous hatred against Orcs. I kept a hold of the reins with one hand and with my other hand took out one of my twin blades. I fixed my grip before lashing out on the nearest Orc who crossed my path. I whispered," **Tôl acharn!"**

I slashed my blade into the warg's chest when it tried jumping on my stead. Bellsulion ran towards the dwarf finding our next Orc victim. I threw my blade right into its skull. It fell with a thump. I whispered to Bellsulion, "Keep moving forward. I'm going to collect my blade and I need to swoop on the ground. If I get lost in the rustle, find Elrond. He'll bring you back to Rivendell. I'll see you dear friend."

Bellsulion neighed loudly shaking his head. His mane blowing in the wind. A smile brushed on my lips. I slid on his side running in the field while still gripping onto him. I counted to three before I let go. I tumbled forward tripping on a dead warg that I am sure the dwarves were the cause of. I cursed, "Bloody hell."

I somersaulted on the ground before landing in a kneel. I grabbed my blade out of the skull of the Orc to slice at an incoming warg.

  


 


	5. Protect The Dwarves

I didn't mind taking down each one of the Orcs that I faced. They seemed to come to me willingly. At this point, I took out my second blade. The grey of my tunic and leggings became almost black by the dirt and now sprayed blood. I heard yells coming this way. My eyes widened as I feel a vision come too quickly for my liking.

Myself running reaching to a young bowl cut dwarf. My blades are out cutting through an Orc who threatens the young dwarf. I breathed heavily feeling the burn of my muscles already. It's been a while since I was able to do that so quickly.

The vision ends as soon as I heard a scared cry. My eyes narrowed down to a dwarf. The same exact dwarf I saw in my vision. I pumped my legs as fast as I can. I placed my twin blade out on each side of the Orc's neck slicing through. His head thumped rolling on the ground. I winced as I knew my muscles ached. I need to train more. I breathed heavily looking towards the dwarf, "Are you okay?"

The young one held onto his sling shot tightly. I placed a hand on his shoulder, "You best run now, young master dwarf. I'll protect you."

I am grateful to hiding my ears before going on this patrol. The young dwarf didn't need to hear me twice as he booked it. My eyes scanned the grounds seeing some dwarves caught what happened between one of their young ones. I gave a little bow of my head to the leader of the company, Thorin Oakenshield son of Thrain. I could see his jaw clench. All he sees me is an outsider. I heard a warg growl coming to me. I let out a grunt when I swung my right blade around slicing the warg's throat. I ran with the dwarves making sure they are alright. One caught my eye and I frowned. It's the one who was mocking me about the door. I turned my attention away from him as I make sure the bowl cut dwarf was in the crevice of rocks. Thorin's voice called out, "Kili! Now!"

I turned my head in search of another dwarf. A brunette young dwarf with bow and arrows was still shooting. A warg was creeping behind him and I ran. I ran as fast as I could to take down that warg. My blades pierced the thick skin of the grey warg. My voice came out strong, "Go! You need to get out of here!"

At the sound of my voice, Kili turned around startled. In reaction, he pulled his bow and arrow at me till he saw my blades stuck in the warg's body. I pulled them out, "Go you stubborn dwarf!"

Kili started running and I was right behind him to ensure he made it safe. I didn't think about it when I slid down with Thorin and Kili. I just wanted to rest and be safe for a moment. Even though I'm an elf, I'm not invincible. Instantly I heard weapons being drawn out. I kept my blades down as I know Gandalf would say something. A horn was sounded. Elrond. He found the rest of the Orcs. A dead Orc slid down the crevice with an arrow protruding from his back. Thorin bent down pulling it out. His eyes inspected the tip, " **Elves** …"

Majority of the company didn't put their weapons away. My grey eyes met Mithandir's. As he was about to say something the young bowl cut dwarf piped up, "She means no harm! She saved me…"

Thorin pushed past Kili who was standing near me. Thorin demanded, "Who are you?"

I opened my mouth to speak but Gandalf interrupted, "Our extra hand."

Thorin then bounded towards Gandalf. Thorin looked like he was going to rip Gandalf a new one till a certain dwarf came back where we were and called out, "There's a path up ahead, should we follow it or nay?"

I know this crevice. It is one of the many paths to Rivendell. I hope Bellsulion made it alright. I am sure that if I spoke up to saying YES follow it that it would not have a good outlook on me. A dwarf with a fluffy hat spoke up, "Follow it, of course!"

All of the dwarves rushed through the path. Thorin took one glance at me before he urged forward to follow his company. Gandalf is the one who stayed behind. I whispered, "Mithrandir… I am not joining you and your company. This is your fight, and your fight alone."

I never seen the wizard huffed till now. Gandalf placed his hand on my back pushing me forward, "We shall speak about this once we get to Imladris."

First I am trying to avoid any talk with Elrond but now I have another person to avoid talking to. Rivendell is big but not big big. I walked behind Thorin. I know he would want answers as to who I am and why I just saved two dwarves in his company. It took a while to get through the path as some dwarves especially the big round ginger had trouble going through. Once we were finally free from the confinement of the path Gandalf spoke, "The valley of Imraldis. In common tongue it is known by another name."

A little voice whispered it, "Rivendell."

My eyes widened. A hobbit. How did I not see him in the midst of dwarves? Thorin's voice of accusing brought me back from my thoughts, "This was your plan all along, to see refuge with the enemies."

I defended my brother-in-law and his patrons, "You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill-will to be found is that which you bring yourself."

Thorin rounded up to me. His anger flaring, "You know my name and you are an outsider! You shouldn't have followed us. Are you a spy or an assassin?"

Gandalf interrupted Thorin before he goes on, "You dare insult our final member of our company?"

I turned my head quicker than anyone can say Elrond wears pink robes. I rounded on Gandalf. I pointed my index finger at him, "You… I am not joining on your quest!"

Some of the dwarves caught their attention to the little argument. Thorin spat, "That is the greatest news I heard today! We do not need a woman in the company."

Gandalf huffed again. His voice boomed, "If I say she is in the company then she is in the company! She is a great asset!"

This time I huffed, "Think what you want, Gandalf the Grey! I am NOT joining this company."

As I was speaking I pushed my way through the dwarves. Some grumbled and some observed. I brushed past the mocking dwarf. His eyes widened then filled with amusement. It's the same woman he met in Prancing Pony. The same one who had trouble with the door. Now she is acting like a wee youngling. I stomped my way down the steps to Rivendell. I could hear Gandalf pushing the dwarves and hobbit forward following me. There is a reason why I am not joining on their little quest. I plan to stay away from that blurred vision.


	6. Pestering Twins and Annoying Company

The dwarves and wizard finally caught up to me. The little hobbit lost his breath at the site of Rivendell. My eyes caught sight of Lindir. Lindir looked confused, "I thought-."

I interrupted him speaking with venom, " **Orcs**."

Lindir's eyes widened but brought his attention to Gandalf, "Mithrandir.  _It's nice to see you."_

Gandalf returned his greeting. Gandalf looked down at me before looking at Lindir, "I need to speak to Lord Elrond."

Lindir opened his mouth but I beat him to it, "Oh him well he isn't here. Try again later."

Gandalf narrowed his eyes at my form. I am irritated at both men. Lindir's lips went into a firm line before speaking, "My lord Elrond isn't here."

I knew he was going to ask where he is so I answered him before the question left his lips, "He should be coming back soon..."

I waited for the horns and there they are. I pointed behind us, "And there he is!"

The dwarves mumbled against each other before they pulled the hobbit into the middle. I was not pulled near them as they made sure they kept their distance. Horses hooves thundered against the ground. The older dwarves kept their eye on me and the elves around. A lone horse thundered past the occupied horses and slowly went to a stop in front of me. I smiled nuzzling my face into his mane. My voice muffled in his hair, " _I'm glad you're alright Bellsulion."_

He neighed in response. I ran my hands through his mane. Elrond moved his horse to the front of the pack, "Gandalf."

Gandalf bowed in response. Once he was straight up he spoke, "Lord Elrond.  _My friend. Where have you been?"_

Elrond answered, " _We were on patrol and Miriel broke away from the pack. We seemed to be hunting down Orcs and slayed a few by the hidden pass."_

Gandalf's eyes looked at me. I could feel it burn in the back of my head. Gandalf spoke, " _We found Miriel with the dwarves. She saved a few."_

I moved Bellsulion to the other side of the pack and company, "Let's go my dear Bellsulion. You need to rest as do I!"

Thorin grumbled with acidity, "She is with the elves."

The hatred is known between the line of Durin and elves. More so line of Durin hatred to the elves. Thranduil gave elves a bad name. Elrond spoke up, "It's strange to have Orcs near the borders. Something or someone has drawn them near."

I grabbed the reins leaving the group at Elrond's front step. I whispered to Bellsulion, " _Hatred is harbored within those dwarves... Only they can let their hatred go._ "

His hooves clicked against the stone as I led him to the stables. I brushed his mane and coat to get any dirt off. I spoke to Bellsulion, " _I wonder why I cannot see any of my visions. Only one vision came clear and that's me saving that young dwarf. Everything else that involves me is blurred. One in particular vision though..."_

I heard laughter coming into the stable making me look at the source or should I say sources. Elladan piped up, "Auntie? I thought you were on patrol with Adar."

I rolled my eyes waving my hand to wipe away any negativity, "I saved some dwarves after I broke away and now I would think Gandalf and your father should be escorting the new guests to dinner."

Elrohir rounded around into my vision, "Will you tell us what you spoke with Adar earlier? It made you run off into the forest."

I eyed the two, "How'd you-?"

Elladan interrupted, "We saw you in the forest hacking into the bark of a tree."

Elrohir nodded, "I don't think the tree deserved that if you spoke to us about it."

My lips went into a firm line, "It's adult business."

The twins groaned and spoke in unison, "We are adults!"

I counted in my head the years, no centuries, no wait thousands of years since they been born. I cursed in my head, "You got me there you two... Well... let me tell you a story."

I brushed Bellsulion's coat as I continued, "Your Emel and I are seer-ers. I unfortunately see majority of the time devastating events... Your Emel well she saw happy things. Always. Sometimes I get the happy events like me or someone saving someone. Recently I have these visions and I am the only thing that isn't blurred. Everything else like people and scenery is blurred. However it is only certain visions. Earlier when on patrol... I had a clear vision of me saving a dwarf. I did just that but since then I haven't had a vision."

Elladan and Elrohir both put their hands on their chins and rub it in thought. Elladan smiled like a cheshire, "It might have to do with your  **one**."

My brows knitted together, "Don't be foolish. I'm a 5,100 year old she-elf. I think I'm past my time of finding my one."

Elrohir shook his head, "Don't get yourself out of the count, Auntie. You'll find someone."

Elladan nodded in agreement, "You then can give us cousins!"

I frowned, "You guys... I don't need children when I have you two to substitute plus Arwen."

Elladan stuck out his bottom lip like a child. Elrohir frowned, "We were adults when Emel passed on. That doesn't count."

I put away the brush and gave Bellsulion a kiss on his snout, "Rest up Bellsulion."

I waved my hand walking out of the stables with the two following, "I don't need children nor my one. I'm content with being just by myself."

The two chorused, "You know what happens when you don't find your one at a certain time frame."

I mocked repeated what Elrond said to me centuries ago, "If you are not able to find your one, Miriel... I am afraid you will have a strange fate. I know I know you two. I am fine. Nothing happened to me."

Elrohir pointed out as he took two strides to be slightly ahead of me, "Your visions. They are blurry when it comes to you. Only certain things though."

Elladan agreed, "So it has to deal with your one."

Elrohir and Elladan both spoke in unison, "It makes sense Auntie. Don't you deny it."

I huffed. They may be right. It might have to do with my one. I just am not ready to meet and be with my one. So who ever it is can suck it up! I walked a little faster, "Now stop with that non-sense. I'll see you two at dinner. I need to bathe and freshen up...again."

The twin brothers stopped their walking looking at each other with frowns on their faces.


	7. That's Not Training

I sighed fixing my brown tunic and black trousers. I braided my hair into a big french braid updo hiding the tips of my ears. They will not know I'm an elf. I'm proud of my elven heritage but I know when to show and not to show. These are one of the times to not show my ears. I left my twin blades on the bed on purpose. They mean no harm and no one dares to walk on Elrond's lands. I sighed as I let my feet take me to the courtyard where dinner would be held. Elrond spoke louder than the dwarves which caught everyone's attention, "Miriel... please sit."

I ignored my brother-in-law. He knew that my sister was a touchy subject and it has been centuries. I found a little spot between the mocking dwarf and a dwarf with his hair shaped like a star. I waited till I'm behind the two dwarves to point at the little spot, "This seat taken?"

The mocking dwarf didn't say anything and nor did the star shaped haired dwarf. The stubborness of a dwarf kills me at times. I spoke up, "Well now it is. Move over."

I placed a hand on each of their shoulders pushing them apart. The mocking dwarf grunted, "You can find a different spot, lass."

I felt him resisting. Both are actually resisting. I glared at the mocking dwarf, "Says the mocking dwarf. I'm not hilarious anymore, aren't I?"

He scrunched his brows together, "What are-?"

I interrupted him, "Prancing Pony. You mocked me for not being able to open the door! I find that particularly rude."

The mocking dwarf's pressed his lips together as he was trying to hide an amused smile. I let go of both of their shoulders, "You know what? I'm going to find a new spot to sit at."

The hobbit spoke up, "You uhm... can sit over here!"

The dwarves put their attention towards their hobbit. I smiled, "Thank you... uhm?"

I walked over to the hobbit seeing there is a spot next to him. The hobbit introduced himself, "Bilbo Baggins."

I gave a little bow to my head, "Miriel."

I sat between the hobbit and an older looking dwarf. His beard is split in the middle. I smiled giving him a little nod. I could hear whispers of Elrond and Gandalf at the main table. I am sure it is about me. The twin brothers sat at the same table as their father. I reached over grabbing some greens and placing it on my plate. The white haired dwarf with split in his beard asked, "Mind me asking dear... why are you here?"

I reached for a piece of bread before answering, "I'm a guest here. I was helping Lord Elrond with his patrol as he asked and I tumbled across you lot. Got my exercise for the day doing so by slaying some orcs."

The young bowl cut dwarf piped up, "You said you were at the Prancing Pony? What were you doing there?"

A twitch of my lip went upward, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you I was lost which I was. I was on my way here and happen to got lost. OF course it was also raining. Devil rain it was."

I placed a few leaves in my mouth. Another question was let out, "How do you know that elf there?"

I looked up seeing an older dwarf point to Elrond. My eyes went to Elrond who was talking with Mithrandir. I swallowed, "I had the unfortunate meeting with him when I was younger. Drove me crazy with his elegance."

Some dwarves laughed. I drank from my goblet of wine. I cleared my throat, "I'm sorry. You lot know my name but I only know Master Baggins and mocking dwarf there."

I could hear him grunt in irritation. Good be irritated with me. The old white haired dwarf beside me answered, "Balin, at your service."

I gave a nod to him as well as a smile. Balin decided to introduce everyone, "This is Ori, Nori, Gloin, Oin, Bofur, Bifur, Bombor, Dori, Kili, Fili, and my brother as you say the mocking dwarf Dwalin. Finally Thorin at the end."

I bowed my head to all, "Pleasure."

Now I have a name to mocking dwarf. Dwalin. Stubborn dwarf he is. I stabbed my leaves with my fork. Bilbo piped up, "You are lucky to stay in such a beautiful place."

I snorted. I almost choked on my leaves. I knew Elrond and some elves turned their attention this way. I coughed, "You got to be joking? I prefer the great outdoors. This place sure it's pretty to look at but after a while I see it lose its elegance."

Reason for is this is where Celebrian crossed to the undying realm. This is the same very place where she lost her mind. Where she became not herself anymore... It's the place where she lashed out at me thinking I was an Orc. I paused in my eating resting my fork on the plate. I took a deep breath before standing up, "I am sorry. I feel exhausted. I'm turning in for the night."

The twin brothers turned their attention to me. I felt eyes all around stare down at my form as I left the table. I heard chairs scrape against the ground and two pairs of feet follow. Once we were out of dwarf ear-shot, I turned to them, " _Go back to dinner. I'm fine."_

Elladan argued, " _You aren't fine, Auntie. We know you aren't. We seen that look before!"_

I sighed looking at my sister's two boys, "I'm fine. I promise. I just need time alone. Please?"

Elrohir grabbed onto his brother's arm pulling him away, "Let's go brother... Adar would probably want us back."

The twins finally left me at peace. I took in a deep breath while rubbing my temples. Just being here for a long period time bothers me. I didn't glance back at the courtyard where I can hear the chatter start up again. The only sounds reaching my ears are the sounds of my twin blades getting unsheathed once I fetched them in my room. My fingers pushed the handles upward to turn them in its correct position. I normally stay here for a couple hours or less even. This just brings too many memories. Elves don't forget and that's the unfortunate truth. I could never forget what my beloved sister said and did to me. Older sisters are there to protect...not harm... but it didn't seem that way before she left... My footsteps carried me to the Elven training area. My eyes locked on a haystack dummy and let out a cry heading to it. My blades hacked into the dummy. Every other hack came a cry of frustration. Perspiration didn't form till half way through when the sun finally was setting. By the time the sun hid itself from the walkers of Middle Earth, my dummy was nothing but a stick of wood. The hay is cut and laid around the area. My nephews and brother-in-law didn't try to find me. They understand why, well to a certain degree. Elrond is the one who found me that night when he came to check on his wife. I was cut and bleeding and my sister was holding the knife she grabbed from my belt. I was too zoned in wanting to hack the poor stick some more that I didn't hear the footsteps coming towards me. By the time the footsteps got close enough for my elven ears to pick up during my venting, I turned around about to strike down who sneaked up on me with a groan of frustration. A loud clang of metal hit against each other. My eyes refocused seeing the bowl cut dwarf cowering slightly behind a bigger dwarf. My eyes trailed up seeing it was the mocking dwarf, no... his name is Dwalin. Dwalin pushed against my blades before he snarled, "What do ye think ye doin'?!"

I felt my arms go limp to my sides. I could feel my hilts at the tips of my fingers threatening to clatter to the ground. I swallowed looking at the bowl cut dwarf which I am sure his name is... Ori then back at Dwalin, "I apologize. I... I was training and didn't hear you come and when I heard something suspicious I reacted on instinct."

Dwalin fixed his hold on his axe. His eyes looked at the dummy then the hay on the ground cut everywhere. Dwalin sneered, "That's not trainin' if ye hack into the dummy like that."

I sheathed my blades in their proper holsters. I ignored the bigger dwarf looking at Ori. I gave him a comforting smile, "I'm sorry that I scared you. You... just caught me at a bad time."

Ori stammered, "I-it's okay Miss Miriel! I...I just wanted to ask you if I may... draw you sometime tomorrow for my book?"

My eyebrows raised. I asked in question, "You want to draw me? For what ever for?"

Ori felt his cheeks redden. Dwalin crossed his arms not liking what is being exchanged. Ori's eyes looked to the side, "W-well... You are a beautiful maiden of man... I just wanted to document who we meet as well."

A smile slowly crept on my face, "Oh well very well then. How about mid-day?"

Ori's face brightened nodding, "That would be perfect!"

I kept the smile on my face as this dwarf was a young dwarf who is too adorable for his own good. I spoke, "I'll see you tomorrow then. Sirs, I must bid my leave. Good Night."

Ori nodded with a smile on his face, "Night Miss Miriel!"

Dwalin tightened his grip on his biceps. He didn't say anything and didn't move till I was walking away from the two. I am sure Ori ran along to his brothers. Heavy footfalls followed my light feet. I stopped not looking behind me. The heavy footfalls stopped. I asked, "You have something to say, don't you?"

The heavy accent filled my head, "You not foolin' me, lass. You weren't trainin' back there. Ye're eyes held somethin'. Not focused."

I rolled my eyes, "Why do you care? I'm a complete stranger to you other than last and this encounter."

I felt his big hand grab my bicep turning me around so I can face him. He yanked at my bicep making me bend down to his level which isn't much...just 7 inches. I blinked as he frowned with a hint of anger in his eyes. He growled, "You threaten' one of my own."

I tried yanking my bicep out of his grip but no use. I spat, "It's none of your business. If you think I am after you dwarves, I'm not! Far from it! I plan to stay far from you lot as much as I can."

Dwalin released my bicep. I will not rub my now-sore bicep in front of him. I sneered, "I was just letting out some frustrations. Nothing against you or your kind. Something about elves."

It's not completely false. My sister is an elf and she did do horrible things to me in her state. It is also the orcs who done that to her's fault. I didn't even give him a little bow of my head as I spoke, "Now good night master dwarf!"

I turned my heel and left him in the hall. Good riddance.


	8. Drawing And Teasing

Honeysuckle scent filled my nostrils after taking a long bath. I breathed in then took a long breath. I wanted to look clean for Ori's drawing. I am sure he is an excellent artist since he mentioned he documents their journey. I let my waves of silver down but braided the sides to form a braid crown to hide my ears. I found that my clothing was stolen and replaced with a cream floor length dress. A sash rests on my hips dipping in the middle. Luckily the dwarves know nothing of my family symbol as it rests in the middle of the sash. My family's crest of intricate branches woven together shone in gold silver. I have a feeling Elrond had his little servants sneak into my room and take my pack. I couldn't find my weapons either. It makes me anxious not knowing their location. My light steps quickened when I found the brunette culprit standing with Thorin Oakenshield and Lindir. I called out loud enough that those around the area stopped what they were doing, "Elrond! I have business to pick with you."

Thorin's brows raised seeing a woman openly called out a lord. Mentally he smirked, that's what the elf gets. Lindir's brows knitted together in confusion. It didn't take long for me to cross the area. I got close enough for Elrond to hear, "Where are my weapons and pack? I know you are at hand of this."

I gestured little between us at my outfit. Thorin pressed his lips together simply amused at the interaction. Elrond looked up letting out a dragged breath. Lindir watched his caretaker and adopted Aunt interact. His eyes looked down at the dwarf and scrunched his nose. Elrond touched my hand patting it, "Now is not the time, Miriel."

I yanked my hand away from his, "I will find it. I'll turn this place upside down to find what is mine. You have  **no**  right to take them away."

In my pack, I have my Adar's cloak. He given that to me when he found something is different from Celebrian and I. I am more adventurous and don't like being bounded. I like to fight. I like to protect. I don't want to follow my Emel and sister's footsteps by being bounded to a male and expect to bring children. Emel and Adar should be glad that they have grand-elflings by their eldest child. I am under any circumstances would stay and be the lady of the land and bear elf-lings. That is how the world is if born female you marry to a male then bear him children so they can spread the genes of excellence. A high female must be married into a high male's family and so forth. It's never a low and high. I'm a lord's daughter so I must be with royalty or another lord's son. I knew I wasn't going to get an answer from Elrond so I turned to my next target who know of Ori's location. I looked down slightly at the Supposed-King Under the Mountain, "Where's your company?"

Thorin stiffened before glaring at my form, "None of your concern."

I know what would press his button, "Fine I'll find them myself."

I turned my heel taking steps away from the trio before a threatening voice came from the dwarf, "You shall not go near my company, she-wolf."

I glanced behind me, "I'll do what I please since your lord of Rivendell seem to think he can as well."

That should fume the dwarven king. I turned my way heading to the halls. I smirked. That's what you get Elrond. Now you'll have an even more uncooperative dwarf on your hands. My feet guided me through the halls knowing the place on the back of my hand. I could hear boisterous laughter at my right. I leaned forward peering around a pillar seeing some dwarves eating meat laughing. They seem to be telling a joke or some sort. A dwarf with a star-shaped hair caught sight of me and alerted the company, "It's the woman!"

I scoffed giving him a little glare, "Name's Miriel, Nori."

Some quieted down eating their legs of meat. Okay, don't make your business with me. That's fine with me. I found the dwarf I was looking for. I smiled, "Ah Ori, it's mid-day by now. Would you like to... go somewhere and start?"

I caught some Khuzdul which I am sure is poking fun at the young dwarf. His cheeks was reddening. I glared at those who were poking fun, "It's not what you think master dwarfs. He requested to draw. Now let's get going to somewhere quiet."

I could feel hardened eyes lie on my form and I have a good idea on who but decided not to look for it. Ori nodded before reaching behind him grabbing his pencil and sketchbook. Ori leaped over some stretched out legs reaching to my side. He looked up at me waiting to guide him to the peaceful place I mentioned. I gave him a reassuring smile before walking towards the other side of Rivendell. There's a little grass patch where a little pond rests and that is peaceful. I figured to start a conversation, "Where are you from, Ori?"

Ori looked down fiddling with his writing utensil, "I uhm... I am from the Blue mountains."

I dug through my memory thinking if I have been to the Blue mountains. Ah yes, I have. I tilted my head side to side, "Ah yes. I traveled to the Blue mountains before. Beautiful place Ered Luin is. I met some interesting dwarves and other people there. I would love to go again to enjoy the scenery."

My eyes brightened when I found a grassy patch underneath the tree. I pointed to the spot, "Is this good?"

Ori looked up finally looking at the scenery. I am sure I could of heard his breath leave his lips at this scene. A smile played on my lips, "Beautiful isn't it? I found it on one of my many visits."

Ori looked up at me curiously, "How many times you been here?"

I shrugged, "I lost count. I traveled far and wide."

Ori raised his brows walking around me to take a spot on the grassy area. He fixed himself and I sat across from him leaning against the bark of the tree.I realized I sat criss-crossed so I had to lean to one side and move my legs to the side for my skirts. Ori stumbled on his words, "If you don't mind me saying... you look young how are you able to travel to so many places?"

I thought of a story to tell the young dwarf, "I just have time. No husband or children to hold me down in one place. I prefer it that way."

Ori thought over my words before nodding. I asked him, "Is this alright?"

Ori looked up seeing how I was sitting then nodded, "Yes Miss Miriel. You don't have to stay still for me. I just need to see you."

I nodded in understanding. I took in a deep breath. This may take a while. A while I mean maybe a couple days. I am sure the dwarves are staying here for a few days at least. Ori couldn't help but ask, "Why are you in a dress, miss?"

I groaned in frustration, "The lord here decided to take my pack and weapons and hide them from me. He known me since I was a young-ling. His views differ from mine. I prefer to be out there doing things instead be bounded to one place."

Ori nodded as I watched his hand scrawl across the page.

* * *

For the outline and some details, it took some hours. I could feel a numbing sensation in my buttocks. A pair of voices came around the corner. An older sounding voice pointed out, "There he is!"

My eyes wandered to the two dwarves. A blond and a brunette. Kili and Fili. Kili stepped behind Ori peering over his shoulder. A low whistle came from his lips, "That's a good drawing, Ori."

Ori looked up beaming with pride, "I have a good subject to draw which is Miss Miriel."

Kili raised his brows looking up from the drawing towards me. Fili held in his laugh of how his brother isn't aware of his surroundings. Kili felt redness tinge his cheeks. Fili nudged his brother in the side, "Do you fancy Miss Miriel?"

I chuckled, "I'm years his senior."

Fili raised an eyebrow, "How old are you?"

A thick accent interrupted the calm conversation, "Lad you don't go askin' women their ages."

The three young dwarves turned their heads to Dwalin. I eyed the tall dwarf. I straightened my skirts, "I don't mind. I'm not like most women anyways. I'm 25 years."

The two brothers laughed out loud. Kili wiped the invisible tears from his eyes, "I'm more of your senior, Miss."

A loud thud made noise. I blinked seeing it was Dwalin who smacked the brothers' heads. I pushed myself off the ground dusting myself, "There was no need for violence, Master dwarf."

I walked to the two young dwarves looking down at them. I asked, "Are you guys okay?"

Fili rubbed the back of his head, "Nothin' we can't handle, Miss."

I glanced down at Dwalin glaring at him, "How'd you like it if I were to smack you in the back of the head?"

Dwalin took the challenge, "I like to see ye try."

The three younger dwarves raised their brows in question. Dwalin challenging a woman. Well Dwalin acting like not him. I smirked, "I think my height would be my advantage."

Dwalin huffed out his chest, "A dwarf can take down any size."

Fili piped up, "Dwalin... I don't think..."

Both Dwalin and I snipped at the young dwarf, "Stay out of this!"

I looked at the three younger dwarves realizing what I just did. I snapped at the older one of the three. I felt my muscles slump. I started to apologize, "Oh... I'm so sorry Fili. I didn't mean to snap at you. He got me riled up. How about I'll take you and your brother hunting?"

Fili raised his brows thinking over what was said. Kili nodded leaning over his brother's shoulder, "Oh I would love to join!"

Fili slightly pushed his brother off before looking back at the woman in front of him. Fili rubbed his beard, "Can you hunt?"

A smile was brought to my lips, "You bet I can, Master dwarf. How about after lunch?"

Fili nodded, "Deal."

Dwalin grunted, "I can't believe this! Thorin won't let you go."

I looked over at Ori ignoring Dwalin, "Are we done for the day?"

Ori nodded. Poor dwarf, I scared him a bit I am sure. I gave a nod before grabbing my skirts heading to where Elrond might be. I called out startling some elves, "Elrond! I will find them!"

Kili nudged his brother, "I like her."

Fili laughed, "I think Dwalin does."

Dwalin heard that and snapped his head to the brothers. Dwalin growled threatening, "What did ye say, lad?"

Kili started pushing his brother, "Nothing!"

The two ran for their lives to save themselves from Dwalin's wrath. Ori sneaked away from the group to find his brothers.


	9. May The Deer Be At Peace

I pulled on my final boot wiggling my toes inside. I moved my long hair into a braid crown up-do to keep it away. I prefer it that way. I torn Elrond's lovely palace upside down to find my pack and blades. I haven't found them yet. Touche, Elrond. I decided to steal some of Elladan's clothing. He isn't close to my height as he has a few inches off of me but I can roll the pant sleeves. The tunic should be fine. The boots well I had to find Arwen's room. I do wonder where she can be though... Haven't seen her since... a couple centuries ago. I should ask Elrond about that. I am sure she might be on trips of diplomacy. I nearly snorted at the thought. I exited Elladan's room heading to Elrond's armory. The elf won't miss his clothes. He steals from his brother all the time and vice versa. I pulled some blades from the wall putting them around my waist. It's better than nothing. I looked around finding a bow and a quiver of arrows. I grab those as well. I might as well. I pulled the straps over my head to rest on my shoulders. Now I should find the dwarves or more importantly the main dwarf in question, Thorin. I don't want him to hate me as much as he does now. The dwarf was sitting on a bench smoking a pipe. I approached carefully. I looked around the campfire seeing Dwalin is near by but by a tree with crossed arms. I could see his eyes on my person. I ignored it turning to Thorin. The dwarf ignored my presence well I thought he did. His deep voice vibrated through the air of the afternoon, "I thought I told you to stay away from my company."

I nodded, "Yes you did say that but I did tell you I'll do what I please since the Lord of Rivendell seem to do as he pleases."

Fili and Kili's laughter came into hearing range. Kili was about to speak up till Fili nudged him in the ribs. Smart dwarf. I gestured to all of the company, "I have no problem with any of you. I find your lack of trust understandable. I'm visiting elves. I wouldn't trust myself, to be honest. I came to ask if it is alright to take your nephews-."

I was interrupted with a firm answer, "No."

I huffed, "Hunting... If you really do not trust me then send another person with us. They can hunt as well."

Thorin looked to be thinking over the offer. His blue eyes scanned the crowd of dwarves. Some are eating to not get picked. Thorin's voice boomed, "Gloin you are to go with. Make sure the she-wolf doesn't do anything vexing."

I heard a rustle behind me but I chose to ignore it. I didn't say anything that he basically ignored my presence. Kili finally asked, "So we can go hunting?"

Fili smacked the backside of his brother's head, "Of course you dunderhead."

Kili was about to retort but I interrupted, "Remember where we met the elves in the front courtyard? Meet me there. I have to get something."

Fili pointed to the sword and bow, "You have weapons."

I chuckled, "Of course I have weapons silly dwarf. I'm getting some food. I was absent from lunch as I am sure you know."

The two didn't say anything. I moved my feet leaving the area. I could hear a thick accent fill the air, "Thorin."

I ignored the voice as I am on my little mission to get some food. I heard another voice in complaint.

* * *

I broke a piece of Lembas bread popping it in my mouth. I almost swooned over the taste. Sweet. I looked at the sky seeing the sun moved slightly but not much. I felt a sensation in my head overcome me.

_A perfect visual of me fast walked to a blur. My arms wrapped around the blur. I couldn't see my face nor the surroundings. I could see blurred hands reach for my face blurring parts of my face. What I can tell the thumbs rubbed my cheeks. I tried looking around to see if I can see anything else clear. Nothing._

I growled in frustration. It's another one of those visions. I stuffed the rest of my lembas bread in my mouth. Stupid visions. I didn't hear the footfalls coming towards me as I am stuck in my pent up frustration. A grumble to my side brought my attention, "Alright lass let's go and get this over with."

I looked down at the red headed dwarf which I am sure is Gloin. The brothers were right behind him upset that they have to be chaperoned with a woman. It's not like they were going to ask her to bear their children. I swallowed the big lump of bread, "Uhm yeah sure. Let's go. You ready boys?"

Kili smiled big, "Aren't we ever?"

Fili rubbed his belly, "As long we can bring good meat to the fire tonight."

I winked at the two, "I promise you will."

Fili held in his laugh when he saw Kili turn a little pink. Gloin grunted moving forward. I took two steps to catch up with him, "Oh wait master dwarf. We aren't going straight. We are going to go left. I know a place."

I had to eat meat when I had to. I had to for the reason of not upsetting my hosts. I prefer greens but the saltiness of meat is good as well surprisingly. I always send a going to the afterlife prayer after I kill. It's in elvish however. I led the trio to the woods far from Elrond's lands. Gloin looked around and huffed, "Aren't we off that she-man's lands?"

I moved a branch away from my face, "Of course. Elrond wouldn't allow me nor you lot to prey on creatures. Elves have this thing to eat greens and only such. You experienced that first hand. It's only fair to do it off grounds. I promise no one would come this way. No one dares to come even near Elrond's lands."

Gloin grumbled. I am sure it was in Khuzdul. Fili and Kili were looking around seeing if they can find any animals. Kili whined, "I don't see any animals."

I turned my head to him pressing a finger to my lips, "Silence is key young dwarf as well as patience. You got to be patient."

Kili huffed. Fili saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He whispered, "I think I found something!"

I know what he is talking about. The sounds of the hoof falls seem to be a buck. I removed my bow and grabbed an arrow. In one instant, the arrow left the string flying into the buck's right behind. He bucked as much as he could. Another arrow was released but my reflexes caught up to Kili's and my arrow deflected his. Gloin spoke out loud, "Whatcha do that for!?"

I turned to the dwarves walking to the hurt buck which is now pacing, "Don't kill it yet."

Fili gestured to the buck, "It's in pain! You have to put it out of it's misery!"

I took the buck by his antlers. It startled him and I calmed the buck down by petting his sides. I whispered low enough they couldn't hear me, " _Let your passage be filled with no pain."_

With that I pulled out my sword and brought it across the buck's neck. Blood flow freely to the ground. Some blood splattered across the boots and shirt. I felt the buck's weight go down quick and I helped the now-dead animal lie to the ground. Gloin shouted, "What was that, lass!"

I rubbed the fur of the buck, "Life is already filled with pain and hatred. This buck should know that the other side is pain free and he would be alright soon."

Fili scrunched his nose, "That sounds like an elf thing."

I didn't glance behind me as I waited for the blood to flow out. I answered, "I was raised by elves. I don't know what you expect out of me."

Gloin grumbled, "I had enough of this. I'm going to find something to kill."

Gloin disappeared into the woods looking for another animal. The brothers looked between the older dwarf and the woman who knelt down to the buck. Fili lifted his foot on a stone then rest his forearm on it, "You were raised by elves?"

I nodded, "Yes in a way. Once I was old enough to venture on my own, I left. I left to see the world."

Kili shook his head, "I don't see how elves raised you, miss. You..."

I finished for him, "Aren't stuck up? Eat meat occasionally? Not as elegant as they? Oh I know. The lists goes on."

Kili mumbled, "I wasn't gonna say that."

Fili laughed, "He meant to say that you are more beautiful than those elves. Men and women of elves look the same. I don't know how you can tell the difference."

Kili opened his mouth about to answer till Gloin's boisterous voice boomed, "Lassie I think I got the bigger buck."

I turned my head seeing indeed a bigger buck on his shoulders. I raised my brows, "Congratulations Master dwarf."

Gloin looked smug, "This would definitely feed the whole company."

Kili grumbled, "I think that would feed only Bombur."

I nodded in agreement to Gloin's statement, "Well my buck would just be extras, Master Dwarf."

I could feel the coolness of night start to trickle on my skin. I stood up, "We best be going back. It's getting dark and we aren't on Elrond's lands."

Fili's brows knitted together, "I thought you said we were safe."

I tied the ankles of the deer together, "In the day young dwarf. At night, I cannot expect safety that well."

It's not completely false. There are bigger creatures out there. I was about to heave the buck onto my shoulders before I felt a hand stop me. I looked at the owner of the hand, Fili. Fili shook his head, "Let me. We didn't do much other than spot the buck."

Fili grabbed the buck's ankles and swung it over his shoulders. I nearly forgot how sturdy dwarves are. Fili nodded his head forward, "Lead us back, Miss Miriel."

I stared for a moment on how a man of his stature was able to pick up a medium sized buck. I nodded leading the trio to Rivendell.

* * *

Fili and Gloin dropped the bucks on the grass near the fire. I piped up, "We brought dinner."

Gloin boasted, "I brought the bigger buck. 30 points, lass. You got a mere-."

I snapped at Gloin, " I don't care how many points the bucks have and who has the most."

Gloin's face went smug. Gloin nudge a dwarf near him which I am sure was Bifur, "The lass is upset that I got a bigger buck than her."

I huffed tired hearing his boasting about his bigger buck. I am just upset the fact that the buck had no chance. Bombur and Bofur already started filleting the bucks to fix the meat for their dinner. Balin bobbed his head at me, "You did just fine, lass."

I spoke, "I just don't need to be ridiculed over something so trival."

Gloin still looked smug. Bofur piped up, "It's okay lass. Thank you for dinner!"

A hum of thank yous was rounded. There was one accent I didn't pick up. My eyes searched the company. Thorin didn't say anything, of course. He was smoking his pipe. Did he even put it down? I looked around till my eyes picked up big pair of boots popping in view behind a tree. Fili looked where I was looking. He answered my unspoken question, "That should be Dwalin. He wanted to come to the little hunting trip but uncle wanted Gloin to go."

Kili leaned near his brother putting in his input, "He then got angry and started brooding over there. Guessing he has been there the whole time."

I moved my eyes to Thorin, "Just like he has been smoking that pipe since we left."

The brothers shrugged. I made sure the brooding dwarf heard me, "I guess master dwarf is brooding over there knowing I can win against the challenge."

The other dwarves stayed within their business talking about anything. I wasn't paying attention. I watched Dwalin to see if he even twitch. I sighed, "Well at least now I know his fighting skills are as dull as his axes."

A groan was heard and a smirk was brought to my lips. Heavy footfalls met my person. His thick accent filled my ears, "Ye take that back, you she-wolf."

Thorin and Balin's eyes looked between the two people who is now arguing. Some of the dwarves stopped their conversations listening in. I looked smug, "You know it's true."

Balin raised his brows and Thorin frowned. No one would get under Dwalin's skin like this woman. Dwalin opened his mouth about to retort but another voice interrupted, "Ah, there you are Miriel. I was wondering where you went."

I turned my head seeing Lindir standing in the hall. I blinked, "Oh Lindir. You need something?"

Lindir's eyes looked at the company. Thorin scoffed. Dwalin clenched and unclenched his hands when Lindir's eyes went back on me. Lindir answered, "My lord Elrond requests you."

I smirked, "Do tell me it has to do with the wreckage."

Lindir's brows went high into his hairline, "Y-yes in fact it is."

I smiled big, "That's what he gets for replacing my clothes for a dress and hiding my weapons. A woman is nothing without her weapons."

Balin watched his brother closely. Balin moved over to me tapping my hand, "You best to be going as it is getting dark."

I nodded, "Of course."

I didn't even finish the argument with Dwalin as I took the few steps towards Lindir. I wrapped an arm around his back in his chest area, "Stop being so stiff. I swear you are going to become Elrond."

Lindir didn't even think about slumping his shoulders or relax his muscles till they were out of view of the dwarves. He did notice the tension of the dwarf his aunt was arguing with. Lindir moved a hand to my lower back guiding me to where Elrond sits. Dwalin huffed heading to his pack grabbing his axes. Thorin piped up asking, "Where do you think you are going?"

Dwalin spoke one word, "Training."

Dwalin left the company heading to the area here he found the she-wolf the night before.


	10. Emel and Sparring

Lindir spoke, " _What are you doing with those dwarves?"_

I raised my eyebrows, " _I went hunting with the two princes and one of the other dwarves. They wanted meat so I helped. We hunted off of Elrond's lands, I promise."_

I saw and felt Lindir shudder. I pulled away from him, " _They are nice dwarves once you break away their exterior._ "

Lindir glanced behind us where the dwarves sit far from where we are, " _That brute was going to hurt you."_

I shook my head, "Dwalin wouldn't hurt a lady."

Lindir huffed, "I am sure you haven't told them you are a daughter of a elven lord. Or even told them you're an elf!"

I waved my hand dismissingly, "Of course not. I find race and status so little that it doesn't matter if I'm an elven lord's daughter as long as others such as men, dwarves, hobbits, any other race see me as me."

Lindir sighed rubbing his neck. He knew his Aunt can be difficult but not this difficult. Elrond is sitting at a table with Gandalf. I smiled, "Just the elf I wanted to see! Now Elrond my dear dear hanar where have you hid my pack and weapons? I can't be wearing Elladan's clothing for long and borrow some of your weapons."

Elrond answered, "You'll find out in due time. Now I want to tell you that you have a visitor."

I gave him a weird look, "A visit-?"

A beautiful voice interrupted my sentence, "My  **iell _._** It has been a while."

I turned to Lindir, "You told me Elrond wanted to speak to me about the wreckage."

Lindir moved away from me, "He did. Lady Galadriel was a surprise."

I sighed rubbing my temples looking up to see my mother walking in from the balcony, "What do I owe you for this visit, Emel?"

Galadriel walked over with her impossibly long dress. Her soft hands touched my shoulders giving them a light squeeze. Galadriel answered, "I hear you are having trouble with your visions, my iell."

I moved away from her grip as I lied, "My visions are fine, Emel. I can see everything just perfectly."

Galadriel frowned turning around glancing at Elrond. He too was frowning. I can feel the you should of found your one centuries ago. Galadriel spoke, "I was told your visions were clear with only you but everything else was blurry. Some visions you can see clearly when it doesn't have to do with a particular time."

I held my hand up to stop her, "I know what you are going to say Emel. I don't want to hear it. Adar have grown to accept what life I chose but you haven't. Just why not?"

Galadriel didn't say anything. The moon light lit up the circular area. I followed my mother as she stopped by the balcony. I felt frustrated. This is how our meetings always end up. I continued, "I am not Celebrian. I can't be that perfect willing daughter that she was. Celebrian is gone and has been for centuries. Take whatever vision of me being like her out! I am perfectly capable of living my immortal life on my own. I travel Middle-Earth and helping those who are in need. That's what I do. Celebrian, dare I say it, was an elven-maiden who was willing to throw out her life and become a wife, become a mother. I'm neither of those!"

I walked away from my mother. I stopped at the entrance of this terrace. I didn't look back at the occupants, "Now good night!"

I left the terrace trying to get away from them. I am not Celebrian. I will never be. I won't have a perfect husband or children. No one was willing to set up and do that. Hearing from other elven lords or royalty, I'm too free for their standards. I don't mind. I rather be free than bounded. Some thud sounds was brought to my attention slowing my pace. I caught sight of two axes digging into a dummy. The wielder is what took my breath away. His muscles contracting when he lifts up the axes then bringing down to cut into the now bare pole. My hands reached up to my cheeks feeling the cool wind trying to dry a wet substance. I hurriedly wiped the wet trails before taking a quiet step closer to the training pit. I walked a little closer making sure I don't startle him. I finally got the courage to speak up, "What do you think you are doing?"

The dwarf's grip tightened on the handles of his axes. He gave one more slash to the now stumped pole. He gruffly answered, "Trainin'."

I leaned against the bark of the closest tree. I pointed to the stumped pole, "That's not training if you hack into a dummy like that."

He turned around still never letting go of his grip of his axes, "What do ye want?"

I shrugged, "I was passing by when I heard you hacking into this poor dummy. I thought to check it out."

Dwalin could see a glisten on my cheeks. He didn't mention anything. He just turned around grumbling, "What about your elf friends?"

I raised my eyebrows surprised he asked about that but then frowned. I pushed myself off the bark to walk to the other side of the training area. I touched a wine of flowers, "It... was just something stupid."

Dwalin could hear the anger in my voice. I ripped a flower off the vine looking at it in the moonlight. Dwalin could feel his anger wash away in waves as it was placed into me. I pulled out my sword. The sound of a sword leaving its sheath was brought to Dwalin's attention. I threw the flower into the air and swipe it with my blade. Two halves of the flower float far from each other to the ground. Dwalin's voice caught my attention, "Fight me."

I held back a snort, "I was joking about the challenges earlier."

Dwalin moved his right axe up to rest on his shoulder. The other's top is touching the ground as he leaned into it. His right hand fingers waved towards him, "Fight me, lass."

The earlier events reached into my mind. I held my sword high before charging at Dwalin. I let out a little cry and he deflected my blade with his axes. I twirled in a circle before slashing towards him again. Sparks flew from my blade and his. Each strike I put more energy and pressure into it. I can see Dwalin's bicep muscles twitch at the pressure he is putting in so my blade doesn't go through his axes.

* * *

I breathed heavily leaning against the stone wall. My grip of my blade slackened as the tip is touching the ground. Dwalin's breathing was heavy as well. Sweat glistened on his tattooed skin. Dwalin decided he prefer sweat be the one glistening in the light than those rubbish tears. Dwalin spoke up after hours of silence between us, "For a she-wolf... you can hold your own."

I scoffed, "Of course I can hold my own. I've been alone for years. I have to fight some how."

Dwalin frowned, "Don't ye have a father, brother or husband?"

Adar accepted me centuries ago and as for brother well the stick up his ass Elrond is the only brother I have. I spoke, "My father accepted my decision of roaming Middle-Earth. As for brother well he can be a real pain. I have no husband."

Dwalin's brows raised. He didn't comment further as he knew if he say something about her age and how she has to be with a male that the woman would fire back at him. He finally got her anger to go away in this spar that took majority of the night. I pushed myself off the wall stretching my muscles, "I best be going. I am going to get sticky from sweat. I suggest you do the same unless you want your company to cringe by being by you."

Dwalin turned his head away from me letting out a grunt. I walked closer to him looking down slightly, "I know dwarves don't care for cleanliness but after what we did... they would be grateful so go bathe."

Dwalin didn't move his head. I touched his tense bicep. I spoke quietly, "Thank you Dwalin. I needed that."

I felt him tense more. I removed my hand and walked away heading to the baths. I told myself to stay away from the dwarves as my vision months ago show me joining and helping their quest and what I am doing now is being near them... I am trying to fight destiny and so far destiny is winning.


	11. Wet Thunder Battles

I found Elrond with Gandalf in the garden. I crossed my arms, "I'm not playing anymore games, Elrond. Where is my stuff? If this is one more attempt to keep me here, I swear..."

I was stuck with another dress that I found in the bathing room. The light mint green pastel color contrasts against the green grass. Gandalf looked between the two elves before reaching over for me. He moved me far from Elrond's hearing range which I found strange. I can see Elrond's eyebrow raise. He is suspicious as well. Gandalf looked down at me keeping his voice low, "The company has your pack."

My brows knitted together, "They wouldn't steal it."

Gandalf shook his head, "No they didn't. Elrond gave me your pack then I gave it to our hobbit to keep safe. They seem to leave last night. If you leave now you may be able to catch up to them by night fall."

I moved a half step away from Gandalf then to Elrond. My eyes found its way back at Gandalf. I didn't say a word as I picked up my skirts and ran to my room. I still kept the sword and bow to feel some sort of protectiveness. I can't borrow the boys' clothes again. Lindir might have a heart attack if I took some of his clothes. I looked down at the dress then groan. This would have to do. I buckled the holster around my hips and pulled the quiver over me to go across my body. I gripped the bow before running out of the room. I side stepped around Elrohir. Elladan called out, "Auntie what's the rush?"

I answered back, "Busy!"

I know where they were heading. They are heading East to the Lonely Mountain like my vision months before showed.

* * *

Gandalf watched the figure run away from him. Elrond spoke up, "What did you say to her?"

Gandalf glanced at the older elf, "For her to follow her destiny."

Elrond's lips went into a firm line. He knows it has to do with the dwarves. Elrond spoke, "Do you think it has to deal with her visions?"

Gandalf gave him his input, "I definitely think so."

Elrond wishes for his sister-in-law to be safe and not fall to the same path as her older sister.

* * *

I yelled in frustration at the dress. The bottom part got wet from the rain that decided to go over the lands. Rain is pouring down on me. The fabric is sticking to my pale skin showing every curvature. My silver tresses is starting to come out of the braided crown. Not enough that the tips wouldn't poke out. I am sure the littlest of the tip is poking but not enough that would make someone know I am an elf. I looked around seeing that a battle has taken place. Not the normal battles but a stone giant battle. My eyes picked up something on the ground that isn't natural to the surroundings. I walked some ways picking up the object. My brows knitted together seeing it is a piece of fabric. I brought it to my nose. I pulled it away, "Smells of dwarf."

I scrunched up my nose looking forward. They must of went this way. I grabbed my skirts trudging forward in the rain. I looked up, "I swear once I find them and once I see Gandalf again..."

I could hear shouting ahead. I lifted my head looking at the company getting assaulted by a stone giant's knee. My heart stopped. I ran as best as I could. My slippers slipped on the watery stone. I yelped landing on my knees and hands. I pushed myself off the ground running again to the company. Please, for the love don't you lot be dead. I saw half the company on one leg and the other half crushed by the fallen stone giant. I searched through the surviving company seeing the infuriating dwarf isn't among them. Well the 2nd infuriating dwarf is among them. I also noticed Bilbo wasn't there. I felt my heart wretch. Why? Why does it feel like this? My hand reached to my chest grabbing onto the fabric of my gown. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I have no words to say. The rock fell down the ledge and the other dwarves ran to the wreckage. Thorin's voice I can hear yell out, "FILI!"

My bones feel stiff and my muscles didn't want to work. I have to keep moving forward. I need to see if there is any possibility of any one being alive. I knew dwarf bodies are sturdy but who knows when getting crushed by stone giants. One moment I couldn't move then the next my muscles went into full gear and moved me forward to the wreckage. I grabbed the skirts pushing with all my strength to jump the big gap. My heart hammered against my chest. My hands reached out frantically for the ledge. My hands wasn't going to make it. My throat let out a scream which brought attention to the company. A big meaty hand grabbed onto my thin hand. I gripped hard onto the arm brace. My eyes widened seeing it is the dwarf with an axe in his head. Bifur. He grunted trying to pull me up while he was prone to the ground. I reached with my other hand grabbing the ledge to get some of my weight not in his grip. I used my strength to push me up. I crawled over the ledge heaving big breaths. I thought that was the end of my immortal life. A voice thundered towards me, "What are you doing you foolish woman!?"

I looked up water dripping down my face. My eyes looked past an angry Thorin seeing there is a cave. I pointed to it, "Cave."

Thorin stood his ground above me, "No you answer me."

I rasped out, "I will once we are in the cave. I'm soaked to the bone. We all are."

Thorin looked at his company then ordered, "Everyone into the cave!"

I pushed myself off the ground. I placed a hand on Bifur's bicep, "Thank you."

Bifur nodded and responded with a you're welcome in Khzudul. He walked ahead into the cave. Thorin stayed out waiting for me. I looked at each and everyone in the company. I didn't see Dwalin. I could feel my heart wretch. Why? Why does it feel like this over a dwarf? I headed inside the cave like a wet sopping pup. I felt a hand tighten around my bicep to stop be form going further into the cave. Thorin demanded, "Now what are you doing here?"

I pushed his hand off, "You have my pack and weapons."

The company seemed confused. Thorin growled, "You came after us... for your pack and weapons?!"

I nodded thinking it wasn't a big deal. Nori asked, "How did you find us?"

I held up a wet dirty piece of cloth, "By this. Someone left it behind."

Everyone turned their heads to Bilbo. Bilbo raised his hands in the air in defense, "I was asked to! By Gandalf. He asked me to leave a trail for Miriel to find so she can have her pack."

Thorin rounded towards the poor hobbit, "You are saying you are the one who led the she-wolf!"

I jumped to his defense, "You shouldn't be mad at Master Baggins. You have a wizard and elf to blame for this mainly the wizard."

Thorin seethed. I spoke once more, "After I get my pack, I'll be leaving. Promise."

Dori spoke up, "You shouldn't go out there, lass. It's too dangerous."

I waved at him dismissively, "I'll be fine. I dealt with worse."

Worse as in Orcs and wargs. My sister wasn't the only one who got captured that day. I involuntary shuddered at the memory. A couple dwarves noticed the shudder especially one in particular. Thorin huffed, "No fires. Get some sleep. Bofur you are on watch tonight."

I think I got Thorin's permission to stay. I walked over to Bilbo who has my pack on his back. He shrugged it off holding it out. I could see my hilts poking out of the top. I opened it seeing a few clothes and my father's cloak on the bottom. Good everything seem to be in order. Another voice reached my ears, "Miss Miriel... you must change. You are rather indecent."

I turned my attention to the owner of the voice. Balin. I then looked down at my gown. It is ripped showing my bare legs slightly. I felt my cheeks redden, "Sorry I best go change. Is there an area for me to...?"

My voice trailed off as my eyes captured blue eyes across the way. I looked away instantly pulling my pack on my shoulder, "Right I uhm I will go find a corner. May I ask if you make sure no one goes to the darkened corner?"

Balin glanced where I was looking at which was his brother. Balin looked back at me nodding, "Of course lass. Let's get you cleaned up."

Balin ushered me to a secluded area to change. I instantly stripped away my gown when I saw him turn his back. I dug through my pack finding a pair of trousers and a blue tunic. I quickly put those on and fixed my hair where it is down but thick braids covered my ears. I stared at the light green gown on the floor. I turned my head away from it. I don't need it anymore. I walked towards Balin tapping his shoulder, "I'm decent now."

Balin turned his head to inspect then gave a nod. I followed Balin back to the company. All of the dwarves and hobbit lay down on their bed rolls. I looked around till I found a spot near the brothers Fili and Kili. I stepped over their sleeping bodies and sat down against the wall. I'm not tired. Not like elves would sleep. I pulled out my father's cloak wrapping it around my body before leaning my back against the stone. My eyes trailed over the company. Their bodies go up and down letting in and out air. My eyes stopped at a particular dwarf. Why does my body react so much to him? Why did it feel like my heart was ripped away when I realize I couldn't find him? Wasn't I worried for the whole company and not just him? I frowned. These are questions that only I can answer. I can never ask my Emel or Adar. Especially Elrond. This is going to be a long night as questions bounce back and forth in my head.


	12. Disgusting Goblin King

A hand urgently nudged my shoulder springing me awake. My hand instantly went for Elrond's sword hilt about to unsheathe it. A dwarf with a funny hat was standing over me, "Come on lass!"

My senses finally woken up as I heard grains of sand fall into cracks that weren't there before. It's a trap. A trap to where I don't want to even go. The crack opened wider and everyone in the company fell down including me. I grunted when a dwarf landed on my side. I am sure my side would become bruised. I felt a mind sensation wiggle its way into my mind. Not now! I used my will power to urge it away. I have more important matters to deal with than getting another blurry vision! Not like these visions are helpful most of the time. 99.98% of the time it is blurry visions. The one vision with Ori was luck. A bunch of squeals and grunting started to come fast. I felt a pull to my arm making me trip over an unsuspecting dwarf. I wretched my arm away from the disgusting goblin, "Don't you dare touch me!"

A bunch of other goblins heard this and grabbed my other arm as the original goblin grabbed my arm again. The goblins started to drag us forward to their King. I try my hardest to not see this disgusting mutilation. Now look where I am. Thorin noticed how much of a sore thumb I stuck out. Thorin was luckily beside me and whispered, "Stay low. You are taller than we are."

I elbowed a goblin pushing him over the edge, "I'll try just that once I am free from their disgusting hands."

I am okay with dirt. I am okay with smell as long it's not TOO bad. However, this cuts the cake. I cannot stand these creatures. We finally stopped infront of the Goblin king as he was singing his god awful song about his town. I bent down hiding behind Thorin. Luckily the goblins let go of me as they finally took us where they needed to.

The Goblin king sang, "Down down down to Goblin town~."

I scrunched up my nose. God awful. The Goblin King spun in a circle slowly. When his staff came closer to the company and his goblins, I duck further. I will not capture the eye of the Goblin King. The Goblin King climbed back onto his throne. One of the goblin's squealed when his weight made contact. The Goblin king asked, "Catchy, isn't it? It's one of my own... compositions."

Balin yelled out, " That's not a song... It's an abomination!"

The goblins behind us disagreed by screeching. My eyes wandered around the fortress taking in the different goblins. Goblin King took Balin's words and turned it around, "Abominations, mutations that's all you are going to find down here."

He isn't wrong. The goblin king gave an order, "Take their weapons!"

I didn't fight back as they took my pack, sword, and bow. My pack holds my two twin blades. I could hear the clatter of the metal hit against each other. The Goblin king leaned forward demanding, "Who were to be bold and armed to come into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?"

A goblin answered, "Dwaves, your maleficent."

The Goblin king questioned, "Dwarves?! Search every crevice!"

I felt goblin hands searching on me. I elbowed one in the nose who squealed. A goblin called out, "We have a female!"

Goblin king smirked, "Bring her forth."

I saw two goblins fly away from me and I looked at who was involved. Bombur. The king ordered, "Hold him down."

Instantly a few goblins ran to Bombur grabbing his arms tightly. A bigger goblin helped out. I am sure that might be an offspring of the king. I scrunched my nose. I felt more hands grab me bringing me to my full height. Goblin king mused, "A tall woman. Human? Elf? What are you doing traveling with a bunch of dwarves?"

I tried pulling away from the grip of the goblins. No use. They used a bigger goblin to hold me down. I didn't answer his questions. I glared down at the king. The king stomped down off his throne before getting into my face. A crooked smile showing his disgusting rotten teeth, "Oh... I know who you are."

He straighten his back as best as he could, "Boys, this is the vexed she-witch!"

He knew what I once was but not what I am now. I did kill. I killed to help poor towns. I also protected those who cannot do anything. I could hear the dwarves shouting. I spoke up, "You know  **nothing** , you disgusting pile of-."

The goblin king looked to the dwarves, "She has a mouth on her. Maybe I should put it to good use."

I could hear grunting behind me. I spat at his face. Goblin king wiped away my spit before he backhanded me with his boiled hand. My body met the ground. I spat red to the ground. I did what I had to do when I was younger... to protect my sister. Goblins and Orcs were cohorts. Goblin king turned to a goblin on a seat, "Send word to the orc... I found his property."

I stood up finding unknown strength, "He died ages ago."

The Goblin turned his head towards me smiling sickly, "The pale orc inherited  **you**."

I felt anger rush through me. I flexed my fingers, "If I find him, I'll kill him too! I am no one's property."

Thorin pushed to the front of his company, "He died years ago from his wounds."

I glanced behind me seeing Thorin to the front of the company where the Goblin king can see him. You are such an idiot. The Goblin King's forehead wrinkled as if he were to raise his non-existent eyebrows, "Thorin Son of Thrain. King under the Mountain. Well you're not king and you don't have a mountain so you're no one really."

I mumbled, "He's more than you ever will be."

The goblin king luckily didn't hear what I said continued, "I know the pale orc would love to have your head."

The Goblin king looked over to his scribe who haven't left knowing that the king haven't really sent him away, "Send a message to the pale orc that his property and his dwarf is here."

My eyes watched as the scribe start to flow down on a rope. My mind did what I thought was best which is grabbing a throwing knife from the pile of weapons and threw it towards the rope. It sliced the rope and all we can hear is the screams of the scribe. Some goblins came to my side grabbing my arms. The Goblin king thundered off his throne grabbing my face. My cheeks were squished together painfully. A dwarf and by the sound of his voice is Bofur yelled out, "Let go of her!"

He did just that… He threw me to the ground. I am sure I heard a crack of rib. I bit my lip as I felt pain run through my body. My self-defense to repel anyone who harms me is harming me more than the goblins could do. At the same time the bright light from above on a cliff my elven powers surged through me and repelled goblins away. I screamed in pain feeling the burn in my shoulder. I felt my power decrease but the burn burns as if I put a torch against my skin for minutes. I sat up stifling a yelp. A pair of hands grabbed my arms pulling me up which resulted me groaning in pain. Fili's brows knitted together, "Are you alright?"

Kili noticed the tears before I was able to wipe them away. I quickly wiped them away standing up shrugging Fili's hands off. I mumbled, "I'm okay."

I reached over grabbing my pack pulling out my twin blades leaving one in my pack slashing into the next goblin who comes towards me. I heard a thick accent call for me, "She-wolf."

I looked around seeing Dwalin grabbing his axes. He put his left axe on his shoulder while he sliced through a goblin to his right, "Let's make this into a competition. Whoever wins get to be on watch for the next few nights."

A smile broke on my face, "Deal. Whoever gets the most disgusting creatures wins. Starting…"

I twirled around using my right blade cutting a goblin's head off. I finished, "Now."

The dwarves cut and slashed through the goblins finding their path to where Gandalf is. I refused to use my left arm and blade as my shoulder is throbbing. Whatever black magic was used in this… scar burns and harms me whenever I try to use my given elven powers to repel any harmful forces. I don't use it at all unless absolutely have to which was a minute ago. I swung slicing a goblin in his belly. I looked at the dwarves making sure they are accounted for. I felt my breath escape my lungs as I saw Dwalin carrying a long wooden pole ramming through a sea of goblins. A yell came from behind me and I stabbed a goblin in his chest. The goblin looked down at my blade and dropped its club. I lift my foot pushing the now dead body off my blade. I looked over the dwarves' heads seeing there are more and more goblins ocming from their little holes. I let out a cry lifting my sword hacking into any goblin that stands in my way. We have to reach light and soon.


	13. Black Magic Burns

As we were running through the tunnels of Goblin Town. I couldn't help but feel a weird disturbance. I slowed down and some dwarves pushed past through me wanting to get out of Goblin Town. I winced when my shoulder made contact with the rocky wall. I hissed at the new burning sensation the contact made. A hand grabbed my arm connected to my hurt shoulder dragging me out, "Stop wastin' time, lass."

I looked at the dwarf who grabbed me. Dwalin. I hissed, "Let go of me!"

Dwalin didn't glance back as he rolled his eyes. As we passed the little crevice where I felt the disturbance, I couldn't help but look in that direction trying to see if anything is out of order. I squinted my eyes at the area as I was dragged passed it. Another yank to my arm brought my attention back to the dwarf. I spat, "I said let go of me, master dwarf!"

I didn't know where we ended up till I finally was able to yank my arm out. Well more like he let go of my arm at the time I was yanking which ended up me on the ground. I seethed grabbing my shoulder after pushing my self to sitting position. Gandalf's eyes landed on me. His eyes squinted for a second as he knew exactly what happened to the elf on the ground. Oin pushed through a couple dwarves, "Hold on, what happened?"

I could feel everyone's eyes on me. The weird disturbance came back again. I let go of my shoulder pushing myself off the ground. I wish I didn't show that weakness. I used my opposite hand touching my shoulder. The pads of my hand hovered over the scar making sure I don't touch it. If I were to touch it, it would sting. I gave a little smile, "It's nothing, Oin. It's just Dwalin pulled on my arm too hard."

Some of the dwarves turned to him giving him a look. Dwalin narrowed his eyes. He saw it what the she-wolf is hiding from the others. A scar that looked to be in some scripture. I couldn't shake off the weird disturbance. Oin grabbed my hand pulling me to the side looking into my eyes. Gandalf took the attention away from me by asking where their hobbit went. Oin asked softly, "What is it, lass? You can tell me."

I looked around at the other dwarves before looking down at Oin. I gave a weak smile, "It's nothing I can't handle, Master Oin. I promise. Don't worry about me. Worry over the others. I'm a strong trooper."

Oin huffed knowing that it would be hard getting an answer from me. I looked back to the company seeing Bilbo appeared out of no where. My eyes narrowed when I saw the one thing I hoped to never see again get placed in Bilbo's waistcoat pocket. My eyes darted to Gandalf seeing he may suspect something but isn't sure what. I know exactly what Bilbo is hiding. A warg howl broke into everyone's thoughts. I removed my hovering hand away from my scar before walking over to the area where I fell grabbing my blade I dropped. Thorin breathed out, "Out of the frying pan..."

Gandalf finished, "And... into the fire! run! RUN!"

I grabbed hold of Oin's hand running. I could hear more growls coming down the mountain chasing us. I called back to Oin, "Keep up! I don't want to lose you, Master Oin!"

Oin tried pumping his legs faster to keep up with my long legs. I didn't react fast enough when I heard a growl to my right seeing it was charging at Bilbo. My breath came out in relief as I saw Bilbo impaling the incoming warg. Good he did good. I could feel Oin's hands get a little sweaty from nervousness. I could see trees come into our view. Gandalf yelled, "Up into the trees, all of you! Come on, climb!"

I winced as I placed my hands underneath Oin's armpits and heaved him up the tree. He caught onto the bark. I saw some other dwarves having trouble slightly. I called out, "I can help!"

I laced my hands together holding it out. This is going to hurt but as long they are safe... Everything should be good. Some scoffed at the idea getting help from me. Fine, be like that. Kili took the offer and placed his boot on my hand and I pushed him up. I heard him grab onto a branch. Good. I looked around seeing Gandalf and the hobbit is already up in the trees. A growl and bark came from behind me. I grabbed my blade about to slice but I was already too late. A grunt came from behind me as he took the warg down. Dwalin huffed, "You're getting slow."

I gripped my handle tighter, "No I'm not."

Dwalin, for being short stature, grabbed my tunic thrusting me upward, "Aye ye are, she-wolf."

I ungracefully scrambled to grab onto the branch above me. I closed my eyes tightly as I felt a pain surge through me. A rustle above me made me open my eyes. I looked up seeing an outstretched hand. I grabbed onto Kili's hand with my good arm as he heaved me higher. Right behind me Dwalin jumped up onto the branch I was on previously. I stood wobbily on the branch next to Kili. Kili breathed out, "Are you okay?"

I nodded, "Of course I'm okay."

Kili eyed me suspiciously, "You aren't okay. You seem to be slow in reacting to the warg coming for you. Are you sick?"

I shook my head, "No! I'm not. I... I am fine, I promise Kili. Now let's make sure we are safe."

Wargs started to circle around the trees we are perched on. Some snapped up trying to bite but failed miserably. The wargs started to back off as their main pack started riding closer. My eyes narrowed as the pale orc sits on his white warg. He looks like his grandfather. Orcs unfortunately live a very long time. Luckily before I escaped by my nephews... I was able to kill him. Avenge my sister and myself. Azog strokes his white warg's fur, " _ **Do you smell it? The scent of fear? I remember your father reeked of it, Thorin son of Thrain."**_

Azog continued, " _ **I wonder where my marred elven-witch is... I hear she is here."**_

I cried out in pain grabbing my shoulder. The dwarves in my tree instantly looked over at me. Kili reached out, "Miss Miriel!"

Dwalin looked up seeing tears starting to well up in my eyes. Azog smirked showing his disfigured teeth, " _ **There she is. My Marred elven-witch."**_

He knows what those words do to my scar caused by black magic. Every time he calls me Marred elven-witch in black speech... it burns my scar intensely. It was to make sure I obey and don't go out of line. My visions became a curse then. Azog turned to his pack, " _ **The elf and dwarf king is mine. Kill the others!"**_

I didn't hear anything else. I didn't hear the dwarves shouting for safety. I didn't hear the wargs growling and snipping at our feet. I feel like I'm young again being the Orcs' slave. Being their personal seer. They didn't know Celebrian hold visions. I was stupid and tried to prevent something that was going to happen by moving my sister into a safe spot while I took her place. They found out real quick on how I knew. I didn't know the tree started to fall till an arm grabbed my waist pulling me with them. I cursed silently as my shoulder hit against their chest. That brought my attention back to reality. I could smell forest and soot. I couldn't help myself but fell the tense muscles slowly start to relax slightly.


	14. Stay Alive

I was shifted behind a person as to hide me from the pale orc. I opened my eyes seeing two axes resting on the dwarf's back. Dwalin grabbed me. I thought he was on the branch below me. I looked over Dwalin's bald top seeing the pale orc giving orders. My shoulder is making my left arm useless. I'm better with twin blades but that won't stop me. I gripped the handle of my blade tighter as I felt anger start to fill me. His ancestor was the reason my sister passed on. The reason why I have the word Slave burned into my flesh with black magic. I pushed past Dwalin gripping my blade tighter showing my knuckles turning white. I have a bone to pick with him. A big hand grabbed my arm and unfortunately it was my hurt side. I cried out with my knees buckling in pain. Azog smirked knowing that he would cause his inherited slave pain. My blade slipped from my hands making an imprint in the grass. Dwalin yelled angrily, "What are you doin'?!"

I didn't answer as I felt the bark crunch under a pair of boots. I looked up seeing Thorin marching on with his sword. Dwalin saw where I was looking and called out to Thorin, "THORIN!"

I yanked on my arm, "I got to help him!"

I hissed as pain shot through my arm. Dwalin didn't let go as he seethed through his teeth, "No you are stayin' here."

I closed my eyes tightly as I felt a vision start to come.

_Thorin lays on the ground barely breathing. A warg bite him earlier when the pack of Orcs and wargs rushed us to the trees. Gandalf knelt down whispering some of his magic to help Thorin open his eyes. It took a moment but he finally opened his eyes. He has light bleeding on his side. I frowned holding my arms close to me._

I shook my head as I yanked really hard on my arm. I cried out as I felt my arm go completely limp from the pull. I am sure my shoulder got pulled out of its socket by how tight Dwalin's hold was. I was able to get free from Dwalin's grip. Using my lightfooting, I jumped down the branch grabbing my blade. He cannot get bitten. I'll even risk my immortal life for this dwarven king instead what my vision showed months ago. I didn't hear Dwalin cursing in Khuzdul under his breath. I found a warg going to Thorin's side taking him by surprise while pale orc and his warg would be attackign from the front. I sliced the warg's throat hearing it give a pained cry. Azog's eyes flickered over at me, " _ **My married elven witch trying to interrupt me."**_

I felt a trickle of pain but not as much as before. Azog's lips turned into a frown when he noticed I wasn't backing down. Azog spoke, " _ **You saw a vision didn't you elven-filth?"**_

I can guess what he said. I think my pulled arm made my whole left side numb. I don't mind now that I can not be distracted by his cursed words. Thorin yelled, "Stay away!"

I stepped in front of Thorin with my blade now inbetween the warg's teeth. Drool dripped from his muzzle. I called back, "No you stubborn dwarf! You will get hurt if I let you do this alone."

The warg growled bringing my attention to the pale orc. I made sure Azog heard me, "And yes, yes I did."

After being trapped with them, you can figure out majority of what they are saying. Vision was used alot at the time of my sister and I's capture. I know that word even if I was hard of hearing. Azog snarled bringing down a weapon that one of his cohorts gave him. I pushed the warg against my blade as I stepped away. Thorin grabbed my arm hissing, "You are to stay back. It doesn't matter if I get hurt. This filth shall die."

I groaned in frustration turning my attention to the dwarven king, "You don't understand! You are to be KING. A king that needs to stay alive no matter what. I can make you thrive and now just let me you intolerable dwarf!"

I didn't notice the warg advancing till I heard clanking of metal against teeth. I turned around seeing Bilbo Baggins the sweet hobbit blocking a warg from attacking. Thorin looked to see Bilbo as well. His eyes widened. A warg growl came to my right and I lifted my blade about to pierce into the warg but an arrow beat me to it. My eyes lifted up seeing Kili with his bow ready. I gave him a light nod which he returned. Some of the dwarves started to get courage and ran down the tree bark yelling battle cries. I heard a angry cry coming from behind me as well as Bilbo calling out, "MIRIEL!"

I turned around quickly holding my blade up blocking a jagged blade of Azog's. Azog snarled, " _ **You will come back with me and you will suffer!"**_

I pushed him off of my blade swinging it around. Sparks flew from our blades. I spoke with venom, "I will kill your line for tormenting my sister!"

He blocked my blade but I didn't stop there. I put all of my anger into my swings. Our blades keep making sparks as he is using just about the same about of pressure to block my thrusts. My ears picked up a pained cry. No one should get hurt. I instantly turned to Bilbo but frowned when I saw him alright but he was bend down over someone. Azog cried out swinging his sword down to my turned back. I caught the sound of wind blowing and jumped back. I twirled in a circle swinging my blade. I heard Azog hissed as he gripped his stomach. I glared at the pale orc. Good, you deserve that. I heard an eagle's screech up ahead. I looked up seeing them picking up each and one of the dwarves. One eagle started to swoop down ready to grip Thorin. I spoke up while running to the eagle, " _Let me come with you, friend! I can heal him faster if I arrive with him!"_

The eagle swooped in slowly trying not to hurt Thorin who seemed to be unconscious now. I jumped up onto the eagle's back straddling it. I have failed in protecting the king. I looked down seeing the white warg pacing in a circle wanting to get to Thorin. I reached into my pack pulling out a blade. I aimed it while the eagle started to fly away. I threw the dagger to the white warg injuring it. I heard it yelp as the dagger reached into its skull. It should be able to die soon.


	15. I Am Leaving

I hopped off the eagle when he got closer to the carrock. I stopped my momentum by landing a hand on the ground. The eagle dropped Thorin on the ground. Instantly, I went to his side checking his vitals. I pressed against his neck feeling his pulse. It is faint. I didn't bother looking up at the incoming eagles with the dwarves. I pulled my pack off rummaging through it. I found a salve that I could put on his wound. I quickly moved his tunic and many many layers of clothing and armor. Blood pulsated out of his side. I grabbed the salve and began applying it to his wound. I could hear some outcries. I ignored them as the dwarves started to head to their leader. Gandalf held out his staff to stop them, "Stop. She is helping him."

Oin grunted, "I'm the healer! Let me through!"

I whispered an elvish healing chant as I pressed his side. I moved closer to his head using my free hand to expel any evil out of Thorin. I continued whispering my chant. Gandalf grabbed Oin from the back of his tunic, "Master Oin, please. Don't interfere."

Some dwarves started yelling at Gandalf. They failed to realize my smile on my face when Thorin opened his eyes. His blue eyes focused once they became clear. The only ones who did notice was Dwalin, Balin and Thorin's nephews that he woke. Thorin's hand went to grab my wrist. He breathed out with suspicion, "What are you doing she-wolf?"

My smile dropped removing my hand from his side. I wiped my hand on my trousers standing up, "Nothing, Master Dwarf."

The dwarves and wizard noticed I stood up and stopped their bickering. Thorin's nephews and Balin ran past me to check on their king. Some others did as well. I lifted my pack on my back. Gandalf watched the elven woman walk from the company. I could hear the cheers between the dwarves. I didn't even dare to look back. A thick accent stopped my tracks, "Where do ye think ye goin'?"

I turned my head glancing at the bald dwarf, "I got what I came for. I am not needed."

I glanced to my right seeing the Lonely Mountain in the distance. That's their destination. It's not going to be a good destination. I looked straight ahead and started to head to the steps when a voice again. I stopped calling out, "Will you just leave me be, Master dwarf? I have business else where."

Dwalin watched as his king wouldn't take that answer. He thinks that the woman thought it was him who called for her again. Dwalin crossed his arms over his chestHe felt a twinge as he saw his king grab the woman's forearm. All of the company watched as the king stopped the only woman in their midst except one. Balin glanced at his brother as he notice his little brother starting to grab his biceps tightly. Balin's eyes slid over to the silver haired woman and Thorin raising his brows. I tried yanking my arm out of the dwarf's grip. I spoke low enough for the dwarf to hear me, "Dwalin, I got what I came here for so let go!"

Thorin's brows narrowed, "Look at who you are talking to, girl!"

The voice sounded different. My head snapped to the dwarf as I gave my arm a yank. It's Thorin. I looked down at the black haired dwarf, "Like I told Dwalin before, I came here and got what I needed. Now I'll be on my way."

Thorin's brows knitted together, "You've helped me. Gandalf said you saved me."

I felt his grip tightened on my forearm. I gave a glare at the dwarf, "It's because you are the King of Under The Mountain who recklessly laid his life out there for the pale orc to take you. I did what was necessary so you can go to your rightful place as ruler."

I felt Thorin's grip lessen. Good. I yanked my arm out of his loosen grip turning my way to the steps. I took one step down before another voice stopped me, "Miriel."

I inwardly groaned. No one is letting me leave. I took another step, "I'm not stopping this time!"

I heard a grumble behind me which grew in volumes, "I SAID STOP."

I winced at the loud booming voice Gandalf just used. He used is Maia powers, that's definitely for sure. I looked up at Gandalf peering over the steps. I mumbled, "Unnecessary."

Gandalf spoke softer, "You are needed on this quest. You are a great asset."

I climbed my way back up to the carrock. I looked up at Gandalf speaking low, "I told you many times before I am not joining this quest."

Gandalf adjusted his grip on his staff, "Why?"

I hissed low enough for him to hear, "You know why  _Mithrandir._ "

Gandalf didn't think of the audience we had before speaking accusingly, "Is it your visions? Is that what you are afraid of?"

I could feel the tips of my ears redden in anger. He could just possibly reveal I am an elf to these elf-hating dwarves. I glanced at the dwarves you now look suspicious. I looked back up at Gandalf, "Visions? I have no idea what you are talking about."

A dwarf piped up demanding, "What? A human with powers? A witch!"

I held up my hands speaking with sarcasm, "Oh yes Master dwarf, I'm a witch that have no powers of these so called visions."

It is true I am afraid of my visions. I don't want to find out why it is blurry. I don't want to find out why they aren't coming as much as they used to. It's not lying about having no visions. It feels that it left me completely. I pretty much prefer them to be gone. Bad visions occupy my mind than the good ones. I rolled my eyes, "If that is it for such accusation, then I shall take my leave. So long Gandalf the Grey and company."

I turned my heel heading down the carrock. This time no one stopped me. Good. I don't want to face my fears of this pain in my chest and blurry visions.


	16. Beorn

Looking left to right, I rubbed my head trying to figure out where I am at. A growl was brought to my attention. I pulled out one of my twin blades as my left arm is still useless. I turned to the source, " _Come out, you filth."_

A low tumble growl came out clearer as the warg slowly walked into view. What I didn't expect was the rider. My eyes narrowed at the pale orc. His malicious smile formed on his lips, " _ **My marred elven witch, I found you. My warg was to be sure to find you as you injured it."**_

I saw it was the same warg that I impaled with a dagger. It's still alive. I clenched my teeth as I felt a wave of pain roll down my shoulder and arm. I could still feel pain but can't use it. I spat, "If you want to claim me then you better think twice about that."

I adjusted my grip on my blade holding it out to defend me. The warg was waiting for its master's command. The drool dripped from its chops. I swallowed. This may be where I get severely injured as my arm is useless. Right when the pale orc gave the order to his warg and me blocking for the incoming attack. The pressure against my blade never came as I heard a roar and fighting between what sounds like two animals. My eyes widened as I saw a big bear attacking the warg. The pale orc was thrown off of his warg. He sneered looking between his warg who was fighting the bear and his inherited slave. Pale orc took this moment to charge at the elven woman, " _ **You are mine to own and I'll do what I please."**_

My ears caught the sound of his voice coming closer. I held my blade up blocking his fake arm. He barred his teeth, " ** _You wench will come with me!"_**

I grunted as I pushed him off. In one swift motion, I swung my blade which made contact with his forked hand. I heard a dying yelp to my left but my attention never left the pale orc. The pale orc never looked to see the fate of his warg. The pale orc let out a cry of anger as he brought his arm down but his arm didn't hit my blade. He wasn't in front of me anymore as I saw the bear over the pale orc. The bear's teeth barred snipping in front of the pale orc's face. The bear let out a roar after it glanced at me for a second. My eyes widened. This bear saved me from the pale orc and now I am sure he is telling me to go. To run, run away as fast as I can. I am normally the one who stays and fights but in my condition I know the pale orc would have the upper hand. I did what I thought the bear told me to do in his own animal language. I ran. I ran for my life away from the pale orc and bear. I hacked into any branches that were in my way as I ran. I leaped over a log and continued running. I am not sure where I am running to but it is somewhere.

* * *

I let out a deep breath as I am sure I am far from the orc and bear. I looked behind me seeing only trees. Nothing that my elven sight can see. I looked back in front of me seeing a big home is resting in the middle of a pasture. I walked to it holding my blade close to the ground. My fingers lightly touched the wooden door handles with the size of my head. I pushed it open which I am surprised it was open. I called out, "Hello? Anyone here?"

Some farm animals made noises. I raised my brows. I am not sure if I been over to these lands before. A dog on its hind legs walked over with a tray of food. I couldn't help myself a pick up a piece of bread. I looked at the dog giving a nod, "Thank you."

I nibbled on the piece of bread watching the dog leave me in the entryway. I best seek refuge in here till maybe the owner of the home comes back. The dog seems to be welcoming me. I took in the home. I walked over to a cow who was lying in a heap of hay in a corner. It licked its lips eyeing me as I walked closer to it. I held out a hand, " _Aren't you a beautiful creature?"_

It mooed in response. A smile was brought to my lips, " _I wonder where the master of the home is. Do you know, my dear cow?"_

It gave a long moo. It accepted me to be in its space. I sat down next to the creature. I pet the cow's head which it shook its head slightly flopping its ears. It continued to chew on what it had in its mouth in the first place. A yawn came out, " _You are making me sleepy mellon nin."_

The cow was unaffected especially when I made myself comfortable next to the cow. It doesn't hurt to close my eyes for a bit.

* * *

A wet nose nudged my cheek. I swatted at it groaning. A deep voice alerted me, "Wake up, elf."

I grabbed my twin blade ready to strike. I blinked when I saw a big burly man with his arms crossed, "What?"

He moved away going to the kitchen. I stood up away from the cow dusting myself off. I hurried after him, "How'd you know?"

The man or should I say shapeshifter turned around with a pitcher of milk. The hand that is holding a cup pointed to my head, "Your ears."

Instantly my good hand went to my ear. I could feel the tips poking out showing itself in its glory. I cursed inwardly. I could feel eyes burn into my person. I looked up meeting with the man's browns. He seem guarded as he spoke, "You aren't like those woodland realm elves but you were ready to attack."

I moved my silver strands behind my ears since the cat is out of the bag. I sheathed my blade, "If you spent centuries by yourself you would be alert at all times."

The man set the cup of now filled with milk on the table. He pointed to the spot in front of it wordlessly. I looked between the man and the milk. I better not upset him. He is more than likely the bear I've encountered in the woods. I pushed myself up with my good arm. The man eyed my bad arm, "Your left arm. You didn't use it. It hangs beside you limply."

I moved the cup closer to my person. I moved my head side to side as shrugging it off, "Just a dwarf with a strong grip is all."

The man stepped closer to me. I could feel his hands lightly hover my arm. I looked up seeing his eyes asking for permission. I looked down the arm which is bruised and useless. I swallowed knowing it is going to be painful. I nodded and in an instant I felt his hands on my arm. I bit my lip waiting for the pain. The burly man moved my arm up then pushed inward to pop in my joint. I let out a cry of pain. I could feel tears swell at the corners of my eyes. The man let go of my arm before disappearing into a different part of his home. I used my good hand and wiped away any stray tears that happen to fall. A door opened and closed bringing my attention to the sound's direction. The man came back with a piece of cloth with a knot in the middle. He placed the knot around my neck bringing the rest of it in front of me, "Put your arm in there till it stops hurting."

I nodded slipping my arm in the cloth. I winced the whole time as the pain shot up my arm. The man sat down across from me sliding the cup of milk to me, "Drink."

I didn't say a word as I grabbed the cup of milk bringing it to my lips. The cool liquid was smooth and creamy. I sighed in content when I put the cup on the table. I spoke up," Thank you... My name's Lady Miriel, daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn."

The man sat up straight studying my form before giving a nod. The man spoke deeply, "Beorn is my name."

I gave a light bow of my head, "Pleasure to meet you, Beorn."

Beorn tapped his table, "You may stay as long as you like till you are better with your arm. I can tell the pale orc is after you. I can offer you protection as long you are on my lands."

I accepted his offer, "Thank you Beorn. I'll return the favor whenever you need a favor."

Beorn nodded as he got up, "I'm going to go around my lands. Make yourself at home."

A smile broke on my lips. No words need to be said for my gratitude.


	17. We Meet Again

My fingers gripped tightly on the string wrapped around the barrel of hay. I adjusted the hay on my shoulder walking around Beorn's home. I started helping the dogs and other animals around the home to keep up my promise. My arm is still resting in the sling. Elves can heal with their elven healing magic and I am sure my shoulder healed a little bit. I am just not risking it as it is my other fighting arm. A dog walked on his hind legs passed me carrying a tray of honey. I raised my brows. I knew I saw bees, giant ones at that, floating around but I didn't think he would be collecting its honey. I threw the barrel into a corner where the rest of the hay sits. A slam to the door and a roar brought my attention. My brows furrowed as I went back inside to inspect. What I did not expect was the company and Gandalf trying to close the door on Beorn's snout. I overheard Gandalf explaining to the company it was their host. I walked quickly going down the steps as Dori pulled Ori from the door, "Come away from there! It's not natural, none of it. It's obvious. He's under some dark spell."

I opened my mouth before the wizard defended Beorn, "That is a foolish thing to say, Master dwarf. He is under his own enchantment. He's a shapeshifter."

All of the dwarves turned to my voice pulling out their weapons. I don't blame them as I can see they are on the edge. I held up my good hand giving them a small smile, "Sorry for startling you but I cannot have you talk ill things about my host."

I could feel eyes on my person. Some eyes burning into my slinged arm. Gandalf piped up, "Well this is a pleasant surprise."

I mumbled, "Not on purpose."

Gandalf turned his attention to the dwarves grabbing their attention, "Let's get some sleep. We will be safe here tonight..."

I heard him mumble, "I hope."

I raised an eyebrow. Beorn showed me nothing but hospitality. I watched as the dwarves scattered around the home. Gandalf looked over at me, "A word."

I broke my attention from the dwarves to follow Gandalf. I held out my hand, "Lead the way."

Gandalf walked out of the home knowing that if the elf maiden is in Beorn's home that means that Beorn wouldn't dare hurt him as well if he is with her. Gandalf led me to a tree not far from the home. Gandalf moved the tip of his staff to his pipe and it lit. I glanced around before looking at Gandalf, " _What is it Mithrandir?"_

Gandalf spoke in Elvish, " _You are here which is surprising. You said you wouldn't be near the company and myself."_

I scoffed turning away from him looking in the distance where the Woodland realm stands. I mumbled, " _It wasn't intentional. Beorn found me with the pale orc. Pale orc found me and was going to claim me but we had a stand off. Beorn some reason came out of no where and attacked the white warg and pale orc. He then offered his home to me as I heal."_

Gandalf pointed to my sling arm with his pipe, "What happened, Miriel?"

I huffed, "One of your dwarves pulled my arm out of socket. It has been like this for many days. I needed someone to pop it back in and Beorn did it for me. I was a gimp who could only fight with one blade. I am a twin blade wielder it was really hard to fight the orc off."

Gandalf looked past my form to the woods where they came from, "He seems to be protecting his land."

I rolled my eyes, "Of course he is. He doesn't want that  _filth_  on his lands. I wouldn't either."

Gandalf brought his eyes back down to me, "Will you accept coming with us on this journey?"

I clenched my jaw, "I told you I wouldn't."

Gandalf huffed, "And why on Earth not?"

I looked away back to the forest, "I know what happens. You're not going to like it. I mean no one would like it."

Gandalf puffed on his pipe, "Go ahead, tell me."

I shook my head, "You know I cannot,  _Mithrandir. It's very sensitive information._ "

Gandalf felt anger bubble inside of him. Gandalf dared, "Are you sure? Are you sure it doesn't have to do with your visions being blurry? It was once said elves who do not find their One, strange happenings come."

I hissed, " _You have no right, Mithrandir. You have none whatsoever to bring that up."_

Gandalf pressed on, "Galadriel was right."

I snapped, " _What did my mother say?"_

Gandalf didn't answer. I growled in frustration leaving the wizard outside. He can fend for himself against Beorn or whatever Beorn is protecting us from. I am sure Emel had some words about me being alone for centuries. She cannot stop meddling with Middle Earth's affairs so she thinks she can meddle into mine as well. I open and shut the door hard not caring if I woke the dwarves and hobbit. It did startle a couple dwarves awake. The older war veteran dwarves, that is. I walked through the sleeping dwarves not knowing that some are awake. I mumbled to self, "I'm Gandalf and I like to meddle into people's affairs like the Lady of Lothlorien. Oh you are lonely, that's okay let me set you up with a bunch of men."

I huffed when I got to my pack near the cow who I dubbed Miss Bessie. I dug through my pack with my good arm continuing to mumble to self, "I'm Gandalf and I like to say that I know everything about you."

The closest dwarf raised their eyebrow as they could hear my mumblings. A light clearing of throat made me stop looking through my pack. I turned to the source. I eyed the arm crossed dwarf, "What?"

He moved his head to the other dwarves, "Some of us are tryin' to sleep."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh I'm sorry your royal highness. I'll be sure to quiet down so you can get your beauty rest."

He grunted about to retort but another voice cut him off, "Dwalin."

Dwalin looked a few dwarves away seeing Thorin staring at him. I looked between the two dwarves then turned my attention to my pack. I am sure whatever threat is on Beorn's borders have left by now. I grabbed my blades standing up. The blades were pointing downward as I moved around the dwarves to head back outside. I am sure Gandalf came back in and hid himself. The door opened and slammed by my blade wielding hand. Dwalin glared at the door where I went out of. Thorin spoke quietly, "Go."

Dwalin grumbled as he stood up walking around his friends heading outside.

* * *

The cloth sling laid in the grass as both blades are wielded in my hands. I didn't find the wizard anywhere. I twirled my blades into position before I sliced into the bark of a tree. I ignored the dull pain my shoulder is giving me. I grunted as one of my blades got in too deep. I put my right foot onto the bark yanking on it, "I swear to..."

A hand ontop of my hand interrupted me as they helped me yank my blade out. My brows furrowed as I looked at the source. I scoffed, "I thought you trying to sleep."

Dwalin mumbled with annoyance, "You were making too much noise."

I moved my hand away from his hand which lingered too long for my liking. I rolled my eyes, "I'm not in there anymore. Go back to bed."

Dwalin ignored what I said and looked at my left shoulder, "Shouldn't ye be not usin' that arm?"

I put my blade back in my left hand gripping it tight, "It is fine. It is healed. Not that it is any of your concern."

Dwalin's lips went into a thin line. I rolled my shoulders, "Now if you excuse me master dwarf but me and this tree has an appointment to tend to."

I lifted my right arm about to slice again but his big hand gripped my hand and handle. His forcefulness to wedge inbetween my hand and my blade made me let go of it. My blade is resting in his hand. He looked it over before sneering, "Elvish blade."

I shook my head reaching for my blade, "I was raised by elves, remember that little detail?"

When I reached for it, he held it away from me. I frowned, "Give it back."

Dwalin looked up from the blade to my eyes, "Fight me."

I pointed a finger to his face, "We aren't doing this again."

Dwalin didn't give me time to walk from his proposal as he swung my blade towards my middle. Luckily I was able to bring my other blade around blocking it. Sparks flew off the metals.


	18. Sweat Makes You Stink

I closed my eyes feeling the sweat drip from my forehead. Elves don't sweat well not in my experience. I might not be doing such extenuating things all these years which may cause me not to sweat as much as now. I clenched my jaw. I haven't sweat in centuries till recently. A couple centuries ago is when I noticed things happening to me. My visions started to blur, I cannot communicate with animals effectively and sweat. I can live without the sweat but fate has plans for my immortal life. Heavy breathing sounded my ears. A thick accent filled my mind, "You have too much anger for a wee thing. she-wolf."

I opened my eyes seeing the dwarf staring down my form. His chest took huge deep breaths to calm his heart. I could feel my throat start to close. I blinked looking away to the Woodland realm, "I... I have family problems and Gandalf isn't helping me any. He's just... making it worse."

Dwalin didn't say anything and I started to like the quiet between us. I could feel Dwalin's eyes still on my person. My eyes slid over to him, "Do I have something on me that you have to stare down like that?"

Dwalin cleared his throat while crossing his arms. Defensive dwarf. He answered, "No."

He left it at that. I shook my head before getting up. I walked over to him grabbing my blade that rests beside his leg. Dwalin swallowed and cursed inwardly. The smell of the woman wafted to his nose and he like to think it smells... good. For a woman that is. I stood up walking to the home of Beorn. I piped up, "Your friends would wonder where you are if you don't come as well."

I heard him grunt as he pushed himself off the ground. Dwalin stayed behind taking in the retreating form of the woman. He thought to himself, 'Why? Why does she create such a reaction out of me? She is a wee woman but her fighting spirit is big.'

Dwalin could feel his throat get dry as he thought over the woman. I stopped holding the door out for him, "After you master dwarf."

Dwalin huffed stepping through the threshold. He continued walking but stopped when he didnt hear any footsteps behind him. He turned around with a raised brow, "Aren't ye comin' in?"

A smile graced my lips, "Maybe later. I reek of sweat so I would like to bathe."

Dwalin walked back to my form, "Ye can't go out there."

His voice dropped lower so no one else can hear him, "Azog is out around the borders."

I felt my heart skip for a moment as I believe he is showing concern. It is strange coming from a dwarf that I presume is a shut in with outsiders. I let out a smirk bending down to his height a little. I couldn't help myself but touch his cheek. His beard was soft and the hairs curled around my fingers. I spoke quietly, "Thanks for the concern, Master dwarf but I'm a big girl. I can handle him. Thanks to you my arm is feeling ten times better. Now go to sleep. I am sure you have a big day tomorrow."

I could feel the tips of my ears redden when he grabbed my cupped hand. He pulled it off of his face as he frowned. I knew I could be imagining it but I swore he gave my hand a squeeze before letting go. I took him releasing my hand the time to go to the stream I found while helping Beorn's animals. I turned my heel heading to where the stream waters rush. Dwalin frowned then lifted his hand up. He clenched and unclenched his hand. Why did he do that?

* * *

I folded my clothes on the bank next to my blades. My fingers wove through my hair releasing the braids I put in this morning. The moon light shine down through the leaves of the trees. I stepped into the stream feeling the coolness of the water. I let out a sigh of content. I could feel my muscles start to unwind. My silver locks float around me creating a veil. I lifted my arm watching the water glisten down my arm. Why does that dwarf feel like he has to fight with me? Why did he show concern? What boggled my mind the most is the squeeze of his hand to mine. I frowned dropping my arm with a light splash. I closed my eyes. Let's see if my visions decide to work. I took in a deep breath and willed my mind to bring for a vision. It is not done often as I gave up on trying to figure out what is wrong with my visions but this is the one time I want to know.

_My fingers lightly touch a chest. A bare chest with curls of hair. The chest was broad and of short stature. A white blanket cover his lower half. A light blue night dress clinged to my body. I looked up to a blurred face with a smile to my face. A big hand lightly touch my cheek moving the strands of hair and lightly touching the tip of my ear. I asked, "Are you sure me being an elf doesn't bother you?"_

_The voice was muffled but it sounded sincere. I pushed myself up so I am at head level with the man beside me. My hair veiled over his head and neck. I leaned down brushing my lips on his. His big hand moved to my cheek cupping it bringing me closer. His other hand caught me by surprise and pushed my body down which earned a gasp from me. I could hear his laugh even though it was muffled. I lightly pulled on his hair in retaliation. His free hand tugged on my hair in response. I huffed, "Sometimes you are insufferable."_

_The blurred face came close to mine and brushed his lips onto mine._

I let out a startled gasp. It is slowly starting to get clearer. It has to do with my One since I wouldn't do any of that stuff with anyone other than who can be my One. A clue to who my One is that they aren't an elf. My head snapped to Beorn's home. No... It can't be. No... None of the dwarves can be my One, can they? I shook my head rolling my eyes. I mumbled, " _That's absurd. An elf with a human seems more reasonable but an elf with a dwarf. Don't make me laugh."_

I finished up my bath in the stream. I hopped out grabbing my clothes. I frowned thinking I should of brought clean clothes. A snap of a twig made me grab my blade and hide myself with my dirty clothes. I called out, "Who goes there!"

No words came but when I reached for my other blade I notice a bundle of cloths laying not far. I walked up the bank to a tree. I bent down fingering the clothes. I looked up looking around for the culprit who may caught me bathing. I felt the tips of my ears redden as the last person who knew I was bathing was Dwalin. My heart skipped a beat. He could of heard me speak Elvish. Oh no. I quickly changed into a tunic and pair of trousers and fixed my hair before running to the home of Beorn. I weaved through the open door looking through the sleeping dwarves. I almost let out a sigh of relief when I saw Dwalin leaning against a wall with arms crossed and eyes closed. Okay so he wasn't the one who left me clothes but who did? I looked around seeing all of the company even Gandalf is accounted for. A noise in the kitchen brought my attention and I went to investigate. Beorn was putting away clean dishes. Beorn looked over at the noise of my feet against his floor boards. Beorn spoke softly, "You got the clothes I see."

I raised my brows, "You were the one who left the clothes?"

Beorn put away a bowl shaking his head, "No. One of the dogs did. The dwarf mentioned you were going for a bath at the stream when I asked."

I felt relief wash over me knowing it was one of the animals. At least it wasn't a dwarf. I nodded, "Thank you Beorn."

What I did not know was Dwalin didn't go to sleep. He couldn't. Not when the woman was by herself bathing. Dwalin watched her interact with the shapeshifter and scoffed. A frown played on his lips. He doesn't like it one bit and he isn't sure why. Dwalin's eyes looked over to his brother who is asleep by Thorin. Maybe he should confide in his brother or his best friend.


	19. Let's Keep Them Apart

My arm is feeling a lot better by now. I am able to help Beorn's animals more with the chores around the home and plain. I moved the horse around the trees, " _Let's go get some apples and I'll treat you some, mellon nin."_

The horse neighed happily. The horse moved himself around the tree to the closest apple tree. I reached up picking the apples and place them in the sack hanging over the horse's back.

* * *

Dwalin brushed the sharpening rock against his axe, Grasper. Thorin sat next to the younger dwarf smoking his pipe. This is the only calm they would get as long as Beorn is on his lands. Balin walked onto the porch patting his belly, "The food is to die for."

Thorin's lips turned upward a little. Thorin let out a smoke ring, "You'll definitely get rounder, Balin."

Dwalin glanced up seeing the woman reaching for an apple then giving it to the horse. He pressed onto his axe harder. Thorin noticed and pointed it out, "Dwalin if you were to go harder you'll chip it."

Balin heard Thorin's words turning to his brother. His brows knitted together in confusion. Dwalin didn't hear anything that Thorin said. He continued sharpening his blade with a frown on his face. Thorin looked at Dwalin then looked at the direction Dwalin was looking at. Thorin's brows raised up. He spoke to Balin, "He is eyeing the she-wolf."

Balin looked over to the woman seeing she is now in the tree moving gracefully through it gathering as many apples she could. Balin placed his thumbs in his belt moving to his brother. Balin looked in the direction that Dwalin was a few seconds ago, "You know laddie you can't act on your feelings. She isn't a dwarf."

Dwalin scoffed changing sides of his axe to work on that side, "I have no feelin' for that woman."

Thorin noticed Dwalin's tone. Thorin stood up walking to the other side of Dwalin pipe in mouth. His hand took out his pipe as he let out a smoke cloud, "You've been staring at her Dwalin. Have something happened between you two last night?"

Dwalin answered with an annoyed tone, "No."

Balin looked over at Thorin for answers but Thorin rubbed his beard in thought. Thorin spoke, "You feel something for that woman."

In an instant, Dwalin stood up grabbing Grasper and Keeper walking away from the pestering two dwarves. He is going to go an train. Maybe get Fili and Kili to train with him. He needs to strengthen those boys.

* * *

My hearing picked up some stomping to my right. It drew my attention. It's Dwalin who is stomping away from... My eyes went to the direction he came from. Thorin and Balin. He is walking away from those two. I wonder why though as Balin is his brother and Thorin well the two could be close. Well I thought they might be. I weaved through the branches landing beside the horse, " _Let's go mellon nin. I think we definitely have enough apples."_

The horse stomped its front hooves happily. I grabbed an apple from the sack presenting it to the horse. The horse hungrily ate the apple. I walked to the house with the horse trailing behind me. The horse nudged its head into my side. I glanced down, " _What?"_

It moved its head towards where Dwalin went. I shook my head, " _I have plans to do, mellon nin. You know that. I am to make that apple pie for Beorn."_

The horse neighed in a tone of urgency. I gave it a look running my fingers through its mane, " _He is a big dwarf. He can handle himself. Plus the pie isn't for him."_

The horse started to nudge me harder to the direction Dwalin went. I nudged back softly, " _No. I'm not going that way."_

The mare used more force making me stumble on my own feet. I huffed, " _Mellon nin, will you stop?"_

It shook its head quickly.

* * *

Thorin and Balin watched as the horse started to bully the maiden. Balin was the first to speak up, "Does... it look like she talkin' to the horse?"

Thorin puffed on his pipe, "Aye."

Balin asked again, "And does it look like it is bullyin' her?"

Thorin's lips went into a firm line, "Aye it seems."

Balin rubbed his eyes giving out a sigh, "I think I saw everything now."

He looked where Dwalin went off to and to the woman. He piped up, "I have a bad feeling about this."

Thorin looked over to his oldest friend and advisory, "Aye. I feel it too. The signs are there."

The older brother of Dwalin pet his beard as he watched the woman get angry at the horse before stomping in the same direction Dwalin went. Thorin asked, "Do you think he found his One?"

Balin thought it over in his head, "It is possible. Not completely impossible. They do seem to get a pull to each other."

Thorin grunted, "Too close. If she is his One, she should of been dwarf instead human. She'll die before he reach elderly."

Balin frowned as Thorin's words brought it to light. He agreed, "As much as I want my brother to have his One, we should keep the two separated."

Thorin nodded putting out his pipe. Thorin left without any other word to the same direction the two went before. Balin looked up to the bright sky, "Unless Mahal really decreed she is his One... then we can't do anything about it."

* * *

I peered behind some trees and I swore I felt my breath get caught in my throat. I closed my eyes resting my temple on the bark. I licked my dry lips. Dwalin clashed swords with the older brother, Fili. Kili piped up, "You seem to have some anger in you Master Dwalin."

Dwalin grunted after he pushed the heir to the throne away. Dwalin's muscles contracted as he moved away to get a rag. He bent down when I opened my eyes. My heart went to my throat as the chest looks familiar. My eyes couldn't help but rake over his chest seeing the familiar curl of hairs. I didn't notice the tattoos that grace his skin. The glisten of sweat bead down his chest getting caught on some hair. I could feel the tips of my ears burn. Fili spoke, "What made you so...?"

Dwalin answered curtly, "Nothin'."

I raised my brows at his tone. I could feel my heart beat more than it should. Why is he angry? I looked behind me where Thorin and Balin were. What did they do? A voice startled me, "What are you doing she-wolf?"

I whipped my head back seeing Thorin standing near with his arms crossed. I pushed myself off of the tree, "Nothing. I was taking a break from my stroll."

Thorin instantly knew she was lying. Thorin decided to come up with something to keep the she-wolf away from Dwalin. He spoke, "Gandalf is looking for you. He sent me to find you."

I studied the dwarf in front of me. I couldn't tell if he was lying or not as when I left he was with Balin. Gandalf could of appeared after I left. My brows knitted together. But why would Gandalf send Thorin who clearly doesn't like me to get me? I started to walk to the home, "Alright."

I'll just go with what he is saying for now... Thorin looked at Dwalin who was sitting on a stump next to his nephews. He frowned watching Dwalin wipe the sweat off his shoulders. He is going to make sure the two are apart from each other. He fears the female knows something about their attraction.


	20. No Pie For You

I can't ask Adar about my visions and what is going on as he dislikes dwarves. I can't ask Emel about it as she would bring it into council with Adar and one half of the party would be happy while the other would be angry at Eru for giving his daughter such fate. My eyes stared down the grey wizard who was speaking with the hobbit. I could ask him but he would bring it up to Emel and the whole circle would continue. I rubbed my forehead in thought before I lightly placed the dough over the cinnamon apples. A voice brought my attention, "What are ye doin' lass?"

My eyes met a pair of browns and a silly hat. I smiled, "Making an apple pie for Beorn, Bofur."

Another voice cut in, "Pie?"

I found the source of the voice and nodded, "Yes Bombur, pie. It's not for you lot unfortunately."

A young voice butted in, "You're making pie, Miriel? Oh, I loved those back at the Shire."

My smile widened, "It is one of my favorites."

I turned around putting the pie into the cooking stove. I closed the latch before dusting my hands from the flour. Bilbo hopped up the bench in the dining room. His voice piped up, "Can you make us some?"

I looked at the now three pairs of eyes expecting me to say yes. I started, "It would be a lot of pies since hobbits and dwarves have big stomachs."

Bilbo curled his toes in anticipation, "Please?"

I looked back at the sack of apples that I collected earlier. It would be enough. I sighed, "Fine. It'll be a bit though."

Bombur and Bilbo sighed in happiness. Bofur walked around smiling, "I can help if ye want!"

I chuckled, "That's quite alright. I got this."

Bombur piped up, "Do you mind if I sit here and watch?"

I shrugged, "That is all up to you master dwarf."

* * *

A sweet aroma reached his nose when he stepped into their host's home. The two voices behind him spoke what was on his mind, "What is that delicious smell?"

Dwalin walked through the hall seeing 10 pies littered across the dining room table. His eyes found another one being placed by the woman onto the table. Dwalin couldn't help himself, "She-wolf."

He saw the woman tense for a moment but continued her activity. The maiden lightly smacked Bombur's hand which was nearing the pie closest to him. She wagged her finger at Bombur, "No. Not yet master dwarf."

Dwalin's being felt a tinge of anger and jealously. The woman called him master dwarf. Bombur whined, "They all look delicious."

Dwalin would agree with the fellow dwarf if he wasn't staring at the maiden who has some glaze on her cheek. Dwalin's throat went dry. Fili noticed that Dwalin wouldn't move at all. Fili turned to his brother, "See what he is staring at."

Kili peered to the side of Dwalin looking up at Dwalin to follow his eye sight. Kili smirked going back to his brother. Kili chuckled, "It seems master Dwalin fancies the woman."

Fili's brows shot up. Fili looked at the back of Dwalin who happen not to hear what his brother said. Fili smirked nudging his brother, "We have something against him now."

Kili nodded in agreement. Fili started to nudge his brother forward to push past Dwalin. Dwalin knocked out his trance getting riled up, "FILI! KILI!"

* * *

A loud shout made me snap my head to the source. The two younger dwarves ran away from their senior. I felt a tinge of protectiveness over the young dwarves. I looked around finding a piece of apple I had left over. I threw it at him. It smacked his cheek. Dwalin snapped his head to me. I wagged my finger, "You leave them alone. You are the one who was blocking the doorway."

Dwalin didn't look amused. He didn't look happy at all. Kili bit his lip to hold in his laugh as the thin piece of apple was sticking to Dwalin's cheek. I bit my lip before speaking, "I was going to let everyone have a slice but now you're not going to get one."

Dwalin moved his feet forward growling low, "I'm not a dwarfling. Do not treat me like one."

I snorted mentally. You have no idea how old I am. I poked his chest, "You don't need to be mean to them. They're young. Younger than you lot so let them have fun on this depressing quest."

Dwalin moved his big hand to mine pushing it away from his chest, "Don't test me, she-wolf."

I reached up grabbing the thin slice of apple while speaking, "I'll test you all I want, dwarf-ling."

The dwarves who were in the dining room didn't say a word. Dwalin pressed his lips together in spite. A voice interrupted our stare down, "Dwalin. I need to speak with you."

I was the first to break away seeing Thorin standing at the base of the stairs. Dwalin was thinking of ways to kill the woman in front of him. Thorin stared at Dwalin with his arms crossed. I turned my attention to the pies, "It looks like your king requests your presence, master dwarf."

Dwalin broke his stare down walking to Thorin who led him to a different area of Beorn's home. The hobbit whispered to Bofur, "That... was intense to be around."

Bofur nodded. Bombur was too busy licking his lips thinking of the apple pie he would consume. Fili and Kili were in the corner who saw everything. Kili asked his brother in whispers, "Do you think...?"

Fili rubbed his braided mustaches, "It is possible..."

Kili smiled big nudging his brother in the shoulder, "Imagine... someone who can handle Dwalin."

Fili's lips turned upward in amusement. What all of the people in the nearby room and in same room know that I can hear every word they are saying. I could feel the tips of my ears burning. Oh dear me.


	21. Darkness Lurks

Adar wouldn't be too happy about this especially if I am associating myself with dwarves. I tapped my knee in thought. I bit my lip scanning over the dwarves who were training. A crunch of leaves caught my attention away from the dwarves. Especially a particular dwarf. I looked up at the wizard who appeared beside me leaning on his staff. His voice came out questioning, "Is something the matter, Miriel? Something seems to be troubling you."

I looked back at the dwarves who are out of hearing range. I answered, "I... I don't know. My visions are still blurry. I have barely been getting any visions. It makes me think that I am a mere mortal. It is starting to disturb me."

The wizard sat down on a stump holding his staff in between his legs. Here comes the wise words of the wizard. I stopped him before he started, "I want to figure this out on my own. I'll get my answers soon enough."

I don't think I would tell him that they are slowly starting to become clearer and that it is possible it revolves around a certain dwarf. I don't even think I would tell anyone who has business with my Emel and Adar. I cannot fathom on how they would react to their thousand odd year old daughter who may find their One with a dwarf. I am sure Emel wouldn't mind... but Adar... Gandalf looked down at the silver haired elf, "You are to travel with the company through Mirkwood in case they get into trouble."

My eyes looked past the company to the forest. My hand instinctively went to the scar. I spoke softly and low, "I don't think I can."

Gandalf huffed, "There is some darkness to the forest... I am to find that out so I have to leave the company."

I closed my eyes letting out a breath, "I... I will become a victim to it... I ventured through the forest when it was Greenwood. It seems and feels sick every time I go near now. I am sorry, Mithrandir."

* * *

Bilbo watched the two interact. He overheard their conversation. Bilbo's brows furrowed. He whispered, "What are you...?"

Bilbo tore a piece of bread popping it into his mouth. He knew this is bad behavior to listen into a conversation but he couldn't help himself when he heard the woman speak of visions. Humans don't have visions. They're not magical at all. So what is she?

* * *

Gandalf moved his staff to the side, "You are stronger than that. You are daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn."

I scoffed, "My mother and father have nothing to do with this."

Gandalf peered down at the elven maiden, "You have bad blood between your parents."

I rolled my eyes, "If last meeting was not an indicator, then I don't know what is. Now I shall take my leave. I am done talking about this matter."

Gandalf frowned. He will make the elven maiden go with the company. Gandalf stood up heading to the leader of the company, "Thorin."

Thorin and Dwalin stopped their clashing. The two dwarves breathed heavily. Thorin pointed his sword to the ground, "Gandalf."

Gandalf motioned with two fingers, "Follow me, I need to talk to you."

Dwalin watched as his king left with the wizard. His eyes couldn't help but scan the field seeing the combat dwarves fighting with each other. His eyes picked up the burglar sitting on the porch eating a piece of bread. He continued to scan and found not the one person he had in mind. Dwalin's brother's voice snapped him out of his trance, "Who are ye lookin' for, brother?"

Dwalin looked down at his brother shaking his head, "No one."

Dwalin turned away from his brother heading to the princes, "FILI! KILI! Let's fight."

Balin frowned knowing exactly who his brother is looking for. Balin noticed the maiden sitting on a stump watching over the training earlier. He noticed her eyes focused on his brother. Balin stuck his thumbs in his belt letting out a breath. This is going to be harder than he thought to keep them away especially if the maiden seem to be interested in his brother as well.

* * *

I sat near the edge of the forest looking into it. My legs sat criss-crossed. I breathed in deeply and let it out slowly. I could feel the dark magic tickle my mind. Begging to come in and take over. I shook my head to rid of any dark magic. I huffed bringing forth my mind walls to block any dark magic. I open my eyes glaring at the forest. I am strong. I am the daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn. Unfortunately, I proved to be stronger than my sister and I should continue to prove to be stronger than this black magic. I stood up, "I've came to the conclusion."

* * *

I didn't think this through. I pet one of Beorn's horse's mane. It neighed shaking its head to get rid of my hand. I huffed whispering, " _Fine mellon nin. I won't pet your mane anymore."_

A set of eyes been boring into my person since we set off from Beorn's. I know who it could be. I don't want it to be him. I don't want him to approach me. I've been avoiding him since the night he went after me. A couple days ago I walked up to Gandalf and gave him my answer which he was glad. I am sure he had some suspicion as I wasn't all gun-ho about this quest. I know the outcome and I don't want to get close to anyone here and find out the worst. I stopped the horse behind the young princes' horses. Each dwarf, hobbit and wizard hopped off their ponies and horse. I stared into the forest and felt a familiar burn to my shoulder. I bit my lip. I was about to pull on the reins till someone grabbed the saddle. A thick accent fled my mind quietly, "Where do ye think ye goin'?"

I looked down seeing the dwarf that I have been avoiding. I spoke quietly, "I... I just realized I left something at my home."

His grip didn't loosen. He frowned whispering harshly, "Ye haven't been home in years. Where are ye actually goin'?"

I winced as the scar started to burn more. His eyes caught the slightest flinch. With his free hand, he held it out for me, "Come down."

I felt warmth inside. I must resist. I shook my head looking at the company who are busy with their packs and speaking with Gandalf. I looked down, "Just... just let me go, please."

His frown went deeper. His free hand grabbed the closest hand on the reign which was my left and pulled on it hard. I let out a gasp and instantly reacted by letting go with my other hand to grab my shoulder. The scar is burning immensely. I slid off the saddle landing on him. I never doubted dwarf sturdiness till now. He teetered but didn't fall. He had to take a few steps to readjust his and now my weight. My legs are bent on the ground as his hands held me up by my arms. I looked at the dwarf and I regret that decision. I instantly looked away pulling myself up by my feet. I was about to go to my full height but his hand never let go and made sure it was closer to the ground. His free hand swatted my hand away peeling it away from the scar. His thick fingers lightly traced the scar through the fabric. I felt my shoulder relax at his touch and the pain leaving slowly. I looked back at him slowly confused. His eyes seemed to never left my face. I studied his face taking in those brown eyes. They have a hint of green hidden in the mist. I could feel my heart beat against my rib cage. Warmth flowing through each of my finger tips and toes. My eyes instantly dropped down to his lips. They looks soft despite his rough nature. The hairs of his mustache tickle the top of his lip. A little voice caught both of our attentions, "Uhm... we are ready...? Am I interrupting something?"

I instantly pulled away with my reflexes. His eyes followed my movement as I dusted the imaginary dirt off. I looked over at Bilbo with a smile, "Right. Let's head into this forest, shall we?"

I turned grabbing my pack swinging over my shoulder walking past the hobbit. Bilbo looked over at Dwalin. Dwalin grunted pushing past Bilbo making the poor hobbit teeter with his arms out to balance himself. Dwalin grunted, "You speak none of this."

Bilbo turned around watching the brute of a dwarf and tall woman walk away from each other by going other sides of the company. Dwalin went over to Thorin and Balin while the woman went over to Ori, Fili and Kili. Bilbo knitted his brows in confusion whispering, "What is going on...?"


	22. Mirkwood Elves Slipped the Secret

I could feel the coldness sweep against my body to the scar making it burn. I inwardly curse at the amount of black magic. I will not be subject to it. I will not be subject to it. I started to repeat it out loud quietly, "I will not be subject to it. I will NOT be subject to it."

Kili peered at me from his left side, "What's wrong, Miss Miriel?"

I blinked fixing my pack over my shoulder, "Wha-what?"

Kili answered, "You were repeating something."

I looked around me seeing some of the other dwarves giving me a weird look. My eyes went back to Kili, "I uhm... I was just..."

I sighed thinking of a lie. I thought of something that Adar used to say when I grew older. I swallowed knowing that the suspicious dwarves are listening in on the conversation as no one else is having a conversation. Thorin and Balin are whispering to each other but that is about it. My hearing cannot pick up their quietness as I am sure they are doing it on purpose so no one else can hear it. No one in this company know I am an elven maiden but they don't trust easily. I explained to Kili, "Well my Ad-I mean father used to tell me this saying when I was younger... He said in the end, it's not the years in your life that count. It's the life in your years. I found it very inspirational. I got to make everything I do count in the span of my life and make it... worth it."

Kili gave a slow nod. A quiet crossed armed dwarf eyed the maiden sensing her lie. Fili piped up, "He sounds wise."

I almost snorted. A small smile was brought on my lips, "He is. Too wise, if I must say myself. He has nothing better to do other than being a lord of the land is to read and learn."

Thorin spoke, "A lord's daughter out on her own..."

Before he could say anything else, I interrupted, "My father understands the way I want to live my life. He does not want to shackle me to my birthright. I had a sister who met their expectations."

Thorin stopped making the company halt in the path. Thorin turned around stomping his dwarven feet towards me, "If you were my daughter, child, you would be at your One's giving him sons."

I gripped tightly at my pack's strap, "Well I'm not your daughter. Don't speak ill of my father, Master dwarf. He is a respectable man. Even if she found her One, she wouldn't settle as she knows he would die before her!"

I snapped my mouth shut pushing past Thorin. I pushed past Bofur, Gloin, Balin and of course Dwalin. I went ahead on the trail. I felt the salt water drops threaten to spill. I couldn't hear the dwarves speaking anymore. I could hear the thick accent rounding at Thorin when I started on the trail. I looked up reaching up grabbing a branch. I ran through the trees to get away from the company.

* * *

Dwalin watched the maiden go disappearing ahead. Dwalin felt his anger bubble up in his chest. Dwalin stomped towards Thorin turning the dwarf around, "Ye had no right to do that, Thorin."

Thorin felt his anger rise again but this time at Dwalin defending the girl. Thorin went off on Dwalin, "She is a mere human woman out in the wild! This isn't a place for a woman."

Dwalin jabbed his finger into Thorin's chest, "She is out on her own on her terms."

Balin pushed the two dwarves away from each other. Balin looked at Thorin and saying for the sake of the argument, "I understand why ye got upset but she isn't yours."

Balin then looked at his brother, "Ye are defendin' her. Ye turned against yer own kind and yer best friend."

Dwalin's knuckles started to turn white. Kili dared to speak, "Uncle didn't have to go off on her."

Fili grabbed his brother's coat pulling him away from the fire building between their uncle and their uncle's best friend. What came out of Thorin's mouth next silenced everyone around them, "Do you have feelings for her, Dwalin? Is she your One?"

Dwalin felt warmth build inside him. It's mingled with the white anger he had for Thorin. It's consuming the anger. Everyone looked at Dwalin. Dwalin answered simply," No. No she isn't."

Dwalin isn't sure what he feels about her. He feels the warmth of goodness build inside of him when he thinks of her. The warmth brings tingles through his toes and fingers. His heart skip occasionally when they have close encounters like the one before they entered the forest. He shook the feeling bringing him back to the current events. Ori piped up nervously, "I think we should find her."

Thorin spoke firmly, "No. She ran off then let her."

Thorin's eyes never left Dwalin's. Dwalin frowned and Balin let out a deep sigh. The woman is causing problems between the company and it doesn't look like it is solving soon.

* * *

I tripped on my foot as a vision came hard. Luckily, I was able to grab a branch before the vision took over.

_Woodland elves ran through the trees killing big spiders on their way. The dwarves held up their weapons killing the spiders but soon too many of them came around putting the dwarves in a protection circle. A blond elf shot through the trees hitting a spider. The spider cried in pain. The elves took care of the spiders leaving their carcasses around. The blond elf known as Legolas Greenleaf, son of King Thranduil, held an arrow out to Thorin. He spoke deadly, "Do not think I would kill you, dwarf. It would be my pleasure."_

_Kili's voice caught everyone's attention, "Help!"_

_Fili's strained voice called for him, "KILI!"_

_A female elf who unintentionally protected Kili who was surrounded by a spider and another one appearing._

I growled as my vision cut off. I pulled myself up balancing on the branch. I looked forward then back where I came. No one will hurt my dwarves or threaten them. Only I can argue with them. I ran through the trees and already I can hear the spiders crawling quickly. They are going where I am going. I pulled out my blades piercing through one that crossed my path. My heart started beating quickly at the thought of the young ones possibly hurt. One dwarf crossed my mind and I felt my ears burn. I shook my head to rid of any thoughts. I admitted to finding my One earlier and I regret saying such thing before knowing for sure. Elvish filled my ears. I dropped down a branch swinging. I dropped to the ground behind an elf putting my blades to his neck, " _Dare threaten my dwarves, Legolas Greenleaf. I'll have your guard's head."_

The dwarves and surrounding elves turned to the sudden elvish. Legolas turned his attention away from the dwarves but not bringing his weapon down. My blades lightly moved away then back close to the elf's neck, " _Drop your weapons. All of you."_

Legolas moved his bow down to his side and about to take a step but I halted him by a shout, " _STOP!"_

Legolas narrowed his eyes. I could feel other glares on my person. Legolas spoke suspiciously, " _Who are you?_ "

I didn't move my eyes away from the elven prince. I spoke with confidence, " _Someone protecting her friends_ _."_

Legolas demanded, " _Let go of my guard. We won't hurt them_."

I know he is saying that for his guard. He doesn't want a life on his hands. I slowly moved my blades away from his guard's throat. Legolas turned to his guard, "Search them."

Instantly the elves searched the dwarves. An elf took a couple of Fili's knives. I pushed past the elf I threatened to Legolas who pulled out a locket from Gloin's pocket. I looked up at him glaring, "You do not have the right to search them."

I grabbed the locket out of Legolas' hand, "It's their private things."

Legolas' voice dripped with hatred, "What are you doing with a bunch of  _dwarves_?"

Legolas' eyes caught sight of the tip of my ear poking out of my silver hair. I ignored his question turning to Gloin. I held out his locket, "Here you go, Gloin. Sorry for his rudeness."

Gloin snatched it out of my hand. The older dwarves glared hard at my person. A hand went to the side of my head moving my hair out of the way. I didn't have time to react but someone reacted for me. A thick hand grabbed the prince's forearm. His thick accent brought chills to my spine, "Ye better step away, elf."

Legolas looked down sneering, "Unhand me."

A bunch of arrows were pointed at Dwalin. I looked around taking in each of his guard especially the female guard I saw in my vision, "Master dwarf... I suggest you unhand him quickly."

I could still feel the pads of Legolas' fingers on the tip of my ear. Dwalin didn't listen. Thorin's voice cut through his skull, "Dwalin."

Dwalin let go of the prince's arm. I felt Legolas' bend the tip of my ear as he dropped his hand. Legolas spoke, " _The dwarf is your One isn't he?"_

A couple of guards started to whisper with one and the other. Legolas took my silence as an answer, " _Shackle them. We are taking them to the kingdom."_

I felt a grip on my bicep as I was pushed forward. A voice moved close to my ear, " _You're with me."_

I could hear a rustle started to form behind me. Legolas led me in front of the company. I seethed through my teeth, "You can unhand me. I don't understand why we are going to see your father."

A red headed elf spoke for him, "You're trespassing his lands."

I couldn't help myself but my voice raised, "Trespassing!  _I have you know that we are simply passing through your royal highness' lands. Now unhand me!"_

I ripped my arm away from his grip which he finally let go. I sheathed my blades as they aren't needed. Legolas finally spoke but it was deadly, "What is an elf like you doing in a company of dwarves?"

He made sure the company heard that. A bunch of dwarves got their feathers ruffled. Some of the guards were about to do something. I caught it out of the corner of my eye. I turned to Legolas. My voice held venom as my hands went for my blades, "Hurt the dwarves and I wouldn't be afraid to hurt your guards."

The red head ordered, " _No harm is to be done to these dwarves."_

Gloin mumbled, "We don't need no she-elf protectin' us."

I glanced behind me, "Master dwarf, I can only do so much with my status."

Thorin spoke, "I knew I didn't trust her."

Some of the dwarves nodded in agreement. I searched in the company finding the dwarf that might be my One. I can already feel pain. Pain in my body and in my heart. I know with no doubt that dwarf is my One as I'm already feeling the rejection flow in.


	23. Dying

I felt everything is breaking inside. I started coughing stopping in the middle of a pathway. Legolas grabbed my arm dragging me forward, "We don't have time for this. Father is waiting."

I struggled against his grip, "Let go of me!"

I started to trip over my feet. Balin noticed a slight change to the maiden. She looks paler than normal. Balin glanced towards his brother who looks grumpy as ever. Balin's lips went to a firm line. So it is possible for the two be each other's One. Legolas turned to his guards before they reached to the main area, "Take them to the dungeons."

Some of the dwarves started to give out their disagreement. I closed my eyes as another shot of pain went through me. I felt a pair of hands pry Legolas' hands. I looked at the source seeing it is the red head. The red head spoke, " _Legolas... she is in pain and getting sick. Leave her be."_

I coughed once again, "I don't need you protecting me."

The red head looked at me with pity. I don't need pity. Not from elves who refused to help out another kingdom. I knew about the story when Erebor fell. I don't exactly like the woodland elves. Emel said that it was wrong thing to do on their part but it was their choice. I ran from home when she told me that and didn't come back till a couple years later. I winced at another pain wave going through. The red head lightly grabbed my arm guiding me to their King. I could heard grumbling behind me knowing it must be Thorin. Thorin met the woodland king centuries ago so I am sure Thranduil knows of his presence. Dwarves are funny creatures once they are betrayed it would take centuries to get their trust back. Thranduil looked at the new visitors. His eyes narrowed at me but he stuck his nose at Thorin. Thranduil got off of his throne walking towards the two of us. Thorin stayed a good length away from me. I don't blame him. I coughed and with my hand I tried to muffle it. Thranduil peered over at me, "Are you sick, my dear?"

I felt a wet sticky substance on my hand. I closed my hand moving it to my side knowing exactly what is on it. I spat, "Not as sick as you, your  **highness**."

Thranduil narrowed his eyes walking towards me. I closed my mouth trying to muffle the next coughing fits. Will these fits end? I felt tears start to form at the corners of my eyes when the pain got worse. Thranduil reached up grabbing my chin looking at my features. I struggled against his grip but felt my body grow weak. I didn't expect this to happen so quickly. I thought it would draw out for weeks. I reacted instinctively by slapping the King of the Woodland Realm. Unfortunately it was the hand with the blood so now he has a blood smear on his cheek. He pulled away in disgust. I spoke but not without coughing to interrupt me every other word, "You are the... one who disgust me! You... let so many... die centuries ago... If I could... I would of helped! I... was on the other side of Middle Earth... when I saw it!"

Thranduil wiped away the blood on his cheek with a cloth. Thranduil sneered, "You're a seerer. Who are you?"

A bad cough came by nd I used my hand to muffle it. More sticky wet substance met the palm of my hand but it started to drip inbetween my fingers. I spoke once I knew the cough stopped, "I am daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn. My name is Miriel. I saw what was going to happen. I saw you sit there on your Elk and do NOTHING!"

That brought pain through my body. My knees got weak and made contact to the floor. The red head instantly went to my side to hold my up. The red head spoke urgently, "She's dying, my king. We need to get her to the healer."

Before Thranduil was to answer, "I'd rather die than get get from you like you would help anyways."

My voice sounded hoarse. Thorin stayed silent watching the exchange between the she-wolf and the elves. Thorin couldn't help but look back to the dungeons eyeing it. Thranduil bent down so we are eye level. Thranduil spoke, "You are dying due to rejection, aren't you? Rejection by your One."

I looked down clenching my fists. My blood dripped down to the floor from my hand. Thorin turned his attention when he heard that. Thorin looked at the she-wolf frowning. One of his dwarves is the she-wolf's One. Thorin frowned as he know exactly who that could be.

* * *

Dwalin was hitting against the bars in anger. His body feels a light pain. His thick hand gripped one of the bars when his breathing started to get heavy. He flexed his free hand, "What is goin' on?"

Dwalin's brother's voice echoed through the cells not too happy, "Your One is dying, Dwalin."

The fellow dwarves were silent till Kili's voice broke it, "Mister Dwalin found his One...?"

Fili looked over to the cell next to him giving his brother a look. Only if his brother can see it. Only if he can smack his brother upside the head. Fili and Kili saw Dwalin in a dream state when he was around the maiden. Fili figured that what it would be like to find your One or find someone you like. Dwalin could feel the tips of his ears burn. Dwalin's hand went into a fist. Dwalin's voice echoed, "She's not my One and never will be."

Balin closed his eyes. He understands his brother but he also understands what happens with Ones. He lost his One by Smaug and at first he couldn't bare living without her. He had to stay for the sake of his brother and his King. Balin spoke after taking a deep breath, "Brother... you rejectin' her is what is killin' her. She might have weeks or months to live. You won't be able to find another One as Mahal gave her to you."

The words felt like acid against his tongue but he can't see his brother be alone forever. Footsteps and coughing was to be heard. Some of the dwarves tried to peer out of the bars but the bars are too close together. A female voice spoke quietly but it echoed, "You must see a healer, Lady Miriel."

The dwarves tried to open their ears to listen. A sudden cry of pain echoed and a thump on the ground. The female voice spoke urgently, "Lady Miriel!"

Balin could see where he was put at. He could see the silver haired maiden lying on the ground shivering. The maiden is gripping her shoulder tightly. Balin thought she would have weeks but this looks to be her final night. Balin is going to regret this but he called out to the female voice, "Lass! Lass up here!"

He could see the red head turning her attention to him. Balin is on his knees to broadcast his voice closer to her, "You must take her to one of the cells up there."

The red head followed Balin's finger then nodded. She knew that it might have to do with the maiden's One. The red head knelt down picking up the weak elf. The red head elf skipped some steps to get there faster. She couldn't tell which cell he was pointing to. The red head elf look at each one of the cells seeing each dwarf she passed was normal till she found one who was angry and wincing in pain. The fiery head settled the female down getting to her keys, "Don't you dare leave this cell, dwarf."

Dwalin looked up seeing there is blood splatter on her green clothing. His eyes went to a weak and limp silver elf maiden. He grabbed the bars on his cell, "Yer not lettin' her in here."

The red head moved close to the bars with her hands still on the key, "She is dying quickly. Apparently her One is with the likes of you."

Dwalin opened his mouth to argue but a coughing fit interrupted him. His eyes watched as the maiden shook due to her coughing. A weak voice surprised him, "It's okay. I'm okay with this."

It brought shivers up his spine. The pain grew within him causing him to loosen his grip on the bar. The red head noticed it and breathed out, "You're in pain too..."

She turned the key opening the cell. The elven captain picked up the elven maiden and placed her against the wall. In an instant, she was in and out faster than he can recuperate from the pain surge he had himself. When Dwalin heard a click of the lock, he looked up and noticed the silver haired elf isn't in the same spot as before. He let his guard down. He also noticed the red headed elf left the area. He grumbled, "Good for nothin' elf."

His attention was brought down to the ground to the elf by her wheezing. He bent down and he could feel his heart tore into two.

* * *

I looked up in my blurred vision, "Celebrian... I... I am sorry for not protecting you better."

I reached up to the face lightly touching the cheek. A thick hand grabbed my hand lightly tearing it away from the cheek. I blinked, "You're not Celebrian..."

A thick accent spoke quietly, "No... No I'm not."

A flicker of warmth warmed my body. I whispered, "Please... don't stop talking..."

Dwalin wouldn't admit it but it did pain him to see the elf in pain and on her death bed. I felt myself get lifted then placed down deeper into the cell. Dwalin gently moved my upper body to lay on his lap. Dwalin questioned that has been going on his mind, "When were ye goin' to approach me about me bein' yer One?"

I coughed before speaking, "...I... I wasn't sure. No... matter what I did... You were always there... I know the next question..."

I wheezed before another cough came. I felt his thick hand run through the back of my hair. I closed my eyes slowly. Dwalin felt himself tap the maiden's cheek, "Don't fall asleep."

I opened my eyes weakly, "I... I didn't want to tell you... about me being an elf. I-I knew about the bad blood...between the races. I tried... to ignore the One sensation thinking fate may be mistaking you as my One... I guess... this proves it."

I felt my eyes get heavier and warm fill inside my body. Dwalin didn't want to wake the elf again as he could feel the pain slowly dying down inside of him. It must be what is going on between the two of them. A voice called out from a cell, "Dwalin."

Dwalin answered loud enough, "She... She's okay."

The voice called out again, "She, the elf, stood up against Thranduil. She is a seerer. She sees things in the future."

Another voice joined in, "That's why she talked about her visions were blurry. So Miriel is an elf?"

A chorus of voices called out, "Bilbo!"

Dwalin could see the hobbit peering his face in his cell. Bilbo frowned, "What happened to her? She looks like she is dying."

Dwalin felt his throat dry, "She is dyin'."

Bilbo felt anger inside of him, "What happened? She was healthy as an ox not too long ago!"

The dwarf moved strands of the maiden's hair from her face. He spoke, "I... I am killing her."

Bilbo gripped the bars tighter. None of the dwarves ever seen him this angry. Bilbo pointed at Dwalin, "You better fix her up or so help me find a way in there. She was nothing but nice to you lot. She saved some of you when need to be. Miriel did NOTHING to you. I am sure she hid her true heritage so she can wander. That's all she wanted to do. Everyone can see that. I don't want to believe that you lot treated her the same once you found out she was an elf."

The dungeon was quiet. Dwalin's voice came out as a rumble, "Ye think I don't know that?"

His voice went quiet, "I realize what I did wrong... I realize that she is still my One."

Bilbo heard what was said. His grip loosened and his hands fell to his sides. Bilbo's head turned to the right down the steps. He could hear some voices. Bilbo whispered, "I'll best be going. I'll be back to get you guys out."

In an instant Bilbo quietly ran away disappearing into the shadows. Dwalin looked down lightly touching the elf maiden's cheek and temple. His hand moved her locks behind her ear showing its point. His index finger traced the outline of the sleeping woman's ear. Dwalin rested his head against the cold cement letting out a breath. A voice interrupted his recuperation time, "What is she doing in there?"


	24. He's Gone

Dwalin looked up at the source of voice. Dwalin glared at the blond prince. He growled, "What are you doin' here she-elf? Yer lot is not welcomed. "

Legolas threatened, "I could have your head for talking to me like that."

Dwalin rested an arm around the sleeping she-elf while the other ran through her tresses. Legolas noticed, "You  **are**  her One. Disgusting. She is not supposed to be here nor be with you. Guards!"

A rush of footsteps ran up the steps to where their prince stands. The elven prince ordered, "Unlock the cell. Take him to the deeper cells."

Dwalin tightened his hold on the she-elf. I lightly moved deeper into his lap letting out a light groan. Dwalin instantly loosen his grip afraid he hurt the woman. A cough vibrated through my body. A thick hand rubbed my back to soothe the coughs. The cell opened and the guards started to flood in. A couple guards grabbed his thick arms but Dwalin jerked them towards the wall behind him. More guards swarm around him. In between the hassle, the sleeping elf maiden winced every so often at the jerks and sudden movements. Thin hands picked up the maiden bringing the body to lean against the wall in a corner. Dwalin was forced to stand up. More guards grabbed his arms dragging him out. Dwalin dug his heels into the ground to stop them from taking him away. An elf elbowed Dwalin in the back of his head in hopes to knock him out. Unfortunately for them, it just made the dwarf even more angry. Dwalin knew someone was behind him so he leaned his head forward and quickly brought it back smacking the elf where it hurts. A groan was heard behind him. Dwalin couldn't help but smirk. Legolas sneered, "I'll make sure you are to stay away from her."

That smirk was wiped from Dwalin's face and was replaced with a snarl. He snarled, "Ye good for nothin'  _bastard._  Just ye wait,  _I'll run your ass into the ground with my axes._ She needs me to be with her! _"_

Legolas glared at the dwarf, "I'll have your tongue ripped out. She doesn't need  **you**. Take him to the deep."

The guards whisked the dwarf away. Dwalin didn't leave quietly. He continued to give insults to the elven prince in Khuzdul. The fellow dwarves stayed silent in grief. They hate seeing one of their own in anguish. Balin sighed rubbing his forehead. Thorin peered down looking where the elven prince is. He watched as the blond stared at Dwalin till he disappeared from view. Curses echoed through the dungeon. A cough caught everyone's attention even the blond prince. The blond prince scrunched up his nose in disgust closing Dwalin's cell locking it with the key that was left. Thorin rested his head against the stone. He waited till the prince's footsteps were way out of ear shot. Thorin spoke, "This is getting worse."

A collective of ayes flood the dungeon. A quiet yell coming from below is to be heard. Never upset a dwarf. A cough echoed. Bofur piped up, "She shouldn't be there by herself..."

Oin tried to hear what is said and answered, "Her coughing decreased."

Balin gripped the bars staring into the cell where his brother was, "It's Dwalin. He... unfortunately for us, is not rejecting her anymore."

Fili couldn't take it anymore. He was raised to hate elves but the elf beside him showed that not all elves are bad. Fili's brows knitted together in frustration, "Why are you guys so against Dwalin having an elf as his One?"

Kili called out to his brother, "Fili..."

Fili ignored his brother, "What Bilbo said to Dwalin is true. She did nothing to us. She helped us more than once. All she has different between us and her is her ears and height. If I recall, she fights like a dwarf. She has a heart of a dwarf. Isn't that enough for Dwalin?"

Ori nodded in agreement but realized no one else could see him. Ori piped up loud enough, "I agree with Fili."

Gloin held out his locket in his hand. His thumb started to rub against the intricate design. Gloin closed his hand around the locket letting out a sigh. The lads are right. Kili decided to put his two cents in, "She knew what we were and she still helped us."

Thorin didn't say anything about what happened exactly between her and the elven king. He admire her for the time being in that throne room. She protected his kind while dying. Thorin's eyes glanced down to the cell. He is sure she is still dying but getting better.

* * *

I groaned moving a bit. I started to fall to my side but caught myself at last minute. My face is half an inch away from the cold stone floor. A cough vibrated through my body. I took in my surroundings. Nothing is in the cell. How did I get in here? Last thing I remember is yelling at Thranduil. I groaned louder, "Emel is going to kill me."

A collective calls brought my attention out of the cell, "Lass!"

My brows knitted together in confusion. So I'm in the dungeon where the dwarves are. I crawled to the edge of the cell. My hands met the cool bars to hold myself up. I coughed into my hand before speaking, "How did I get here?"

Kili answered, "You don't remember?"

I let out a breath, "I wish I did..."

Gloin continued for Kili, "The red elf brought you here. Balin made her take you to Dwalin."

I looked around the cell and felt panic in my chest, "Where is Dwalin?"

Balin answered this time, "They took him away once they found you are here with him."

I gripped the bars tighter. I shook the bars the best I could in frustration. I felt my strength zap away making my hands fall from the bars. I could hear a faint yell. I grit my teeth. A pair of footsteps sounded my ears. I looked up the steps seeing the red head. She is doing her rounds, I am sure. The red head looked in each and one of the cells. She stopped at two cells up. I could hear the conversation clearly. I called out, "Hey red head! Stop your stubborn flirting and come here."

It was weak but I am sure she heard me. I am sure the other dwarves heard me as well. The red head excused herself walking down the steps. Her eyes widened at the sight of my slumped body against the bars. I glared up at her, "I want an audience with your oh so king. I have a few words to exchange with him."

She scoffed, "If you're going to insult him again, he would have my head."

I huffed, "Not my fault that he is a big  _ugly pig head who doesn't deserve the crown."_

The red head knelt down shushing me. I smacked her hand away weakly, "Get your hand off of me! I'm not one for status but is that a way to treat a lady?"

The red head retorted back, "Says the one who insults the crown."

I mumbled in irritation, "He doesn't deserve it. He isn't a good king. A good king helps those in need. What does he do? Walks away from those who need help. If you saw what I saw, elf-ling...  _I only see bad things._  If your king had a heart..."

The red head's lips went into a firm line. A cough was the only sound in the dungeon. The captain spoke the obvious, "You're still dying. I thought the dwarf was to help you."

I looked behind me then back at her, "Last I check there is no dwarf in this cell. I am sure I have your king to thank."

The captain sighed, "If you are trying to get me to take you to the dwarf, I can't. Legolas has him in strict area of the dungeons."

I used the bars to pull me up. My legs feel like jelly. I glared at her, "Why not? Why is he there?"

Balin interrupted the conversation, "He created a ruckus when bein' separated from ye. He called the prince a few choice words..."

A smirk broke my lips. The red head stood up with an irritated look, "It seems you are perfect for each other."

I gave a nod, "Course, do you question Eru? Don't question Eru."

I got the red head there. The red head looked at the cells around her before landing back to me, "I still cannot bring you to him."

I felt my head get lightheaded. I slid down the bars landing on my butt. I tried to keep my eyes open. The red head looked left and right, "I'll bring a healer."

Before I could protest she left. Gloin spoke, "For a lady of status, you sure don't act like one, lass."

A half smirk played on my lips before I fell to darkness.

* * *

A light tap to my cheek helped me wake from my little slumber. I felt something touch my lips making my eyes open wide. I started to panic but the elf in front of me started to calm me, "Drink this. You need it to repair your organs."

I reached up grabbing the vile. I took it in one gulp as the initial taste was disgusting. I stuck out my tongue trying to rid the taste, "You need to come up with better tasting medicines."

The healer didn't say much when he took the vile out of my hand. I waited till he was out of ear shot for elves. I spoke, "He isn't very gentle with his patients."

The red head gave a little shrug, "I interrupted his research to come here."

I felt the medicine start to work through my organs. I looked up at the red head, "You know elf-ling, you know my name but I don't know yours."

The red head looked around then brought her attention back down to me, "Tauriel."

I whispered, " _Daughter of the forest."_

A small smile was brought to her lips, "Yes. It is."

_Tauriel leaned over a body with tears flooding her eyes. Her hands gripping on a coat. A familiar coat. The body wasn't moving. She started to plead to her king, "If this is love, I don't want it."_

_Tears started to flow down her cheeks, "Take it away from me please! Why does it hurt so much?"_

I felt a warm thin hand brush against my cheek. I looked up seeing Tauriel looking concerned. Tauriel asked, "You saw something, didn't you? What was it?"

I shook my head feeling my strength start to come back to me. I spoke with a hoarse voice, "No. I won't tell you. I... I can't."

It would break her heart but going through it would break her heart. I sniffled wiping the tears that appeared due to vision. I grabbed the bars of my cell and pulled it to me to create a barrier between her and I putting my hand through to lock my cell. Tauriel's brows knitted together. The two older dwarves who can see perfectly inside knitted their brows. Tauriel's hand went to the key turning it to unlock it, "What was it did you see?"

I swallowed, "It's nothing... It's nothing, I swear."

Thorin moved closer to his cell bars. He eyed the two elves. The one who was accompanying the company is not acting normal. Tauriel opened the bar cell pulling it from my still weak grip. I shook my head, "I can't tell you! I... I... It's against what I go for. I already told you what I see and this isn't good."

Tauriel stared at my person with crossed arms. I groaned, "Fine. Just fine! If I tell you, you must do me a favor. You must take me to him."

Tauriel's lips went into a firm line. She turned her heel locking me back in the cell. Before she left, she whispered, "You know I can't do that."

I could hear her footsteps walk away. I groaned in frustration. It echoed through the dungeons. Kili whispered to his brother, "She is definitely perfect for Dwalin."

Fili nodded but forgot that he can't see. The elven maiden was too busy thinking of ways to get out of the cell to hear what the young dwarves are saying. Fili answered, "Aye."


	25. Disowned Daughter

I ran a hand through my locks but found my fingers got caught on something. Confused, I pulled the offending strand to my view. A bead rested at the end of the braided strand. I felt my heart skip. I whispered, "Dwalin..."

I need to do something for him whenever I get the chance to. It's not the same as dwarvish customs but it would be close. I hope that is... A pair of footsteps caught my attention then a voice, "I see you are doing well."

I stood to my feet heading to the cell bars, "You had no right to take him out of here, Princeling."

Legolas' brows shot up, "But I did had a right. A right to protect our-."

I interrupted him angrily, "I dare you to finish that sentence. Once I'm out of this cell, I swear to you I will get you back."

Legolas turned his head with his nose upward slightly, "I see you being in the company of dwarves clouded your judgement."

I shook my head with an annoyed smile, "I see your father clouded yours. If I recall Legolas Greenleaf was a nice little prince. He took others' feelings in favor than that  _bloody rubbish_  your father feeds you. Don't let your father's hatred for dwarves cloud. I see things. I'm not going to tell you it as it is centuries down the line. You got time to figure things out. Till then, take that stick you have up your  _ass_ and  _shove it up_."

Legolas sneered, "Threatening a prince won't let you go anywhere. And here I was going to release you."

My brows knitted together. Thorin spoke up," For what, elf?"

Legolas looked up at Thorin and scrunched up his nose. Legolas didn't bother answering the King under the Mountain. I reached through the bars grabbing the prince's tunic, "Why?"

Legolas moved his head back to create a distance with the bars. A voice made me freeze on the spot, " _Miriel. I know I didn't teach you that on how to treat royalty."_

The footsteps caught the dwarves attention and down comes a silver haired elf. I reluctantly let go Legolas' tunic. He fixed himself. I looked at the person who stopped infront of my cell. The person gestured to the lock, " _Unlock her."_

I wish I met under different circumstances. I froze on spot. I breathed out, " _Adar..._ "

The dwarves shifted uncomfortably. They aren't liking the amount of elvish is being said. Legolas gave a nod to my father, "My lord."

My father gave a nod to the prince, " _Thank you. Now I like to speak with my daughter alone."_

Legolas looked between the two nodding, "I'll let my father know that you have his prisoner."

My father stiffened and a flash of anger went across his face, "My daughter is  **not**  a prisoner, Legolas."

Legolas could feel the anger roll off of the lord. Legolas turned not saying without a word to escape while he can. I gave a nervous smile walking to my father who has been standing outside the cell. I held out my arms, " _Adar_... It's been a while. I... It's great to see you again."

Celeborn's face was stiff, " _I hear you were with a company of dwarves. King Thranduil sent a message saying that you were dying and that it was appropriate to let her lord know."_

I know he is angry. I know he is not trusting with these dwarves in the cells near by. I looked around seeing the curious dwarves. Celeborn looked around with a scrunched nose, " _Let us go now. Your mother would like to speak with you about your visions."_

I feel it's not fair for the dwarves to only hear elvish. Elves in general make them angry and uncomfortable. I stood in my spot, " _Adar..._ You know I can't do that. My visions... they are getting better the more I stay with this company. Isn't that what you want?"

Celeborn spoke coldly, " _Not with these dwarves."_

Celeborn started to descend the steps expecting me to follow, " _Come along Miriel."_

I shook my head, "I'm not leaving without the company nor my One."

Celeborn paused in his steps. I am sure that I caught him almost missing a step. Celeborn looked to his right seeing Bofur in his cell. Celeborn asked, " _I hope it's not a dwarf."_

I felt anger run through my veins. I slammed the cell bar. The sound echoed through the dungeons. I started down the steps, " _Yes he is a dwarf. What are you going to do? Punish me? I am thousands of years from being an elf-ling, Adar. I don't need your counseling."_

I slowed my steps, "I want you to look at me when I am talking to you."

Bofur swallowed as it was started to get tense around his cell. Celeborn turned around with his hands clasped behind his back. I felt my voice get louder with anger, " _I am sure you are not questioning Eru. Are you really questioning Eru? It was YOU who told me our fates are sealed by Eru. He chooses our Ones for us. You think I can choose who my One is? It shouldn't matter if he is dwarf, elf or human. My happiness should matter."_

Celeborn felt the tips of his ears burn. He felt embarrassment and anger. A far yell was heard below. Celeborn readjusted his grip of his hands. Celeborn spoke quietly, " _I didn't expect my daughter to talk to me like that. Of course your happiness matters just not with dwarves."_

I huffed, "I'm not leaving here. My fate was already sealed with theirs. I'm here for a reason."

Celeborn grabbed my bicep taking me down the steps. I pulled on my arm, " _Let go Adar."_

Celeborn used his strength to pull me into a corridor away from the dwarves' hearing and view. I huffed, "When did you get rough?"

Celeborn retorted a bit sourly, "When did I get a daughter like you?"

My face fell. I spoke hesitantly, " _I-I thought that you care for me."_

I closed my eyes feeling the burning sensation. I spoke slowly, " _I... I am here for a reason, Adar. Not only that I found my One but I am here to prevent deaths. Deaths of the royal family. I seen it. The vision came to me a few months ago before Gandalf came requesting for my help. I am here to protect them like I have been so far on this journey."_

Celeborn's lips went into a straight line. Celeborn couldn't help but have his hatred for dwarves blind him from the love of his daughter. Celeborn spoke, "It just had to be a dwarf."

I felt tears threaten to surface more. I clenched my hands, "It's not my fault,  _Adar!_  You were supportive of me through my whole life and now when I actually find my One, you're very disapproving of me?"

Celeborn looked away into the distance seeing some guards walking through a different corridor. He raised his voice for a brief moment, " _I am supportive of you with an elf! I didn't expect my daughter to fraternize with a dwarf of all things! Of course I'm not approving of this, Miriel._ "

I felt my breathing start to get shallow. I opened and closed my mouth thinking of something to say. I literally have no words to say to my father. He can't even look at me. I spoke quietly, " _Look at me, Adar."_

When he didn't move his head, I felt a tear start to fall down my cheek. I did what I thought was best. I ran. I ran from the man I called my father. I can't handle this right now. First my One is locked away deep in the dungeon and now my father is disowning me for having a dwarf as my One.


	26. I Found You

I hid in the shadows while a pair of guards walk through the corridor. My heart hurts. I didn't expect my father to disapprove this much over finding my One... I thought he would mumble to himself and let me be happy. I was wrong about that, definitely. I looked around before going deep into the dungeons. A couple of voices made me hide in the dark between two columns. The one voice who is still talking started to get closer, " _The prince seemed angry when he was helping with our training. Captain had to pull him away. He was too rough. I wonder if it was that silver haired elf that came with those dwarves."_

The owner of the second voice nodded, " _I like to think so. Lord Celeborn came to Mirkwood which hasn't happened in centuries. I wouldn't be surprised if the dwarves took the she-elf and tried to brainwash her into their ways. That could be why the prince seemed angry."_

I rolled my eyes. I closed my eyes tightly as the salt from the tears haven't been wiped away. I rubbed my eyes to rid the stinging. I shook my head. They don't know the real story. I am sure Legolas is pissed that I caught him off guard and my father decided to order the prince around. The first voice piped up, " _Do you think the she-elf is the Lord's daughter?"_

I peered slightly around the pillar seeing two brunette elves. They were slowly walking away. The second voice answered, " _I am sure they are father and daughter. They look alike. Very alike."_

I closed my eyes to rid the stupidity of these two elves. I listened to their footsteps to make sure they are out of earshot. I opened my eyes knowing they finally left earshot.

* * *

I looked at a wooden door. I could hear shackles move behind it. I feel my heart fall thinking what the cold king could have done. I whispered, "Dwalin?"

A light groan was to be heard behind the door. I frowned. What happened to him that he cannot talk or function? I whispered again, "I'll get you out of here, okay?"

No answer was made. I let out a breath looking around. Something will help me open this door without the key. My eyes caught something metal at the end of the corridor. I walked towards to it weighing it in my hand. A smile was brought to my face, "This should work."

I headed back to the cell door. My index finger touched the top of the metal rod. It was sharp as it pricked my finger. Red drops of blood oozed out of the little cut. I popped my finger in my mouth to stop it from bleeding. It was a thin cut so it should heal soon. Hopefully. I used my free hand to angle the rod into the key hole. I placed a hand on the door to steady it but I felt the door give before I did anything. My brows knitted together in confusion. I pulled the rod out of the key hole leaning it against the stone wall. I pushed on the door more afraid to see what was inside. My eyes instantly caught the cut lip and bruised face. I instantly went to his side kneeling. My hands lightly touch his cheeks. My thumb lightly brushed against his lip opposite from the cut. I whispered, "Dwalin."

I felt my heart flutter when he opened his eyes. His thick hand reached up moving hair strands away from my face behind my ear. I felt his fingers lightly touch the braid giving it a little tug. Tears started to well up for the second time today. Dwalin licked his lips, "Yer healin'."

A small smile played on my lips, "Of course I am,  _meleth_. I have... you to thank for that."

Dwalin grunted, "I couldn't have ye dyin' on me, can I?"

I rolled my eyes, "Says the one who is worse shape than me right now."

Dwalin rubbed his callused thumb against my cheek, "I'm never like how ye were. I don't want to see ye like that again."

Warmth filled me. My eyes looked over at his bruising. I lightly touched it whispering, "Who did this to you?"

Dwalin grunted annoyed, "Some elf with brown hair."

I gave him a look like are you kidding me. I licked my lips before speaking, "That's a lot of elves, Master dwarf."

Dwalin shook his head. His thick index finger poked my neck, "He had a birth mark or scarrin' of some kind right there."

I tilted my head towards the door listening in for footsteps. I asked, "How many times do they visit you?"

Dwalin clenched his jaw, "Too many times."

I weighed the options in my head. I looked on his person, "Are there any other places that they harmed you?"

Dwalin ran his tongue across his teeth with his mouth closed. His shackled hand pointed to his rib cage and legs. Dwalin spoke, "It's nothin' I can't handle."

I rolled my eyes, "Drop the tough act. You're in pain. I could hear it when I found you."

I looked at the door listening for steps, "I'll come back later. I better get going before I get caught."

Dwalin knitted his bushy brows together, "How did ye get out?"

I looked down before looking at him, "Let's just say I... I had a visitor."

Dwalin felt anger fill him. I reached over touching his cheek lightly tracing where his bare skin meets his beard, "Not that type of visitor. It was my... father."

Dwalin noticed the cell air tense up. Dwalin decided to try to make the elf maiden smile, "I don't have to meet him, do I?"

A smile was brought to my lips, "No. I think... I will make sure you don't ever have to unless my mother intervenes."

Dwalin scoffed, "Good. I don't want any meetin' with parents who have been around for a long time."

I shook my head, "I better be going now. I'll come back soon when it's safe. I promise."

Dwalin reached up letting his fingers touch the braid lightly. I whispered, "Thank you..."

I stood up quickly grabbing the rod and closing the door behind me. I have to make sure it looks like I was never there.

* * *

I touched my lips with a napkin. My eyes looked around the table. My father was on the left side of the King and Legolas was on the other side. I was sitting next to Legolas and Tauriel was across from me. My father decided to put his two silver coins in, "Your highness, I'd like to speak to you about an arranged marriage with your son."

I looked over to my right seeing Legolas choking on a piece of bread. I glared at my father. Thranduil patted his lips, "No need."

I smirked. Thranduil is smart. He continued, "She is already tainted by dwarf."

I felt my smirk fall from my face. I stood up abruptly throwing my napkin on my plate. I left the table in anger. Thranduil couldn't help himself, "You have an unruly daughter, Celeborn."

Celeborn sighed. My feet took me where ever my mind is set to go. I grumbled in a different tone of voice, "She is already tainted by dwarf."

My voice went normal and angry, "Those pile of dust are too stuck up in their ways to see. I'm not tainted by anything!"

A voice stopped my feet from moving, "Lass?"

I looked to my right seeing Dwalin's older brother. I felt my shoulders slump, "Master dwarf... I don't know why I'm here. I let my feet carry me where it wanted to go."

Balin crossed his legs, "Maybe ye need someone to talk to."

A few ayes echoed through the dungeon. I asked, "Have the guards been around yet?"

Balin nodded. I sighed, "Good because I'm done with elves right now."

I sat down in front of his cell with legs crossed. Balin studied the maiden, "Something is troubling you."

I rolled my shoulders, "You can say that. It's more my father is here and he isn't quite accepting over the One business."

Balin gave a slow nod. Thorin spoke, "I don't like your father."

A faint smile brought to my lips at first but a frown occupied my face, "He is a great father, I promise. It's just... centuries back... around the First Age or it might be the Second Age is where he started to distrust dwarves. I never fully learned the story. I just know my father dislikes dwarves as much as you dislike elves. I think a group betrayed him or something."

Balin couldn't help but ask, "Have you found my brother?"

I nodded, "I did. He is..."

My voice trailed off. Thorin stuck his face closer to the bars with anger, "They harmed him didn't they?"

I looked away, "I'll find out who did it. The king and the prince wouldn't go that low to harm someone they don't like. They just like to not associate with those they don't like."

Thorin's knuckles turned white. Balin tapped his cell bar to gain my attention, "As long he is alive, I'm good."

I raised my brows, "He is hurt."

Balin closed his eyes, "He is a strong dwarf. I am not the right person to help him right now."

I bit my lip hard, "It makes me angry for the things that I know they did to him."

Balin looked at the maiden who started to clench her fists. I spoke softly, "I know that you and the others don't trust me. I would never... I mean never hurt any of you or betray you. I'll protect you. All of you in any shape or way I can. I did at first did not want to join this quest because of what I've seen. I've seen horrible things. I didn't want to become involved as I knew I would grow attached some way and somehow. I was wrong... I know now that I should help protect and get the mountain back for your people. I'm against it as for what I have seen but it is your right."

I looked over at Thorin. I gave a little bow of a head, "I'll help you and protect you, King under the Mountain."

A voice in front of me grabbed my attention, "Lass... what did you see exactly?"

I looked away hearing footsteps below. I answered, "Can't talk now. I better go. I need to find the culprit who is hurting Dwalin."

I stood up disappearing into the corridors. Balin sighed, "She avoided the question."

Thorin's lips went into a firm line, "I have a feeling there's a reason to."


	27. Fights All Over

Celeborn watched his daughter with a hand over his lips. A maid reached over setting down his cup of tea, "Here you go, my lord."

Celeborn broke contact of his daughter to smile at the maid, "Thank you."

The maid nodded and left the gazebo. Celeborn sipped his tea bringing his attention back to his daughter. His daughter has been acting strange by watching the woodland realm elves wander around. Celeborn glanced by his feet at her pack. His eyes flickered over to her again and she looked to be bored. He put his tea cup down grabbing the bag standing up.

* * *

A pair of footsteps broke my watch of the elves. I looked up from my seated position at my father, " _Adar what is the occasion of you seeking me out?"_

A rustle in his hands made my eyes flicker down. My sack. He placed it down next to me, " _I wanted to bring this to you. The King gave it to me since I would of be taking you with me. What are you doing?"_

I looked away feeling a bit of anger surface in me. My eyes started to follow each woodland elf that walk by. I mumbled, " _Nothing, Adar. I never stayed in the woodland realm. They are different from our realm. Very much different. They are the aggressive side of elves. I don't appreciate it. Not. One. Bit."_

Celeborn's brows knitted together, " _How do you know they are aggressive? They are nice to us."_

My lips went into a firm line. I clenched my teeth, " _Not to everyone. We are supposed to be nice to all creatures. Not just elves. I did not have a warm welcome from the Prince."_

Celeborn huffed, " _That is because you were with a bunch of dwarves!"_

I stood up grabbing my pack. My knuckles turning white as anger started to pour into me more. I spoke harshly, " _Those dwarves are the only people who accept me!"_

Celeborn started to get frustrated with his daughter. He threw his hands in the air in frustration, " _Why can't you be like Celebrian and settle down for an elf? Those dwarves only accepted you for you took one as their One. They can't help but have to accept you. You know that dark haired dwarf who is supposed to be King he loathes elves, if you haven't noticed. He only had to force himself to accept you because you took one of his-."_

I interrupted him seeing red, " _ENOUGH!_  I had enough of this!  _Thank you for bailing me out, Adar but I think I can take care of myself from now on. You should leave and don't forget to tell Emel about what happened here. I'm sure she would love to know your true colors on that you favor Celebrian and I'm not good enough to be your own daughter. Now I'm off. Good day, Adar."_

I dug through my sack pulling out his cloak he has given my centuries back. I threw it towards him. I turned my heel walking quickly. The elves who were walking one way stopped abruptly to not walk into me. Celeborn watched his youngest daughter walk away from him. He closed his eyes thinking on how the talk with his wife would be about their daughter. For once in his life, he cursed mentally. He bent down picking up the cloak. His fingers reached down touching the wool. He pulled it towards him to his chest. He breathed in then slowly breathed out at the thought of losing his daughter.

* * *

For who knows how many times, the salt of tears burned my eyes. I pulled my sack over my shoulder. What father said could be true about the dwarves. Right now they are the closest to accepting me over this One's business. My foot was about to take a step into the dungeon but I stopped myself. I shook my head. My hand reached up finding the braid and instantly my stomach developed a flutter feeling when my fingers touched it. I took off running to where I found Dwalin. I know for sure he accepted me truly. No because I'm his One business. My heart started to beat quicker as I slowly walked to his cell. A voice made me stop several feet away and started to walk to be undetected. My jaw clenched as I got closer. I peered into the crack of the door. Two shadows danced against the wall. My brows scrunched together trying to assess the situation. A voice spoke, " _You are filth, dwarf. The King and Prince aren't for hurting people but I am. I loathe your kind. Your kind left my father and mother when they tried to ask for help. Your kind let them die."_

I grabbed my blades pushing the door lightly. Dwalin is testing the limits of the chains. Dwalin spat to the side, "I don't know what ye are sayin' but if ye're to insult me. Insult me like a man."

A smack to skin echoed in the room. I jumped lightly at the sound. I bit my lip as a groan was made in the room. I glanced in seeing the elf now grabbing Dwalin's hair pulling him closer. I could see Dwalin's arms pulled back at the pull. Dwalin glared into the elf's eyes. I fixed my blades in my hands. The elf glared down, "You don't deserve it."

Dwalin's lip went upwards in a corner. Dwalin couldn't help him self, "I knew ye were a she-elf."

The elf pushed Dwalin back and the chains fell to the ground. Dwalin wiped his mouth with his hand. The elf bent down to Dwalin, "It's sickening you took an elf under your spell."

I took this as my moment to come in. I positioned my blades to go at his neck but he instantly turned around. His hand grabbed my wrist. The elf spoke, "Speak of the devil. Here she comes to save you. How disgraceful."

I got angry and brought my other blade towards him but he caught my wrist. I spat, "You're the one that is disgraceful. Hitting a man when he can't fight back. You are blaming someone else for your parents death. That's low isn't it?"

I dropped my blades to grab his forearms. I pulled him towards me to throw him over my shoulder. His back made contact with the ground. The elf spat, " _Helping a dwarf."_

Dwalin looked at the elf on the ground and his elf standing over him. I felt a hand grab my ankle and pulled. My back made contact with the ground. I felt air leave my lungs at the sudden contact. The elf stood up grabbing my blades. My eyes sharpened and I instantly leg swiped the elf who was tunnel visioned. I grunted pushing myself up. My blade flew from his hand when he made contact to the ground again. I watched as it hit the wall. I am sure some guards are on their way if they can hear this commotion. I used my other leg and kicked my other blade. It landed blunt side to Dwalin's feet. I growled, " _No one touches my blades."_

The elf coughed sitting up, "Little lord's daughter's silver spoon isn't it? Your father gave those to you because you asked for them."

I clenched my jaw. The talk with my father is still a bitter taste in my mouth. I stood up pushing him back to the ground. My foot on his chest as my blades are no where near me. I bent down close to his face, " _Think before you speak, elf-ling. You know nothing of me."_

A rush of footsteps started to come in ear range. I pushed the elf down more to knock the air out of his lungs. It would give me time to check on Dwalin. I removed my foot heading to Dwalin. My fingers lightly touch his cheeks. I whispered, "Are you okay?"

Dwalin moved his face out of my hands, "It's nothing I couldn't handle."

I couldn't help but feel hurt that he moved out of my touch. My hands fell to my side. Dwalin looked back over at his elf who looked away at the door. He noticed a few scratches on her arms. His eyes found the elf culprit. My eyes instantly found Tauriel who appeared first. I breathed out, "Tauriel."

Her eyes scanned the scene. She breathed out, "What happened?"

I stood up, " _I heard a voice threatening my One. I came down to investigate and fought him off of my One. It's not a fair fight when my One is chained."_

The elf found his strength grabbing my bicep pulling my to him. His voice rang, " _She should be dead for the act of claiming a dwarf as her One."_

Tauriel grabbed her blade. Other footsteps caught up to Tauriel. Dwalin's hand slowly went for my blade by his foot. Tauriel noticed it and gave him a warning. Dwalin didn't see it and he was about to strike down the elf holding his elf. Before Dwalin was able to swipe at him, I stomped on his foot and elbowed him in the stomach. He doubled over. I pulled my fist back and it met his face. He stumbled into the wall. Dwalin brought the blade down not needing it anymore. I huffed, "Don't touch me,  _you filth_."

The guards instantly started to head towards me but Tauriel's voice stopped them, " _That's not who you should be arresting, you fools. Arrest him. I'll deal with her."_

The guards hesitantly went for the male elf and dragged him away. Tauriel waited till the elves were away before speaking. She closed the door behind her, "Have you been sneaking down here?"

I swallowed a lump, "Yes."

Tauriel spoke while looking between the dwarf and other she-elf, "I thought you left with the lord."

I stayed quiet. Dwalin watched his she-elf carefully. The silence was killing Tauriel so she spoke, "He looked pained."

I spat, "Good! Maybe that would open his eyes!"

Dwalin clenched his jaw. His gruff voice brought both female's attention, "Leave, she-elf."

Tauriel protested, "You can't order me out of your cell."

Dwalin growled, "I said leave!"

Tauriel was taken back at the sudden loud bark. I wouldn't be lying if I was too. Tauriel looked between the two Ones before turning her heel. Her hand on the door, "I'll give you 5 minutes."

She left without another say. Dwalin demanded, "What happened?"

I didn't say anything. Dwalin started to get frustrated, "She-wolf, what happened to ye and yer father?"

I snapped, "Nothing happened, okay!"

The chains started to move signaling he was moving. His hand gripped my forearm. He pulled me to his face, "She-wolf somethin' happened."

I pulled out of his grip feeling the burning sensation. I spoke hesitantly, "My father and I had a disagreement about you. He then started to..."

I felt tears burn my eyes more so I turned away from him. A lump started to form in my throat and getting bigger by the second. I sniffled, "He then started to say how did he get a daughter like me... He even started to compare me to my sister."

I rubbed my arms to get rid of the chill. I spoke gravely, "My sister left us to the undying lands centuries ago."

I took a moment before speaking, "He wishes I found my One with an elf. I am sure even with a man he wishes. He actually tried to arrange a marriage between the prince and I while he was here. I tried... I tried to tell him that you... were made for me. He didn't want to hear it."

Cold tears started to flow down my cheeks. I feel weak. Dwalin decided to speak, "It's not easy bein' compared. Ye had a strong relationship with him, didn't ye?"

I nodded. He cursed to himself, "I'm not good with this kind of stuff with cryin' females. It's more my brother's department."

I instantly wiped away my tears grabbing my blades, "I'll shall be going. Tauriel probably wants me out of here."

Dwalin clenched his fists watching me run out of the cell. I'm becoming one of those sappy housewives. What happened to me? I pushed past Tauriel who was standing with her arms latched behind her. She called out to me, "My lady!"

Dwalin punched the wall behind him. His chains creating a lot of noise. Tauriel looked between the two ways. She decided to head to the cell. She wants to speak with the dwarf. Well considering he is making a lot of noise now and Tauriel wants to talk about the she-elf that ran away.


	28. A Talk and An Escape Plan

Tauriel pushed the door wider, "Dwarf?"

Dwalin looked over at the voice before glaring, "Not ye again."

Tauriel held up her hands in defeat, "I'm here to give you no harm. I just saw the lady run."

Dwalin huffed, "It's none of yer concern."

Tauriel crossed her arms, "I may not know Lady Miriel but I can consider her as a friend."

Dwalin rolled his eyes," She knows somethin' ye want to know."

Tauriel shifted her footing. Dwalin caught it, "That's it, isn't it?"

Tauriel straightened her back, "Think what you want dwarf. It's not what you think. It has to do with her father doesn't it? And her sister?"

Dwalin snorted, "Ease-droppin' woman. What's good is it to have you leave if ye're goin' to listen in anyways? It was a private conversation."

She rolled her eyes. She brought her hand up tapping her ears. He saw what she was tapping. She spoke, "It's not our fault we have good hearing. Her father did look distraught when he left. He caught me as I was heading here to give her something."

Dwalin's curiosity perked. Tauriel noticed the body signal. Tauriel turned around looking into the hall to see if anyone is around before she closed to the door behind her. Dwalin's brows furrowed, "What are ye doin'?"

Tauriel let out a sigh, "He didn't want me to tell you anything. Since you are her One... it is hard not to."

The dwarf sat down with his legs crossed. His hand reached up gently to his beard. The running of his hand through his beard brings calmness to him. His mind couldn't help but wander what it would feel if his elf ran her hand through his beard. Dwalin mentally shook his head and fight off any tingle that decided to show up. Dwalin spoke to get the details about his One, "Go ahead. What is it?"

The captain eyed the dwarf and noticed the change of demeanor. She knows of dwarves not being the calm type. She did notice him petting his beard after he sat down comfortably. Tauriel opened her mouth then closed it. She isn't sure how she is going to tell him that the cloak her father gave her centuries ago is to protect her. A person without a brain can know that if you tell something like that to a dwarf, they would get upset thinking they are the only ones to protect their loved ones. Dwalin's lip started to twitch, "I don't got all day, she-elf."

Tauriel was about to snort at the saying when in reality he does have all day. He is chained to the wall posts in a cell. She could stay here all day if she wanted to. Tauriel studied the dwarf's features which calls out to her as a warrior. Tauriel straightened her back and decided to tell him all of it, "Her father gave her a cloak centuries ago to protect her and she threw it back at him in anger. She doesn't know it gives protection. He said a wizard gave the cloak protection."

Dwalin grunted, "I can protect her better than a cloak."

Tauriel felt her shoulders slacken at the response. She knew it was going to be like that. Tauriel looked to the side before landing her eyes back on him, "If she were to wear it... she is protected against Orcs and Goblins."

Dwalin didn't say a word. Dwalin mulled over the sentence before speaking in a very low tone, "What about Orcs?"

Tauriel knew the story of Lady Celebrian going into the undying lands. How could she not? She is pretty sure everyone in the elven realm heard of it. Daughter of Galadriel sail into the undying lands after being captured by Orcs. It wasn't all. She knew the Lord's daughter here was also captured by the Orcs. Tauriel closed her eyes putting her hands on her biceps, "It's not my story to tell."

* * *

I fixed my grip on my blades as I brought the sharpening rock down on it. I held up the blade to eye level. I slowly brought my sharpening tool across the blade watching the edge sharpen. A light foot drop ringed in my ears signaling someone decided to drop in beside me. A male voice spoke, "You are taking care of your blades really carefully."

I ignored the voice and continued with my sharpening. The voice continued, "If you weren't tainted by-."

My blade instantly went to his neck. I spoke low, "I could easily test how sharp I made my blade in one second. Want to give it a test?"

A sneer came from him, "Threatening a prince, how courteous of you."

I moved my blade back to my lap looking for any faults, "I don't have time to deal with you. Go be your father's pet."

Legolas rested an arm on his knee, "Is life with a dwarf isn't what you expect?"

I clenched my jaw. Just ignore him. Legolas grabbed my other blade looking at the metal, "I wouldn't expect a good life with a dwarf. Children looking like trolls, that would be a trip."

I moved my blade towards him which he blocked with my own blade, "Put my blade down. No one touches it."

Legolas scrunched up his nose, "It looks to be made by an amateur."

I felt anger wash over me as I pushed down against my blade. A female voice interrupted, "Legolas."

Legolas looked up seeing Tauriel walking down the steps. Legolas pushed my blade off before dropping it by his side. I frowned, "Give me one solid reason not to kill you right now."

Legolas raised his brows before speaking, "I can easily have you killed."

My jaw clenched more. I bent down picking up my dropped blade and walked away from the two before I do something I regret. Tauriel scolded the prince, "You shouldn't of done that, Legolas."

He sneered, "Protecting a tainted elf?"

Tauriel frowned knowing there is no way to get through to the King's son.

* * *

I sheathed my blades and decided to let me feet wander. As long I'm away from dwarves and elves I will be a happy elf. It was a while before I heard any noise. A noise of "Pst" made me stop my walking. I looked around then frowned, "Bilbo?"

I could feel the pull of the dark magic. I haven't felt it since I was near Bilbo or in the forest. I winced as my scar started to act up. My hand gingerly touched my shoulder. Hobbit toes poked out of a corner and I walked closer, "Bilbo, come on out. It's okay. No one is around me."

I instantly felt little arms wrap around my legs. His voice spoke quietly, "I thought you were dying."

A faint smile was brought to my face. I knelt to the ground to meet his height, "I was... I was dying. What are you doing out here?"

Bilbo peered over my shoulder to ensure no one else was around, "I have been looking for a way to get everyone out. Durin's day is coming soon. Wait a minute. How did you get out?"

My lips went into a firm line, "My father was here and he was able to get me out."

Bilbo's hands touched my shoulder trying to look over me. I hissed at the sudden contact. Bilbo instantly jumped away, "Oh my! Are you okay Miriel?"

I rolled my shoulder to release the pain, "I am fine. It's nothing I can't handle."

My thoughts instantly went to Dwalin when he said the same thing to me earlier. I felt my lip move upward a little while I shook my head. Bilbo's brows knitted together, "Miriel?"

I gave him a little smile, "It's nothing. Really."

Bilbo couldn't help to ask, "Where is your father?"

My lips instantly went into a frown, "Not here. Not anymore."

Bilbo could sense the tension. He decided to not ask any further. I changed the subject, "Have you figured out a way out?"

Bilbo tapped his feet against the stone, "I think so. There is a bunch of barrels down below and it leads to the water. I've been watching it a few times to make sure that's where it goes. We could escape through there."

I mulled over the idea, "That might work. Be sure that each dwarf has their own barrel. Especially Bombur. We cannot have him uncomfortable."

Bilbo nodded in agreement. A noise caught both of our attentions. In an instant, Bilbo disappeared while I was looking away. I looked back to Bilbo, "Bilbo? Where did you go?"

I have a feeling that I know exactly what happened. I closed my eyes standing up. I started to walk away from the corner and continued on. A couple guards were walking ahead of me. That's the noise. I'm surprised they didn't see what I was doing in the corner. I must've been out of sight. My feet went down a few steps. My hand gently reached my shoulder rubbing it lightly.


	29. Kisses Taste Sweet

Dwalin never took his eyes off the door. He is being a hopeless idiot waiting to see if his elf comes back. It's been a few days. Dwalin rubbed his beard then let out a frustrated grunt. Dwalin closed his eyes for a moment. The chains' movement vibrated to his shackles making his eyes shot open and hand shooting out to grab the source. He stopped himself when he saw the hobbit standing there big-eyed. Dwalin mumbled, "Sorry Bilbo."

Bilbo hesitated, "It... It's alright. I can see the elves didn't take care of you."

Dwalin huffed, "That's an understatement, lad."

A jingle caught Dwalin's attention. He asked, "Where'd ye get that?"

Bilbo glanced up from undoing his shackles, "Miriel. She got them for me."

Dwalin couldn't help but feel his shoulders slacken. Dwalin stayed silent. Bilbo continued what he was doing getting his left hand free. Bilbo started to work on his right before breaking the silence, "She cares for you. I can see it."

Dwalin didn't say anything so Bilbo tried again, "Miriel wanted me to make sure you make it out safely so she is doing her best to keep the prince occupied."

Dwalin felt anger rush through him and spoke slowly, "What. Did. Ye. Say?"

Bilbo hanged his head unlocking his shackle. He knelt down working on the ankle shackles. Dwalin growled, "Half-ling, what did ye say?"

Bilbo swallowed, "She's keeping the prince and his guard occupied."

Seeing Dwalin getting red faced, Bilbo quickly finished with the shackles. Dwalin pushed past the hobbit going through the door. Bilbo stumbled. The dwarf looked left then right before going down to his right. The hobbit hurriedly followed the dwarf, "Dwalin! Wait! That's not where we need to go."

Dwalin stopped making the hobbit bump into his back, "I  **need**  to find her."

Bilbo huffed thinking he could stop the stocky dwarf by grabbing his wrist, "Miriel told me to get you to where we need to go. The others are already down there waiting."

Dwalin looked the way he started to go then back where the others are at. Dwalin grit his teeth letting out a groan turning around to where the hobbit wanted to go in the first place. Dwalin swore to his friend he would help him get the mountain and that's what he did first. Dwalin mumbled, "I'm going to give her a piece of my mind later if I ever see her."

For his hearing, Bilbo paled. Dwalin obviously had the wrong idea.

* * *

I placed my blades on my shoulders, "Hey prince-ling!"

Legolas stopped talking with one of his guards to give me a glare. I smirked, "Yes you. You said my swords aren't properly made swords. I can  **assure**  you they are."

Legolas gave the report back to the guard while piping up, "What do you propose?"

I moved my blades in front of me, "I want to spar with you."

Legolas eyed my blades before speaking, "I don't have time for a silver-spooned elf to spar."

I glared at the prince hopping down from the second story. My hair glided forward from my back at impact. I twirled my blades at my sides, "Silver-spooned? That's rich coming from a  **prince**."

I stood up walking towards him, "A prince who gets anything he wants as long daddy says so."

Legolas sneered at me when I got closer. He is disgusted to be near me. Legolas was the one who egged me on instead of me to him," A lord's daughter stooping so low to find her mate in a dwarf. An ugly dwarf who must be a miner from the mountain. You're a miner's mate. A lowly ugly fat miner's mate. Who knew you would steep so low?"

I grit my teeth and swung my blade forward. He didn't have time to react when my blade made contact with his cheek. A silver line across his cheek bone. Legolas mocked with a light upturn of his lip, "It seems I made you angry. The dwarf's temper is rubbing off of you."

I grabbed his tunic pulling him closer to me. I spoke low and quietly, "You are mistaken. I always had this temper."

Legolas never looked away from my eyes. Each of us glaring at one and the other. A guard came rushing, "Prince Legolas! The prisoners! They are escaping."

Legolas' eyes turned from a glare to eyeing my person, "You... you knew about this."

I lied, "I did not. I haven't seen the dwarves in days."

Like planned, I made sure no one saw I had any contact with the dwarves. Well made sure Tauriel knew I had no contact with the dwarves. She became Dwalin's guard keeper since the incident till today. Today she was busy with some drunk elves. I made sure of that. I felt a cold sensation wash over my person.

_Kili is above the barreled dwarves. Thorin and Fili watch on worried. Fili watches on with worry. No one could of seen it. The arrow dipped with black poison fly towards Kili. Seconds before it strikes the target of his leg, a light blue cloaked figure pushes him to the ground taking the arrow. It lands in her side and a cry emits from her lips. The woman looked down at the younger dwarf who looked up big-eyed. Kili breathed out, "Miriel..."_

_I cracked a smile, "Join your family. I got this."_

_Kili scrambled standing up, "No! I'll protect you!"_

_I shook my head, "No. Go to your family."_

_Kili without weapons turned around to at least do hand-to-hand combat. I groaned with a roll of my neck. I grabbed the young dwarf and pushed._

My chest was going up and down from breathing heavily. I instantly let go of the prince sheathing my blades. I ran from the elves. It's going to take them a second to register what I just went through and what just happened. It always happened. Whenever I have a vision, no one knows what to do or how to act around me. It can be towards my advantage just like this for an instance. I ran through the corridors and I could hear Legolas yell to his guards, "Capture her and the dwarves!"

Well distracting him didn't go as planned. I mentally cursed at the random guard who notified the prince of the missing prisoners. I thought I was able to get them all drunk or at least the ones who deal with the dwarves and Dwalin. The word of my capture didn't reach the gate guards as they were opening the gates to capture the dwarves. I smirked as they thought I was one of them. My eyes instantly saw the young dwarf over the other dwarves. I swallowed pumping my long legs faster. My hands made contact with a dark blue tunic and pushed the dwarf down. I winced once the arrow made contact. I don't know which to put my hand over: my shoulder or my side. The younger dwarf looked up and breathed out, "Miriel."

I cracked a smile despite the events, "Join your family. I got this. I'll help you escape."

Kili scrambled standing up, "No! I'll protect you!"

I shook my head, "No. Go your family, young dwarf."

What surprised me was Kili not backing down from me, "You are family! You are Dwalin's One."

I swallowed. I heard an arrow whiz past me and a thump falling down. I noticed Kili is distracted and took this as advantage. I grabbed his tunic wincing from the strain I'm putting into my side, "Learn not to put your guard down, young dwarf."

Kili's eyes went wide when he realized too late that I threw him into the water. I hope he landed in a barrel. I looked up meeting eye to eye with an Orc. His beady eyes looked down at the lever and I followed his eyesight. I grabbed one of my swords. I didn't hear the conversations happening underneath. My main focus is saving them and getting the orcs off of them. I pulled out the arrow from my side letting out a gasp. The orc rushed towards me putting all of his weight onto me. My back landed on the bridge, startling the dwarves underneath. A call came out from underneath, "MIRIEL!"

I held my blade against the Orc's blade and it is a battle of strength. I could smell the awful stench of the Orc's breath. The Orc spoke in black speech, " ** _You won't be saving your dwarf friends now. Their heads will be staked at the fortress and you will be saved for Azog."_**

I spat in his face kicking the lever and it creaked. I spoke low, "Not today and not ever, you foul creature."

I felt the orc slacken. I grunted as it became more dead weight. A patter of feet came towards my way and instantly I felt the weight get pushed. I looked up into the eyes of Tauriel. She looked towards the river, "You better hurry. The dwarves and hobbit are getting further. I'll have your back."

I gave a nod grabbing my blade. I stepped onto the edge of the bridge. I looked down at the running river. I closed my eyes jumping in. Instantly, cold water washed over my body. The wound started to sting and I gasped at the feeling. I moved my arms like a frog pushing myself to the surface. I gasped in air as the water dragged me towards the dwarves. Fili and Kili's voices called out, "Miriel!"

Dwalin swirled his head behind him seeing a silver bobbing head behind them. Thorin called to Dwalin, "Dwalin!"

Dwalin instantly brought his attention to the problem at hand. My side rammed into a barrel creating a cry from me. A hand grabbed onto my arm. A voice ringed through my ears, "Lass! Are ye okay?"

My free hand is pressed against my wound. I breathed out, "Okay as can be, Master dwarf."

The surrounding dwarves looked worriedly. The owner of the hand looked worried gripping my arm tightly, "Let's pull ye in."

I shook my head speaking quietly, "I can't. It hurts."

Bofur is holding onto my bad shoulder which is creating a great deal of pain along with my wound. A wave washed over my head. Water sputtered out of my mouth. I looked up, "I can't hold any longer, Bofur. My arm. It's hurting."

My fingers started to let go of his arm which made it harder for him to grip onto my arm. Another wave washed over me adding water between our skin. Bofur called out, "MIRIEL!"

Water surrounded me as my natural body reaction is to curl up from the pain. My shoulder is hurting more than ever. If tears are leaking out, I wouldn't know. The water washes away any evidence. Red and black leaked between my fingers from my wound. An underwater current pushed me towards a sandy barrier. I winced at the impact but my eyes stayed shut.

* * *

Kili, Fili, and Bofur started to look around the area. Each one of them called out, "Miriel! She's hurt!"

Dwalin crawled out of the water hearing the three dwarves call out his One's name. Dwalin instantly looked around. His eyes caught Thorin's and Thorin gave a nod. Dwalin looked around for any evidence of his silver haired elf. Balin watched his brother looking around trying to act casually but could see the panic rise. Dwalin's thick feet walked around the beach sinking into the sand. Dwalin ducked under branches on the right side. His breath got caught in his throat. The branches and brush moved back to where they were hiding him. Only Thorin and Balin had seen where he disappeared to. Dwalin quickly went to the elf's curled side breathing out, "Miriel."

I groaned lightly, "Dwalin?"

I felt his hands uncurl my body before they grabbed my shoulders pulling me towards him. My face met his beard hair while his hands repositioned themselves to cradle my body. His warm breath tickled the top of my head. Dwalin whispered, "Ye scared me."

A light twitch of my lips, "I scared you? That's impossible."

Dwalin pulled me back staring back, "I saw ye hangin' to Bofur. The 2nd wave got ye."

I adjusted myself in his lap. I never once let go of my wound. I am sure he would notice by now. I winced once I finally got comfortable. Dwalin's hand met with my right hand adding his own pressure to my side. Dwalin whispered while putting his forehead on mine, "I thought I lost ye. This... whole thing is new to me. I still might lose ye..."

I stared at his facial features. I can heal myself with elvish healing. I just need to find some kingsfoil. I raised a hand to his face and touched his cheek. My fingers lightly traced his bone structure through his beard which he closed his eyes at the feeling. I whispered, "I'm sorry, _Meleth."_

Dwalin's jaw clenched. I could feel the muscles underneath tense up. I continued, " _Meleth_  you will never lose me. I... I can heal myself."

Dwalin could feel the sticky substance leak through his elf's and his fingers. Dwalin growled, "Ye're losin' too much blood."

A twitch of my lip went upward, "I will be fine. I just need something to stop it. I promise you, Dwalin."

Dwalin's blue eyes scanned his elf's face. His shoulders slackened. Dwalin mumbled, "Ye're goin' to kill me."

I reached up and lightly kissed his cheek, "That's what Ones do. We kill each other."

Dwalin's eyes looked up in a are ye kiddin' me look. I shifted again placing my hand gently against his cheek. My fingers traced down his bone once more tangling themselves in his beard. I yanked on it gently, "You know it's true."

Dwalin was about to retort but his eyes widened. My lips touch his surprisingly soft lips. His beard tickles my chin and cheeks. I pulled away with a smile, "Your beard tickles. And I am right. You cannot deny that."

Dwalin spoke under his breath, "Just shut up about ye bein' right."

His free hand reached behind my head and pulled me back towards him. His lips tasted mine once more. He tasted like smoke. It's not a bad smoke. It tasted sweet. He pulled away. My glazed eyes looked up at him. A voice called out, "Dwalin!"

Dwalin stopped staring at his elf to look towards the voice, "Give me a second!"

Dwalin moved my body to rest against a stump. I shook my head to get rid of the feeling. This nice, this really nice feeling. My heart is beating more than it should. I didn't know it could beat this quickly. A rip of fabric brought my attention back. Dwalin lifted his finger gesturing to my shirt, "Lift it up."

A warmth touched my cheeks, "What? No! We aren't betrothed!"

Dwalin knelt on his knees, "We need to patch ye up, Miriel."

I used my free hand to help maneuver my body away from him, "No!"

Dwalin was about to tower me till I hit him with my foot, "Just give me it to me and I'll do it!"

He grabbed my foot and yanked me closer to him. He glanced behind him, "They're goin' to come back here now let me do it, she-wolf."

I used my other foot to kick him away but his temper from my resistance flared which ended up with him grabbing my other foot as well. He growled, "Will ye stop?"

I huffed, "Dwalin! Please!"

* * *

The other dwarves blushed at the sounds coming from the hidden brush. Kili looked over at his brother, "What do you think Master Dwalin is doing?"

Fili stared at the brush, "Sounds indecent."

A female voice was heard behind the brush, "I said DON'T YOU DARE!"

Bofur took off his hat placing it on his chest. Dori instantly has his hands over Ori's ears, "Don't listen it's quite indecent."

Dwalin's voice was next, "She-wolf, ye're goin' to let me. Now pull up yer tunic."

Thorin felt a blush surface on his cheeks. Thorin looked over to the older brother of Fundin's children. Balin looked at Thorin and pointed to the brush. Thorin nodded. Balin sighed hopping off the rock to where his brother and his One were hiding. Once Balin got closer, "Dwalin, laddie. I don't think that is any way to treat a woman."

Dwalin's voice came out frustrated, "It is with this stubborn elf! She won't even sit still."

Balin closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. He tried again but going through the brush, "Dwalin, it really isn't the way to treat a lady."

Balin was going to turn away but noticed that the two were decent. Balin went into the area they were in, "What is goin' on?"

Balin saw the elf on the far side away from Dwalin while Dwalin holds a piece of his ripped tunic. Dwalin gritted his teeth, "I was going to dress her wound."

The older brother raised his brows, "Wound?"

I pointed to Dwalin, "He wanted me to remove my shirt. I told him I could handle it."

The white haired dwarf sighed, "Dwalin maybe ye should let Oin fix her up. We have to start moving before the beasts and elves catch up."

Dwalin huffed gripping tightly at his ripped piece of fabric. He stood up pushing past his brother leaving the two alone. Balin spoke softly, "He... doesn't know how to act around you lass. Sorry."

I felt heat rise from my cheeks as the memory of what Dwalin and I did moments ago before he asked for my shirt to be off. I spoke, "I-it's alright. It's not his fault. I might be overreacting. It could be the poison."

Balin's eyes widened, "You didn't tell him."

It was hard to find the words and I didn't think of it fast enough till Oin appeared. Oin went through his pockets. He was lucky they didn't search him fully. Oin spoke up, "Alright lass. Let's fix ye up."

I watched Balin blinked then walked away. I gave a light nod, "Uhm.. yes sure."

I have to speak to Balin before he speaks with his brother. After this, I definitely will.


	30. Fishes For Everyone!

My ears picked up a noise while Oin wrapped a dressing around my side. I spoke quietly but close to Oin due to his hard hearing, "Someone is here."

Oin started to look around frantically. I pulled my tunic over my head rushing out of the brush. Oin quick at my feet. I spoke, "There's someone here."

The dwarves instantly jumped up but it was too late. An arrow whooshed past everyone landing on a branch Dwalin has in his hands. I let out a breath of relief as the arrow didn't hit him at all. Another arrow was shot in an instant but at Kili's rock making it tumble down. The man spoke with warning, "Do it again, and you're dead."

I held onto my side as I moved towards the dwarves. Balin held his hands up before speaking, "Excuse me, but you're from Laketown, aren't you? The barge over there..."

He gestured to the barge, "It wouldn't be for hire, by any chance?"

I watched the man lower his bow. The dwarves started to surround the barge with the man climbing in. Dwalin placed his hand on my lower back to push me forward. The man spoke with reluctance, "What makes you think I will help you?"

Balin looked down at the man's boots and commented, "Those boots have seen better days."

The man looked at all of the dwarves before starting to pull the elven barrels into his barge. Balin continued, "As has that coat. No doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed. How many bairns?"

The man answered, "A boy and two girls."

Balin didn't know he would hit a sore subject when he spoke next, "And your wife, I'd imagine she's a beauty."

The human spoke sadly, "Aye. She was."

I frowned and so did Balin. Balin started to apologize. I felt Dwalin's hand shift as he leaned towards Thorin and started to whisper loud enough for the man to hear, "Oh come on, enough with the niceties."

I looked down at the dwarf before moving away from him. The man noticed and spoke, "What's your hurry?"

Dwalin crossed his arms not happy his elf moved away from him and the man questioning, "What's it to you?"

I whispered harshly, "Dwalin."

The man answered, "I would like to know who you are and what you are doing in these lands."

Balin answered, "We are simple merchants from the Blue Mountains journeying to see our kin in the Iron Hills."

Bard questioned, "Simple merchants, you say? With an elf, no less."

I answered, "I am traveling with them."

Thorin spoke up, "We'll need food, supplies and weapons. Can you help us?"

Bard ran his hand on the barrel and I noticed he is eyeing the dents and nicks from the water and Orcs. Bard commented, "I know where these barrels came from."

Thorin acted defensive, "What of it?"

Bard looked at each and one of the dwarves but landed on me, "I don't know what business you had with the elves, but I don't think it ended well."

I never took my eyes off of him. If I back down on this partial lie, he may see through it. I answered, "That may be my fault. The lord of Lotheriel tried to set an arranged marriage with the prince and I. I refused. These dwarves were simply passing through when they were caught in my mess. It's tragic to see royalty get bent out of shape from a refusal."

The human studied my face. each of the dwarves looked over at their elven maiden. The man spoke, "No one enters Laketown but by leave of the Master. All his wealth comes form trade with the Woodland elves. He will see you in irons before risking the wrath of King Thranduil."

I ran a hand through my silver locks, "I like to see him try."

Dwalin looked up at his elf with a light proud nod. Thorin mouthed to Balin who immediately spoke to the man, "I'll wager there are ways to enter that town unseen."

The human male nodded, "Aye. but for that you will need a smuggler."

I glanced at Balin as he said his next words, "For which we will pay double."

That's one way to suck him into our problems. The man reluctantly spoke, "Fine. Hop on."

The dwarves instantly climbed aboard. I was about to climb aboard but a hand gripped my own. I looked up seeing the man. I could feel anger wash over Dwalin. I moved my hand out of his hand, "I think I got it."

The man pointed out, "You are wounded, I noticed."

Dwalin came over grabbing my hand, "She doesn't need yer help."

I gave Dwalin a small smile letting him hold my hand over as I climb over the ledge. Not like I really need it but it's nice for him to step up. The man watched the interaction between the male and female. Dwalin let go of my hand. He noticed something suspicious of the two. I sat down beside a barrel wincing at the movement. Dwalin leaned against a barrel with arms crossed. His eyes met with the humans as to challenge him. I looked between the two men before smacking Dwalin's foot. I whispered harshly, "He was just trying to be nice."

Dwalin grunted. The human turned and pushed the barge off with the paddle. I sighed, "I'm going to rest, Dwalin."

Dwalin didn't say anything other than a grunt. I rolled my eyes before closing them.

* * *

The hobbit walked up to the human, "What's your name?"

The human looked over at the hobbit and answered, "Bard."

Biblo nodded giving him a friendly smile. Bard glanced down at the elf and the crossed arm dwarf who didn't move from his spot since they set sail. Bard's eyes went back to the open waters as fog started to wash over his vision, "What's the story of those two?"

Bilbo was confused for a moment before he looked at where Bard was looking at seconds ago. Bilbo's lips made an "o" shape. He answered, "They are...I am trying to find a word that may be equivalent for humans..."

Bofur overheard and answered," They're betrothed. They are each other's soul mate."

Bilbo nodded, "In Elven and Dwarven culture it is called One I believe."

The other dwarves are staying away from the human as much as possible. Bofur just happened to over hear what was going between the hobbit and human. Bilbo looked at the sleeping elf. He wonders how she can sleep at a time like this.

* * *

_I started to breath heavily. Dwalin looked over at his One with concern in his eyes. Bard gave me a room in private. Dwalin grabbed my hand and whispered, "Ye said ye'll heal yer self. Ye said ye'll be fine."_

_I lightly grip at the blanket as a shot of pain ran through my bones. I swallowed, "I didn't see any plant that I needed. If it's... if it's here I must of missed it..."_

_Dwalin placed his lips on the back of my hand. An upward curl of my lip as I felt his hairs rub against my skin. My pale skin with black lines running all over. Sweat dripped down my temples. I weakly reached up with the hand he is holding onto. I lightly touched his cheek then his beard knowing from days ago he likes it when I pet his beard and run my fingers through it. I could see a light glisten in his eyes. I spoke weakly, "Don't cry, Meleth. Be strong for me. I want you... to live your life to the fullest. I am sorry... that I am unable to give you little bairns as Balin would call them."_

_Dwalin gritted his teeth, "Don't speak like that."_

_My breathing continued to be labored. My eyes started to become half-lidded. Dwalin leaned down placing his soft lips on mine. He pulled away. His warm breath felt wonderful against my skin. His whispers and his beard started to tickle my lips, "Ye can't leave me like this, Amarlime."_

_I felt tears glide down towards my ears. I spoke softly, "I had to protect Kili. I have to protect the company."_

_Dwalin felt a rush of anger pulling away from me. He looked back down at my dying self and the anger went away as he saw the light slowly left my eyes, "I'm sorry, Amarlime. I love you."_

I sucked in a deep breath like I'm choking. A loud gasp came from my lips and it brought the attention of everyone on board. My heart is beating rapidly. I looked around. A whisper left my lips, "Dwalin...  _Meleth..._ "

Dwalin knelt down to my side with concern written in his eyes. Bilbo rushed to my side, "Miriel!"

Bilbo whispered, "Was it a vision?"

I turned my head to look at the hobbit, "How... How'd you know?"

Bilbo felt embarrassed as Dwalin's eyes now staring into him. Bilbo rubbed the back of his head, "I... I overheard you and Gandalf. I'm sorry."

I pushed myself up. My hand reached my head. I answered the hobbit quietly, "Yes it was."

Bard demanded quickly, "The money, quick, give it to me."

I looked at the dwarves confused. Thorin answered, "We'll pay you when we get our provisions, but not before."

Bard threatened, "If you value your freedom, you'll do as I say. There are guards ahead."

Balin gave the man his money which he pocketed. Bard demanded, "Everyone in the barrels."

Dwalin was about to guide me to a barrel before Bard stopped him, "Not her."

Dwalin growled, "She's not stayin' here with ye."

I placed a hand on his chest, "I'll be fine. I won't fit anyways. I don't want to agitate my wound any further."

Dwalin huffed heading to the barrels. Bard called towards me, "Woman hide your ears."

I gave him a little glare. My fingers instantly went to work with a braid to hide my ears. I mumbled that only the dwarves closest to me can hear, "Man trying to give me orders. Do this. Do that. I have him know I am centuries old and-."

A thick accent interrupted my mumblings, "Lass it's okay. Ye can teach him a lesson later."

I looked down at the barrel once I was down, "Sorry Gloin."

It didn't take long for the barge to make it to the docks. Bard whispered towards me, "Don't say a word."

I rolled my eyes crossing my arms. Bard moved towards the dock speaking to a man. Bard called out, "Woman!"

I looked up seeing him gesture for me to move to him. I didn't move. A voice came from a barrel, "Do it, she-elf."

Thorin's voice. I huffed hopping off the barge and stood next to Bard. I crossed my arms, "What are you doing to those barrels?"

Bard watched as the man he was talking to poured fish into the barrels. He spoke, "Disguising the dwarves unless you want them to get caught."

I waited for the man to finish up his job before hopping back onto the barge. I leaned against the railing waiting for Bard to hop on. He climbed back in and started to move his barge. I spoke, "Woman isn't a proper way to address a Lady."

Bard mockingly bowed, "Oh apologizes, my Lady. I make sure I remember that next time."

I never used my title against someone or let anyone know I'm a lady. Something about Bard rubs me the wrong way after getting to know him. At first I defended him as a normal person would do. Dwalin's voice groaned, "Oh god."

I scrunched up my nose, "I'm sorry,  _Meleth_."

Bard kicks the nearest barrel. I felt anger and protectiveness over the dwarves, "Don't you do that."

Bard demanded, "Quiet! We're approaching the toll gate."

I kept my mouth closed. The gate keeper called out, "Halt! Goods inspection. Papers, please. Oh it's you, Bard."

Bard maneuvered his barge closer to the gatekeeper. Bard spoke, "Morning, Percy."

The man named Percy asked, "Anything to declare? Who is she?"

Bard answered, "She's the children's new nanny. I have nothing to declare. I am ready to be home as I'm cold and tired."

Bard hands the papers. Percy nodded, "You and me both. Does she have papers?"

Bard looked over at the elf who was ignoring the men. He answered, "She lost them from thieves."

Percy sighed stamping the papers, "Alright, just this once. Here we are. All in order."

My ears perked up from footsteps coming into the gatekeeper's office. I tilted my head lightly to the men. A man's voice spoke up, "Not so fast. No papers for the maam and consignment of empty barrels from the Woodland Realm.. Only, they're not empty, are they Bard?"

My eyes glanced to the corner of the boat seeing the man out of the corner of my eye. He looks disgusting. The man reached into the barge picking up a fish, "If I recall correctly, you're licensed as a bargeman, not a fisherman."

I breathed in before heading towards the men. I placed a hand on my chest, "I'm sorry. My father... he thought he would pay Mister Bard here with fish for letting me have a job and reside with him and his children. I am here to care for his children while he is away on trips. Once I heard of this, I offered my services which I am glad he took upon."

The disgusting man looked up and down at my person before speaking, "I might ask for other services from you as well."

His lips turned up. I tried my best not to retch away from him. I took a step back away, "I'm sorry. I'm not that type of woman. My husband is on a journey and I thought to make wages for my family."

The man frowned, "Anywho these fish are illegal."

The man threw the fish he had in his hand into the water. He commanded the soldiers behind him, "Empty the barrels over the side."

I turned to Bard giving him a look of do something. Bard spoke up, "Folk in this town are struggling. Times are hard and food is scarce."

The man answered, "That's not my problem."

Bard countered, "And when the people hear the Master is dumping fish back in the lake, when the rioting starts will it be your problem then?"

I looked at the barrels watching some fish glide off into the water rapidly. My heart is beating against my rib cage afraid the dwarves will be found out. The man ordered, "Stop."

Instantly the soldiers stopped tipping the barrels. I didn't hear the next words as I was focused on the barrels. It was a close one. I felt the barge move. Bard spoke quietly, "We will give the dwarves out and head to my home."

I gave a nod. I lightly touched the barrel. The vision still haunts me as I know the vision's timeline is soon. Real soon. I can change it. I know I can. I will not die here.


	31. Bard's Family Home

Bard started to use his foot to tip over the barrels. I instantly went to the dwarf who fallen out and help them up, "I apologize for that."

The dwarf sent a glare over to Bard. I looked over seeing him starting to tip over the others. I let go of the dwarf's hand rushing over to Bard. My hand went to his shoulder, "Do not."

Bard's lips went inward as a do-not-have-time-for-this pout. I gently tipped over the barrel letting the dwarf out gently. I continued to do that but wasn't going fast enough for Bard. Bard decided to head to a barrel and was about to tip it over till my dwarf's head popped up. His voice came out annoyed, "Get yer hands off me."

I pushed Bard out of the way after finishing up with the other dwarves. I mumbled, "Do something constructive and not destructive."

The human glared at my back walking towards the dock keeper. He slipped him a coin, "You didn't see them. They were never here. The fish you can have for nothing."

I held out my hand which Dwalin looked at it like I was crazy. I huffed, "Just grab it. I can handle it."

Dwalin quickly glanced at my side. Thorin pushed my hand out of the way holding his own out. Dwalin grabbed his and Thorin pulled him out of the barrel. I glared at the two dwarves. Balin's hand touched my lower back ushering me to follow forward away from Dwalin. Balin spoke quietly, "He doesn't want to hurt you more than you already are."

I glanced down at Balin who has his hands on his belly. I sighed, "I could of handled it."

Balin gave me a sideway glance, "He knows that. My brother knows how bad your wound is from Oin while ye were asleep."

As we turned the corner, a young boy ran up to Bard, "Da! Our house, it's being watched."

Bard looked back at the dwarves especially at Thorin. Bard whispered to the dwarves, "In the water now. You would have to swim up into my house. We cannot have them see you."

I piped up,"I'll go with them."

Two voices spoke out, "No!"

I blinked. Oin pushed through the company looking up at me, "Ye cannot lass. Yer wound shouldn't go through these waters. We have no idea what's in it."

Dwalin is staring down Bard which I took notice. Bard looked at the dwarves before meeting my eyes, "You are said to be my children's nanny. If they see you aren't with me heading to my home, they will find it suspicious."

My thoughts instantly went over what Oin said. My heart started fluttering against my chest in not a good way. I swallowed, "Fine."

Bard nodded then turned to his boy, "Let's go."

The company and the two humans walked a few twists and turns before stopping. Bard turned to the company pointing to a home a few away, "The house is there. Go up the plumbing."

I scrunched my nose. The company aren't fond of the idea of going up someone's toilet.

* * *

Bard opened his door and we were greeted by his daughters. The younger child asked, "Da! Where have you been?"

The older child of all three called out, "Father! There you are. I was worried."

The older one noticed me behind their father and brother behind me after the two girls hugged their father. She couldn't help but ask, "Who is she?"

Bard moved past his daughters handing the bag to his oldest, "Here's something to eat. Bain, get them in."

Bain, the boy, nodded heading down to the lower floor of the house. I followed him, "I'll help!"

The oldest daughter places the bag on the counter, "Father, who is she?"

Bard breathed out heavily through his nose, "A woman that I unfortunately met."

The oldest girl's brows knitted together in confusion. The younger girl piped up, "Is she going to replace mama?"

Bard shook his head, "No sweetheart. She's too old for me."

Two voices climbed up the stairs. One was giggling and the other is mumbling. I tried to hide my giggle from behind my hand, "I am sorry, _Meleth_  but seeing you pop up from a toilet with that face is pretty funny."

The older girl voice cut through out conversation, "Da... why are there dwarves climbing out of our toilet?"

I bit back another laugh. The youngest asked, "Will they bring us luck?"

I breathed in to stop me from laughing. Dwalin spoke lowly as the others joined us, "Not. Another. Word."

I nodded enjoying Dwalin stirring in his rage. I don't think I would let this one down for any of them. Bard looks to his oldest, "Grab some of my clothes and bring them down for our guests."

The oldest took one last look at the company before disappearing into Bard's room. The youngest asked, "What is a lady doing with a bunch of short men?"

I raised my brows. I held up my hand to Bard who was about to answer. I knelt down to her height, "Well you see... what's your name?"

The girl answered, "Tilda."

I smiled, "Tilda, that's a beautiful name. These men are dwarves. I was asked by an old friend to join their little adventure."

Tilda's face looked confused, "Shouldn't a lady be home with children?"

I let out a breath rubbing my forehead, "Well... you see I..."

I looked for words that could be easy to understand for anyone. I spoke, "I do not have children. I didn't have anyone to share a life with for a very very long time. I am a traveler and always have been since I was young."

I didn't notice the oldest was giving out clothing to the wet dwarves and hobbit. She brought up another question, "Do you have someone now?"

Her eyes darted to all of the dwarves that were in the room. Some are missing due to changing clothes. I felt my heart beat faster. I nodded, "Yes. Yes I do."

Dwalin entered the room when the child asked her question and when I answered he looked at the braid hanging proudly on the side of my head. The oldest called for her sister, "Tilda, can you bring blankets?"

Tilda smiled nodded. She disappeared for the blankets. I stood up. Bard looked over at me, "You didn't have to tell her much."

I sighed, "Humans and any other species are filled with ignorance. It's a needed thing for others to be taught on other species and lifestyles. There isn't only the lifestyle of bairn-maker for a woman. There are warriors. There are travelers. There are women who make a living. Instead of calling the company, a company of short men to be politically correct the company is a company of dwarves and a hobbit."

Bard asked smartly, "Is that knowledge came from your blood or from your age?"

I eyed him, "Both, actually."

Bain couldn't help but ask, "How old are you?

The oldest daughter reprimanded, "Bain! you cannot ask a woman how old she is."

Some of the dwarves chuckled. I couldn't help but chuckle, "It's quite alright. Being on Middle Earth for as long I have you will get used to that question."

The oldest daughter's ears burned for getting embarrassed. Thorin's voice cut through the conversation, "Enough with this. We need to talk about provisions."

The humans looked over at the authoritative dwarf. Tilda stood by the stairs switching her weight between both her feet. Bard looked at his children before speaking, "Make them comfortable."

The two daughters and son looked at their father and nodded. Bard gestured with his hand for Thorin to walk to the other side of the house. I looked over the dwarves' heads through the window. My eyes scanned the area fixing my pack on my back. I am the only one out of the company who has their original belongings. I never once lost them in the water. My mind went over the vision from earlier and my heart skipped a beat. I may only have hours or days. I am not sure. I looked over at the dwarves seeing them close by the fire. With his arms crossed, Dwalin is leaning against a wall. Tilda is staring up at him. I could see his impatient side starting to show. It might be annoyed by how she is staring at him. An older voice asked, "Do you need a cold towel?"

I turned around seeing the oldest daughter standing there with a cloth at hand. I knitted my brows together, "Say again?"

Dwalin's eyes flickered to where his elf is. The oldest asked again, "I said do you need a cold towel? You look like you are feeling hot."

I felt my forehead instantly not sure what a fever would feel like, "I don't know what you mean. I don't get fevers."

Bain looked confused, "Sure you do."

I answered, "I don't. I'm an elf. I don't-."

I paused in my sentence feeling a bead of sweat fall down my temple. I looked around to collect my thoughts before my eyes landed on the door, "I... uhm I'll be right back. Just need some air."

Dwalin's attention was caught by the behavior. He uncrossed his arms. Bifur noticed something is going on in the back lines as he was facing towards the living area by the fire. I reached for the door before my hand was grabbed by a thicker hand. Dwalin asked, "Where are ye goin'?"

My thoughts are going quickly as this could be my final moments. The oldest called out, "Da..."

Bard glanced at his daughter for a second, "Not now. I'm busy, Sigrid."

I answered Dwalin trying to pull from his grip, "I just need to go out. Please. I... I need to quickly."

Sigrid urgently spoke, "Da... something is wrong."

Bard looked up and so did the dwarves. Their eyes landed on the couple at the door who was silently arguing. I felt more droplets of sweat fall. I panicked, "I said let go or do you want me to die!"

The room was filled with silence. Dwalin stopped trying to pull me away from the door. Oin stood up, "Lass... is it yer side?"

I sighed resting my head against the cold door. I spoke quietly nodding, "Yes... the poison is still in my system. I need... I need to find kingsfoil. Please, Dwalin let me go. I blend in with the people here I can make it out and in safely."

Dwalin let go of my hand after hearing my words. His hand falls limply to his side. I took that as an answer and opened the door. I left without another word. I will find this plant. I need to stay alive. I am not done seeing the world and I am not done living my life with my One.


	32. Feathers and Kingfoil

Dwalin was going to follow his One till a deep authoritative voice stopped him, "Do not follow her. We cannot be seen."

The warrior's fist clenched tightly over the door handle. If someone were to look at the warrior, they could see the vein in his neck and forehead are popping out. Balin looked over at their leader seeing he was going to pull Dwalin to the side and give him a rough talking to. Balin stood up patting the dirt off of his tunic, "Dwalin."

Dwalin breathed out of his nose not once letting his jaw unclench. Balin walked over to his younger brother about to guide him to a different part of the house but Dwalin shoved his brother's hand away. Balin patted down his beard while sighing. He followed his younger brother who walked to an unoccupied room of the house. Balin quietly closed the door behind him. His eyes studied his tall younger brother. Dwalin clenched and unclenched his fists at his sides. Balin opened his mouth to speak but Dwalin beat him to it, "I cannot believe that... that elf! She goes off runnin'. And don't get me started on Thorin. He forbade me to go after her.  **Forbade**  me! I should be goin' after that damned she-wolf."

Balin watched his brother started to punch a pillow that was on the bed. Balin secretly thanked the gods he wasn't punching a wall or anything that could be broken. No one should underestimate a dwarf's strength. Balin waited till his brother slowed down in his punches to speak.

* * *

I looked around for any sight of kingsfoil. The cool breeze tickled on the sides of my temples from sweat. To be honest, the poison shouldn't work this fast. The Orcs are known to make deaths painful. I looked over my shoulder and couldn't help but glance at the hidden mark. Huffing, I continued my search for kingsfoil. I will find it and when I do... I hope to be alive by the end of this ordeal.

* * *

Brown and white feathers are littered around the room and a certain dwarf. Balin sighed, "Now brother... Thorin has a reason for ye not to go after the she-elf. The townspeople of Lake Town aren't accustomed to dwarves. He would like to make sure no word of dwarves in their town go to their master."

Dwalin looked up at his brother. The words coming from his mouth was barely a whisper, "She's dyin', brother."

Balin swallowed a lump, "She will find a way to stay alive."

Dwalin ran a hand through his surrounding hair in frustration. Dwalin gestured to the door wildly, "The king doesn't know what it is like to find his One. He doesn't know what it is like to go through somethin' like this!"

Balin stepped closer to his brother placing a hand on his shoulder. Balin closed his eyes letting out a deep breath, "He may not but I do. I understand. If yer One says she will find a way then she will find a way."

Dwalin shoved his brother's hand away standing up from the bed. His eyes filled with concern and anger. Anger that he isn't allowed to go and help his One and concern for her being. Dwalin spoke quietly, "She saw somethin'. It scared her awake on the barge."

Balin thought over the earlier events and rubbed his chin. Balin agreed, "Aye... I remember her wakin' up in a fright."

Dwalin wouldn't let the prick of his eyes continue any further. He's a warrior not some wee lass. Balin reached to his brother again and this time the younger one doesn't push him away. Balin spoke quietly, "Let's go back out there. Ye can wait by the door if it helps."

Dwalin huffed walking past his brother. Balin patted his beard down not sure what to do with his younger brother and his One. Thorin heard the door open and close. It caught his attention. Blue eyes follow the tall dwarf who settled himself next to the front door with his arms crossed. Thorin could tell his friend is upset over what is going on especially at him. Thorin's eyes glanced at the door and hope the damn elf doesn't die in the waters for the sake of his brooding friend.

* * *

I groaned in frustration. My forearm wiped away the sweat from my forehead. A elderly voice nearly had me jump out of my skin. I pulled out a dagger ready to use it. The elderly woman gasped taking a step back. I brought my dagger down sighing, "Sorry... you've scared me."

The elderly woman noticed the whiteness of skin as well beads of sweat dripping down the sides of the supposed younger woman's face. I rubbed my head trying to focus. The elderly woman stepped closer daring to place a hand on my arm. She spoke softly, "I said is there anything you need dear? You look to be frantic."

I turned to her knowing she spoke but it came out muffled. My brows knitted together in confusion. The elder noticed that I wasn't understanding her. Her lips grew thin as she grabbed my hand taking me through Lake Town. I spoke up, "Wait, miss! I have to go find some Kingsfoil. I can't go where ever you are taking me!"

The elderly woman heard the elf and took a turn at the market. I looked behind me seeing the sun is starting to set. I swallowed knowing I have to get back soon or Dwalin would definitely be out here using the night to his advantage. The elderly woman stopped in front of a stand that sells pig feed. The woman spoke to the merchant, "I'd like some of the kingsfoil, please."

The merchant asked, "How much?"

The elderly woman looked over at the supposed younger woman before answering, "A half of a pound."

The merchant started to divide the feed for the woman before wrapping it up in a sack. The woman was about to pay for it but I grabbed her hand. I spoke quietly, " _Please... let me pay. I can pay it."_

The elderly woman's eyes widened. Elvish. The woman before her spoke elvish and only elves spoke it that she know of. I noticed the woman's reaction and didn't realize I even spoke Elvish. I knitted my brows in confusion for her reaction, " _What's wrong?"_

The elderly woman pushed the coins in the merchant's hand who didn't hear the younger one's words. It's a good thing too as elves aren't really welcomed considering Mirkwood elves are the closest elves to Lake Town. They're not known to be the nicest when it comes to mortals. The woman grabbed the bag and my hand. She couldn't help but ask even though knowing I would answer in Elvish, "Where did you come from?"

I pointed over a few houses down, " _I came from there. I really need to get back."_

The woman saw where my finger was pointing and pulled on my hand more. She feels strong for an elderly woman.

* * *

A cry of pain was heard in the home of Bard. Instantly, Dwalin pulled open the door seeing an elderly woman kneeling over a form. A form that happened to be gripping her shoulder tightly. Dwalin didn't care who would see him. That form was his One and she was in pain. He ran out kneeling beside the form. Dwalin stared at his One. It looked to be she fell on the ground and a great deal of pain was dealt to her. Dwalin didn't take notice of the elderly woman but she definitely took notice of the dwarf. His thick hands moved my hair out of my face. Dwalin spoke urgently, "Miriel, what happened?"

I opened my mouth about to speak but a groan came out of it. Dwalin decided to scoop up his One and bring her inside. The company and humans lingered at the front door. They watched in horror of what was going on with the elf. Dwalin angrily demanded, "Move out of the way!"

Everyone moved out of the door way letting the dwarf and elf enter. Bofur noticed the elderly woman who looked to be frightened. No, not frightened by the dwarf but frightened for the elf. The elderly woman grabbed the sack she dropped to tend to the elf and headed to the door. The woman spoke up, "I... I got the elf kingsfoil."

The company instantly brought their eyes to the woman. She didn't back down at the intense stares. Thorin pushed his way to the front, "She's no elf."

The woman gripped the sack tighter, "She spoke Elvish. Only elves speak the language. Don't try to hide it from me, Master dwarf."

The woman stared intensely at the King under the mountain. Oin pushed past Thorin and some of the members of the company, "Ye say ye have kingsfoil?"

The elder nodded, "I bought it for her. She seemed to be looking for it earlier when I bumped into her."

Oin looked at her seriously, "I'm the healer. I'll be takin' that now. Thank you."

She nodded giving it to the older dwarf. Oin disappeared from her sight. The dwarves and humans started to disperse. The only one who lingered at the door with the elderly woman was Balin. Balin wanted to thank her for bringing the she-elf, his brother's One, back to them. Balin bowed his head slightly, "Thank you for bringin' the lass back. She's sick and I don't know what my brother would do if somethin' happen to her."

The elder gave a sad smile, "Just make sure she gets healed. She seems like a nice woman. Tell her once she wakes I hope she feels better. There is a half of a pound of kingsfoil. It should be enough."

Balin gave a light nod, "I will let her know. Thank you once again."

The elder gave one last nod before walking off. She has a feeling she will see the elf sometime soon. Hopefully when the elder woman is alive and the elf is well.


	33. The Lady's Nephews and Niece

Dwalin stared at his One who was sweating more since the elf left earlier. Bard showed the dwarf where the elf can stay for the time being. His eyes watched as his elf's chest started to go up and down quickly when the elder's breathing became labored. Dwalin grabbed my hand and whispered, "Ye said ye'll heal yer self. Ye said ye'll be fine."

I woke up slightly. Grogginess came to me as I lightly grip at the blanket. I whispered, "I didn't see any plant that I needed. If it's... if it's here I must of missed it..."

Dwalin placed his lips on the back of my hand. An upward curl of my lip as I felt his hairs rub against my skin. My pale skin with black lines running all over. It must of formed while I was searching. Sweat dripped down my temples. I weakly reached up with the hand he is holding onto. I lightly touched his cheek then his beard knowing from days ago he likes it when I pet his beard and run my fingers through it. I could see a light glisten in his eyes. I spoke weakly, "Don't cry, Meleth. Be strong for me. I want you... to live your life to the fullest. I am sorry... that I am unable to give you little bairns as Balin would call them."

Dwalin gritted his teeth, "Don't speak like that."

My breathing continued to be labored. This is becoming like my vision. I felt tears well up at the corners of my eyes. Dwalin saw a glisten of wetness fall down the sides of my cheeks. My eyes started to become half-lidded. Dwalin leaned down placing his soft lips on mine. It felt like it was quick but it was a few moments before he pulled away. His warm breath felt wonderful against my skin. His whispers and his beard started to tickle my lips, "Ye can't leave me like this, Amarlime."

I felt tears glide down towards my ears. I spoke softly, "I had to protect Kili. I have to protect the company."

Dwalin felt a rush of anger pulling away from me. I could feel the mark on my shoulder shoot pain throughout my body. I bit my lip to muffle a yelp. He looked back down at my dying self hearing the muffled sound and the anger went away, "I'm sorry, Amarlime. I love you."

I gritted my teeth unable to say anything as the pain never lifted. More tears started to stain the pillow. A light knock was made. Dwalin instantly turned to the door with a glare. He grumbled, "Go away."

His brother's voice reached through the door, "Dwalin... We need your help."

Dwalin stood up from his chair heading to the door. He opened it briefly looking down at his brother who doesn't look all too happy. His older brother didn't want to come and fetch his brother but Thorin insisted. Balin could hear the elf wheeze underneath the blankets. If they don't find a healer soon then... He couldn't even think what would possibly happen. Balin asked, "Can I come in?"

Dwalin looked over his brother's head seeing some of the dwarves crowded around each other. Dwalin stepped a little to allow his big bellied brother in. The door shut behind the elder. Balin spoke quietly, "The weapons Bard have given us aren't acceptable to Thorin and other dwarves. They're mere harpoons. Thorin wants us to break into the armory. He suggests you to help since you are one of our strong few."

Balin didn't need to know that his brother wanted to glance at the sick elf but his brother stared at him. Balin held up his hand to somehow cushion Dwalin's anger, "I did mention you have your One to tend to. He is sorry but he demands for your help."

Dwalin's lip turned upward into a snarl. I of course heard their conversation. I coughed, "Dwalin..."

Balin saw his brother's face soften. He could see Dwalin's face held pain. Dwalin hated showing his weakness especially in front of other people. And he hated having a weakness. Dwalin doesn't know what to do with it. I spoke softly, "Go ahead. Help your king. You need suitable weapons."

Dwalin held back a groan as he turned around to his One. Balin watched the pair interact. I grimaced in pain when I started to sit up. Dwalin instantly helped me, "Ye're sick."

I wheezed, "I'll be fine. I promise I'll still be here."

I could hear footsteps towards the door. I placed my hand over his giving it a reassuring squeeze, "I'll be fine, Meleth. Go before your king gets impatient."

A low knock was heard. Dwalin's eyes narrowed. I glanced around Dwalin at Balin, "Take him. Do whatever Thorin needs to do."

Balin looked between his brother and his brother's One then nodded. Balin grabbed his brother's forearm, "Let's go brother."

Dwalin wretched his arm out his brother's grip. I narrowed my eyes, "Dwalin. Go."

Dwalin looked at his One. Balin noticed the door creaking open slowly. I reached up to Dwalin's cheek lightly grazing my finger tips across his bearded skin. I whispered, "I'll be here when you get back. I promise."

Dwalin searched my eyes for any faulty in my statement. Dwalin huffed before moving away from my light touch. Dwalin saw Thorin halfway into the doorway. His lip curled upward in irritation. Dwalin glanced behind him when he heard me cough a lot. Luckily I was able to catch the wet substance in my hand. Dwalin pointed his finger at me, "Don't ye go anywhere."

I gave him a weak smile, "Promise! Now get on and go away."

Dwalin pushed past Thorin to where the other dwarves are. Balin and Thorin looked at each other. Balin glanced at the elf. I knew they haven't left yet as the main task was to get Dwalin out of the room. I stared at the two other dwarves. I coughed out, "I'll... Be fine. Go get your weapons. Don't get caught."

Thorin sneered mumbling, "Like we will get caught, elf."

A light smile was brought onto my lips. Balin noticed it and couldn't help but smile as well. The elf in front of him knew Thorin may be worried for his friend but couldn't help but worry for her as well since she is his friend's One. I knew if I were to pass on, Dwalin wouldn't be much when it comes to fighting. I understand that. What the elf doesn't know that she is slowly rubbing off onto the King under the Mountain. He is grateful for what she is doing for his friend. The two dwarves finally left her alone closing the door. I glanced down at my hand with the wet substance then closed my eyes with a few tears escape. Blood. I figured it would of been blood due to my quickened process of my death. It wouldn't of been quick but due to the black magic scarred into my shoulder... It sped it up more than it should. I reached into my mind and tried the one thing I fail at but my sister and parents excel in. I mentally spoke, " _Emel, Adar... Elrond... I apologize for not being the optimal elf-maiden. I fear this may be my last moments tonight. If my dwarf... my One come onto the lands treat him well. He is part of my family. I wasn't with him long but I love him with every fibre of my body. If his company comes with him, treat them well. They're a wonderful bunch of dwarves and hobbit. Emel, I do love you. I wish you never favored Celebrian more and loved each of us the same..."_

I grimaced while reaching for a rag to wipe my hand off. I took in a deep breath and continued, " _Adar... I knew you started to show you favor Celebrian and I understand that. She didn't fall for a dwarf. She fell for a respectable elf lord. I wish we didn't fight when you came to Mirkwood. I know you wouldn't budge for me when it comes to Dwalin. Adar I want you to know I love him and no matter what I will be his One and he will be mine. I am sorry for not being the little elf you wanted me to be. Elrond... please take care of yourself and take care of my sister's children. I know after centuries the twins will still be rambunctious. Arwen is going to have a wonderful life and I know you will be accepting to it when the time comes. I must take my leave. This is my farewell."_

I let out the deep breath I've been holding. I slid down slowly to lay back down. A series of coughs came and I tried my best to collect all of the blood. And I never got the kingfoil to help.


	34. Introductions

Dwalin couldn't help but have his mind wander over to his One. He wouldn't be distracted and he feels that he slightly wishes he never met his One. He shouldn't be distracted especially during this time. Thorin placed another weapon onto his pile. Thorin glanced at his best friend. He studied his friend's facial features seeing nothing is different about the dwarf. Truly though, there is inner turmoil going on with Dwalin. He knows that he shouldn't have left his One but at the same time he has a duty to his King. His King should always come first before his One. Thorin gestured Dwalin to move forward so he can put more weapons in the other dwarf's arms. Dwalin's mind isn't all here and wouldn't be till everything is back to normal. This happened when he thought he lost his older brother during the war. He would never admit it but he was afraid for his older brother and that he wouldn't see him again. His mind was too clogged up with thoughts that he didn't notice the dwarf in front of him stopped. Weapons clashed down to the ground loudly. The dwarves up the stairs all turned quickly to the corner to see what happened. Dwalin gritted his teeth hard bending down helping Kili with the fallen weapons. Already in the distance guards heard a loud clanging in the weaponry where the dwarves are currently stealing from.

* * *

A quick loud knock was brought upon the front door. Being the oldest, Sigrid opened the door with knitted brows. She doesn't know who could that be especially in that demanding fashion. The people on the other side of the door are moving their weight between each foot to try to get rid of their nerves. The oldest whispered, " _Do you have it?"_

The youngest of them's lips went into a firm line, " _Of course I do."_

The middle child's eyes were looking around outside of the home. The door finally opened revealing a tall human blond. The oldest asked, "May we come in?"

The middle child rest his eyes onto the human, "It is best we come in. Not like you really have a choice in this matter."

The oldest continued, "It's life or death situation."

The youngest pushed through her brothers putting herself between the human girl and the two brothers. She apologized, "I'm sorry for my brothers. You have our Aunt here. We heard she is very ill. Can we step in?"

* * *

On the other side of Laketown, the townspeople are building with rage of dwarves raiding their little poor town. With each second ticking by, irritation is crawling through Dwalin's veins. The dwarves' eyes rest upon a hideous looking human who happen to be the master of this town. Another hideous rat spoke, "This is a bunch of mercenaries if ever was, sire."

Dwalin felt his hand twitch as he remembers this filth. The same filth who tried to ask his One to come with him and hinting something only husband and wives should do. Dwalin growled, "Hold your tongue. You do not know to whom you speak. This is no common criminal! This is Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror!"

Dwalin gestured to his King which his King step forward. Dwalin mumbled under his breath, "I'm going to rid of him in these waters."

Balin glanced up at his brother hearing those words. Balin studied the shorter man ahead further. Balin's brows raised as he recognized the voice of the weasel. Dwalin's eyes scanned the area then rest on the weasel. He isn't getting his eyes off of this one.

* * *

The twins let out a breath together when the human girl didn't answer fast enough. They pushed past the human girl and the woman gave the older teenager an apologetic smile. The twins want to find their aunt which their sister doesn't blame them for. It is just rude to barge in a person's home without permission. Sigrid finally blinked out of her trance, "W-Wait! You cannot do this!"

The two other human children heard the commotion downstairs and decided to head down. Bain knitted his brows together as he watched two brunette men searching through the house opening and closing the doors. Tilda asked, "Who are they and what are they doing?"

Sigrid was chasing around the two men trying to stop them, "This isn't your home!"

A wheezing cough fell upon human ears but was caught on by the trio. The three of them stopped infront of a door. Sigrid wasn't fast enough to stop the oldest as he opened the door, "No stop! She's sick."

The youngest of the imposing trio pushed past her brothers kneeling down beside the bed. Blood is splattered all over the ill's hands as to make sure no blood got on the blankets. She spoke softly, " _It's okay, Auntie. The twins and I are here. Adar sent us. He said it was urgent and it was best for us to go."_

The woman looked to her brothers and requested, " _Ask the girl if I can get some towels and a bowl of water. Possibly ask about kingsfoil. I brought some but I want to make sure I have enough for her wound."_

The brothers nodded and went to turn around but was face to face with the eldest. The human teenager asked, "Who are you and what are you doing to her?"

The youngest human peered around her sister seeing the three brunettes in their resident elf's room. The middle child of the trio answered, "Do you have kingsfoil? We are in great need of it as well as a bowl of water and towels."

The human looked between the twins to the sick elf. She whispered, "You're trying to heal her."

The eldest elf towered over the older girl with a hurried nod, "Yes and we would like to get those things, if you will please. She does not have much time."

His twin finished his train of thought, "She may only have a few hours left."

Sigrid nodded and rushed off to gather the supplies. She remembered the healer dwarf was handed a bag of kingsfoil by an elder woman. She grabbed the bag off the kitchen counter heading back to the room. The eldest of the trio grabbed the supplies and handed it to his sister. The youngest grabbed it and started to move the supplies where she needs it. She looked over to her brothers, " _I need you to get out. I'm going to have to undress her."_

The boys looked at each other and nodded. Sigrid looked at the elves, "Wait I can help if need to be."

The female elf looked up at the oldest human and gave a small smile, "I'd like that very much. Thank you."

Sigrid turned to the brothers and ushered them out, "I know where the wound is so I need you two to leave."

The brothers held up their hands, "We were going to leave, promise."

The human girl pushed the two out closing the door behind her. The female elf rubbed the kingsfoil in her hands, "I'm going to need you to wet the towel and wash off the sweat from her face."

Sigrid nodded taking the dry towel dipping it in the cold water. Her hands wringed it out the excess water. The human dabbed the ill elf's forehead and cheeks. I groaned slightly at the sudden coldness. The female elf spoke quietly while reaching for one of my daggers, " _It's okay, Auntie. I'm here to heal you."_

My words came out jumbled, " _I am in Rivendell?"_

Sounds of my tunic being ripped sounded through the room. Suddenly, healing words poured out of the young elf's lips while placing the kingsfoil on the side.

* * *

A couple dwarves went along with Dwalin to gather his elf and move her to the Master's accommodations. Oin and Bofur walked behind the bigger dwarf as his body kind of hogged the pathway. Oin piped up, "When we get to the lass, we have to move her gently."

Dwalin grunted in response. Bofur shoved his hands in his jacket pockets, "I do hope the lassie gets better. She was creating a soft spot for ye, Dwalin."

Dwalin growled, "She is not. It's this One business. I'm still the warrior I always been."

Oin sighed, "Ye hate it but ye are glad ye have someone."

Dwalin just let out a growl when he opened the door to the human's home. He blinked when he saw two familiar elves. Dwalin mumbled, "You're the two elves from that elven lord's kingdom."

The twins looked over seeing their Aunt's One. They found out about her One due to their grandmother's description. They of course met but not with introductions. The oldest twin Elladan pushed himself off the wall with crossed arms, "We came once we heard what happened."

Dwalin is irritated over his One being sick and possibly dying. Now these elves are here. He only favors his One. He still has a slight hatred to her kind but he couldn't bring himself to hate her. No... She brought him happiness and love. Dwalin's eyes flickered to the door that they were standing in front of. Dwalin pushed past the twins, "Out of my way."

Elladan tried to stop the dwarf, "Wait! She's not decent."

Dwalin shrugged off the elf's hand and was about to open the door but the door opened itself. It revealed the blond human girl and an another woman. A brunette and he could see pointy ears poking from her sides. Dwalin let his annoyance show, "Who are ye?"

The she-elf tried to lighten the situation by smiling. The brothers of the elf watched their Aunt's One closely. He didn't look to be nice to elves so it makes them wonder if he is nice to their Aunt. The she-elf answered, "I'm Arwen. Miriel's niece. I was healing her. She should be feeling better in a few days. She just needs to stay in bed."

A groan was heard behind the two women, "Dwalin..."

Dwalin huffed pushing past the two women standing before his One. Elladan and Elrohir was about to walk in to make sure he wasn't alone with their Aunt but another voice stopped them, "Lads, it's best to leave him alone. He's..."

The younger dwarf finished the sentence for Oin, "On edge."

Arwen pushed her brothers forward letting the human girl go out of the room. Sigrid knew the relationship between the dwarf and elf so she would leave them be. Arwen followed the human's example guiding her brothers away from the room shutting the door. The twins looked at their sister like she was crazy, " _He doesn't like elves just by the way he treats us and you let our flesh and blood be alone with him!"_

Arwen sighed moving to the two dwarves, "I apologize for my brothers. They're protective over family."

The twins' jaws clenched. Arwen felt her brothers' stare and she glanced behind them," _She is fine with her One. He would never hurt her and I trust her and the human's instincts on it. You may dislike him but he would do no such thing. Trust me."_

The twins grunted crossing their arms. They weren't happy. They are okay with dwarves... It's just for centuries they are used to their Aunt being alone. Sad to say but it is true. The brothers did wish their Aunt would find someone but they would never expect it to be a dwarf... A gruff looking one to be exact. The twins just hope that he wouldn't harm their Aunt physically and emotionally. If they were to find out what happened once the dwarf found out she was an elf... Well there are no words to describe what would happened.


	35. Be Nice

The twins stood by the door as if guarding it from any intruders. Bofur looked up from a piece of wood that he started to whittle seeing the twins with their arms crossed. Oin gave Sigrid a smile, "Thank ye lass."

Sigrid smiled back while handing him tea. Bofur couldn't help but ask to anyone in general, "Who are ye three?"

Arwen looked at her brothers seeing they are still in their pouting mood. She decided to answer for the three of them, "We are her niece and nephews."

Oin knitted his brows together, "Yer're her sister's bairns?"

Arwen gave a polite smile, "Yes, we are."

Bofur itched his forehead with his knife-wielding hand. The motion moved his hat slightly up. He commented, "Ye came here quickly."

The twins looked at each other. Oin spoke under his breath, "The visions..."

Arwen raised an eyebrow. What have their Aunt been telling the company of dwarves? Normally it is a secret within the family. The female-elf answered to Bofur's comment, "We were traveling and heard around of an elf injured with silver hair. There are very few with the hair of our Aunt's."

The dwarves gave a nod as to accept that answer. Bain came inside with his father seeing three more people but new people inside. Bard quickly asked his eldest, "Who are they?"

Arwen stood up, "We apologize from intruding in your home. We heard of our Aunt being extremely ill."

* * *

A small smile graced my lips as I reached up touching the rough hairs of Dwalin's beard. I whispered lightly, "I had an amazing dream."

Dwalin moved his chair closer to the edge of the bed. His hand lightly grasp my own. His voice was barely a whisper, "Save yer voice."

I gave his hand a squeeze as I spoke softly, "No, let me."

Dwalin's lips went into a firm line. He wasn't going to let his elf not rest so he thought of the next thing, "I'll leave this room so ye can rest."

The smile left my face and I let go of his hand. I tried to move but I let out a gasp at the pain from my wound and shoulder. Dwalin growled, "Don't move."

Dwalin could see the bandages peeking at the top of the blanket. He knows his One is without a top but bandages cover what needs to be covered. Dwalin growled, "What was yer dream?"

My eyes met his and they softened. I spoke softly, "It was interesting say to least. It was a vision. A vision of what would of been if I wasn't dying..."

Dwalin sneered at the last comment. I reached over to his hand giving a squeeze, "I'm not dying. Well I hope I am not..."

Dwalin stood up, "The she-elf didn't do her job then."

I lightly yanked at his thick hand for him to sit down, "Sit down. I'm not finished."

Dwalin huffed sitting down on his chair. He listened as I continued, "We had 3 children. They were beautiful. Two had your hair and one had mine. One had your ears while the other two had mine. You were proud as the younglings wanted to fight and learn. You were head of Thorin's guard. We had a place in the mountain. Oh-."

Dwalin's thick finger touched my lips to stop. Dwalin had a light twitch of the corner of his lip. I grinned underneath his finger. It made him happy. Happy that we were going to have a future of that sort. Dwalin leaned forward. His lips and beard lightly graze against my temple. He whispered, "Get some rest. Tell me more when ye are better."

I lightly nodded. I let out a yawn. I whispered, "Will you still be here?"

Dwalin moved my hair out of my face, "I will never leave ye."

Dwalin's thick hand weaved through my silver locks moving it behind my ear. I felt his fingers lightly grazed over the point of my ear. His fingers continued to ewar through the rest of my hair. The motion makes me comfortable and sleepy. I let out one last yawn before I close my eyes drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The residents and visitors turn their heads to the sound of opening the door. All eyes are now on Dwalin. Dwalin mumbled, "She's asleep. We are to move her to the Master's mansion soon."

Dwalin took a seat at the table. He looked to be waiting for any information from his friends or have the elves introduced themselves. The female-elf took it upon herself seeing her brothers are being immature in this situation. Arwen smiled giving a light nod to the head, "I'm Arwen, daughter of Lady Celebrian and Lord Elrond."

Dwalin raked through his memories of what his One told him. Dwalin looked at the two other elves. Dwalin's burly arms crossed at his chest. Arwen looked behind her to see her brothers with arms crossed as well. Arwen closed her eyes for a second before opening them again to speak to her brothers, " _Introduce yourselves to Auntie's One. Adar wouldn't be happy with you two for not being diplomatic."_

Dwalin raised an eyebrow at the sudden elvish. Bofur glanced over at Bard, "Mind if I smoke my pipe?"

Bard's lips went into a firm line as he isn't particularly happy with the male dominance happening in his home. Bain felt the need to answer for his father who was glaring at the dwarf and the two male elves, "Just go by a window."

Bofur nodded with a slight smile. Sigrid felt the need to guide the dwarf to a window that would open. She unlatched the window opening the dwarf, "Here you go, Mr. Dwarf."

Bofur smiled politely, "Thank ye, lassie."

The twins looked at each other as if they are telepathically communicating. The eldest uncrossed his arms taking a step forward. Elladan spoke, "I'm Elladan, son of Lady Celebrian and Lord Elrond."

Elladan looked over at his younger twin and made a gesture to say now it's your turn.

Elrohir breathed through his nose. Elladan may have more of a sense but Elrohir is more attached to his Aunt than the two. He turned to her when he was younger for guidance a mother would give. He did go with her on an adventure in his younger days. Elladan was with the two when this happened. It was around the time their mother left them and their Aunt is still recuperating. Elrohir spoke, "If you are to hurt her, I..."

His threat started to go away from his lips when he saw the dwarf look upset and heading towards him. Dwalin growled grabbing the tunic of Elrohir, "I would never harm Miriel. I would protect her with my last dying breath."

Elladan and Arwen picked up the sounds of the ill-elf. Arwen instantly went to her Aunt's side who tried to shoo her niece. I coughed, "I hope you won't be dying anytime soon, Master dwarf. And Elrohir  _you did not need to speak to my One like that. He is very much family to you as your father is to me. Apologize."_

The younger twin's ears grew red. The elder twin decided to defend his brother, " _Auntie, he was just trying to defend for you."_

I held up my hand to stop any future words. I turned my eyes to my One, "And you... Be nice. Both of you. I will not-."

A cough interrupted my words. Arwen lightly spoke, "Auntie... You need to rest."

I shook my head, "No. I need to address this. I can't stand this type of thing. When Elrond joined into the family, I did not like it. Not one bit. He took my older sister away from me and then she was going to have a family to raise while I was stuck with no one and my parents. I caused a rift in the family for centuries due to that. It took me about the time you two were born that I reconciled with Celebrian and Elrond. Now I ask- no I am telling you to put your difference aside and I can bloody well defend myself. I've been doing it for centuries."

I felt my body grow weak. And I leaned into my niece who held me up. She spoke softly, "Let's get you back to bed, Auntie."

Dwalin watched his One go back to the bedroom to lay back down. He was sure they were quiet but guess he was wrong. Dwalin's eyes flickered back to the young male elf. Elrohir looked over at Dwalin when the door shut behind Arwen. Dwalin decided to be the bigger man and held out his hand for the younger elf to take. Dwalin introduced himself, "Dwalin, Son of Lord Fundin. At your service."

Elladan nudged his brother who took Dwalin's hand. What surprised the elf was the head bump between the dwarf and elf. Elladan bit his lip to hold in a laugh. Elrohir's hand instantly went to his head to stop it from throbbing. Elrohir spoke, "Elrohir, son of Lady Celebrian and Lord Elrond. A-At yours."

Oin and Bofur busted out into a loud laugh. Oin spoke over to Dwalin, "It's going to be hard for ye to break into these elves."

Dwalin rolled his eyes at his friend's comment. Dwalin let go of his One's nephew's hand and crossed his arms. Arwen popped out of the room. All she can see is one of her brothers holding his head in pain and the dwarves with smiles on their faces. She couldn't forget the smirk on her eldest brother's face.


	36. Why Do You Hate Him So Much?

I studied my two nephews' faces. Elladan seem to be adjusting to Dwalin well... However Elrohir... He isn't adjusting. Elladan had to speak to me  **alone**. That is a first. He spoke of his brother still not comfortable of having Dwalin as my One. It's been a couple weeks since Arwen healed my wound. She still tends to it to be sure none of the black magic comes back. The trio had to stop Dwalin from moving me to the Master's mansion as it was unwise to move a healing elleth. Bard was very kind enough to let me stay in his home despite his light hatred towards the King under the Mountain. What felt like ages to my nephews and myself, I finally spoke, "Elladan leave us. Go to the market with Arwen and help her with cooking food for this family."

Elladan looked at his brother for a moment before nodding. Elrohir turned and watched his brother leave him with their Aunt. I scooted to the right then pat the bed, " _Elrohir come and sit. I need to talk to you."_

Elrohir turned his head away, "If this is about that dwarf, I'm not."

I narrowed my eyes at my nephew. I spoke sternly, " _Elrohir, son of Lady Celebrian and Lord Elrond. Come here right now."_

Elrohir undid his crossed arms and slowly walked to the spot his Aunt was indicating. I felt the bed dip slightly under his weight. I tilted my head towards him. He looks so much like his father well both twins do. If Arwen had been born with the silver golden hair like her mother, she would be the exact image. Maybe the Valar thought thought it was best to save the heartache of my family to be constantly reminded of who we lost. Elrohir refused to look over at me. I reached over grabbing a few brown stands of his hair. I gently tugged it, " _Look at me when I am going to talk to you."_

Elrohir reluctantly looked over at me. I let out a deep breath before speaking, " _Why do you dislike my One so much?"_

Elrohir thought over his answer. I waited patiently for my nephew to give me his reasoning. Whatever the reasoning would be he should banish that thought. What felt like a few ages went by, the youngest twin answered, " _He is a brute, Auntie. He isn't right for you. We do not know if he would take care of you like a mate would."_

Memories of the fight between my Adar and myself came back. His reasoning may be different but it's all the same. Adar started to distrust dwarves as a whole when they attacked his kingdom when he was younger. They killed our kin and left his home abandoned. I turned my eyes looking straight forward, " _If that is your reasoning then you are like your grandfather. I'll tell you how his hatred came to be with dwarves."_

My eyesight never left the random spot on the wall. However, I can feel my nephew's eyes burn into me. I continued, " _It was after my parents wed. It was during the First age. King Thingol requested dwarven craftsmen to craft a Simaril in Nauglamir. Now dwarves are known for their craftsmanship. As you see along the centuries, it is beautiful."_

Elrohir lightly scrunched up his nose, " _What does this have to do with anything?"_

My eyes turned back to my nephew. I saw his expression. My hand rubbed my forehead, "I swear to the heavens... You are becoming like your grandfather. Now will you let me finish the story?"

My nephew shifted in his spot. He looks to be uncomfortable. I let out a heavy sigh, "Fine. I'll quicken it for you. The king was clouded by his lust for the Simaril and insulted the dwarves. It enraged the dwarves and they killed him. Doriath was looted and they killed any elleth that didn't flee quick enough. If you want to dig deeper then the King shouldn't test the temper of a dwarf. Your grandmother didn't share the prejudice of your grandfather. "

Elrohir stared at my person. I stared at his expression. Elrohir's brows knitted together, " _The dwarves were at fault_ _. I do not know how this is supposed to help me, Auntie."_

A frown marred my face, "Your grandfather did not accept my union with a dwarf for that matter _._  He should drop his prejudice all together and see not all dwarves are the same. They share the quality of stubbornness and thick headed. What I am saying is do not judge a dwarf or any race before you get to know them. My One is fully capable in taking care of me and what may our future have. In addition to the story, Belegost dwarves were innocent in the whole affair as well as unsympathetic to the dwarves of Nogrod."

Elrohir clenched his fists, "I still do not like your One. He is very much a brute and will not know how to take care of you."

My eyes looked up to the figure standing behind the door. I closed my eyes, "You have no say on who I am to have as my One. The All Father has that say and him alone. Now leave. I need my rest, young one."

I felt the weight get off my bed. A long forgotten fact about Belegost dwarves came to me. I called out to my nephew, "Elrohir... Durin's folk are descendants of the Belegost dwarves. Majority of Thorin Oakensheild's company are Durin's folk. That would mean my One is a descendant of the Belegost dwarves."

Elrohir decided to have the last word, " _I do not trust him even if he is a part of Durin's folk. I will never accept him as a member of this family. I do not think he would take good care of you like you should in respect of looking out for us over the centuries."_

He left the room. He pushed past the dwarf who was behind the door. I didn't look at my nephew as he left. I didn't look at my One who entered and closed the room. Dwalin stared at his One. His thick hand grabbed my own. Dwalin's deep voice spoke low, "I heard what he said."

I opened my eyes looking over at my One. His beard adorned different braids and jewels. I studied some of the beads. Right then and there I decided when time comes, I'll make him a bead to signify he is mine. My hand slowly reached up touching the braid he placed with his clan's bead. I licked my lips, "Tell me... What does the braids signify in your Dwarven culture... I tried reading upon it when I was young but never found anything. Dwarves are ever so secretive."

I saw a twitch of his lip go upward. It is a good distraction for me and him as well. I am sure he would want to spar with my nephew. Show he can take care of me if needs to be. That would have to wait till later. We are on a bunch of sticks above water. It wouldn't do any good if either go in the water. Dwalin's free hand reached over to the braid he done a couple months ago. His fingers lightly thumb the bead. His voice came out low, "This means ye're me One. If we were to be betrothed then it would deal with more braids and on the other side. Once we wed..."

His fingers lightly brush through my hair. I closed my eyes feeling comfortable to his touch. For a rough warrior, he can be gentle when he wants to be. He cleared his throat which opened my eyes. I looked over at him. He continued his explanation, "Once we are wed... Both sides would be braided and have more braids. Ye would bear me arms."

I moved the bead to front of my face. I questioned, "Isn't this your arms though?"

Dwalin nodded, "It is."

I let out a huff, "Dwarves are confusing creatures."

Dwalin rolled his eyes letting out a snort, "Not like elves aren't."

I mocked hurt, "We aren't confusing. We just live a very long time and it gets the better of us."

Dwalin smirked before leaning over. His beard and mustache tickled my skin. His lips pressed against my own. I pulled away feeling the tips of my ears turn red. Dwalin stood up, "I wanted to check on ye. Now I have to tend to Thorin."

My brows knitted together, "Did something happen to him?"

Dwalin shook his head, "Nay. He wants to make sure our plans are concrete."

I gave a nod of understanding. Before he pulled away from me completely, I grabbed his hand. His hand is so much bigger compared to my own. I spoke softly, "Please... Let me handle my nephew. He may have said hurtful things... I'll fix that."

The dwarf grunted, "A dwarf protects his own. If challenged then they show they can protect his kin. He challenged me, Miriel."

I squeezed his hand, "Well... Not now. You lot are on a body of water. Wait till we are on land and actually have time."

His lips went into a firm line. He doesn't like what I said. I added, "Laketown isn't a place where warriors are bred. This is a trading town. You would have nowhere to challenge him. Please."

He took his hand out of my grip. Knowing the dwarf, he is going to let out some steam. Who knows they might actually spar and I cannot do anything about it. I watched as my One left the room closing the door behind him. I let out a loud huff, "Men... I swear."


	37. I Know Elvish When I See It

Arwen and Sigrid followed behind my person as I walk through Laketown. I knew of their true reasoning to follow. I'm not exactly 100% healed due to the cursed mark on my shoulder. I leaned on the carved walking stick Bofur was kindly able to produce. My eyes scanned the table of weaponry. My brows scrunched together. A middle-aged man who was balding on top of his head noticed my eye. I looked up at the man and smiled, "Sir mind telling me what is the origin of this sword? My mind seemed to not recognize it."

The man smiled with a joking expression, "A dear ole woman in need of a sword? Your husband isn't around, I see."

His eyes glanced at my walking stick. He couldn't see my ears as I have hidden them. I reached with my free hand lightly touching my forehead. I gave a false smile of relief, "Oh... I am sorry. I am just a dreamer thinking my little self can handle a sword. How silly."

I felt a presence behind me. I placed a hand to the owner of the presence's bicep, "It's alright. It was silly of me to think of such thing, child."

The man couldn't help himself and smirked, "Your husband was right to leave. Having your gimp self hold him down."

Sigrid heard voices come from behind us. She gave a small smile to the incoming small company of dwarves. I shifted my weight on my walking stick. The man gave a look of interest to the men behind us. I am sure my nephews are accompanying the dwarves. Some warrior dwarves glanced at the table with a scrunch of their noses. Of course they would, these swords are mostly made by Menfolk. They're not the strongest compared to dwarven or possibly elvish craft. A deep breath escaped my lips, "I guess I should keep my dreaming to myself."

The two elvish men and some of the dwarves picked up on this. Elladan questioned, "What's wrong?"

The man behind the table snorted, "She was perusing my collection. She learned of her place."

Elrohir was about to retort but I lifted my walking stick hitting him in the shin. He hissed quietly, " _What was that for, Auntie?"_

Arwen shook her head towards her brother which he caught the motion of. Elrohir looked confused. My eyes caught sight of a white haired dwarf making his way to us. I smiled at the elder son of Fundin. His cheeks were rosy and puffed up due to his smile.

Gloin pointed to a sword, "Where's this one from?"

The man removed his eyesight away from my person to the sword I previously asked for. The man answered, "That sword is of elvish make."

I was going to leave peacefully and just ignore the pest of a man. I instantly turned my heel by leaning on the walking stick swinging around. I held up my hand, "Actually sir, that is not elvish make."

The man frowned, "Get going."

I will not back down to this. I know an elvish sword when I see one and that is definitely not one. I will not have anyone taint the precious craft of Elves. I lifted my walking stick and smacked the man's pointing hand. I hissed, "Let me give you a lesson on elvish swords."

The man started to called out, "Abuse!"

Luckily the stall man's words fell on deaf ears. I held out my free hand, " _Elladan hand me your sword."_

Elladan pulled his sheath out of his belt handing it to me. I gripped it in one hand. I placed the walking stick against the table. I slowly unsheathed Elladan's sword. I watched as the elven scripture engraving glisten in the light. I held it on two fingers by the hilt, "This sword is balanced. You can see the elvish engraved into its steel. This particular sword is light and used for agility."

I pointed the sword admiring the Lothlorien worth upwards. The blade face flat showing the engravings to the man, "The words engraved on this metal are  _Protector of Lothlorien lands and Kin_. It translates to Protector of Lothlorien lands and Kin."

I sheathed Elladan's sword handing it back to him. My side is starting to ache. I grabbed my walking stick putting most of my weight on the stick. I pointed towards the end of the table, "And that sir is a Dwarvish blade. I am sure you have gotten the blade at the city of Dale or you bartered it. Thank you sir for answering my previous question of where the origin of the blade I asked beforehand even if it is inaccurate."

Balin lightly touched my hand that is gripping the walking stick tightly. Gloin huffed, "Insufferable."

The man is still rubbing his hand from my hit earlier. My attention went to Balin. Balin answered my unspoken question, "Thorin would like to speak with you, my dear."

Arwen looked over at her brothers. The dwarves glanced at the two of us before dispersing. Gloin grabbed the twins' tunics, "Let's get goin' lads."

Elladan spoke up, "But why does the dwarf need to see our Aunt?"

Gloin mumbled as he dragged my nephews away, "None of yer business. It's none of ours either."

I shifted my weight. Gently, I placed my hand on Arwen's forearm, "Make sure Sigrid gets home alright. Help her as much as you can with her siblings."

Arwen nodded. The man behind the table sneered, "I thought elves were nicer."

I rolled my eyes, "To people who actually earns it, yes. To those who don't such as yourself, no."

Balin held out his hand when he noticed a flash of pain across my facial expression. I took a step away from the stall. I reassured the dwarf, "I'm fine, Balin."

Balin patted down his beard as he followed me towards the Master's mansion. Balin piped up, "It would not be right if I did not offer any help."

I grabbed his hand when I took a step. I squeezed his hand reassuringly, "I promise I am fine. I had worse."


	38. King's Blessing

There stood Thorin, looking over a map on one of the Master's tables. I do not doubt it is the map of Erebor. Balin stood not too far from me. I stood up straight on my walking stick and piped up, "My king you asked for me?"

Thorin's lip perked up at the sound of that. Thorin stood up straight, placing a hand on his back as if it's in pain. He must have in that position for awhile. Thorin's ringed hand gestured to a seat near him, "Sit, and we haven't taken the mountain back yet."

I shuffled closer to the seat and slowly placed myself down. It's plush which is interesting for the Master to have considering how much the town is in ruins. When Balin and I walked up to this mansion, I felt disgusted seeing the Master in a lush life whereas his townspeople are in poverty. It really is concerning. I leaned my walking stick against the table waiting for Thorin to say something. Balin walked closer to sit on a bench against a wall. Thorin sat down on the seat behind him. I didn't notice that chair as he was already standing and hunched over. Thorin thought over his words and spoke, "It is truly destined for you and Dwalin to become Ones with each other."

I gave a nod, "Yes I know of this already."

Thorin wetted his lips as his grandfather was the one to give blessings to nobles' betrothals. He knew the male would ask the daughter's father for her hand in marriage and if the families are of high standing then it would be seen through the royals as well. It was not easier for his brother-in-law to go up to his father and ask for Dis' hand for marriage. Unfortunately, the Fundin brothers do not have their father who can assess the woman in front of Thorin. Dwalin asked his brother who was head of their family to give blessing. Once again unfortunately for Thorin, Balin thought it would give Thorin practice for the higher nobles' blessings. Thorin knew his adviser gave Dwalin his blessing. Balin sees what no one else sees between the two. Thorin slowly sees what Balin sees. He would never admit it. He cannot think of having an elf into his circle. Thorin knew Dwalin would do anything to keep the elven maiden at his side no matter what Thorin would say.

Thorin continued, "I would like to..."

I could feel my heart beating against my rib cage. I am sure it is getting to the point that I hear it in my ears. I stayed silent as I waited for Thorin to give me something. I had a feeling what it could be but I understood that this must be hard on the older dwarf. For centuries he disliked, no let me correct myself, he loathed elves. If he could I am sure he would take away Dwalin and I's bond and place him with a dwarfen woman. However him and I both know dwarven women are hard to come by. The only flaw in this situation is my father's blessing. I am way over the age to be wed but it would feel right as if it were happening centuries ago.

Thorin started again regaining his ground, "I would like to give you two my blessing. My blessing to be betrothed and to wed."

A small smile perked up on my lips. I reached over touching Thorin's hand gently. I spoke softly, "Thank you, my king."

Balin's cheeks are puffed out due to smiling. Balin hopped off the bench and walked over. His fingers lightly touched the braid of Dwalin's. He spoke softly, "Soon my brother will change this."

Warmth filled me. My smile instantly turned into a frown as the thought of my father came back. Thorin's lips frowned as well when he picked up my frown. Thorin asked, "Are you not happy?"

I shook my head, "Nay I am happy. I had a thought over my father. Dwalin never met him nor asked."

Balin gave a squeeze to my shoulder, "I am sure he would have-."

I shook my head once again, "Nay he wouldn't have. My father despises dwarves for reasons. My father... My father and I haven't spoken since we were in Thranduil's halls."

Thorin's frown deepened. Balin's smile was wiped off his face. The two did not know of my father and his hatred. My hand went to my face rubbing the tired flesh. Balin looked over at Thorin. Their eyes met. Balin broke away from the silent communication and spoke to me, "That does seem problematic."

I stood up from my spot, "As much as I argued with my father, I want him to at least like my One. He's done so much for me over the centuries. Thank you Thorin, for giving us your blessing."

Balin patted my hand, "I give you two mine as well."

I smiled, "Thank you, Balin. I am grateful for both of your blessings."

My smile turned into a sad one, "Unfortunately we cannot proceed till my father gives his blessing."

Balin gave my free hand a squeeze, "We will figure a way, my dear."

I reached over at the elder Fundin son and gave him a light hug. I whispered, "Thank you."

I pulled away, "Now I must find my nephews and niece and see how they are faring."

Thorin gave a nod and waiting till the elven maiden left the room. Thorin looked at his adviser for answers. Balin petted his beard in thought, "That is indeed troublesome. Her father may never give his blessing for the two."

Thorin rubbed his face. He removed it then stood up. Thorin pointed towards Balin, "If I can allow them to marry then he could too."

Balin agreed, "Yes but how? It sounds like her father's hatred stemmed before we entered Middle-Earth."

Thorin's hands rubbed his cheeks and eyes in frustration. His best friend will not like the sound of this. When it comes to the she-wolf, Dwalin will do anything for her as Dwalin would do anything for himself. Balin seemed to catch on Thorin's frustration. Balin piped up, "Aye, Thorin. He will be a handful."

* * *

I sat in front of Bard's home holding onto my cane. Elladan exited the home finding me in deep thought. His voice snapped m. e out of my thoughts, " _Is everything alright, Auntie?"_

I glanced over at my eldest nephew then where the sun is now setting. I licked my lips before responding, " _Everything is fine, young one. I was just in thought."_

Elladan glanced at the door behind him then back over at his aunt. He headed over sitting down next to me on a bench situated outside. Elladan eyed me, " _You are lying, Auntie."_

I looked over at my eldest nephew at the corner of my eye. I let out a deep breath, "I cannot let anything pass you, can I?"

Elladan laced his hands together in front of him. He replied, " _You helped raise us especially when Mother went over. Of course I can see through a lie. Elrohir and I are known to get away with stuff."_

I couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Elladan looked over at the sunset and asked, " _Is it your One? Has he troubled you?"_

I shook my head, " _Nay opposite of that. It's my father. Your grandfather does not have a liking towards dwarves. I am afraid when it comes to settling down... He will not give his blessing despite the master dwarf giving me happiness."_

Elladan thought over his aunt's words. Elladan glanced over at his aunt who was staring at the intricate design of her walking stick. I continued, " _Your grandfather and I aren't on good terms right now. It was over Dwalin and the other dwarves. He cannot see what I see in them."_

Elladan spoke as he played with a leather strap of his boot, " _I heard what you told Elrohir about the Durin's folk. I feel we cannot stop Eru's choice of your One. If he chose that big dwarf, then so be it. Grandfather needs to see that. He may have hatred in his eyes and mind over dwarves but if he knew of his lineage then maybe he might be satisfied with your One."_

I turned my head to my nephew and eyed him. I whispered, " _Have you grown into a wise man?"_

Elladan smiled big like he did when he was up to something, " _Father took me under his wing."_

I gave a snort, "Of course he did."

The eldest son of Elrond placed his hand on my knee and reassured, " _If it means anything grandmother has accepted your relationship."_

I moved my knee away from his hand. I pursed my lips, "She never told me. She told you but not me.  _Emel... I must speak to her soon about this."_

Elladan nervously laughed, "I didn't mean to get grandmother in trouble..."

This time I reassured him, "Nay you didn't I am in need to talk to her anyways."

My brows knitted together, "What were you doing out here in the first place?"

Elladan answered, "I have a feeling we may have visitors."

I raised an eyebrow as I watched him get up. Elladan spoke, "I'll see you around, Auntie. I promise I'll be back."

I scrunched up my nose, "You better... Whatever is catching your and your brother's attention must be dangerous. I saw him leave not too long ago."

Elladan nodded in understanding. With that being said, Elladan disappeared into the dusky night. I let out a sigh standing up. I'd best be heading inside to meditate to reach my mother.


	39. Stubborn Dwarf and Insufferable She-Wolf

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath and slowly let it out. A little light nudge in my mind welcomed me. I thought, " _Emel... It has been a while since I last spoke to you. I must speak to you about something important._ "

A gentle voice responded through my mind, " _My child you sound troubled. Does this have to do with your father?_ "

I squeezed my eyes tighter to try to calm my nervous beating heart. The softness of the blankets rub against the palms of my hands. My fingers gripped the blankets to ease my mind. I answered through my thoughts, " _Unfortunately, Emel. I speak to you about my One. Elladan mentioned you already accept him, is this true?_ "

I waited with a bated breath for her answer. Her soft voice echo through my mind, " _I do accept your One. From what I have seen, he is a good warrior who cares for his kin. Have your visions improved_?"

I relaxed the tension of my muscles and opened my eyes. I was moved to the Master's Mansion where the rest of the company reside. It was an unused room unlike the Master's quarters. I am sure of it due to the dust that lingers on the shelves versus his end of the mansion. I answered my mother, " _I will do what I can to protect the King Under the Mountain as well as his heirs. They will not perish in the upcoming battle_."

I know my mother would reprimand me for messing with my visions. I cannot let Thorin or the brothers die by the hand of evil. They are held in higher regards than anyone else. My mother's voice echoed through my mind, " _You know you cannot do that, my child. If you change a vision then you would change the line of events. I cannot allow-_."

I interrupted my mother, " _Emel... Can you talk to Adar about my One? I was giving blessing to move further into the relationship with Dwalin by his King. I would want Adar to give me his blessing. You know Dwalin's family line, I am sure of it. He is a Durin. His line was not involved with Adar's home. Please, Emel._ "

The tone of my voice went through to Galadriel. It was pleading. My shoulders started to slump when I have not heard any word back from my mother. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat. I grabbed my walking stick and pushed myself off the bed. I felt the roughness of the lump when I was able to swallow. A knock was made against my door. I didn't have the strength to answer. The handle moved down opening the door. I felt my legs weak when I saw who was at the door. In an instant, a pair of thick hands caught me when I started to wobble. Knowing my mother has not answered me or acknowledge my request devastates me. I wanted to abide by tradition but it would be hard not to continue a step further into Dwalin and I's relationship. We are already courting and by the looks of it he may ask to be betrothed with me. A voice with a think accent spoke, "Lass, what happened? I'll get the she-elf."

My eyes shifted to the owner of the hands and voice. My walking stick fell to the ground when I let go. A loud clack against the floor caught attention to the other occupants. I moved pushing myself closer to his body. My knees bent due to my arms wrapping around the owner's neck. His thick hands adjusted themselves to wrap around my waist. I whispered, "Please stay with me tonight. I... I don't know what I do without you here."

Blue eyes glanced down at the elven maiden. He still does not know what to do with crying women. Shall it be a dwarf, elf, or man. A few footsteps were walking towards the room. I didn't move from my spot. I nuzzled my face into his neck and hair. Nori's brows went up towards his hairline. He looked over at Bofur who came with to see what was the noise. Bofur took a step in the room and grabbed the door pulling it to a close. Nori spoke once the door closed, "To see Dwalin like that..."

Nori moved his shoulders as to hint mushy lovey stuff. Bofur shook his head, "Nay, something is wrong with the lass."

Nori thought for a moment about the scene that was once in front of him then nodded in agreement.

Dwalin heard his companions behind him. He grunted and stepped with me in his arms towards the door. He spoke harshly, "Get out of here!"

Nori and Bofur looked at each other when they heard Dwalin's booming voice. Bofur gestured with his head towards a direction with a shrug, "Let's head back and tell the others it was nothing."

Nori mumbled, "If that weasel comes near her then he has Dwalin to answer to."

Bofur knew exactly what his companion was talking about. Everyone especially Dwalin noticed how the Master's servant looked at the she-elf. Nori started heading back to the company. Bofur glanced back at the door. Maybe it is wise for the dwarf to stay with the elf maiden. Behind the door, I peppered little kisses against his skin. Dwalin pulled me away, "Lass, ye didn't answer my question. What happened?"

The lump in my throat appeared again. I swallowed hard, "Let's... strengthen our bond."

Dwalin's eyebrows went up to his non-existing hairline. I noticed his eyes widened slightly. Dwalin moved me to the bed sitting me down. I knitted my brows together, "What's wrong?"

Dwalin's right hand moved to the back of his neck. His thick fingers massaged the now tense muscles. Dwalin used his free hand to gesture to myself, "We uh... Lass we can't. We aren't wed."

My eyes widened at what he was hinting. I felt blood rush to my cheeks. For I am centuries old, I have not touched a man in an intimate way as it isn't wise for an unwed maiden to do so in fear of not wanted by their One. My fingers gripped the blanket on the bed. I tried to explain, "I... No... Not copulation!"

My voice may of went too high or loud as Dwalin's hand instantly went to my mouth. My hands reached up to his hand. I pulled his hand off of my mouth. I quickly spoke, "I meant wed. Strengthen by becoming one through the eyes of our gods."

I felt his strength weaken in his hand. My fingers lightly grazed against his as I spoke again, "I do not know what our future would be like and if the upcoming battle would bring us apart through death. Before either of us depart this world... I would like to be seen as your One and as your wife if you would have me."

Dwalin removed his hand from my own. His thick hand went to my cheek moving my silver hair away from my face. He scolded harshly, "I don't want you speak of death as it will happen. I will protect you with my life."

A twitch of my lip went upward. I nuzzled into the palm of his hand. I reached up giving a light tug on his beard, "You forget master dwarf... I been roaming this Earth for so long. I know how to protect myself."

His other hand hovered over my marked shoulder, "Not at this point of time."

I reached up moving the hand away from the black magic. My voice came out as a whisper, "Don't touch that. It's cursed. I was too busy trying to protect my sister to think of my own well-being."

Dwalin's lips went into a firm line, "It's not cursed. You're not cursed. I'll protect you like I should."

I huffed, "Stubborn dwarf, if you are going to be like that I will protect you as well. Neither of us will go unprotected. You didn't fully answer what I was asking."

Dwalin shook his head, "No ye needn't to worry about me, lass."

My lips turned into a frown. I argued, "How would you continue to protect me if you are dead? Tell me not to worry about you again, stubborn dwarf."

Dwalin mentioned, "You'll be under the care of my King and my brother if anything were to happen to me."

I growled, "I don't want them to as they aren't my One. Now out, Dwalin!"

Dwalin huffed as he gave one more look towards me before turning his heel leaving the room. He didn't leave the room without slamming the door which was brought to the company's attention. A voice quietly crept into my mind, " _I spoke with your father. He dislikes the idea of you matching with a dwarf. He refuses your betrothal. Under the eyes of our and his maker, you are meant to be together. There are no arguments. If his King and I gave our blessings to further your relationship, it should be enough. Your father isn't going to be happy with it but he will learn."_

Of course, my mother decide to pop back in after a disagreement between Dwalin and I. I glanced out of the window noticing under a month, it will be Durin's day. The day we would climb to the mountain and find the hidden passage. A soft knock was made. The heat of the argument didn't die down just yet. I called out, "If you step one foot in here, I will-."

My threat died down when a familiar face popped in. My eyes soften at the sight of my niece. I breathed out, "Arwen, what's wrong?"

Arwen's eye brows lifted up as she slipped into my room. Her eyes scanned the room before resting on the fallen walking stick. She walked over picking it up. The younger elf sat down on the bed placing the walking stick against the bed frame. The silence was dragging on since she walked in. I started to think about what my mother said. She is right in some ways. Thorin who is the rightful king under the mountain gave his blessing. Balin who is the older brother of my One gave his blessing as well. I glanced over at my niece and could slightly pick out little features of my mother in her. My mother who is in the white council gave her blessing. Despite my father who should be the one giving his blessing, I have the appropriate blessings to continue forward. Her voice brought me out of my thoughts, "Auntie... Your One came out of this room and when his brother and king asked what happened... He called you an insufferable she-wolf."

I looked over at the door and sent glares towards it. I spoke, " _That stubborn insufferable dwarf wouldn't accept the fact he needs my protection. He is willing to sacrifice his life for me to be protected but I couldn't do it for him? Who would protect me then if he is gone? He claims his King and brother would care for me if needed. I don't want that. The Valar chose him and I as Ones and it shall be that."_

Arwen's blue eyes fluttered towards me. Arwen asked, " _Did you explain what happens when an elf's One is gone?"_

I broke away from the door looking over at my niece. I answered, "No I have not as he will not die in this life time. I will protect his king and the princes as well as himself if I have to. The events already changed its course when I took Kili's wound. I do not know what the future holds other than what I've seen before I started changing it."

Arwen did not like the words coming from her aunt. It sounds as if she would trade her life for these dwarves. I reached over to Arwen's knee. I gave it a gentle squeeze, "No need to worry, my child. Everything will be okay. I must talk to Dwalin once he cools off."

Arwen's lips went into a firm line as she spoke, "It may be a while, Auntie. He went off to cure his anger."

My hand rubbed my forehead. I swear this dwarf better not get in trouble with these humans. Especially with their disgusting master.


	40. Assault

A sharp intake of breath sounded the room. My chest moved up and down as I gripped on my walking stick. A bent over human holding his stomach groaned. Arwen stared between the human and myself. I sneered, "Pathetic that you had to come into a women's quarters while they slept. You forget elves do not sleep much."

A groan came from him again as I couldn't help myself and whack his arched back. I glanced over at my niece. I breathed out, "Are you okay? He didn't touch you where he shouldn't, right?"

Arwen was holding up her sleeping robes. She held up her head high, "He tried, Auntie before I twisted his wrist."

My eyes flicked back to the bent over man. I knelt down trying to look at his face, "How dare you touch a lady of status. I will not tolerate your actions, Alfrid. I'll be sure to speak with your master of these recent events."

He licked his lips before letting out a chuckle. I mumbled under my breath, "Be lucky Elladan and Elrohir isn't here."

Arwen's eyes snapped to her aunt when hearing those words. I stood up hitting his thigh, "Stand up. I'll ensure your punishment."

Alfrid stood up slowly still in pain from when the elf whacked him with her walking stick. I took a stab at his back with my walking stick to make him start walking. I glanced back at my niece, " _Rest now. I'll be back once I make sure he has proper punishment. No one touches a lady and gets away with it."_

I gave her a reassuring wink. Arwen's shoulders slumped at the thought what her aunt could possibly do. I closed the room's door and whacked behind Alfrid's legs, "Go you disgusting filth."

Alfrid's eyes darted around seeing no dwarves in the vicinity. Especially the brutish dwarf who seemed to be protective of the elf he was targeting at first. He waited till the two of them were far into the hall before he straighten himself up. My eyes caught his movement. My walking stick was pushed out of my hand and his grimy hands made its way towards me. I lifted my elbow and whacked him between his neck and shoulder. He groaned, "It... It wasn't the girl I was after."

His hands went to the offended part of his body. His fingers kneaded his skin. I replied sharply, "I don't need a walking stick to stand or walk far, you imbecile."

In an instant, he tried to leap for my person. My fingers reached into my bind wrapped around my leg. I had it hidden from view with my long tunic if anything like this were to happen. Not just if Alfrid came in but if a thief or intruder came. I am not fully one hundred percent healed but I can manage. My fingertips felt the cool metal of a small dagger. In one quick motion, he grabbed the front of my tunic and pushed me to the wall. I kneed him in the stomach which I was able to step away from him. The straggly man was persistent and gave all of his strength to grab my tunic and pull me down. Knowing my leg isn't to its full strength yet, Alfrid did the one thing he knew to keep me down which was using his boot to add pressure to my closed wound. I swiped my blade across his face. Instantly he let go pressing pressure onto his face. Blood started to paint his fingers. I scrambled to stand up but my leg gave out due to the unfortunate circumstance. I gasped in pain. My hand let go of the blade instantly as it went to the shooting pain. If I didn't protect Kili from the arrow, he would be suffering from pain. This pain and journey to healing I wish upon no one. Alfrid seethed, "You cut me!"

Luckily he didn't realize how loud he was being as I could hear footsteps. Urgent footsteps by the sounds of it. Alfrid finally heard the footsteps and went into playing the victim. Some of the dwarves brought candle light to see in the darken hallway. Alfrid, who was still holding his hand against the cut, turned to the dwarves. He pleaded, "Help! She gone mad! That elf cut me."

The young dwarf princes pushed past the hurt human and knelt down to their elf. Fili looked at my face, "Are you okay, Miriel?"

I nodded, "I'm fine. Nothing I cannot handle. Remember I handled worse."

The dwarf princes wore grim faces at the sound of that. Alfrid looked between the rest of the dwarves and the she-elf. Alfrid waved to his face to show he is hurt, "Do you not see I am hurt?  **Your**  broken elf cut me with a blade!"

Fili helped me stand up as Kili grabbed my walking stick. My forgotten blade laid down the hall where it slid to. The words seethed out of my mouth, "You pathetic little welp..."

I grabbed my walking stick shrugging off Fili's help. I wobbled past the bleeding man. My words reached everyone's ears, "Touching a woman while she sleeps is unforgivable. Touching two women in one night and assaulting one, count your days before I have you hanged."

Alfrid's eyes widened, "Y-You don't have that kind of power!"

A gruff voice breathed out my name catching my attention, "Miriel."

My eyes trailed to the voice. There stood the one dwarf I wouldn't want here. His eyes looked between Alfrid and I. It doesn't take much to piece together what have happened. Instantly majority of the dwarves grabbed the angered dwarf. Alfrid jumped startled. His face continued to bleed through his fingers. It is slowly trailing down his arm. I breathed out, "Dwalin."

His eyes went over to my person. He noticed my resolve is about to dissipate. He shrugged off his fellow dwarves harshly. I could tell he is still angry.  **Pissed** , even. I don't want him to kill this man before a punishment is thought of. I don't want my One to be hanged for such action. The gruff dwarf pushed past Thorin and Balin and stood in front of me. Our eyes met and before my legs buckled, he swooped up my person. Dwalin walked past the shaking man. He couldn't help himself but brought his fist towards Alfrid's face. I am sure I heard his nose cracked. My fingers tugged on Dwalin's beaded strand of beard. His eyes immediately shot down to my person. Alfrid screeched in pain, "Just wait till the master hears about this!"

Thorin watched one of his best friends walk away with his elf. Thorin answered for the two, "We have an effective case against you. Two women's words against yours."

Alfrid felt warm liquid gush out of his nose. His voice started to come out nasally, "A man's word is more powerful than a woman's."

Their voices came distant as Dwalin headed down the hall. I rested my head against his chest hearing the steady beat of his heart. Kili watched the two disappear from sight. Figuring Dwalin isn't going to bring back their elf to her niece as he passed their elf's room. Kili defended their elf, "Those women are ladies of their families' land."

Fili added to what he learned about lords and ladies of lands, "They are under protection of their lords and king."

Alfrid paled at the new information. Thorin looked over at Balin. Balin wore a grim face. This isn't going to go well between the master and their company.


	41. Never Anger a Lady

I don't think the dwarves knew an elf's face can become so red. I proved to them it can be and its out of anger. My cheeks burn at the heat. I stood in front the master. My niece and One is behind me. Thorin is off to the side with Balin. Thorin made the other dwarves wait out in the parlor. I ran a hand through my silvery hair. I took in a deep breath before speaking as calmly I can be, "You must not understand me, Master of Laketown. Due to the assault last night to my niece and myself, your right hand man should be hanged. He should be killed for such act towards  **ladies**. In elven culture and I am sure in any other culture, if a high society woman gets assaulted the person who committed the act will be hanged."

Thorin's lips went into a firm line. Dwalin's arms is crossed glaring at the weasel hiding behind his master. The master waved his hand as to dismiss the whole situation, "I am sure there is a misunderstanding."

My jaw clenched. Balin noticed the movement and looked at his brother. He thought to himself, 'Maybe they are perfect for each other.'

Arwen spoke behind me, "It wasn't a misunderstanding when a vile creature comes into your bed and try to snake your clothing off of your back while you were asleep."

I closed my eyes for a moment as I remembered that encounter.

_A familiar sound of breathing being hitched. My eyes shot open and in the dark I found another silhouette next to one laying down. A couple grunts came from the third silhouette and a few mumbles. My eyes narrowed. My hand found my walking stick beside the bed. Arwen and I shared a bed and the length of the third person is showing human. I know the dwarves would NEVER do such a thing but my mind instantly working on who it could be. A gasp left my niece's mouth as she started to struggle against the person. I held my stick in the air and it created a sickening sound against the person. Arwen rushed in elvish, "Auntie! He..."_

_I didn't need her to complete her sentence as I already saw red. This was just like when I couldn't protect my sister from the Orcs. More sickening sounds came from the contact with my walking stick and the person. I pushed myself off the bed pulling the man off the bed. In a dim light, I could see who it was. My face scrunched up in anger._

I opened my eyes to rid of the memory. The memory is burned into my mind as I thought we were back in the grasp of the Orcs. I thought Arwen was my sister despite the hair color differences. I clenched my fists as the anger filled me up. I felt my fingers twitch for my blades and the dwarves took notice. My blades however are not on my person as they are in our quarters. I breathed through my nose, "You must think of me as deaf but I didn't quite hear you, Master. You must speak up."

The Master repeated, "I am sure it is a misunderstanding, elf."

My words dripped with venom, "As a daughter of Lord and Lady of Lothlorien... As a daughter of one of the High Elves... I am  **disgusted**  at your diplomacy, sir. I have every right for killing the cowardly man who stands behind you for laying an assaulting finger on one of my wards. For such protection for that pathetic excuse, I should have you hanged as well. Once word comes to my mother and father's lands, you wouldn't have a passing thought at how quickly they would have you killed. As my ward is daughter of Lord of Imladris..."

Arwen watched her aunt trying to keep her cool without grabbing one of the dwarves weapons and stabbing the human men. Arwen's blue eyes trailed over at Dwalin who seemed tense as well. She wouldn't doubt the dwarf wants to bash their heads in for touching his One. Arwen turned back to her aunt's words.

"You obviously don't know what power I have... There was a reason why my mother was powerful beyond the ages. She saw her children had similar gifts and decided to train us to use it to our advantage," My words carried in the room.

Dwalin's eyes looked over at his One. He didn't hear much about the elves as he refused to when he was younger. Now as his One is an  **elf** , he is intrigued. I could feel my leg wanting to give out but I refuse to use my walking stick. I refuse to look weak. It's not in my dictionary to look weak when it comes to things like this. When the Orcs  **assaulted** my sister, I made sure they came for me and not her. Once she was strong but as time grew with the Orcs... Her resolve grew less. It broke me when I saw it happen as I saw my own sister crumble.

The Master's eyes grew troubled. They glanced to the cowering man behind him then back at his "guests". Dwalin's voice growled, "Enough of this! This is going on long enough. You-."

I interrupted the burly dwarf, " Master of Laketown I will not say this again but due to your  **thick**  skull of not understanding simple common speech... Your slimy ill-minded disgusting right hand man needs- no  **is**  going to be hanged for the act of ill towards a Lady of Lothlorien and a Lady of Imladris."

I could feel a glare at the back of my head. I will deal with my angered dwarf. He should know by now I am not the typical lady who allows their lords to do the work. Although I did speak throughout this irritating, if you so call this diplomacy, exchange, he tried putting in his words but I interrupted showing I wasn't finished.

I walked towards the men giving off my own glare. I spoke low, "Enjoy your remaining time as I will personally execute you. I must inform you, I am not one to give quick and painless deaths."

The occupants of the room could hear the hunched man's gulp. Coward. My eyes met the Master's who looked to be fightened. I am sure my eyes revealed the dark secrets from the time my sister and I were held against our will. I turned my heel heading to my niece. My hands lightly touched her arm and back. I guided the younger elf back towards the quarters where the company resides. Luckily we called an audience with the Master in Laketown's hall. I stopped my niece outside. My lungs filled with fresh air. Arwen turned to her aunt with worry written over her face, "Auntie... Are you-."

A deep grumble of a voice called out, "She-wolf!"

Arwen's blue orbs caught sight of the balding burly dwarf heading their way. Behind him are the two other dwarves talking amongst themselves. I turned slightly when a shadow casted upon my form. I glanced towards Dwalin. Dwalin didn't seem taken back when he saw the gleam in my eyes. He knew he wouldn't be able to calm the fighter in you with a quarrel. When him and the company explored Laketown, he found the company have no area to spar in. He should've known as this on the waters town isn't to breed warriors. Arwen looked between the two lovers before deciding she shall let the brute take care of her aunt. Arwen looked behind the brute seeing the two other dwarves finally caught up with their comrade. Arwen piped up to the two dwarves, "Sirs do you mind taking me to the company? I very much would like to know of dwarven culture if I could."

The two dwarves looked unsure to give any information to the elven maiden. They are a secretive bunch and would like to keep it that way. Arwen maneuvered around the couple to the two dwarves. She bent down and whisper to ensure the couple's hearing cannot pick up on it, "I want to leave my aunt in his care. I need an excuse to leave. Also I do would like to know what kind of culture my aunt is going into."

Balin glanced at his younger brother then the silver haired elf. Balin's eyes crinkled at the smallest smile before turning his attention to the younger elf. He answered, "We can tell you some things, curious one."

Thorin looked at his oldest friend like he grown a second head. Balin patted Thorin on the shoulder, "Be courteous to my niece, Thorin."

The younger dwarf of the two humphed turning his back to the group. Balin would've offered his arm to the lady but due to their height differences it would be proved difficult. Balin gave Arwen a smile, "Shall we lassie?"

Arwen nodded smiling. She hopes, no she knows the dwarf will help her aunt. She doesn't care how as long as her aunt comes back to her.


	42. I Can Prove It and Screams

Sweat dripped from my brow. Dwalin suggested to spar, a friendly spar that is. I adjusted my grip of my daggers, "Come."

Dwalin crossed his arms. His axes hug his sides. His deep voice was firm, "No. You can barely stand. You stayed on that leg of yours too long."

I could feel pain shooting up my leg. People started to stay away from the two of us and not walk down the path we currently occupied when we first started. The Master of this town will not bother to put a stop to this unless he wants one of my daggers in his chest. I let out a battle cry swinging my daggers downward but it was blocked by Dwalin's axes. If he were to spar with anyone else, I'd notice the light sweat glistening against his tattooed arms. Dwalin lightly pushed off knowing my strength is starting to dwindle, " **Lass.** "

The wound in my side created problems for my leg. The pain traveled through my leg before Arwen healed me. It continued to create pain in my leg more so than the wound itself. I nearly forgot the wound on my side as the pain in my leg was worse than the would itself. Our blades rubbing against each other echoed. My jaw clenched before I released a cry of pain. As my legs buckled and my blades and another pair fall to the ground in a clatter, arms wrapped around my waist. Dwalin growled, "Lass... You made this more than a friendly spar."

I felt sweat drip down my temple. I groaned, "I have so much anger pent up. They will not make his execution easy for me. I'll assassinate the man if I have to."

Light from the moon shone over the lands. Dwalin moved the elven maiden as he placed the maiden down. He grabbed each of our blades securing them to himself. I tried pushing myself off the ground but a pair of arms swooped me off my feet. Dwalin's voice rumbled, "Rest. You need it if you are to come with us to the mountain."

A small smile played on my lips before pain shot through my leg making me wince. I breathed out, "Your King will have me here out of harms way for both of our sakes."

Dwalin scoffed, "Ye are to be with me."

I reached up to his beard running a hand through it softly. I whispered, "Not if I will slow the company down. I am no good to fight in this condition."

Dwalin's blue eyes glanced down at his silver maiden. He adjusted his grip on the taller female as he turned the corner. He wanted to put distance between the two of them and the Master's mansion. I nuzzled into his chest hearing his heart beat. I closed my eyes focusing on the beat. What I saw in my vision months back, he would have no worry about himself. It's the royal line he would have to worry about. I could hear his heart beat jump slightly faster as I continued to run my hand through the strands of hair. I know the beards of a dwarf is quite... The source of affection and pride. Dwalin knew one thing for sure from all of this... He want to bed his One.

* * *

I sat on one of the chairs in the dining area. Many dwarves already started to drink their ale while others rip into slabs of meat. I would be lying if the meat didn't look good. When I couldn't find edible vegetation, I went to deer and venison. Of course I gave the words of peace as I killed the animal. No animal should go through that pain and suffering. A loud belch was made at the end of the table. My eyes widened slightly as it was the youngest, Ori. Nori patted his little brother's back in pride, "That's how its done. Ay, Dwalin if you and the elf lass have young-lings they wouldn't be able to take on a match with us in a belching contest."

My silver eyes glanced over at a brooding Dwalin. Before Dwalin said anything, I jumped up from my seat holding my mug of ale, "Before you assume things, Master dwarf, I suggest you learn about your enemy before launching a challenge."

Gloin snorted sarcastically, "Sure lass. You can  **out do**  all of us."

I felt eyes on my person. I moved my silver hair so it lays over my shoulder and behind my back. Arwen's eyes looked on curiously on what her aunt has in mind. She knew her aunt was different than their family as she adapted to many cultures. I toasted my mug of ale towards the company before I took in the massive amount of ale. Some spewed out from the sides down my neck. Dwalin's eyes couldn't help but watch the amber liquid drip down underneath his One's clothing. He shifted in his seat grumbling in irritation. My ears caught his irritation grumblings. I closed my eyes for a second. He wanted to go to bed once we were back to the Master's mansion but I wanted to spend time with the company. I knew in some words I teased the man with his beard. I would like to differentiate the beard pettings to want to do something or something affectionate. I would be lying if I said I didn't like running my hand through it. It's soft surprisingly. Well it shouldn't be a surprise as dwarves are known to take care of their beards. It's their pride.

I slammed the mug down feeling the bodily gas bubbles travel upward. A belch traveled out of my mouth making Arwen's eyes widened to saucers. Now she knew what her aunt had planned. She had an idea but she didn't know she could be up to par with the dwarves. After the belch was done, the dwarves cheered. Some gave me a huge pat on the back. I would be lying if I didn't stumble. I wiped my lips from left over residue of the ale, "Ha! Now what was that Master Nori and Gloin?"

Nori crossed his arms, "That is barely anything."

Gloin huffed nudging the star-shaped haired dwarf, "That was pretty good though, lad."

A smile graced my lips as I made him go into denial. Arwen lightly grasped my hand when I sat down, " _I didn't know you could do that."_

I winked at her, "I traveled with some dwarves who thought I was of Menfolk. I had to show I belong while traveling them somehow."

Arwen couldn't help but let out a little laugh. The three young dwarves moved towards the elven maidens. Fili asked, "Miriel can you tell me-."

_A blade sledged into a stomach. Black disgusting blood dripped down from the wound and blade. The orc fell face first onto Bard's living quarters' floor. Sigrid and Tilda let out a shriek holding onto each other. My silver eyes met the scared human children's. Sigrid breathed out, "Lady Miriel, it's you."_

_I looked behind me seeing my nephews and niece fight against the remaining orcs. A glisten of blond caught my sight. I turned back to the children, "You two need to find Bain and get out. It's not safe. Leave Laketown and head towards the mainland away from the mountain. It's not going to be safe."_

_Sigrid called out towards me as I turned to leave with the orc's body, "W-wait! Bain went with da. He went to give the arrow for the dragon."_

_I licked my lips mentally cursing at the situation. I glanced back at the children, "Alright. Let me get rid of the orc and I'll have my niece and nephews ensure your safety. I have business... Back at the mountain."_

_I mentally groaned as I remembered one of the many visions before this quest was set. One involving the sickness Thorin gains when he inches closer to the mountain. I pointed to their rooms, "Grab a pack and pack blankets and clothing. Hurry!"_

_Sigrid nodded grabbing Tilda heading to their room. I dragged the body towards the water. My boot kicked the body into the water. Luckily the water didn't splash up onto myself. I called out, "I know you're here Legolas. Did you come here with my nephews?"_

_A pair of feet jumped down from the roof. A female voice answered, "We did. I wanted to help and Legolas followed."_

_I sneered, "So the **prince**  is still an exact image of his father. He only came to protect who he loves!"_

_I made sure the prince-ling heard that. Another pair of feet dropped down from the roof a house away. Cries from the orcs echoed through the night. The blond prince stalked towards me. His face was mere inches away from mine. I felt his warm breath tickle my skin. He became disgusted, "I am not here for the likes of an dwarf-tainted elf and her brutes."_

_I jabbed my finger at his chest in anger, "You may not know this but if I recalled I told you once I have seen what it would be like with you a couple decades down the line. You change. You start being **okay**  with dwarves. Hell your best friend is a dwarf!"_

_I got closer to him as my voice dropped, "And guess what? He is the son who you called a horrid creature, goblin mutant! I am sorry to break it to you, prince-ling but you aren't like this... This whatever your father wanted you to be! Grow up because decades down the worse will come I can feel it and all races will come together."_

_Tauriel's eyes widened. Screams echoed through out the town as Smaug flew down from the mountain._

Each dwarf and single elf's eyes are on me. Dwalin moved from his spot in the corner to my side. Dwalin's meaty hand grasped my left hand giving it a squeeze. My eyes scanned each worried or concerned face. Kili asked, "Are you okay?"

I licked my now dry lips. I answered hoarsely, "They're coming. Oh Eru, they are coming."

I stood up but was immediately brought back down by Dwalin's strength. Thorin demanded, "Who is coming?"

I placed my hand on my face rubbing the tension away. Thorin's voice raised, " **Who**  is coming?"

Dwalin immediately turned to his best friend and gave a glare. My voice started softly, "We have to get them out of here. They aren't safe. None of them are safe."

Arwen looked at her aunt worriedly. Thorin was about to ask once more but I answered back with a raised voice, "I... I can't tell you! We have to get the villagers out of here. Then you and the company will go to the mountain as planned and Arwen and I will remain-."

Dwalin protested, " **No.**  You are going with us."

I turned to Dwalin. I felt my heart break at leaving him in their crucial moment. Thorin was about to demand but Balin beat him to the point by asking, "What do you mean you can't tell us?"

I didn't look away from Dwalin as I answered, "When we tell about the visions... People try to change them. When things change from the time line, other things happen. Things that shouldn't happen at all. It could be worse than originally set out or it could make things better. I plan to change one thing about it and that is taking the villagers and leaving Laketown. Trust me when I say... They aren't safe here. None of them are."

My face contorted into pain at the echo of screams from my vision. My lip trembled, "I want people to be safe. I want your quest to be successful. I... I cannot do that if you don't let me do what I plan to do."

I broke away my staring contest with Dwalin to look at the many faces of the company. I told them one thing I could tell them, "This quest is only successful as much as it can be but you will... You will lose more than it is worth."

Each dwarf took my words into account. Balin spoke after a long moment of silence, "I think it is time for bed. We had a long exhausting day."

The dwarves stood up slowly heading to their rooms. Arwen stood up helping me stand up with Dwalin's help. Dwalin looked at my niece and my niece gave a subtle nod. She left go of my hand allowing Dwalin pick me up. I didn't notice I was leaving with Dwalin instead of my niece. I buried my face into something hard but warm. I need to find a way to block out the screams. The panicking screams. Those visions are always the worst.


	43. Visions Can Be Haunting Or a Blessing

Dwalin tried to settle me in for bed. He demanded that I will stay with him but I argued back about Arwen who would be alone. He grunted towards me saying some of the dwarves like Gloin and Oin would stay with her. That happened hours ago. I still lay in the bed next to Dwalin. He insisted we share a bed so he knows if someone were to try something towards me. I think there is an underlying want in it as well. I want it as well but all I could think of is the screams from the villagers as some perished by the dragon's fire. I held my breath as I heard a few small ones' screams and cries echo back. Visions dealing with deaths aren't the easiest to get over. Especially if its innocent bystanders who don't know what will happen to them. A feeling of something tightening across my waist caught my attention. It was to move me closer as I felt warm ale scented breath brush across my face. Sleep dripped from the raspy whisper, "You haven't slept at all since we went to bed, my love."

I looked at the ceiling taking a deep breath before turning my head to see an opened eyed Dwalin. I reached up lightly running my hand through his beard. Dwalin resisted the urge to close his eyes at the feeling. He reached with his other hand to pause in my petting of his beard. Dwalin breathed out, "Yer're distractin' me. Is it that vision you had earlier?"

I didn't respond. My silver eyes caught his blues. With his already wrapped around arm, he pulled me closer to him where our thin clothed bodies touch. He switched arms so his right have free reign to what ever it decides to touch. His thick right hand reached up moving a few silver strands away from my face. Didn't think it was possible but it was, his voice became barely a whisper, "It does have to do with the vision. Do you want to tell me about it?"

I opened my mouth about to respond but the back of his hand gently rubbed across my cheek. I could feel his rough skin. It felt like fire dancing across my skin. It felt good. He continued, "You can't tell anyone or someone would change it. I know, I know. You can still tell me. I promise not to tell anyone or do anything of the sort to change it unless its you who do it."

I swallowed the formed lump in my throat. I spoke, "I... I don't know if I can, Dwalin. I trust you. I trust you with my life but this is... time altering. You're not known for keeping a cool head."

I was surprised at how raspy my voice came out. I haven't spoken in hours since we last spoke. His lips went into a firm line. Reaching over, my thumb ghosted over his lips. A whispered question left my lips, "Do you want me to tell you what I've seen involving you?"

I felt his lips kiss the pad of my thumb. I took that as a yes. I breathed in before letting it out slowly. My fingers moved from his lips to the beading in his beard. The details are so unique. I started, "The very first vision I had of you, I didn't know it was you. It was blurry. My visions were starting to blur due to the length of time I've been on Middle Earth and I haven't found my One."

I continued, "It started around 50 or 60- something years ago. The years start to become hazy as you grow as old as me. I didn't understand why all the sudden the visions, which seemed like good visions, became blurry and unclear. I... I normally have bad visions showing things that cannot happen at all but will happen... Just like..."

He finished my dying words, "Like Erebor. You did say you saw it, didn't you?"

I paused in my playing with his bead. I could feel his heartbeat beat against my skin. He seemed calm or trying to be. I do feel his heart giving a little sputter every time I moved even in the slightest. I disregarded his heart beat sputters to think on the topic on hand. I gave a light nod. My voice came out as a whisper, "I saw it and it hurt me so to see so many in pain and being wretched from their homes. I would of fought along side your king to gain back your home. I... I..."

My voice started to break, "I was at the wrong place and time when it hit me. Unfortunately with that vision, it was different than the others. It was closer to the time of the horrid event. I wouldn't of made it in time. By the time I would travel across the lands to meet with your king, the dwarves would of already went to the Blue Mountains."

I felt a tingling sensation run through my skin. I nearly had to suppress a shiver raking through my body. I felt his hand press against the spot of my back to urge me to continue. That's the place where it was tingling. His hand shifted and now I know why it felt tingly. His hand is touching my bare back. He slipped his hand underneath my tunic. I swallowed, "Anyways back to the visions with you in it... The first one was a very very blurry picture. Now that I come to think of it, it was the Prancing Pony. This one was different though... It didn't show me what would happen only pictures like the Prancing Pony sign which was clear as day... But when it came down to the next picture it was really blurry. I couldn't make it out so I decided to go to the Prancing Pony. I stayed around the area for years helping out the neighboring towns. Each night I came back to the Prancing Pony. I had to figure out why all the sudden my visions went blurry."

I am sure there are no more space between the two of us as he kept pushing my body against his. I am not complaining. It relaxed me but it kept distracting me knowing his hairy chest is one tunic fabric away from my own. My thoughts skipped over to that one particular vision where he was naked that's for sure and it looked like we did something that is meant behind closed doors. I licked my lips as they suddenly felt dry. I braved myself and looked up meeting his blue eyes. I whispered, "That's when I saw you after many years. That's when we first met with you not knowing I was an elf."

He grunted as he shifted to his back. My right hand rested against his heart. My fingers lightly tangling themselves in his chest hair _._  Our eyes never left each other. I had to ask, "Are you sure me being an elf doesn't bother you?"

A memory of an old vision came to mind. I looked away as I thought of what I've done by changing it slightly by me asking first before he put his hand through my hair. A sudden movement of my hair caught my attention. My eyes looked up meeting his. His thick index finger lightly touched the tip of my ear. Warmth touched my cheeks as I could feel a blush dust upon them. My heart is beating hard against my chest. This is similar to the vision but not exact. His voice sounded sincere, "Nay, not at all. At first yes but... Seeing you dying in my arms caused me grief and you mean us no harm. The half-ling talked sense to us when you were dying. I don't want any harm happen to you ever again, my she-wolf. For an elf, you fight well."

I pushed myself up so I am head level with the dwarf beside me. My silver hair created a veil over him. My lips smirked, "For a dwarf, you're not half bad either."

I leaned down brushing my lips on his. His big hand moved to my cheek weaving through my hair bringing me closer. His other hand caught me by surprise and pushed my body down against the bed. I mumbled, "I was hoping that wouldn't come true."

Dwalin raised his brows in question. I looked away from him mumbling, "This was part of my vision. Not 100% the same as the vision but close enough."

Dwalin pursed his lips as he sat up. His lower half sitting on my hips. Warmth filled me at the feeling of his trousers touching my bare legs. I looked up seeing a crossed arm Dwalin sitting on top of me. I reached up pulling at his beard, "If you're wondering if there was more to the vision, not much. You laugh, I tug on your hair in retaliation and you do it back and I call you insufferable but only sometimes then you kiss me. That's all to the vision."

Dwalin uncrossed his arms placing his hands beside my head in an instant. My eyes flickered from his eyes to his lips to his eyes. I whispered, "Of course I didn't know it was you as it was blurry till I saw your bare chest one day. And this is definitely different from the vision."

Dwalin's lips got close to my own and I was about to close the little space till he pulled away grabbing my waist. He turned the two of us so we switched positions. I'm sitting on his hips and he is laying down. I narrowed my eyes, "What are you doing, Master Dwarf?"

Dwalin's gruff voice rumbled, "Not makin' yer vision true."

I could see a smirk slowly surface on his lips. I pinched his side which made him squirm slightly. Not much but enough to satisfy me. I won't mention to him I could feel his arousal either. Luckily he cannot feel mine. I asked, "How do you plan to not make the vision true? Majority of it already happened."

His hand cupped the back of my neck and his lips crashed on mine. Well more like mine crashed onto his. I could feel my lips bruise to the pressure. His other hand reached up underneath my tunic and his skin met mine. I couldn't suppress the shiver this time. I could feel a smirk on his lips against mine. He pulled away. His voice came out raspy, "Oh, I plan to show you."

This time I was able to suppress the next shiver his voice gave me. It's attractive. A smile played on my lips, "Then show me your plan."


	44. Pleasure is Definitely One of the Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sex Ahead!

The feel of his calloused fingers lightly graze against my skin gave me a warm tingling feeling. My fingers lightly touch his warm shoulders and chest. A few indentations scattered across his skin due to past battles. Some were raised and thick while others were barely noticeable but there. His thick hand slowly raised my tunic. My skin greeted the air with light goosebumps. They say elves are immune to a lot of things but I don't think we are immune to the lovely sensation of our One touching us sensually. I felt his hand lightly hovered my wrapped bandage around my waist. I studied his face and his eyes shot from where his hand was lingering to my eyes. I gave a nod, "It's quite alright, Dwalin. It's been  _weeks_  since it was first mended. Arwen kept up with the medical treatment."

Dwalin slowly and carefully moved downward so his face is where my wound lies. I felt a light jolt go through my body when I felt his lips lightly touch the bandaged wound. His husky voice flooded my ears, "I will never let you get hurt,  _amrâl_."

He noticed I opened my mouth to retort back so he lightly pinched my tight covered thigh. He continued, "Yer're a fine warrior, Miriel but thar will be times I'll have to protect you when you can't."

I reached with my hand to run through his side hairs. My voice came out quiet, "Same to you,  _meleth_."

The dwarf moved putting his lips on the skin under the bandage. I held my breath. His lips traveled across my skin leaving tingling sensations. I bit the corner of my lip as he traveled upward while slowly pushing the tunic upward. He stopped right underneath my chest. His lips smirked across my skin. His words and warm breath tickled my ribs, "I didn't think an elf would be endowed such as yourself."

I scoffed, "I'm not as endowed as a dwarf woman. I apologize I am-."

I let out a yelp when I felt his teeth bit through my tunic at my chest. I gave him a light glare. He gave a glare back, "I didn't say that. I said I didn't expect your kind would have your chest. You are on the smaller side compared to a dwarven woman. I am touchin' yers, aren't I? I am kissin' and doin' other things to them aren't I?"

I answered, "You haven't even-."

He interrupted me by pulling my tunic up enough where my chest is out. He reached over to the table beside the bed grabbing a knife he had on him. I never seen him move this fast unless it's killing something. That you have to be quick on your feet at. My chest rose and fell due to my breathing. He sliced through my binding. Dwalin leaned down towards my chest. His lips met the all the sudden chilled nipple. The chill made them perk up at the sudden change of temperature. I breathed out, "Dwalin."

At the sound of his name, his eyes flickered to mine but he did not remove himself from my right breast. I felt my throat become dry. His free hand went to the unattended left breast and knead the tissue. I bit my lip to muffle out the sound coming from my throat. My back arched slightly into his broad chest. His tongue flicked my nipple before moving down leaving kisses in his wake. All the sudden his hands left my chest making them cold all the sudden. His fingers lightly hovered my skin till it reached its destination. Thick fingers hooked themselves into my waistband of my tights. Slow cannot describe what he is doing. The feeling of his skin on my hips burns. His lips kissed the new skin being shown to him. Where my hipbones would be, luckily not showing, he nipped the skin. I tried to use my legs to push him off to making him go on his back but his hands immediately went to my legs holding them down. He growled huskily, "No, you stay right here. I'm not done."

The kisses went to the side of my hip where the fatty tissue resides to give more of a hip figure. Not much but enough to cushion my bones. Elven maidens are lithe and not as curvaceous as dwarven and human women. We still have fatty tissues where it counts though. If I was compared to a human woman, I would be more of a hunting type with regular breasts according to the elven maiden builds and light hip cushion. Nothing compared to a sturdy dwarven woman. When Dwalin figures I wouldn't move my legs anymore, he lightly released his grip on my thighs. That stunt earned my tights pulled further down. I heard him grumble when he grabbed his knife again. The coolness of his blade brought goosebumps. With one swipe, the bindings for there is sliced into two. I closed my eyes waiting for whatever he planned. This whole thing is bringing my senses to an explosion. His warm breath warmed my core. I don't think I have the heart to tell him that I never tried to go this far with other men my father tried to set me with in hopes I find my One. You'd be surprise on what elven men tried to do and don't hold to their purity. As the human men would call them, the elven men are whores. Well some that my father tried to put me with. He only saw them as they perceived themselves to society.

I gasped at the sudden flick and wet thrust of his tongue to my womanly core. Dwalin's voice reached my ears, "You taste of sweetness."

In an instant, he pulled off the rest of my tights. I tried to curl my legs together to keep the warmth. His hands started from my ankles to my hips relishing at the touch of my skin. His hands gripped at my hips pulling me closer to him which made my hair look like I was hanging upside down. He released my hips heading for my tunic pulling that off of my upper torso. The broad dwarf sat up staring at my now naked body. His lips turned into a smirk. His thumb lightly grazed against my perked nipple which I tried to hide the pleasured moan. His index and thumb pinched it hard as his voice reached my ears, "Don't quiet yerself. I want to hear it."

I responded, "The company would hear."

His smirk got bigger as he leaned his body closer to mine and I could feel his pulsating self. His deep raspy voice whispered in my ear, "Then they will know I know how to pleasure and please my One."

I shivered at the tone of his voice. He pulled back and worked at his trousers. I couldn't help but take a glance at his member. I felt my heart quicken. From what I ehar from other elven maidens, elves are like men when it came to that. Dwarves on the other hand are thick and surprisingly long. If I recalled the unfortunate details I had to listen to during one of the young maidens gatherings, this is no where close to what they were describing. I couldn't help but smirk at the thought that I'd get more for my fill. Dwalin nipped my bottom lip. Dwalin asked, "What are ye thinkin', she-wolf?"

I looked up at him innocently, "Nothing. Nothing at all,  _meleth_."

I squirmed slightly when I felt his tip touching my entrance. A little noise escaped from me. Dwalin brought himself closer to my body. His body heat felt wonderful. It makes my body crave for his heat. When he did that however, his tip pushed a little more at my entrance. Dwalin's raspy voice graced my right ear as he leaned closer, "Yer're lyin'."

I could feel his chest hairs tickle my skin. Either I let him take his time like he has been doing since we started this adventure or I can push my self onto him. It will hurt, sure. Risk his dominating side to come out again? Yes. For someone who took no messing around, I do like being in this position. Allow him to bring himself onto me a different way and I'll become submissive. It won't happen all the time. Oh no in the future it will be different. I moved my arms so they supported my upper body. My face is close enough to his that our breaths mingled with each other. My lips touched his lightly before I added more pressure. He returned the kiss with more fervor. I took this moment to push him onto the bed by his shoulder. He fell onto the bed with an 'ooph'. I could already see the defiance in his eyes when we pulled away. I sat ontop of his member making sure everything would touch him. His hands immediately went to my hips. I could feel his fingers dig into my skin. My core is wrapped around him. I moved slightly upwards towards his upper torso before I moved my bottom half so his tip meets my entrance. His blue eyes met my silver eyes as he watched me push myself down onto him. A grunt bubbled out of his lips when he felt he was fully inside. I closed my eyes as I waited for him and myself to adjust to the new feeling.

His voice went to a new level of husky, "You she-wolf."

I couldn't recognize what was happening till I let out a loud mewl. When he did it again, I finally realize what happened. He lifted my hips as if I weighed nothing and thrusted deeply. I felt his tip touch a tissue that indicated it was the end of my core. My legs lightly started to shake against his sides. Each deep thrust gained another loud mewl and moan. I wouldn't be able to hide those sounds. It would still be loud but muffled. He lightly started to do light thrusts. Between each thrust, he spoke, "M _ara...lmizi._ _"_

I would have to ask him what that means afterwards. I never heard it among dwarves. I felt a fiery sensation building up in my core. The gossiping elven maidens in Lothlorien gushed about their orgasms. I breathed out, "Dwalin, I... I..."

I couldn't finish as I felt a new high being released around him. It brought shudders throughout my body. It felt great. It wasn't even a second later that I felt warmth inside of me and his member pulsating more than it originally was before he was in. He let out a throaty moan as he placed my body back down as he was releasing himself. He released my hips. I am sure I will have dwarf sized hand print bruises there. My body started to feel tired for once after a life time. I do not train hard enough like I did when I was younger resulting me being tired. I couldn't afford being tired as an attack could happen any time. I moved myself off of him laying down next to him. His arm wrapped around my back pulling me closer to his body. I welcomed his body warmth. I rested my head on his pectoral . He shifted and I felt his lips grazed against the top of my head. I let out a light yawn, "What did you say earlier? I am unfamiliar with that Khuzadul."

He rested his head on his pillow. His fingers on my back drew circles as he spoke, "It means... I love you."

A smile brought onto my face. I answered, " _Gi melin."_

It was his turn to ask, "What did you say?"

I nuzzled my aching body into his. I whispered, "It means I love you in elvish."

He lightly press my body into him. I don't think its possible for me to be even closer to him than I already was but it sure was possible. I don't mind it. His free hand reached for the blanket pulling it upwards so it covers up to my shoulders and to mid-chest for him. He grumbled, "Let's get some sleep,  _amrâl_."

He didn't have to say that twice as I felt my eyes droop. Maybe we should do this more often for me to fall asleep with him when he needs sleep. That'll be an excuse to have this amazing intercourse.


	45. After-Sex Healing

The tips of my ears been burning since I walked in the dining room filled with the company. All eyes were trained on me when I walked in. Dwalin left me to go by myself to the table. I remember what he said when we were getting up for the day.

_Dwalin pulled on his tunic. I couldn't help but watch his muscles contract at the movement. A smirk played on his lips when he turned seeing I was burning a whole where his back was. My eyes flicked to his. His laugh came out boisterous. I felt my ears burn as I shushed him, "Dwalin! Don't let the company hear you. Especially my niece, she should not hear what we have done in this room."_

_Dwalin pulled on his trousers shaking his head. He grunted, "The company and I am sure your wee lass knows what we have done last night. Ye'weren't quiet last night."_

_I felt my cheeks burn now. I hissed, "I couldn't help it!"_

_Dwalin's smirk grew as he walked closer to the bed we shared. Dwalin cupped my cheek moving some strands away from my face. His thumb lightly grazed against my skin. I subconsciously nuzzled into his palm. Dwalin's voice came out quiet, "Last night was an act between two Ones who shared love for one and another. I want ever'one to hear how much I pleased ye to the high heavens."_

_My silver irises studied his face. I reached up cupping his hand. My hand is small and lithe compared to his thick and big hand. I gave him a squeeze. My voice came out as a whisper, "I didn't expect you to be a romantic, my warrior."_

_I felt his hand pull away. He scoffed, "Growin' up watchin' Balin bein' the way he is to his wife..."_

_He didn't have to finish for me to understand. A smile grew on my lips. I reached running my hand through his beard, "I am sure you'll teach our sons on how to treat a woman."_

_Dwlain puffed out his chest. A sparkle came to his eye, " Course."_

_I lightly pulled him towards me by his beard. The sound coming from his throat didn't go unnoticed by me. I am sure my womanly regions lit a fire from hearing that noise. His thick hand clasped around my lithe hand in his beard. He spoke huskily, "No, not now. I need to meet with Thorin this mornin'."_

_I bit my lip. My legs rubbed against each other as the growing fire is starting to grow unbearable. The action didn't go unnoticed by him. We didn't have a window in our room but I am sure it wasn't sunrise yet. Thorin can wait. My other hand reached to the strings of his tunic. I whispered, "Our King can wait, I cannot."_

_Dwalin released my hand and placed his hands on my waist. He lifted me away from the edge of the bed to make room for himself. Our lips connected immediately and I could feel the passion behind it._

* * *

_Once again, Dwalin tugged on his clothes. My silver hair was fanned across the pillow. I relished in the sexual high of our intercourse. I could tell Dwalin was still coming down from his high when he kept missing his pant leg. It was an interesting sight but I felt accomplished. I could make a grizzly dwarf succumb to his bare senses. I quickly realized the company and my niece definitely would hear this morning. I sat up immediately, "Dwalin!"_

_Dwalin glanced at my bare self. He reassured my insecurities, "They would treat ye like they treated ye before. They aren't gonna treat ye different."_

Oh how wrong that man was. I moved my fish around my plate with a fork. I refused to meet anyone's eyes. Arwen lightly touched my forearm and asked, "How's your side?"

I felt my ears burn more, "It's uh... It's fine, Arwen. It feels much better."

The ever so blunt dwarves they are. Nori pointed his fish towards me, " O'course it is. Dwalin helped you with that two times in a row."

This time my cheeks matched my ears. I cleared my throat, " I'm going to take a walk in the market this town has to offer. Arwen, I ask for your presence."

Arwen and I stood up from our seats. I walked towards Balin who was at the end of the table. I placed a hand on his shoulder, "If Dwalin asks, I'll be taking a stroll with my niece."

Balin reached up giving my hand a little pat, "Will do, lass."

I gave him a small smile before taking my niece's arm.

* * *

Arwen glanced at the lack of walking stick. She inquired, " _Do you not need your walking stick, Auntie?"_

I paid the woman at the stall for two apples. The woman widened her eyes at the amount I gave her. She opened her mouth to protest but I gave her a smile, "No, you'll need to feed yourself and your family. It's quite alright."

The woman gripped the coin bag to her chest. It looked like tears were in her eyes. She thanked me continuously, "Thank you, thank you!"

I handed my niece an apple and bit into the other one. We headed off deeper into the market. Arwen waited patiently for me to answer. I patted my niece's upper arm while answering, " _We must get the townspeople away tonight. I feel the trip to the mountain is tomorrow if I recalled when Durin's day is."_

Arwen's lips went into a firm line, " _Auntie, that is not what I ask."_

I continued taking a bite of my apple as we strolled on the docks. I asked, " _What was it that you asked, Arwen?"_

Arwen took in a deep breath before repeating her first question, " _Do you not need your walking stick? You seem to be walking better."_

I refused to look at her. For an elf, I shouldn't be ashamed for what I've done with Dwalin. As a lady, especially at the age I am, I am ashamed. I felt a tug on my arm. I traced back my steps to my now rooted to the spot niece. I asked, " _Why have we stopped?"_

Arwen studied my face and saw I still refused to look her way. Arwen gave my arm a squeeze. It was reassuring. She spoke softly, " _Auntie you shouldn't be ashamed for what you have done with your One. It is only natural. I am to take it your recent activities is the cause."_

I cleared my throat, " _It is known when one is happy, really happy or even pleasured... Your body seems to be in relieved of pain."_

Arwen couldn't help but crack a smile. She tugged on my arm to walk forward. Her words took me by surprise, " _Well the lord should keep it up as part of his duties."_

I felt my ears reddened. I hissed, "Arwen!"

Arwen let out a chuckle.

* * *

Dwalin held me at arm's length. He marveled, "Ye are without yer stick."

I cleared my throat to cough up my niece's giggle. I answered, "Uh yes I am. I felt no need for it anymore. It's still slightly sore but I am able to walk on my own."

Dwalin pulled me to the table where a grand feast sits. I didn't notice till now each dwarf and the company's single hobbit are dressed in regal clothing for battle. Dwalin reached up putting a few strands of silver hair behind my ear. I didn't know what caused the action till I felt the coolness of his family crest bead touch my cheek. Bofur, who was already drinking ale, called out towards Dwalin and I, "It's time to give the ceremonial beads!"

My silver grey eyes flicked to Dwalin who grunted at Bofur's slightly drunken state. Dwalin growled out, "Ye keep on drinkin' ye be left behind due to yer dead slumber!"

Bofur just laughed it off. I don't blame the floppy eared hat wearing dwarf. I'd spend my night drinking and being merry as you never know what the next day would hold. In my younger years, I did such thing when it came to battle. I helped a few villages of humans who either I saw grow old or who died in battle. I felt a tap on my arm. I looked at the owner, Balin, and gave him a smile. Dwalin was too busy with the loud and obnoxious dwarves to give any attention. I asked, "What can I help you with, Balin?"

Balin petted his beard, "May I speak with you privately?"

I glanced back at the merry company who is now trying to get my niece enter in one of their contests. I gave a nod, "Of course."

Balin led me to the sleeping quarters. I believe he doesn't trust talking outside like I don't when it comes to something serious. I don't blame him. The little sniveling bug is still alive and working for the master. I am sure, when I give the time for it, he will be hanged. Balin's plates of armor clanked against each other as he sat down on a chair in his room. Luckily he had another chair there. I sat down waiting for Balin to speak first. He continued to stroke his beard for a good while before speaking, "This morning Dwalin spoke to Thorin to have a ceremony before the gods to create a union between the two of you. Thorin, of course, accepted. Dwalin and like the rest of the company especially Master Baggins fear they will not make it after confronting the dragon. I want to speak to you about if we do perish what would happen for you."

I stopped him before he continued further, "Balin, I appreciate your concern. I've seen what happens once we confront the dragon. I've seen the effect of it. I plan to save your king before the sickness consumes him. I cannot tell you much more of the company's fate other than we must keep Thorin in check. When the gold sickness consumes him, it's not good for the company, the humans, and the elves."

When the word elves came out of my mouth, I silently cursed myself. Balin couldn't help but ask skeptically, "What do you mean by elves?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat that formed. I licked my suddenly dry lips before answering, "You cannot, cannot tell your king. I can tell you now the sickness is already starting to consume him but it's not noticeable. If he knows the elves would come to the mountain's door, it would throw him in a frenzy. I'll start from the beginning about the sickness."

Balin continued to stroke his beard as he waited patiently for me to speak. I started, "The closer we are to the mountain, the sickness that once consumed Thorin's grandfather will trickle upon him. He doesn't notice. No one would notice till it's too late. Thorin struck a bargain with the townspeople and master of Laketown. He said they have his word, am I correct?"

Balin gave a slow nod. I felt I can trust Balin and he wouldn't abuse this information in any way. I continued, "When you reclaim the mountain, Thorin backs out on his word. He will not give them a gold piece. Bard will try to speak with Thorin who is beyond reason at that point. Bard will not come alone. He will have... King Thrainduil with him. The elven king would only want one thing and-."

Balin whispered, "His family jewels."

I nodded, "Correct. The king will not come alone as he will have his full battalion with him. He will wage war upon the company and its king if he does not get his jewels."

I felt sudden nervousness radiate off my person. My eyes darted around the room as I thought of a plan. I asked, "Can you not speak of this to anyone? I will find a way to keep Thorin as himself. He will cast the company to the side. He will harm me and Master Baggins. If I failed to ensure he doesn't harm me, keep Dwalin away. I ask of that from you."

Balin felt unsure. Balin met my eyes. He saw the determination. I reached over grabbing his hand giving it a squeeze, "I beg of you. I'm already risking the future by speaking it with you. There are some things I cannot tell you or consequences will happen."

Balin squeezed my hand back. Balin agreed, "Alright. I won't like it but alright."

I gave a nod of gratitude. I stood up which resulted the dwarf to follow my action. I asked, "So you said there is supposed to be a ceremony tonight?"

Balin tried his best to give a smile but given the information he was given it was hard to give a sincere smile. Balin nodded, "Aye there is. A weddin' ceremony between a dwarf and a certain elf."

I gave him a smile and like his own smile it was hard to be sincere when I know what there is to come. My heart slammed against my chest at the thought of being Lady Miriel, wife of Lord Dwalin. My smile stretched bigger turning into a sincere smile. I cannot wait.


	46. Preparation Takes Time

Dori whisked me away from the company with Arwen on their heels. I had a feeling it has to do with the ceremony that should take place later on today. Arwen opened a box that rested upon her bed. It revealed to be a gorgeous forest green with gold trim. My lithe fingers touch the fabric taking in the designs. Dori smiled, "There was a seamstress who happen to have dwarvish silk in town. It's from the Blue Mountains."

I breathed out, "It's gorgeous."

Arwen grabbed the article of clothing showing it's full length. It's a A-line floor length gown. It seemed the ends would pool around my feet as Arwen held it up against herself. She is taller than me by a few inches and the gown lightly dust against the ground for her. Dori tapped my arm to gain my attention, "Change into the gown and I'll help with your hair. It's dwarvish tradition to dress the woman in ceremonial braids. Dwalin would add his family crest as well the house of Durin beads into them."

I nodded. Arwen started to shoo the older dwarf away, "I'll help her change."

Dori stumbled slightly on his own two feet before a door was shut in his face. Kili headed down the hall with his brother. He called to the other dwarf, "Got the boot?"

Dori held his nose in the air, "She is changing and her niece is helping her. I will not intrude on a lady while changing."

Fili moved to the right side of Dori crossing his arms, "Balin shooed Kili away and made me come with him to ensure he won't get into trouble."

On the other side of the door, the taller elf maiden helped their short aunt into the gown made for this occasion. Arwen fluffed out the bottom of the gown to see where it rests. She smiled, "It looks beautiful Auntie."

My facial features soften, "It is, isn't it?"

The palm of my hand cupped her cheek. Her hand rested on top of mine. Her cheeks grew big as she smiled softly. I let out a whisper, "You are like your mother and father in many ways. I am glad to have someone from my family here as I take the next step."

The younger elf maiden gave my hand a squeeze of reassurance. She piped up, "Let's get your make up done and allow Dori to come back in."

I gave a nod. She reached over grabbing a sack. Arwen dug through it grabbing a circular tin. She popped it open revealing a beautiful light rose color. She answered my unspoken question, "This is made from the roses in a village Esgaroth trades with. I think it would be nice for your skin and lips."

I watched as she rubbed the colored wax onto her finger tip and she lightly dabbed it on my lips and cheeks. I pressed my lips together to move the wax around. Arwen closed the tin with a smile, "I think... I think for a dwarf he would like what he will see today."

Arwen finished up before heading to the door, "I'll invite him back in to help with your hair."

I glanced down at my straight silver strands. It's not common among our folk to have silverish hair. Celebrian and I were lucky to inherit our parents' hair color. The prince of Mirkwood is one who inherited his parents' hair color. The Queen, from what I have seen her, was beautiful with her radiant blond hair. The King and the prince's blond locks come no where near her gorgeous locks. Dori's scolding voice echoed in the room, "No you two stay out here. Don't cause any trouble."

Chorusing voices reached my ears, "But Dori~!"

Dori poked his head out while closing the door slowly, "No buts! Bother Dwalin!"

I couldn't help but chuckle, "Do my ears deceive me and hear the two princes Kili and Fili?"

Dori answered, "Yes, Lady Miriel."

I scoffed, "Drop the lady. I'm only a Lady when need to be. When I'm amongst friends, I'm only Miriel."

Dori hesitated but gave a nod anyways. A little knock was made and Dori scolded the knocker, "We are busy in here!"

A small voice came through the door, "But... Brother I came in hopes to draw Miriel."

Dori immediately went to the door opening it. He apologized, "I'm sorry Ori. I thought you were the two princes."

Ori glanced down the hall to his friends who are now acting as guards for the hall. Ori gave his attention back to his brother, "I... They are now guards of the hall."

Dori rolled his eyes. I turned around seeing the two brothers interact with each other. I called out to Dori, "You can bring Ori in. I don't mind. I didn't mind for the two princes either but I guess your custom may be different."

Dori moved to the side allowing his little brother in. Ori adjusted his sketch book and pencil in his arms. Ori's cheeks blushed a deep red, "Well... I think Dwalin would love to see you."

I chuckled, "I hope so. Our celestial gods chose us for each other."

Ori moved around to sit next to Arwen. Dori grabbed a brush that happened to be near him. I'm guessing it is Arwen's. A little tug here and there due to hair knots but other than that it was smooth sailing. Dori commented, "Elven hair is soft like silk."

Arwen piped up, "Only if you care for it. There was an elf when I was younger who had coarse hair but that was due to him always in the wilderness and refused to use oils for their hair."

I asked, "Are you speaking about Carandol?"

Arwen nodded, "He's now married to Nessa, the harp player in father's musical quartet."

I nodded unconsciously which earned a light tug by Dori. Dori scolded, "Don't move lass. I have to make these braids perfect."

I spoke refusing to move, "He was a little trouble maker if I recalled my time in Imladris. It's good he settled down."

Arwen commented, "Nessa is with child so in early spring the babe should come."

I bit my lip in worry, "I hope the child isn't like him and takes after its mother. If the child is like its father then Nessa and Carandol have their work cut out for them."

Ori decided to cut into the conversation, "Is it... Is it hard for an elf to have children?"

Arwen and I looked at the younger dwarf. I thought over the conversation. Dori finished up with the braids. He smiled at his work, "Now I am finished! Come take a look!"

Arwen and Ori got up from their seats and saw the intricate design of dwarven braids. I felt a hand on my shoulder and someone close to my ear. A smile could be heard in their voice, "It's beautiful Auntie."

Dori smiled proud of his work. Dori walked around to my vision, "Now Dwalin would finish the braids with his beads as well as a wedding braid."

I reached over grabbing Dori's thick but smaller than Dwalin's hand, "Thank you. I very much appreciate it, Dori."

Ori smiled big as he turned into my vision, "I'm also finished."

He turned his sketch book around showing myself drawn as well as Dori behind me fixing my hair. I breathed out, "It's gorgeous, Ori."

A light blush dusted upon his cheeks. I stood up letting the fabric pool around my booted feet. I smiled to the trio, "Ready?"

Dori headed to the door opening it, "After you, my dear."

I lightly grabbed the fabric to ensure I don't step on it and headed out.

* * *

Balin, as brother of the soon-to-be husband, he met me before greeting the company. Balin held out his hand. I tilted my head slightly in confusion. Balin answered, "I shall take you to your soon-to-be husband as the only family you have here is your niece. Normally the male in your family would..."

His words died down. I placed my hand on top of his, "It's quite alright. It may be not till the next age if ever my father would accept Dwalin as the dwarf he is. I gained my mother's approval as well as my niece and nephews. My brother by marriage... He may be sour for the mess and trouble caused in his home."

Balin let out a laugh, "We shall not keep him waiting. He nearly bit Kili's hand off. I thought it would be good for the young ones to see what it would be like if they were to be wed but alas Dwalin doesn't have the patience for the two."

I chuckled. Balin glanced at the intricate braids and nodded in approval, "Dori did amazing with the braids."

Balin started to lead me to the company. I agreed, "I like to think so myself as well."

I glanced down at the shorter dwarf before turning my attention back at to where I am walking. I don't remember it being this far away wherever we are heading. I asked the older dwarf, "Balin, after this quest, I do ask if I can gain some help with crafting something for Dwalin. If I recall it is in your culture to craft something for each other for marriage, am I correct?"

Balin looked up at my person. He nodded, "That is correct, lass. What is it that you want to craft? I can help lead you to the correct dwarf for such thing."

I thought for a moment as we stopped at a pair of doors. I answered, "A ring. A ring that proves to be indestructible when he needs to do his duties."

Balin stroked his beard, "I think I know the dwarf for that. Now are ye ready?"

I gave his hand a slight squeeze, "Of course I am, Balin."

Balin opened the doors to the courtyard. I breathed in deep taking in the fresh air. A smile etched on my face as I took in the view of birds chirping with the gorgeous sky. My silver eyes tore away from the view to meet a pair of blueish eyes. This is the start of two lives intertwined together officially in the view of their own gods as well as their people.


	47. Laketown Wedding and a Gift

Balin squeezed my forearm. With my heart beat in my ears, I looked down at Balin and he gave me a smile. The two of us walked to where Thorin and Dwalin stood. Balin released my arm to grip his brother's forearm. Dwalin reciprocated the action. When I first ventured out on my own, I stumbled upon an old tome regarding to dwarvish culture. It seemed it was supposed to be away from non-dwarf eyes when I read it spoke about sacred dwarvish traditions. One of the traditions I've read, after asking a wandering dwarf many questions, was their wedding ceremonies. Dwalin and I's wedding ceremony can only get so close as it can get to their custom without their halls and ravishing clothing. Granted compared to an elf wedding, their outfits aren't as ravishing as the high-ranking elves try to get the best silks for their wedding. When Celebrian and I were children, mother told us the story of her wedding to father. It was beautiful from what she described. She mentioned how she wanted to give the same silks she obtained. Dwalin's hands, as gently as he could, grabbed my forearms.

Thorin helped out my confusion, "In our culture, the husband-to-be would clasp arms with the woman to show respect for the soon to be matriarch of your family. It shows Dwalin know you would be able to protect your family if he were to be gone. You clasp onto his arm like he is, it shows he would protect and help provide for you and any future bairns."

I slowly grasped my One's arms with my hands. Thorin started to speak, "On the day before Durin's day, we have two intertwined loves standing under the watchful eyes of Mahal and..."

I helped Thorin this time, "Manwë and Varda to bare witness."

Thorin cleared his throat, "Yes. Under the watchful eyes of Mahal, Manwë and Varda , we seek the two Ones intertwine their lives and start forging as one."

In the seated dwarves, hobbit, and elf, some were teary eyed and some were with smiles. Those who have tear.s in their eyes would be the families of the two. Balin sat next to Arwen on her left side and Bilbo sat on her right. A blow of the nose caught the two's attention. Arwen patted the hobbit's shoulder. I glanced at the blubbering hobbit with a smile on my face. Dwalin's lips were on a firm line. I chuckle, "Hobbits were always the merriest when it comes to celebrations."

Dwalin's attention was brought back onto his bride. Thorin continued, "By my power and by the gods, you are one, Lord and Lady. You can-."

Dwalin released my forearms. His rough palmed hand grazed against my cheek lightly. His fingers latched themselves behind my head pulling me down to his height. Our lips connect. It started out as soft but it slowly started to become bruising. A light brush in my mind as well as the words 'Congratulations, my daughter' echo through my mind. The dwarves cheered loudly which made the locals stop what they were doing from a distance to look over. Dwalin pulled away placing his forehead onto mine. I breathed out, "My mother said congratulations."

Dwalin's eyes met mine in confusion. I pulled away straightening up with a smile on my face. I cleared up his confusion, "My mother is one of the Calaquendi. She is a high elf who have similar but more powerful powers than me."

The company of dwarves surrounded the three of us. Thorin heard about my mother and thought to store the information for later. Bofur shouted over the cheers, "It's time to celebrate!"

A chorus of 'Ayes' ran through the company. I felt a smaller hand tug on my sleeve. I glanced down seeing the hobbit managed to get through the bulky dwarves. I manuevered my hand out of my sleeve to grasp Bilbo's. I dragged the hobbit out of the group of dwarves. He placed a hand on his chest as he took a deep breath, "Thank you, Miriel."

His eyes went wide before he stuttered on his words, "I-I mean Lady Miriel! I'm so sorry I-."

I chuckled pulling him towards my niece who stood away from the cheering dwarves. She didn't want to get into their festivities and be trampled. I corrected the young hobbit, "You don't have to call me 'Lady' Miriel. I'm still Miriel, Master Baggins."

Bilbo started, "But when the dwarves reclaim the mountain then you would be a Lady once again."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Arwen chuckled answering for me, "Auntie dislikes titles. When a new elf reside in Imaladris and they hear my father call her his sister, they immediately call her my lady or Lady Miriel. After a few times, they finally learned not to."

Defending myself, I spoke, "They had it coming. Elflings, especially Estel, kept calling me Lady or my lady."

Bilbo's eyes widened, "What did you do?"

Arwen hid her giggle behind her hand. I answered, "I simply scared them to death. They wanted Elrond to take them on a patrol but on the times I was visiting, I volunteered to patrol his lands for him. After the trip, they complained to their lordship saying I was a demon and when Elrond confronted me about it I told him what I did. He found it childish but he found it worked well. However, Estel had the courage to put berries in my oils while I was bathing. That is a different story."

Arwen answered Bilbo's unspoken question, "Auntie's hair was purplish red for a month."

I held up a finger in thought, "However it did help hide my elven features. Men and others thought I was crazy mentally for having that color."

I felt a tug on my arm. My attention immediately went to the owner. My facial features soften seeing my One who started to pull me away. With our elven ears Arwen and I heard him mumble, "Can I see you for a second?"

I didn't take notice of some of the dwarves watching. A smile graced my features before turning to my niece and friend, "I will catch with you later. I must take my leave for few moments."

The two nodded. It wasn't till Dwalin moved the two of us out of view that Bilbo noticed the looks the dwarves have. It's like they are anticipating something. Bilbo asked the company, "What are you lot waiting for?"

Arwen chuckled as she explained, "If I recall from books, due to dwarvish custom the dwarrow have to have something to offer to his One. However due to circumstances, traditions aren't to be uphold. As in elvish custom, the parents have no say in their children's affairs. Silver rings are involved and a great feast is held in celebration of the couple."

* * *

Dwalin's thick hand wrapped around my lithe pale hand. Once out of view, I couldn't help but chuckle, "Aren't you a little old to act like a dwarfling now?"

Dwalin gave me a light glare as he gave my hand a squeeze, "Nay, that's not why I brought you away from pryin' eyes."

I watched as he pulled out a wooden hair pin. The bigger piece held intricate designs of his clan. What surprised me was the Khuzdul and Elvish running along the pick. I could immediately make out the elvish. My voice came out as a whisper, "You have my love."

The pads of my fingers lightly rubbed against the engravings. I asked, "What does it say in Khuzdul?"

Dwalin's lips twitched upward, " A beautiful jewel."

My lips turned upward at the thought, "I love it. I do wonder though how you got yourself a hold of sindarian."

Dwalin's cheeks dusted a very light pink. I bent down slightly giving him a kiss on the lips. I was about to pull away before I felt a hand woven through my silver golden strands. I could feel the pressure of his lips against mine. As time passed the pressure lessened to the point we gave each other light pecks. Our foreheads touch while our warm breaths mingled. Dwalin suggested huskily, "We can... We can leave now. They'll be too busy eating and celebrating."

I let out a laugh. I straightened up pulling away. My thumb lightly grazed against his battle-worn cheek. I whispered, "As much as I want to continue what we have been doing, I cannot leave my niece and Bilbo long. I am sure your king as well as the rest of the company ask for your presence."

Dwalin scoffed, "It's our day, Amrâlimê. We celebrate it where we please. In bed."

I felt my own cheeks burst with heat. I reached up to his beard and pulled on it lightly, "Tonight, I promise. If you are willing, before day breaks tomorrow before we are set to head to the mountain."

His hands grabbed my waist. He growled in my ear, "Rest now. ye aren't gettin' it later."

I bit my lip before wiggling away from his grasp. I placed the hair ornament between us, "Will you?"

He pointed to the spot before him. I sat down with my skirts and legs to the side. Dwalin weaved his hands through my hair before twisting and braiding it. He didn't forget to add the union bead to the mass of hair. With one hand he held the mass of hair in its intricate style as he used his other hand to place the bigger piece on top. The pick rested between his teeth as he situated the bigger piece. Using the same hand holding up the hair, he held onto the piece. With his now free hand, he slid the pick through the two holes and hair to keep it up. I didn't feel his hands in or by my hair anymore. I turned to my One, "I really do love your gift, Dwalin."

Dwalin held out his hand which I took. He helped me up. He mumbled, "We better go before I take you away."

* * *

The company broke out in smiles when they noticed I bared Dwalin's gift in my hair. Bilbo's eyes widened at the hair ornament. The hobbit asked, "Dwalin you made this?"

Dwalin grunted with a nod. His arms were crossed. My attention turned towards my niece. I moved grasping her hand lightly. I moved her away from the now cheering dwarves who were clapping on Dwalin's back. I asked, " _My dear sister's child did you by chance help my One with his gift?"_

Arwen glanced at the now grumpy dwarf. She chuckled, " _I had a factor in it. He made the ornament himself and came up with what to say. I simply translated for him. The dwarves knew of what he was doing but offered no help."_

I nodded patting her hand. I thought it over before speaking, " _I think it has to do with the dwarrow to make or offer things to his One on his own. I admire that custom."_

Arwen nodded, "Yes. It is a great custom indeed."

A smile was on my face all afternoon even if Dwalin seemed grumpy. I guess a taste of the future the day before was too divine for him to let go. I am not ready to either.


	48. An Intimate Rough Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light Sex Ahead~!

Dwalin's beard tickled my skin as he left kisses on my bare skin. He waited for an hour before he took me to his room. I would be lying if I said I wasn't glad he took me away. Earlier when he gave me the hair ornament, which now rests on the table beside the bed, it was intimate. I breathed out, "Dwalin."

His lips kissed a sensitive spot of my hips. He kissed it once more before moving to my inner thigh. His calloused thumbs rubbed little circles on my stomach. There is a misconception about dwarves. They look rough and are rough so one may think they are rough with their One in bed. Completely wrong. This dwarf of mine is as gentle like an elf. I felt a shudder run through my body when I felt his warm breath down at my core. His tongue and beard lightly grazed against it making my body twitch involuntary. I let out a whine, "Dwalin."

He moved himself up so his face is matched my own. I could see the smirk playing on his lips. One of his hands went around my back pulling me up towards him. Our faces got closer where our breaths mingled. The strength of a dwarf never ceases to amaze me. He is propping myself with one hand and himself with his other. Not feeling his body or arms shaking due to the stress he is placing on himself. It's amazing.

His raspy voice tickled my lips, "Amralime."

I moved forward meeting our lips. I felt him press his hand against my back. Our bodies touching. A glisten of sweat shined on our bodies. My heart beat rammed against my rib cage. It feels like a starry night and you got the excited from seeing a shooting star for the very first time. It's excitement building up. I whispered, "Take me once again."

Dwalin grunted as he nuzzled his face into my silver, now matted, locks. I could feel his-self prodding myself. It bounced in anticipation. A gasp was released from my lips as I felt him enter himself once again. My insides had a flutter of butterflies. He bucked his hips slowly while he placed his warm lips on my neck. My arms wrapped around his shoulders pulling him as close as I could. The europhia built up as he moved. My nails scratched along his naked back. It already had marks from the previous two times. The dwarf bucked hard earning a yelp from me. I swear that gave him drive to go a little faster and harder. I started to see stars if that was possible. I moved my right hand towards his beard and tugged on it. That seemed to be the tipping point as he shuddered against me. The tingling feeling of his body releasing made my body respond back. His warmth filled me as my body milked the sensation and him. Dwalin's voice rasped out, "I love you."

I let out a yawn, rare for elves to be tired, with a smile. I felt him pull out to lay on his back. I snuggled against his side. My voice came out soft, "I love you, my love."

His arm laid underneath my neck and shoulders. His thick hand rested ontop of my head. I felt my lids start to droop. My lips touched his hairy chest as a thank you.

* * *

Rustling caught my ears' attention. I turned onto my right side looking at the source. The blanket hugged my lithe body. I sleepily spoke, "Dwalin?"

I rubbed my eyes to get rid of the sleep. Dwalin moved to the bed. His thick fingers moved my silver hair. His voice became quiet, the quietest I ever heard it, "Go back to sleep. I need to meet with Thorin before we leave."

I sat up immediately, "Wait, I'll get up as well. I must help the towns people. They're innocent bystanders of this quest."

The blanket fell from my person showing my bare chest to Dwalin. Dwalin shook his head, "You'll be with me, Amralime."

I moved the blanket to hop out of the bed. I bent down grabbing my tunic and trousers. As I slipped them on, I spoke, "Dwalin I have to protect these people. When the dragon wakes, there will be death. I've  **seen**  it. The master and the sniveling rat can burn by that dragon's fire."

Once I finished getting dressed, Dwalin grabbed my bicep pulling me close to him. Dwalin's voice dropped, "I want ye with me."

I breathed out, "Dwalin."

Dwalin gestured with his head to the door, "Have yer niece get them out. I don't want ye out of my sight."

I licked my lips. The tone of voice showed no argument. I challenged him, "I'll be right behind the company after  **I**  get the towns people out. Arwen will help me. She cannot do this alone. I've been helping people for  **centuries**. I will help them."

Dwalin clenched his jaw. He released my bicep. He bent around me grabbing his tunic. Dwalin shoved it on his person before walking out of the room. I let out a sigh rubbing my temples. A great start to our union. I exited the room heading to my niece's room. I knocked on the door. A light voice came through, "Come in."

I opened the door seeing Arwen braiding her hair. I closed the door behind me. The sound of the door closing caught her attention. She took in my person seeing my hair with knots. Arwen patted the bed for me to sit in front of her. I shook my head, "I am the one who should be doing that to you, young one."

Arwen smiled, "Please, Auntie."

I sighed sitting in front of her. She ran her brush through my hair. Her lithe hands lightly worked with the brush at my knots. Arwen spoke after a few moments of silence, "You looked troubled."

I licked my lips before answering, "I am. Dwalin and I had a dispute before I came here."

Arwen's brows furrowed, "What happened?"

"We had a disagreement on what I should do. He wants me to stay with him and the company as they travel up to the mountain. I  **need**  to stay here and have the towns people leave. Arwen, I need your help with it. Orcs and the dragon will be coming. Both are foul creatures and will harm anyone in their way."

Arwen paused in her brushing as she thought of the information her aunt just given her. Arwen finally spoke, "Alright. When will this happen?"

I swallowed the lump, " **Soon**."

My niece continued with her brushing. A familiar warning left her lips, "If you tell people of your visions or you change the events-."

I interrupted her, "I know the warnings from your grandmother. I know all the consequences of changing events. I want and need to change these events for the better. I've seen what would happen if I let it play out like it should. It's grim and horrid."

Arwen let out a sigh, "Alright, when should we take the citizens to a safer place?"

I answered, "When the company leaves for the mountain. By nightfall, the dragon will stir and cause chaos."

It took my niece a while but she finally got all the knots out of my hair. It's rare for an elf's hair to bunch up like it did. The thought of Dwalin running his hand through and pulling at it brought a rush to my cheeks and ears. Arwen asked, "Would you like me to braid your hair?"

I nodded, "Please. We must hurry. I am sure after Dwalin speaks with Thorin the company would get ready to head to the mountain."

Arwen agreed. I closed my eyes relishing her fingers braiding my hair. I could feel the braids Dwalin did weave into my main braid. A slight upward twitch to my lips at the thought of Dwalin and I's night last night.


	49. Preparedness

Arwen stood next to me as the crowd cheers for the company. My lips pulled into a frown as I watch the towns people so happy and not knowing what will happen. Dwalin climbed into the boat without much of a word. My frown deepened. He still wants me to go with him and I refuse. I have a duty to help those in need whenever I can. This point of time, I can help these townspeople. It is only the matter of convincing them that a dragon will be at their doorstep. I called out to Balin, "Balin, remember."

Balin looked up and the others looked between the two of us. Balin nodded. Balin remembered our talk about a vision I had about his king. The gold sickness will consume him, I am sure unless we can slow it or stop it. I noticed a dwarf missing among the company. Silently in my head, I counted off the dwarves and hobbit by name till I noticed Bofur wasn't there. I called out to Thorin, "My king, you are forgetting a dwarf."

Thorin turned around looking around to see who was missing. I answered the questioning dwarves, "It's Bofur. He isn't among you."

Thorin grunted, "Leave him. Obviously he has better plans rather than taking our  **home**  back. We do not have time for this."

Fili moved to stand near me, "I'll help her find Bofur."

Kili agreed by standing near his brother. Thorin growled, "You two are to be on this boat. Fili, you'll be the future king."

Fili opened his mouth but I spoke before he was able to start, "A king would take care of all of his subjects and be open to other kingdoms when its well deserved."

Thorin's jaw clenched, "Fine. Stay."

I narrowed my eyes at the future king under the mountain. It's already starting. Kili, the ever brave one, called out to Dwalin, "Dwalin!"

Dwalin turned to the prince who gestured his head towards me. It didn't go unnoticed by anyone. I let out a deep breath seeing Dwalin hasn't moved an inch or said anything. I started to turn my heel, "We better go to find Bofur."

Arwen didn't move an inch and neither did the two princes. They waited to see what the two newly wedded couple would do. Some of the company members held their breath. They noticed the slight tension between the two of us earlier. A gruff voice called out to me, "She-wolf!"

I paused in my walking. I turned my head seeing he was climbing out of the boat. I turned fully to face the dwarf I call my One. His thick hand grabbed my bicep pulling me closer to his height. He placed his forehead onto mine. His warm breath mingled with mine. His voice barely came out as a whisper, "Amralime, come back to me safe."

I felt a twitch of my lip. I moved so our lips were touching. Once I pulled away, I whispered over Thorin's loud shout to hurry up, "Of course, meleth. You shall be safe for me."

Before I could take one last kiss from him, he pulled away as Thorin being impatient is running wild. His thick hand slid down to my hand and continued till our fingers lightly touched. Dwalin jogged back to the boat as Thorin started to push it away from the dock. My heart reached up to my throat as I watched my husband jumping over the distance. When he made it, I visibly relaxed. Arwen and the two princes turned to me. Arwen piped up, "Shall we find Mr. Bofur?"

I tore my attention away from my growing smaller husband to my niece. I nodded, "Yes and then we need to get the townspeople to safety."

Fili and Kili immediately bombarded me with questions, "W-wait what?"

"What do you mean?"

I pulled the trio towards the housing we temporary stayed at, "I'll explain in a place where ears cannot hear for now."

* * *

We looked every nook and cranny before we found him asleep underneath the table we celebrated the night before. Arwen reached down shaking the dwarf awake, "Mr. Bofur, wake up!"

He grumbled in his sleep. Fili moved Arwen gently before he roughly started to wake Bofur, "Wake up Bofur!"

Bofur was startled awake sitting up. He rubbed his face and eyes, "What's the matter?"

I answered him, "The company went ahead to the mountain and we need to get the towns people to safety. The dragon will wake soon and this town does not have time."

Everyone turned to me immediately. Kili started, "I thought-... Uncle said the dragon should of died of age!"

I licked my lips, "Unfortunately not. He is very much alive and once he wakes he will terrorize Lake Town."

Fili helped Bofur up who dusted himself off. I went down the hall with the dwarves and elleth following. I continued to explain, "I had a vision a while back when we first got here about the dragon. Unfortunately he wouldn't be the only thing coming tonight."

Bofur questioned, "Who else, lass?"

I opened Dwalin and I's room grabbing my pack. I pulled out my blades. The metal shined against the light from the window. I sneered at the thought of the vile creatures, "Orcs."

Fili stopped me from going out of the door, "Why didn't you tell uncle or Dwalin of this?"

I closed my eyes grimacing. This is why telling visions is a bad idea as well as the fate of the future would change. It's already too late the fate of the future is unpredictable now. I answered, "Your uncle, the king under the mountain, is a very sick dwarf. Your great grandfather suffered this illness as well. The closer we come to the mountain the worse your uncle will become. I only told Balin what would happen if we continue with the events. Dwalin wouldn't want me near those disgusting creatures as he knows about my mark."

I pushed past Fili heading to the exit of the building. I quickly went down the steps. My silver hair flowing due to the light wind caused by my pace. The braids and beads glisten against the afternoon Sun. The four quickly followed me. Arwen asked, "Where are we going, Auntie?"

My eyes set on a particular destination. I fixed my pack on my back, "Bard, he should know and he can convince the townspeople."

Bofur piped up, "But he wouldn't want to do anything with us especially what happened in the courtyard."

I grunted, "Then we shall make him."

Kili whispered to Fili which Arwen and I picked up what they were saying, "She is definitely Dwalin's One."

* * *

I knocked on Bard's family home, "Bard!"

The door didn't open till I knocked a few more times, "Open up! It's urgent."

The door finally swooshed open to an annoyed looking Bard. Bard grunted, "What do you want?"

I answered, "The town and we need your help."

Bard looked around to his neighbors seeing nothing is wrong. Bard started to close the door but Fili slammed his hand on the door. He used his strength to stop the door from closing. Anyone could tell the human is having trouble using his strength against a dwarf. Fili's voice dropped, "You should really listen to the lady."

Bard huffed letting go of the door. The door swooshed open and immediately we herded in the home. Sigrid and Bain asked, "What's going on da'?"

Bard ignored his children as he wanted to know why he has two elves and three dwarves in his home again. Bard crossed his arms, "Explain, now."

Bofur was about to call the human out but I held my hand up. I explained as quick as I can, "The dragon is alive and he will attack Lake town. The towns people need to go to safety. Orcs will be here by nightfall as well as others who will help eradicate the orcs. Now will you let your family and town die due to dragon's breath or will you help us and have people leave?"

Sigrid's hand went to her mouth. Bain looked at his father seeing what his answer would be. Bard grunted as he went to the arrow hanging in his home, "Fine. I want my children to safety."

I nodded, "Of course."

Bain went to his father, "I can help da'."

Bard shook hsi head, "You will take your sisters to safety. I want you to protect them. If what this elf says is true, I want you children to pack a pack with blankets and clothes."

Tilda came down from the bedrooms, "What's going on da'?"

Before Bard or anyone else answered her, I headed to her with a smile. I bent down to her height, "You're going to go with my niece, Arwen, for a bit. Your father and I have some business to attend to. Your brother and sister will be going with you as well."

Tilda looked behind me with a smile on her face. She asked, "Really?!"

Arwen smiled holding out her hand. I could see Tilda was interested in elves so its a great excuse. Arwen spoke softly to Tilda, "I'll tell you stories of my home if you would like."

Tilda nodded with happiness. Arwen spoke, "But first we must pack a bag for you and your siblings so we can head out."

Tilda started tugging on my niece's hand while calling out to her siblings who immediately followed her. Once the children and my niece are gone and out of ear shot, Bard turned to me, "You didn't have to do that."

I spoke, "I seen what horrors this world has to offer. I do not want to taint your daughters and son with such horrors. Orcs are not to be seen and riffle with."

I closed my eyes for a moment to take a deep breath. These orcs will pay for what they have done in the past. They're in the same legion as the pale orc's father. The one who placed the cursed mark on my shoulder and the one who assaulted myself and my sister. Bard turned to the dwarves and I, "I can trust you to take care of what shall happen."

I placed a closed fist on my chest as I bowed lightly, "Of course."

With those words, Bard ran out of his home to warn the towns people as well setting up the arrow for the dragon. This will be a brutal night for all of us.


	50. Empty Town

I sat in the darkness of an empty town. We were surprisingly successful in evacuating the town neighboring the Misty Mountain. After telling the fate of the town to Bard, he was able to get the townspeople to listen. They trust Bard. I can see why considering he tries to help his people whereas the Master of Laketown sits on his arse relishing in gold. I feel bad for the townspeople having to struggle day by day to live. My eyes glanced around Bard's empty home. I placed the now cold tea back on the table. Legolas and Tauriel should be on their way to this town. I stood up heading to a wall that held portraits of each of the family members. A frown graced my face. I lightly touched the sketch of the late woman of the house. Softly, I took the portraits off the wall and placed them in my pack. When I see the family next which I assume would be after the defeat of the dragon. The children would appreciate to have a sketch of their mother. If my mother sailed to the undying lands, I would love to keep a drawing of her at home. Unfortunately I do not have a sketch of my sister before she left us. I am sure Elrond has one stashed before her and I were kidnapped by the orcs. My eyes glanced to the side when I heard heavy steps on the walkway outside. Immediately the door busted open due to the brash force of the orc. He snarled, " _ **You're the marred elven witch."**_

I winced when the black speech left his grotesque lips. His lips turned into a smirk, " ** _Your brand harms you."_**

I turned around seeing the orc brandishing an axe. I reached for my blade from my pack and immediately the orc charged towards me. Our blades connected. I growled, "I am not property of anyone. The pale orc can gurgle on his disgusting blood. I will finish his blood line."

Light footsteps accompanied by heavier footsteps caught my attention. They're here. I called out before pushing the orc away by my blade, " _It took you some time to get here!"_

A pair of light footsteps came in the home. The owner of the footsteps watched as I drove my blade in the orc's stomach. Whilst the blade was wedged inside the orc's stomach, I pulled upward and twisted. He will not be healing from his injuries. With my free hand, I shoved the orc off of my blade. I glanced up at the owner from the orc. I scrunched up my nose, "Sad I had to ruin this man's home."

The owner breathed out, "How'd you know we were coming?"

More footsteps clamored around the home outside. I tapped my temple while smiling, "I'm a see-er. That's why you see no human in sight."

The female finally took in her surroundings, "I understand."

I stepped over the dead orc pulling my pack over my shoulder, "If you are here for your dwarf, well he is on the different part of town with his brother. They should be meeting my nephews soon."

A blond head came into view, "We must go forward."

I walked past the red head to the blond. I patted his shoulder, "The orcs who come to this town shall die by our hands but the most dangerous ones are gathering their forces."

I felt a grabbed of my bicep stopping me in my tracks. I glanced behind me at Legolas, "What is it?"

I saw his mouth open and about to speak but I didn't get to hear the words coming out of his mouth as a vision decided to pay a visit.

_A brunette with a silver tint whenever the Sun reflects off held onto a pair of familiar axes. Her voice sounded melodic despite her father's heritage as she called out to the blond haired elf and a red-headed dwarf, "89!"_

_Around the trio were bodies of the enemy on the ground dead. Some of the enemy ran towards the female but an arrow stuck through the head of the closest orc. The blond elf called out, "90."_

_She huffed, "That's cheatin'! He was coming at **me**  so he was mine."_

_Legolas gestured to the now dead orc with his bow, "He was coming at you, meleth."_

_The brunette stomped away calling towards the blond, "I told you stop calling me that!"_

_Legolas' lips couldn't help but twitch upward._

I sucked in a breath, "Oh."

Legolas didn't release my bicep but he did cock his head to the side as he waited for me to speak. I shrugged off his hand, "It's nothing. Anyways, I shall head to my nephews who I am sure by now met with the dwarven princes and toymaker."

Tauriel's voice nearly startled me as she was right beside me, "We shall go together. One shouldn't be by their selves."

I glanced at her before waving a hand to follow, "Might as well go see your One."

Tauriel immediately was on my heels, "K-Kili isn't my One."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Legolas caught up with the two females, "I agree."

I stopped turning around placing a hand on Legolas' chest, "Don't worry your One shall come. I don't know who this elleth is but she is in your future."

I mulled over the words that sprouted out of my mouth. I have an idea on who but I will not place the elf in high spirits. Not like he would accept what I just said as he has sights on Tauriel. I could see two tall shapes on a couple roofs fighting off orcs. Three others were on ground level fighting off their own orcs. I gave a low whistle which the two males on the roof responded after their kills, "Auntie!"

The short trio finished up their orcs before adjusting their weapons in their hands. The three of us finally met up with the five. With my hands, I cradled my eldest nephew's face before moving to the next. I answered their unspoken question, "Your sister aids the humans on the shore. After the dragon fire and orcs, they should enter into Dale."

Elladan and Elrohir gave a light bow of their head. Not long, a dragon roared in anger up inside the mountain. My lips turned into a frown, "Come, we shall head to Dale as we know once Bard defeats the dragon we must prepare for what lies ahead."

Legolas decided to ask, "What lies ahead?"

Elrohir moved infront of me to shield me from the blond elf, "You do not ask what lies in the future. It has dire consequences."

I placed a hand onto my nephew's arm, "It's quite alright. I'll satisfy everyone's curiosity."

Elrohir stepped to the side as I stood in front of Legolas. We met eye to eye slightly as I am slightly shorter than the tall elf. I spoke, "Death lies ahead. Darkness and death. I changed fate once before and I will change it again. This kingdom does not need to lose anymore. I will put my life on the line for this kingdom unlike your father who hid away with his tail between his legs."

Legolas seethed, "My father did what was he thought was right for his people."

I pointed behind me towards the Misty Mountains, "There were women, men and children who died on the day when Smaug seized Erebor and Dale. A king should extend his protection to his allies. The dwarves of Erebor and the elves of Mirkwood were nonetheless allies."

I adjusted my pack pushing between the dwarves and my nephews, "Unless you want to be part of the dragon fire, I suggest you head inland."

No one spoke on the way to the city of Dale. The city of Dale is where four races meet and fight with and against. It will be a blood bath and I hope for the ones I intend to protect.


	51. Erebor

Over the thousands and thousands of years of roaming, I never thought of this going to be a challenge. The challenge to knock sense into the one who has the gold sickness while keeping those who will be marching up the mountain's door at bay. My nephews agreed to separate for the time being to "keep an eye out for their aunt" and "keep an eye on the blond elf-ling" as they put it. I don't mind it if it was Elladan instead of Elrohir who was coming with me. Last I spoke with him, he did not like my One. I don't want to have to deal with two children, the King and my nephew. While we were trekking towards Dale, the dragon was wrecking havoc and then slain by Bard. Less deaths the more I shall be happy with the outcome of our future. I looked down onto the city of Dale up at the mountain's ledge. Fili adjusted his pack, "Everything will be alright, Miriel."

I licked my lips. Only if it was that easy. I do not know if I will come to my death to protect these princes and their uncle but it would give a better outcome than what my vision perceive it to be. I turned my attention back onto the trail, "That's not what I am worried about, Fili."

Kili glanced down where he knows the red head is staying. He didn't want to leave the red-head but the oldest elf among them wouldn't let them put their two says in. Bofur nudged the younger prince, "She'll be alright, Kili."

Before the little group separated, he gave the one coin his mother, Dis, gave him before he left with his uncle. He felt it was right and knew that she is his One. If his uncle can accept one of his subjects, let alone a distant family member's One being an elf, then he can accept his nephew's One being an elf. I stopped in front of a door where the dragon ram himself through. I turned around to the expecting dwarves and crossed-armed elf, "Now if anything were to happen, I don't want any interference. Thorin is sick and doesn't have any sense left in his mind especially when it comes to the stone. He will stop at nothing till he finds it."

Fili and Kili swallowed. They don't want to see their uncle who helped raised them like this. I don't blame them. I didn't want to see my sister act the way she did when she went into hysteria. I wetted my lips once more, "Unfortunately I dealt with this type of mind."

Elrohir frowned knowing exactly what I am talking about. His mother. My sister. I held out my hand to allow the dwarves into the mountain, "Welcome to Erebor, master dwarves."

The dwarves took their time to enter the mountain to take in the sights before Elrohir and I followed behind them. Our little group heard a familiar voice coming from the halls, "Wait! Wait!"

I tilted my head to the side in confusion as that is Master Bilbo's voice. The hobbit ran into view, "We all need to leave."

Bofur asked, "Why? We just got here."

Bilbo looked like he struggled to say the reason but I had an idea. I placed a gentle hand on Bilbo's shoulder, "It's Thorin isn't it?"

Bilbo looked up at me confused before nodding, "It is. He's been down there for days."

I frowned. That's not good news. He may or may not like having an elf in his halls. Bilbo explained to the worried dwarves, " He doesn't sleep. He barely eats. He's not been himself. Not at all."

Elrohir noticed the blond dwarf noticing something behind Bilbo. Elrohir followed his line of sight and could hear what he possibly hear. The sounds of coins clinking brought to my attention. I saw Fili started to move that we all started to follow him. Bilbo, the poor hobbit, tried calling out to him to stop. I whispered harshly, "Fili!"

It didn't take long for the six of us stopped in a hall filled with riches. I grimaced seeing Thorin in his royal robes admiring the gold. I whispered to myself, "He's going down quickly. I didn't expect this."

This will be harder than I thought. I pulled Elrohir to the side whispering to him, "You and I must get out of here. If Thorin sees us and knowing we are elves, who knows what he shall do."

Elrohir frowned, " _Auntie."_

I quickly went to the accompanying dwarves, "Elrohir and I must leave. The hatred for elves and the blindness of the sickness will cloud Thorin. He must not see us for the time being."

Bilbo quickly turned on his heels grabbing my sleeve, "Wait you cannot leave."

I placed a hand on his shoulder, "We will just be out of sight, I promise. If I remember correctly the halls of Erebor is large and large enough that you wouldn't know we would see be here."

I grabbed my nephew's wrist pulling him. The princes tried calling the two of us back before Thorin turned to the dwarves and hobbit. His voice carrying towards them. I pushed Elrohir behind me peeking past a pillar.

* * *

Elrohir sat on a broken stone pillar sharpening his blade, "I do not understand why we must hide."

I looked around at our surroundings. It was dark but not awfully dark where we cannot see. I answered, "If you saw what I have seen, child, you wouldn't want to deal the wrath of Thorin when he deep into the sickness."

The sharpening sounds stopped making me look at my nephew. Elrohir spoke, "Was it not you who wanted to stop him from going this far?"

I answered, "Of course however the lives of Laketown except one was important. I rather have less deaths in my life time, thank you."

Elrohir sheathed his sword before standing up, "What future did you see that you wanted to help these dwarves, Auntie?"

I searched his eyes before deciding to answer, "The deaths of the Durin line."

I heard a shudder of breath behind me. Elrohir's eyes met the one who was behind me. I immediately turned around. My face paled, "Dwalin."

He stomped closer to my person, "Is it true?"

I felt my mouth and throat get dry. Elrohir unsheathed his sword pointing it to my One, "Miriel doesn't have false visions. Now I'll have you back away from her."

Dwalin growled, "Put yer sword away, boy. I would never lay a hand on her."

His eyes never left mine as he asked again, "Is it true? Will Thorin and the boys die?"

I swallowed, "Yes. I seen it long before the quest begun. I didn't want to join the quest to have more blood on my hands. After crossing paths with the company more than once and finding out you are my One, I stayed. I vowed to change the outcome. I will keep your king and princes alive."

Elrohir protested, "You cannot do that, Auntie. Grandmother taught us it would be of dire consequences if we change the path of time."

I ignored my nephew taking a step closer to Dwalin, "I saw Thorin sink into the sickness to the point he would go back on his word. I will do whatever it takes to prevent any of that. I already prevented so much."

Dwalin's voice came out low, "Laketown. Kili."

I nodded, "In my visions, Kili was supposed to take that poisoned arrow. Smaug would terrorized the town to the point half of the population is decimated."

Dwalin's thick hand reached for my cheek moving the braided strands. Elrohir sat back down on the stone he previously was on. He crossed his arms. Dwalin asked, "How would ye prevent such a thing?"

I licked my dry lips. I placed my hand ontop of his. Answering his question, I closed my eyes for a few moments before opening them meeting his once again, "I do not know,  _Melleth nin_."

Dwalin pulled my face down to his. His forehead and mine touch. His breath touched my lips, "I will help you in protecting our king."

Elrohir stood up, "That dwarf is not-."

I pulled away from Dwalin turning to my nephew a leak of power came from me,  _"Enough! I will not hear another word from you."_

The sudden tone and bite to my voice surprised the two males. Dwalin didn't need to know what his One said as he knew it was a scolding of some sort. Both males also felt the pulse of power radiate off of me. Elrohir bowed his head taking a few steps back, "Of course."

I watched as my nephew leave the two of us. Dwalin's index finger touched my chin moving me to face him. Dwalin's lips went into a flat line, "Ye didn't have to go hard on him."

I searched his face before looking away, "He does not accept you nor your kind."

Dwalin tapped my chin upward, "Let him. He'll be damned if he tried takin' ye away from me. Ye belong with me."

I reached for his hand curling my fingers around his thick finger, "And you to I. Now you should be leaving. Thorin will question where you have gone."

Dwalin reached up placing his lips onto mine. I breathed into the kiss. I pulled away reluctantly, "Go. Thank Bilbo for telling you where we are."

Dwalin pulled me to him again. Feeling his body against mine makes me loose steadiness in my legs. His lips captured mine once again before placing his forehead against mine, "I shall."

A twitch of my lips went upward. He pulled away from me completely before turning to the hall he came from. He stopped at a step looking behind. I waved before he descended from the stairs. Now I am alone. My nephew went off somewhere before he decides it's time to come back to me. I really should start planning on how to protect the royal line of Durin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the company made it! Woo-wee, that was something though. I'm going to warn and apologize from the past I am horrid at writing battle scenes. Love scenes, sure if I can get out of my comfort zone but battle scenes? Ha, I'm horrid.


	52. Throne Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questioned loyalty.

Balin asked his king and old friend, "Do you doubt anyone's loyalty here?"

Thorin turned from his grandfather's broken throne to look at Balin. Bilbo looked at the king's advisor. Thorin's eyes stopped at his advisor's brother. Dwalin didn't break from Thorin's stare. Dwalin cannot fathom why he thought  **his**  loyalty is questioned. Thorin stepped down the steps heading to the Fundin brothers. Thorin pointed his finger at Dwalin, "He who leaves at night, not searching for the stone, to wander somewhere in these halls!"

Balin slowly spoke, "The Arkenstone is the birthright of our people, yes."

Thorin didn't waver his stare off of Dwalin. Dwalin watched his friend with gritted teeth. Thorin stopped in front of Dwalin, "Then all should search for it. It is the King's jewel, is it not!? I am the King."

Balin glanced at his brother. Dwalin's fists clenched and unclenched. Balin and Bilbo knew where Dwalin sneaks off to. It is surprising that their King do not remember he officiated the union between Dwalin and his elf. Thorin came close to Dwalin, "Where have you been sneaking off to?"

Dwalin bit back an answer. Balin tried to veer Thorin's attention, "We shall find it, Thorin. Don't worry."

Thorin sneered turning his heel, "If I find out someone is withholding the jewel, I will be avenged!"

Thorin stalked out of the throne room leaving the trio. Balin turned to his brother, "Ye need to be careful. Ye need to lessen yer visits, brother."

Dwalin growled, "Yer bannin' me from seein' my One? My wife!"

Bilbo stepped down the stairs quickly to the brothers. Bilbo shook his head, "No, no, no. Just not many visits where Thorin suspects you. Who knows what would happen if he were to follow you by chance."

Dwalin's lips tightly frowned. Dwalin growled lowly, "If he hurts her, I would..."

Balin placed a hand on Dwalin's shoulder, "Aye but ye won't. He won't either. To prevent that, just tell Miriel what is going on."

Dwalin shrugged off his brother's hand. He grumbled walking away. Bilbo turned to Balin after he watched the younger of the two leave, "This is heading down south quickly."

Balin rubbed his beard, "Aye. There is no tellin' what Thorin would do when he finds there have been elves in his halls. Especially an elf who is a wife to a dwarf."

Bilbo threw his hands into the air before landing them on his hips, "He should  **know**  her. He hasn't forgotten any of us since we arrived."

Balin bobbed his head, "Aye lad but the sickness is nothin' to fool around with. I've seen King Thror being swallowed by it."

Bilbo frowned at the mention of the previous king of the mountain. This isn't going to be easy for any of them.

* * *

Dwalin sat amongst the company with his arms crossed. His jaw clenched. It was a couple nights ago on the same day Thorin suspected something. He saw his One one last time before he had to lessen his visits.

_I heard the usual footsteps coming up the steps. There stood my balding dwarf but there was a scowl on his face. I knitted my brows together, "What's the matter, melleth?"_

_He grumbled, "Thorin is questionin' my loyalty."_

_My face held confusion which led Dwalin to explain, "I've been skippin' out of searching for the stone to come here. He wants the damned stone to be found."_

_I swallowed, "That stone would make him worse if it lands in his hands."_

_Dwalin saw my nephew a few paces behind me before turning his attention back to me, "Ye have no idea."_

_I licked my lips, "I have a feeling you are going to lessen your visits to us."_

_Elrohir mumbled, "Good don't need to see him every day."_

_I turned to my nephew sharply, "Elrohir leave us. Stay away from the company especially Thorin."_

_Elrohir didn't need to be told twice by his aunt. He heard the tone. Silently he stepped away wandering the unused halls. Dwalin reached for me. He pulled me against his body. His lips mumbled against my clothed skin, "Stop bein' harsh to the boy. He is simply jealous."_

_I pulled away slightly looking at my dwarf. I questioned, "Jealous?"_

_Dwalin nodded, "Guessin' he was close to ye after yer sister went on, right?"_

_I could see where he was going with it. I nodded slowly. He continued, "I am takin' ye away from him."_

_I frowned, "Don't be absurd. You're not taking me away from my family as I wouldn't with you."_

_Dwalin moved his hand to my hand giving it a squeeze, "But the lad don't see that. Be easy on him."_

_I licked my lips, "I am guessing Balin spoke with you about this after I am sure you let out your frustrations about my nephew to him."_

_Dwalin's cheeks turned a rosy hue. A smile graced my lips as I reached down giving him a kiss on his lips. I whispered, "I will not be harsh with him anymore. Now how about you and I make this night worth it till we are reunited again?"_

_Dwalin's ears perked up at the sound of that. Dwallin yanked me closer to him. Immediately his lips were drawn to mine. I do not mind having one long night with my husband... Even if it is on the floor of a ruined hall._

_Where Elrohir lurked in the darkness, he closed his eyes as he could pick up the sounds of his aunt being pleasured as well as the grunts of the dwarf. It echoed down where he was walking to be far away from the couple. He moved his hands to clamp down on his ears. This is not what he wanted to hear. He is sure if he told his brother, he would laugh at his expense._

Dwalin definitely pleasured his wife till it was dawn. They both knew it would be a while to throw off the dwarven king's suspicions. However, it didn't help that he would want to go back to his wife and hold her close. If anyone in the company told him in his younger years, he would be bonded with an elf he would of laughed in their face then threaten their life for thinking of a thought. Dwalin remembered the vision his wife told him inbetween their physical love.

_My finger twirled circles on his bare chest. His muscled arm wrapped around my lithe body keeping me close. Our body heat shared between the two of us. I watched my finger do its ministrations. I spoke softly, "Dwalin."_

_A low deep hum came from his chest. I continued, "I had a vision while you were away helping Thorin."_

_Dwalin asked, "What was it?"_

_I smiled softly to myself, "You were teaching our two sons how to fight with their weapons of choice. Your daughter wanted to join but you tried your hardest to tell her no even though in your culture a woman can fight."_

_Dwalin glanced down looking at the tossed up silver hair bundle, "Was I successful?"_

_I chuckled pushing my cheek against his peck, "No. Not one bit. However you did took pride when she chose axes."_

_Dwalin smiled big, "That my girl."_

_I nuzzled my face into his side. Dwalin bravely asked his wife afraid she would turn the idea down, "Want to have another go?"_

_I lifted my head from his side with a mischievous smirk, "Always."_

Dwalin couldn't think of having bairns of his own let alone three. Now he has a wife to call his own with the possibility of having bairns between the two of them. Earlier in the evening, Thorin had the company build a wall of broken stones to keep the humans out. It didn't strain Dwalin's muscles as he had hundreds of years of training to build his muscle. Kili stood up against his uncle which made Thorin angry slightly. Kili isn't wrong with what he said to his uncle but his uncle isn't wrong either. Kili nudged Dwalin, "You have an angry look on your face."

Balin shoo the young dwarf away, "Don't you bother him, laddie."

Kili followed Balin's instruction leaving the two brothers alone. Balin glanced down at his brother who glanced up at him. Balin spoke, "You need to have a skip in yer step, brother."

Dwalin uncrossed his arms, "My wife is the dark halls with her nephew. I very much want her here with me."

Balin let out a sigh, "I understand that, brother but Thorin..."

Dwalin growled, "The dwarf who questions my loyalty."

Balin let out another sigh as he felt like he growing tired between his angered brother and his sick old friend. Balin suggest, "How about the day after tomorrow you can go see her? It should've placed the suspicion down in Thorin's thoughts especially the humans from Laketown residing in Dale."

Dwalin felt his heart beat slightly faster at the thought he would see his wife, his One in two days time.


	53. Don't Do This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dwarven king is sick.

Elrohir's ears perked up when he heard rushed footsteps. Immediately he unshealth his sword. I looked at my alarmed nephew before putting a hand towards his sword, "We are among friends, Elrohir. No one could come inside."

A half-ling placed a hand to his chest when he saw a sword pointed to him, "Oh my."

Bilbo tried to calm his beating heart. He turned to me with worry on his face. I heard my nephew sheath his sword as I went to the hobbit. I asked, "What's wrong?"

Bilbo swallowed, "I...The humans of Laketown are in Dale and now there are elves."

I watched as Bilbo pull out something from his robes. My eyes widened as I whispered, "The Arkenstone."

I grabbed hold of the stone seeing it shine between my finger tips, "Bilbo... You have the Arkenstone."

Bilbo nodded, "Yes, yes. Now I have an idea to do with it. Thorin took back his word with the men of Laketown."

My jaw clenched. Elrohir frowned. Bilbo continued, "I plan to give this to Bard and Thranduil to bargain with Thorin."

I could feel in my bones that this would be a bad idea. I seen the two have the stone but I didn't know how they had it. My visions are popping up more as the quest is coming to a close. I searched my brain for any ideas. Any ideas to make it safe for anyone who holds the stone. Even though Thranduil called me garbage, I wouldn't want to place the sick king's wrath on him. Bilbo gestured to where Dale is, "There is a large army of elves as well as angered fishermen. Thorin proposed war between Erebor and them."

A tumble vibrated the grounds. I spoke," This isn't good. I need to go and stop this non-sense."

I was about to push past Bilbo but he grabbed my arm, "Don't! Thorin is long gone from his mind. He will hurt you if he sees you."

I growled, "He has not seen the wrath of a powerful elleth. He needs to see there is going to be a bigger enemy than just men and elves.  **They**  are coming."

I pushed the hobbit's hand away. I rushed down the steps and two pairs of footsteps followed me. Bilbo called out to me, "Miriel! Wait!"

I ignored the calling from the hobbit. Elrohir tried, "Auntie, listen! The half-ling is right you cannot barge in there."

I stopped turning to the two quickly. My silver hair fanned around me. I argued, "My child, there is a war happening and these foolish men need to bury the hatchet and fight for what is actually coming. The line of Durin will survive and will not waste their energy on something primitive as this."

Bilbo clenched his fists around the fabric of his robes. He will leave tonight to give the Arkenstone. He seen the dwarves ready themselves for war. He was given the mithril chain tunic. He does not want any war between any of them as well. I turned my heel and continued to my course where the king's halls filled with gold would be. From there, I'll head to the gate where I am sure the company would be. Elrohir stayed closed lipped as he followed his aunt.

* * *

My eyes narrowed on the sick king. I hid behind a pillar. The company seemed restless. Elrohir whispered, " _I don't think this is a good idea, Auntie."_

I whispered back, " _If there are elves at the steps of Erebor then I have a feeling it is that wretched king. Already the two have ill against each other."_

During this time of watching the company, it became dawn. I could hear Bard's and Thranduil's voices from below. I cursed under my breath as I knew who gave it to them. I told him I wasn't sure if that was a good idea. I watched as Bilbo came out of the shadows, "It's no trick. The stone is real. I gave it to them."

Thorin turned around to the hobbit. I watched the interaction and I could see Thorin is going to harm Bilbo. As he started to drop his weapon, I came out from behind the pillar. I marched to the dwarves, "If you harm that hobbit, my king, I will not be afraid to harm you."

Thorin stopped in his tracks. Everyone turned to the new voice. Thorin sneered, "An elf, Miriel, protecting a thief."

I twirled my daggers in my hands. The silver glint reflected from the light. I stood my ground, "Thorin, this is not the battle you should be fighting. There is a bigger enemy than the men and elves."

Thorin scowled, "I don't believe you."

Elrohir came out of the shadows, "Better believe her, dwarf. Her visions never lie."

Thorin sneered, "I have two elves in my halls."

Dwalin saw me twirl my daggers again. I growled, "Threaten my sister's son and I'll be sure to threaten back."

Thorin spoke steely, "Is that a  **threat**?"

I didn't answer. Thorin ordered his kin, "Throw the hobbit and elves from the ramparts."

When Thorin noticed no one was moving, he grabbed his sister's eldest and tried to make him move. Fili pushed his uncle off of him. I moved closer to the company. My sister's son followed me with a few steps back. Thorin turned to the hobbit, "I will do it myself."

I quickly went between the two of them. Immediately Thorin's hands went to my tunic pulling me to the ledge. Dwalin sprang forward grabbing his king's hands. Dwalin growled, "Don't you harm her, Thorin!"

Elrohir was a step behind Dwalin. Dwlain reacted faster than he. Gandalf's voice boomed across the land, "If you don't like my burglar and elf then please do not damage them. Return them to me."

I struggled with the dwarf's hands clasped tightly against my tunic. Dwalin used his dwarven strength to push his king off. I felt my heart beat against my chest. My eyes met Dwalin's while Gandalf continued speaking to Thorin, "You're not making a very splendid figure as king under the mountain, are you, Thorin, son of Thrain?"

Gandalf continued, "I am sure Dwalin would not want you to harm his wife."

Thorin glanced down at me noticing the marriage braids and beads nestled in the braids. He slowly released my tunic and Dwalin helped me up looking me over. He whispered, "Are you okay, Armarline?"

I nodded. Dwalin pushed me behind him to hide me from Thorin. He doesn't want his wife where he can't be with her. Bilbo looked behind Dwalin catching my sight. I shooed him, "Go. Take Elrohir with you."

Bilbo glanced beside him seeing my nephew who was already frowning. Elrohir took one look at his Aunt's face and nodded. Elrohir grabbed the hobbit's arm taking him to the side. Bilbo started to go down. I pushed from behind Dwalin to go near the ledge. My silver hair moved with the wind. My eyes met Gandalf before swallowing. I never told what happens to this many people. I never thought of what the consequence would be. I raised my voice, "Listen! My name is Lady Miriel of Lothlorien. I am daughter of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. I am saw what would happen if we keep going down this path. If you want to save the lives of all three of your kins then I suggest putting your swords towards the bigger enemy. The orcs of Gundabad are coming. Put your differences aside for now."

I closed my eyes taking a deep breath. A voice came from below, "What are you saying?"

Gandalf answered for me, "She is a see-er just like her mother. She can see with visions of the future. Telling us and preventing what would happen have dire consequences but it seems the lady accepted whatever the consequences would be."

I turned to the company, "Please. Listen to what I have to say. Do not do this."

Thorin saw in the horizon when a raven landed on the ledge. Balin followed his gaze and breathed out, "It's too late... Our kin has arrived."

I turned my head to look seeing Dain and his army on the hill top. I cursed under my breath turning to the king under the mountain, "You will lose more than you would like if you keep going down this route."

Thorin snarled, "I will have war."

Dwalin looked at his leader knowing what would happen if he kept going this way. Dwalin didn't join in the cheers of his kin when Dain called a battle between the elves and men. I let out a cry, "He's here."

I could feel my mark pulsate. Thorin turned to me, "Who?"

I reached to my shoulder feeling the pain worsen. Dwalin placed a hand ontop of mine. He answered for me, "It's the pale orc, Thorin."

Thorin looked down below seeing his cousin and the elves working together to fight the orc armies. Fili called out, "We must help them! I'm going down."

I glanced up seeing Thorin having an internal battle. His long time enemy is at his doorstep. Gloin called to their king, "Thorin!"

Thorin grimaced like it hurt him to say it, "Let's fight with our kin."

He looked like he wanted to stay and protect his gold but if what the female elf said was right then he should fight his old enemy. With those words leaving Thorin's mouth the dwarves immediately got ready to head down. Dwalin looked with concern to his One, "Are you alright?"

I nodded, "I will be once he and his son are dead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, I was questioned about this previously on a different site but the reason why Thorin was able to change his tune so quickly is knowing that Azog is at his doorstep and he wanted to avenge for his kin. Also I feel Miriel's words hit him somehow.


	54. It's Done, He's Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight ensues.

I reassured Dwalin I was okay when I walked with the company to the grounds. The company looked over at their resident elf. I adjusted my blades, "I am fine. I want to kill as many orcs as I can. For my sister and to prevent the future."

Dwalin stayed close to my side. I tried to ignore the pain shooting through my shoulder. I smirked, "Let's make this into a contest, melleth."

Dwalin tilted his head towards me as to listen what proposition I have to offer. I propositioned, "Whoever gets the most orc kills wins. The reward is still on the table."

Dwalin raised his axes, "Deal."

The company of dwarves and elf ran out of the gates to help any ally in need against the orcs once the bell broke down the stone wall.

* * *

I mentally counted the orc kills I managed. 65. My daggers crossed against an orc's throat slicing its skin. I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins. I saw Dwalin on a ram running towards a hill. I called out, "Dwalin!"

I started running leaping ontop orcs' heads to get there faster. I hopped onto the ram grabbing hold of Dwalin's waist. I called out to him, "It's going to happen, Dwalin. This is where it happens!"

Dwalin glanced behind at his One before nodding. It was now on him as well to protect his old friend and his nephews. The rams climbed up the mountain. I moved my daggers killing the orc soldiers around us. I leaped off the ram ramming my daggers into an orc. I stayed close to the royals. Dwalin caught up after dealing with some orcs. Dwalin looked at his One ignoring the trio of royals, "What is your plan?"

Thorin looked between the two, "Plan? What are you two talking about?"

I licked my lips. I never told the subjects of my visions what happen if it happens to be their deaths. I turned to Dwalin, "Stay with the princes. Do not leave them and do not separate. Please."

I turned my attention to Thorin, "Orcs will be coming from the north as well. And for the love of the Durin line you will not send these boys to their deaths."

Thorin stepped closer to me, "Are you saying-."

A cry from a bunch of orcs coming towards us. We slaughtered them in no time as Thorin didn't call his nephews to go search the levels. Once the slaughter was finished, Thorin turned to me, "Are you saying my nephews will reach their deaths? Tell me, see-er!"

I looked at Thorin and his nephews. His nephews looked slightly scared knowing it is the possibility. I answered, "Not if I cannot help either of your deaths."

Thorin gestured to himself. A call come from our right, "Thorin!"

The hobbit breathed hard, "The orcs are coming from the north."

Thorin answered, "I know."

Bilbo looked at me then nodded knowing where he got the information. I turned to Thorin, "Fili, Kili and Dwalin-."

" _ **Is that my beloved scarred witch I hear?**_ "

I hissed at the pain in my shoulder. Dwalin grabbed my hand pulling me to him, "Be careful. We have bairns to have."

A slight twitch of my lips went upward. I pressed my lips on his. The pale orc spoke, " _ **You found a lover, you witch."**_

I hissed feeling the pain shoot up my arm as I pulled away from Dwalin. The orcs started their path to the dwarves. The four looked between the husband and wife. Kili dared to ask, "Are you expecting?"

I winked as I placed my dagger in an orc's stomach, "Not yet."

Thorin looked at his old friend with raised eyebrows. With more orcs coming, the dwarves and hobbit busted into action. I looked up seeing the pale orc running. I called out, "Stay together! Have the orcs come to you!"

The dwarves and hobbit grunted as they fought on. It didn't take long for Bolg to join the forces of other orcs.

* * *

I breathed out when I saw Thorin having a standoff with Azog. I called out, "Azog!"

The two males turned towards me. Azog snarled, " _ **Marred witch.**_ "

I refused to let out a cry due to the pain. I adjusted my daggers in my hands, "My life for his."

Thorin called out," No!"

I didn't break eye contact with Azog, "My life for his or I will end my life here right now."

Azog hunted for this elf for hundreds of years. He took his first pleasure in beating the elf to unconsciousness when his father had her and her sister. He was very young but he enjoyed every second of it. Azog the defiler rather have the life of the marred witch than take the life of a mere dwarf who took his arm. Thorin stood in between Azog and I holding his arms wide, "You will not get her."

I did the only thing I could think of to render the king under the mountain and that's putting my dagger through his thigh. He will not bleed out from it. Thorin groaned in pain. I whispered, "I'm sorry but I will not have you die. You have a kingdom to run. Tell Dwalin I'm sorry."

I placed my other dagger in Thorin's calf. He really wouldn't be able to move. He dropped his orcist which I grabbed. Azog met Thorin's blade pushing down. I grunted pushing my strength into my blade. The two of us switched attacks back and forth. My blade came close to his face and it cut his cheek. His blood started to drip from the cut. He stopped to touch his cheek. His blood stained his fingers. He snarled lunging towards me. I tumbled out of the way. His blade sliced at the ice. I moved to thrust my blade upward but Azog moved to the side. The blade of his arm slashed forward to me but I blocked it with my own. Azog growled, " _ **You will kneel before me, witch. I am your owner."**_

I was about to move out of the way from his blade but it was too late. I felt his blade slice my stomach. Enough to bleed through my tunic. Thorin called out, "NO!"

I took the moment of his 'victorious' smirk for his 'victory' to cause harm to me to plunge Thorin's blade in Azog's middle. The pale orc looked down at the blade as I twisted it to ruin his organs. I could feel the warmth of my blood run down my front. I really have no idea if I would survive the slice. A deep pained yell caught my attention, "NO! MIRIEL!"

My body feels tired. An enraged cry came from my One's lips as he ran to the dying Azog. He brought his axe down causing the force from it pull the orc off of my blade. Dwalin watched his axe tore through Azog's neck. He felt satisfied for bringing the death to the pale orc. Thorin urged his legs to move forward but he found it really difficult. The adrenaline left his bones. Dwalin dropped his aces catching his One in his arms. Bilbo and the two princes caught up to the rushed dwarf. Their eyes widened at the sight. The bloodied sight. Fili and Kili immediately went to their uncle to help him up. They didn't dare pulling out the elf's daggers as it could have Thorin bleed more than he already is. Bilbo breathed out, "Miriel."

I smiled up at Dwalin but with my smile showed red tint due to blood. Dwalin brought his One to the ground. He moved my blood and dirt stained silver hair away from my face. Footsteps rushed up the hill. The royal line of Durin and Bilbo looked over to the rushed footsteps. Five elves arrived. Two were related to the hurt elf. Three hail from Mirkwood. Dwalin kept his hand pressed against my wound. Dwalin, "Armarline yer not goin' anywhere."

I licked my chapped lips, "I saved them. You have the rightful king."

Dwalin felt tears pricking his eyes. His voice started to break, "But... But I don't have my wife. My One with me."

His thick free hand cradled my face. I nuzzled into it. He spoke so softly I am sure I had to strain my ears to hear him, "We were supposed to have three bairns. What was it ye said they were to be?"

I could feel my back getting stiff from this position. I could feel my eyes getting heavy. Dwalin lightly gave me a shake to keep me awake. I answered slowly, "Two boys and a girl."

Those around them could feel the pain in my voice. They could see the pain. The elven king glanced in the distance when he heard a voice. A voice from none other Lady Galadriel. Thranduil looked behind him when he saw the wizard walk up the hill. The voice of the wizard gained some of the current company's attention, "Allow me to take her. She's getting weak as we speak."

Dwalin tightened his grasp and kept pressure on the wound, "No. Ye cannot take her away from me."

Gandalf frowned, "If you don't, she will surely die. She needs to be in the hands of healers."

Dwalin looked down at my stomach wound and thought over what the wizard said. Dwalin asked, "She's not dyin'?"

Gandalf leaned on his staff, "No, not yet. Please Master dwarf, let me take her."

Dwalin looked at Thorin who was standing there alive and well. Thorin gave a nod. Dwalin carefully picked up his wife. I felt the shift and lightly groaned. Dwalin shifted so my head rested on his shoulder and he was still able to press down on the wound. Red blood glistened between his fingers. The smell of soot and pine was the last things I smelt before drifting to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also another thing a person brought to my attention was how her mother able to get there quickly since she was already exhausted. WELLLLLL she didn't get there. It's more of the telepathy she has. I promise she isn't physically there well not right now.


	55. Grief and Sorrow

Visions of all sorts came through my dreams. Visions of the newly written future. None however showed Dwalin and I's children. Then I knew in my mind Azog has killed our unborn children. A voice entered my mind, " _My dear child, you need to wake up. You are alive, Miriel."_

My face scrunched up contorted as more visions came through faster than ever. The familiar voice came again but with urgency, " _Wake up, my child!"_

I took a sharp intake of breath snapping my eyes open. My chest was heaving up and down quickly. Faster than any elf's in their lifetime. I surveyed the room. It held a few trunks and writing table. My eyes snapped to a presence looming over my person. Their delicate hand, with the silver ring I've grown to know since I was an elfling, moved a sweaty strand of hair away from my face. I breathed out, " _Emel_."

A soft smile played on my mother's lips, "Yes, I am here."

Her hand moved to cradle my rose colored cheek. Galadriel spoke softly, "You are well, my child. Arwen and the dwarven healer, Oin has helped with your wound."

I reached for my mother's hand giving it a squeeze. I asked, "Where's Dwalin?"

Galadriel looked at the door to the room which brought my attention towards it. Galadriel answered, "I had to send him away to his king. He did not want to leave your side even when your visions came in with such force."

I couldn't help but ask, " _Emel_  was I...?"

Galadriel's lips turned downward. She didn't meet my eyes but she gave my hand a gentle squeeze. I could feel the prickle of tears coming out. I placed my free hand towards where my wound was. I clenched my jaw. I sucked in a breath, "I killed my children."

Galadriel corrected me while using her other hand to run her fingers through my silver hair, "It was one child. We couldn't do anything to save it."

My jaw bounced in short spurts as my emotions of grief, guilt, sadness ran through me. My voice broke, "Does... he know?"

Galadriel looked at me before kneeling down beside my bed. She released my other hand before fixing my hair to look presentable from the vision slumber lashings. The older of the two nodded, "He does."

Hot burning tears rolled down my cheeks. I asked, "Can I see him?"

Galadriel studied my face before bringing up her sleeve to brush any stray tears away. Galadriel answered, "I'll send word you are awake and ask for his presence. Now I want you to rest. Your body was strained due to the visions and wound."

With those being my mother's last words, she got up to leave the room. Once the door shut closed, I felt more tears run down. I turned to my side curling up in a ball hugging my stomach. I whispered, " _I'm sorry my young one. I'm sorry you suffered such fate."_

* * *

It has been hours before I heard a knock on my door. I called out, my voice raspy, "Come in."

Looking forward to seeing the bald head of my dwarf but instead I got white hair. My brows knitted together in confusion. Balin moved inside the room before closing the door. I opened my mouth to ask but Balin held a hand up to quiet me. He spoke softly, "Save yer voice, lass. My brother... He well..."

I frowned. My knuckles turned white due to me gripping on my blanket so tightly. Balin shook his head, "He won't come."

I spoke barely a whisper, "He blames me."

I felt blood started to drain from my face as I thought of his placement of blame for the loss of our child. I started to move quickly but winced at the pain in my lower stomach. I slowed my movements before laying back down on the heap of pillows. Balin was quick to my side, "Don't move much, lass. You'll harm yourself."

I clenched the blanket in my hands. I stared at my fisted hands. The flesh around my knuckles turned ghastly white. If possible, more white than it was before. I swallowed a lump, "I didn't see how I could save the bloodline. It would only show me the only, but now not, outcome of Erebor and the line of Durin. I knew there would be dire consequences but I didn't know what it would be."

Balin's hand, slightly smaller than Dwalin's but just as meaty, rest ontop of my left. Balin tried to stray me away from the idea of Dwalin blaming me, "Dwalin may blame himself for allowing you who was with child to fight. Dwalin may be grieving for the loss of your child but in no way he would blame you."

The lump in at the top of my throat seemed to get bigger. I opened my mouth to speak but felt the lump restricting my voice. I closed my mouth immediately. Balin's thumb rubbed my hand softly as he continued to hold my hand. Balin moved so he could look me in the eyes. His voice came out as comforting, "Give him time and he will see you before the night comes. He cannot stay away from you for long."

I nodded at the comforting words from my brother-in-law. I released the blanket with my other hand before placing it ontop of Balin's. I gave his hand a squeeze. Balin gave one final squeeze before releasing my hand. Balin changed subject, "Thorin wants to wait till you're well to have a feast among the company. Dwarves from the Blue Mountains already started to trickle into the mountain and Dale. Bard made home within Dale with his people."

Balin patted his belly, "I'll ask Bombur to bring you food. You should rest. I know, from what I heard, elves' bodies are different from any other race of Middle-Earth but the lady mentioned your body would be tired due to the visions."

I felt my muscles relaxed knowing my mother is here. Despite our strained relationship in my younger years and growing up, I would be comforted by her presence as of late. Balin could see my eyes started to drift. He also knew elves don't need much sleep but it was what is necessary to heal. Balin quietly left the room when he saw my eyes fully closed. He would need to talk to his brother in detail about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not done, but almost. Also this may or may not be the fate.


	56. Found You

It's been another month and Dwalin still avoids me like I am the plague. Balin spoke to me to give him time and I think a month is enough time. I healed from my wounds. My stomach retches at the smell of certain foods Bombur gave me. I was able to speak with the company and some elves who decided to stay when I started to move out of bed. It was a joyful reunion of each of us. Bilbo Baggins decided to stay for a bit longer to ensure I was well. That reminds me he would be leaving the day after tomorrow back to the shire. I spoke to him letting him know I will see him off before he makes his long trip home with Gandalf. My straight silver hair dawning the braids placed by my husband was put into a bun to keep the long hair away. My family and friends of elves would disapprove the way I put my hair but I learned it does come in handy to keep pesky hairs away when you're busy from a human woman decades back. The lit fires danced against Erebor's halls. To think two months ago, this held a sleeping greedy dragon. According to the company, Dain and able dwarves cleaned up Thorin's halls. I passed a few dwarves walking to search for my husband.

Loud clinking echoed from a different hall down the way. My brows knitted as the clinking is familiar. Weapons are being used and practiced on. I followed the sounds till the fighters came into view. My heart skipped at the sight of my husband bare chested. Glistening sweat dripped across his skin. I felt my throat constrict. Even though we were in the same halls, we haven't seen each other since that fateful day. I stayed in the shadows afraid if he caught sight of me he would run. His axes met Fili's sword. His back muscles rippled as he pushed on Fili's sword causing distance between the two. I looked around the training area and noticed it was just the two of them. Fili stabbed his sword forward but Dwalin blocked it. Fili huffed in frustration, "How long do you ignore her? How long are you going to leave her alone?"

Dwalin snarled, "None of yer business, Fili."

Dwalin responded with his words with a swing of Grasper. I could feel my heart slowly break. I should be stronger than this. I should be able to walk up to Dwalin, now that I found him, and tell him of my thoughts. Fili continued while trying to make Dwalin fall on his back, "She mourns just like you. She is hurting. She has to wake up every day and see the scar that  **orc**  slashed on her."

Dwalin jumped over Fili's swiping leg. Dwalin didn't attack the younger dwarf nor did he say anything. Fili was about to attack but he paused seeing Dwalin didn't even move to block his impending attack. Each dwarf held their weapons to their sides. The blond prince sheathed his sword. Dwalin growled, "Unsheath your sword, boy. We aren't done."

Fili refused to take his sword out. Fili shook his head, "You're not in the right mind, Dwalin. Speak to her. You both need to talk."

Dwalin growled before turning around with his axes. He embedded them into the hay dummy. It was already losing its hay form from previous slashings of dwarves. Fili moved around the bulky dwarf shaking his head. He tried on the female elf's behalf. He knew she didn't ask but he wanted to see them happy again. I moved into the light surprising Fili. Fili was about to open his mouth but I placed a finger on my mouth. He nodded. We both looked at the seething dwarf before looking at each other. Dwalin's back was towards the two of us. Fili placed a hand on my shoulder before giving it a light pat. I reached up to his hand giving it a squeeze. Lightly, I brushed his hand off so I can finally move forward. The blond prince left leaving the two of us alone. I could hear the light mumbling coming from the bulky dwarf.

"If I even... If I even see the she-wolf... I wouldn't know-."

I lightly called out to my husband interrupting his mutterings, "Dwalin."

Dwalin turned around so quickly. Breath got caught in his throat. He rasped out, "Miriel."

He took a step back as I took a step forward. The lump formed again in my throat. In front of him, I could feel and look weak but if it was anyone else, I'll be damned. Salt stung my eyes. I stepped forward again but quickly felt my knees weak. I finally get to see my husband after everything that happened. As quick as a dwarf can be, I felt his strong arms wrap themselves around me. He whispered into my bundled hair, "I'm sorry,  _amrâl_. I am sorry."

I wrapped my lithe arms around his bulk of a body. I nuzzled my face into his soot, sweat and pine smelling shoulder. I didn't care his sweat was rubbing onto me. I very much would rather to smell like him. His thick hand went up to the bun pulling out the ties. My hair fell in waves and he immediately ran his hand through the silver strands. I rasped out, " I didn't know. I didn't know I was with child. I'm sorry,  _melleth_."

I felt his grip tighten. I kissed underneath his beard. I didn't expect Dwalin to speak but when he did it was quiet, "Ye were bleedin' so much. Half of yer blood was on me as I carried you to yer niece. I remember she healed ye before with the poison."

I ran a hand through his beard. He let out a shudder as he continued, "Oin and yer niece mentioned a babe. It couldn't have survived through your blood loss."

My chin trembled as I listened to what has happened. Hot salty tears ran down my cheeks and dripping onto his hot skin. He couldn't see my face but he could feel it. Dwalin placed a hand underneath my legs pulling me up. The new position had me resting on his lap and face into his neck. It may look strange due to our height differences but we do not care. It's comfort between a husband and a wife. I felt him swallow. I reached for his hand placing it on my stomach. I would think the thought of placing his hand there would wretch it away like its fire but he didn't. The warmth of his hand gave me warmth. Dwalin nuzzled his bearded cheek ontop of my head. He sounded regretful, "If I known ye're with child, I would've... I would've taken yer place."

I pulled away from him shaking my head. My fingers lightly toyed with his beard. I watched my hands for a second before meeting his eyes. My voice cracked, "We didn't know."

Dwalin stared at me for a few moments. I didn't break eye contact with the dwarf. Dwalin pushed my body close to his as he engulfed my body with his arms. I wouldn't even mention the heated droplets coming from his eyes. I returned the hug not wanting to leave the burly dwarf.


	57. You Lie!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grief and mistakes

**Three Months Later**

Oin wanted to make sure I was alright after the battle of five armies. He insisted I would check up with him as soon as possible. That turned into months as being the wife of the captain of the king's guard makes me really busy. Actually I was the ambassador for Lothlorien and Erebor as being a wife to Dwalin didn't make me as busy as being the ambassador. Right now I am sitting in a chair while Oin gather his ointments. I spoke to the hard-of-hearing dwarf, "I am fine, Oin. I've been eating well, meat and vegetable alike."

Oin shook his head as he came with the pots of ointment, "Just to be sure, lassie."

The older dwarf stood in front of me. He gestured with his hands, "Alright let's have a look. Hop onto the bed, lassie."

I stood up heading to the bed. I laid down pulling my tunic up to stomach the scar. I still feel sadness when I look upon the scar. It's something that could have been. Thorin had Dwalin train the new recruits for the guard which is why he isn't here. Oin prodded around the scar before his hand stilled. His bushy brows knitted together as he pressed down near the scar. My own brows knitted together as I felt what he was prodding at. It felt hard. Oin asked, "Lass, you said you've been eating a lot, right?"

I nodded, "Course. Dwalin made sure I ate even Balin had a hand at it."

Oin pursed his lips while he moved his hand to the other side giving it a little push. I watched him move slightly lower to be eye level with my stomach before he immediately stood up straight. Oin turned to me asking, "When's the last time you had your bleed?"

I raised an eyebrow sitting up. I pushed my tunic down covering my stomach and scar. I shook my head, "No. No, no, no. You mentioned a babe and it wouldn't survived. I bled too much for it to survive. My visions held no children. Dwalin and I haven't had sex since then if that is what you're also asking."

I hopped off the bed heading to the door. I turned to Oin shaking my head, "You will not put that thought inside my head, Master dwarf."

Oin huffed as he watched me leave his medical room. Oin grabbed his new ear horn before heading to where he believes Dwalin would be. Maybe he would listen.

* * *

Dwalin stood tall with an axe pointing to the ground. He watched young male dwarves fight with each other. He had them fight one versus one and who ever wins would move to the next. It's to see each other's weaknesses and strengths so if Erebor had to go and fight they know how to sync with each other. Oin found the dwarf standing by a rock bench. He quickly walked to the younger dwarf calling out to him, "Dwalin, I need to speak with you."

Dwalin looked down at the company's healer, well now the royal healer. Dwalin turned to him fully taking his eyes off the recruits, "Is she okay? I knew she went to ye not long ago."

Oin adjusted his ear horn before waving away Dwalin's worries. Oin nodded, "The lass is fine. More than fine."

Dwalin turned away from the healer to look at his recruits. Underneath hidden by his mustache and beard, a small smile graced his lips. He is glad his she-elf is fine, well more than fine in Oin's words. Oin started up again, "But there is something I must tell you."

Dwalin's smile disappeared before turning his attention to the older dwarf. Oin took this moment to continue, "She is with child."

Dwalin felt his anger bubble up inside of him. How dare he bring up such taboo subject to his wife and now him. Sure, after they mourned the two of them still wish they can have the bairn and raise it. Seeing other dwarven couples with little ones breaks their hearts especially Dwalin's. He always seen the fallen face of his wife who immediately maneuver him away from the happy children. Dwalin spat, "You do not speak of it as if it is some kind of joke."

Oin shook his head, " No I am not making this a joke, Dwalin. She is with child. She's been eating a lot. Her stomach turned hard. It's not flat, you see."

Dwalin's knuckles was starting to turn white as his grip on his axe's handle tightened. Dwalin assured the healer, "Her stomach may not be flat and it may be hard due to the scarring tissue, master Oin. My wife lost a lot of blood for the bairn to survive. There is no child surviving in her."

The clinking of swords and axes stopped. Oin huffed, "But she is with child, you have to listen to me! I may be wrong in thinkin' she lost it!"

Dwalin noticed the clinking of weapons stopped. Dwalin didn't notice while he was speaking his voice raised in volume. Dwalin growled, "Trainin' is over!"

Dwalin picked up his axe placing it in his back holder with his other axe. The burly dwarf started to walk away from Oin and his guard. He needs to find his wife to make sure she is okay.

* * *

Dwalin found his wife in Dale away from any dwarves of the royal and company. It took him time to find the elleth by asking dwarves where they seen her run off to. Dwalin paused seeing his wife, who have changed into a floor length emerald dress, sitting on a ledge by a water fountain. His wife lightly touched the streaming water. His braids near her ears which are proudly poking out of her silver hair. He could tell you which bead means what from a distance. He remembered putting them in and seeing the bead of his house gleam in the light. Dwalin approached me placing a hand on my lower back. My voice broke, "I-I thought I had time to grieve. H-He says I'm with child."

Dwalin moved so he knelt beside me. His other hand lay on my lap grasping my hand. His thumb gently rubbed against my fingers. Dwalin felt his anger wash away towards Oin. Now it was replaced by grief and sorrow. Dwalin spoke softly, "He told me of it."

I turned looking down at my husband. His hand gave mine a squeeze. Dwalin could feel the rays of the sun go down on his back. Dwalin's voice came out soft once more, "Let's head back to the mountain. We can eat in our quarters if ye wish."

Nearly every day the company would eat together in the King's hall. Occasionally a dwarf or two would be busy and could not make it. In this case, the dwarf and elleth would want to eat and be away from others. I leaned down placing my forehead on his. I nodded, "Please."

Dwalin stood up with his hand still clasped within my own. He helped me up before we both started our trek back to the mountain.

* * *

The royal table consisting every single person in the company except the dwarf, hobbit, wizard and elleth. Oin's lips went grim. Thorin looked around the table, "I thought Dwalin and Miriel would be joining us tonight."

Oin grumbled, "That may be my fault."

All eyes turned to the healer. Kili asked, "Why would it be your fault, Master Oin?"

Oin adjusted his hearing horn before speaking, "I told the two she was with child."

Some dwarves gasped. Balin rounded on the healer, "She lost a bairn. They both finally picked up their spirits. Why would you speak of it?"

Some dwarves nodded in agreement. Balin sounded angry. He finally got his brother in working order and it goes the same with his sister-in-law. Now each of them would have to pick them up from bottom up. Oin huffed in frustration, "It is cause she is with child! There are all signs pointin' to that she is with child."

Thorin spoke gravely, "The blood, Oin. You said so yourself."

Oin nearly rolled his eyes at the mention of the blood loss. Oin stood up slapping his hand onto the table. He looked at every single dwarf as he spoke, "I know when a woman is with child and that elf is with child. Don't believe me like the two didn't but know that I am right she is with child. I made a mistake!"

Oin lost his appetite with this constant argument over if the elleth is with child or not. He knows what it done to the couple. He knows what it done to the company. He knows what happened as he was there. Why would he make this up? Oin stomped away from the table leaving the company in silence. Gloin patted down his beard, "I've never seen my brother so upset."

No other dwarf made a comment. Thorin looked to the company before speaking, "The dwarves from the Blue Mountains should be arriving tomorrow. My sister, Dis and other families from the company would be joining us."

Fili and Kili perked up hearing their mother is coming. Kili smiled big, "Mother would love Lady Miriel."

Fili nudged his brother laughing, "Don't let her hear you call her a lady."

The two brothers could hear the elleth groan at the sound of 'lady'. Thorin spoke, "Dis and other dwarves know what Miriel done to help and save the line of Durin."

Bofur spoke sadly, "I hope they don't mention the sacrifice she made unknowingly."

All the dwarves at the table grunted in agreement. They cannot handle another depressive episode from their chief of guard and the Lothlorien ambassador. It took them forever to get them out of their funk.


	58. Princess of Erebor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dis finally arrived with the other family members of the company to the Lonely Mountain.

Thorin's sister and the princes' mother would be arriving any second now. Well the company's family should be arriving any second now. I should of corrected myself. I moved some of my silver strands behind my ear. My lips turned upward smiling proudly as I watched my husband who dawned the royal guard's garb. It glistened against the sunlight. I wetted my all the sudden dry lips. I stood off to the side next to Balin. Some guards announced the royal princess of Erebor along with the company's families. It didn't reach my ears as I beamed proudly towards my husband who turned to face his king. I was too focused to notice a brunette haired dwarven woman studying my person. I did have my blades attached to my back as well as wearing forest green trousers. A clear of throat caught my attention. I broke my sight from my husband to look at the owner. I felt the tips of my ears burn as well as my cheeks started to burn.

"You're the elf?"

I quickly glanced around as I am the tallest of them all before landing my silver irises back on the dwarven woman. Her beard looks full and adorned braids and beading. I gave a light bow of my head, "You must be the king's sister?"

Dwalin watched the interaction. Well everyone did as Dis simply stopped at my person before meeting with her brother. Dis commanded, "As much as I am elated of an  **elf**  bowing to me, head up savior of my kin."

I looked up meeting her blue eyes. I gave a nod. I never felt nervous towards royalty. Oh Valar, I even slapped the elven king in Mirkwood. Murmurs and whispers filled Thorin's hall. Luckily it was only the company and their families greeting them. Sure there are guards around but they are doing their duty. Commoners aren't allowed in the throne room unless Thorin gives the word for an audience. Thorin stepped from his throne down the steps, "Sister it is great to see you again."

Dis placed her hand up towards Thorin. Thorin faltered in his step. His brows knitted together. Dis never once removed her sights from me. I didn't either. I feel its a test of some sort. Dis finally looked at my hair adorning braids and beads from the house of Durin as well as the Fundin crest. Dis looked at Balin narrowing her eyes. She removed her look to turn around seeing the chief of guard at attention along with some other guards. His eyes went between his wife to the princess. The princes were restless upon seeing their mother again. Dis walked up to my light armor clad husband. He was taller than her by a few inches. I observed the two. Dis cracked a smile before clapping a hand on Dwalin's back. I saw he stumbled slightly but not enough others could see. I was able to see the slight movement. Dis headed back towards me with the smile she gave Dwalin. Thorin asked what others wanted to ask, "What's going on, sister?"

Dis finally answered everyone's question not breaking her eye contact with me, "I could see how Mahal chose the two of them for each other. She can put up with the  _cookie thief_  and  _his bairn_. They're alike!"

Dwalin narrowed his eyes at the princess. The males of the company went silent. Thorin immediately went to his sister pulling her away from me, "Ah sister I think it is time for you to meet your sons."

Thorin knew if I knew what was said which I will ask later I would not be a happy elf. Thorin guided her to her sons away from the rest of the company. I watched Dis hug her sons while shedding some tears. Both princes hugged their mother back. Unbeknownst to me as I watched happily the reunion of parent and children, Thorin nodded to Dwalin who immediately left his spot. I felt a hand on my lower back. I looked at the owner seeing it is my husband. I opened my mouth to ask but Dwalin growled, "I'll help you pack for your trip to the half-ling."

I glanced behind me seeing Balin taking a second to watch the two of us leave before heading up the steps to the royal family. Once we were out of the throne room, I asked, "What did she say in Khuzdul?"

Dwalin felt anger in his bones. First Oin claim his wife is with child and now the princess. Dwalin didn't answer my question making me stop walking. He felt me stop. Dwalin turned to me rubbing his hand on his bald top. My brows knitted together in confusion. I was about to ask again but Dwalin beat me to the point before he snarled, "She said you were with child."

I frowned. My throat started to close. I let out a squeak, "What?"

Dwalin moved back to my person. His thick hands covered my lithe hands. His searching eyes watched my face. I clasped my hands with his and tightly squeezed. He didn't pull away. I blinked and a couple tears fell onto our hands. Dwalin wanted to reach up and take away the tears but I held onto his hands. Dwalin's lips went into a firm line. He spoke low, "I didn't want to tell you what she said."

He would never tell his wife what nickname Dis placed on him when they were younger. Dwalin knew for sure that he would have to send a raven to the hobbit to make no mention of a child to his wife. He unfortunately would have to stay in Erebor but he knew I would be safe along the way. I finally released Dwalin's hands sucking in a breath. I closed my eyes and more tears fell. Dwalin could finally wipe away the tears from his wife's face. I let out a shudder of breath before lightly grabbing his hand. Dwalin took that as a sign to move towards their quarters.

* * *

Balin decided to tell the princess what of the two. Balin watched his brother and sister-in-law disappear in the hall before heading up the steps. Dis finished hugging her children before turning to the advisor. Dis smiled big, "Elf or not she protected my brother and sons and I shall welcome her."

Balin gave a small smile before frowning. Dis then frowned seeing the advisor's face. Dis asked, "Are you not likin' the lass?"

Balin shook his head, "Oh no, I find her absolutely perfect for my brother. I have unfortunate news to share with you."

Dis waited for the advisor to speak of the unfortunate news. However, Kili beat him to the point, "Miriel and Dwalin lost their child during the battle. She isn't with child."

Dis' brows furrowed shaking her head, "No the elf is with child. Who told them their child is gone?"

Thorin answered, "Oin."

Dis growled, "Oh mahal, why would he do that?"

Balin shook his head, "He believed she lost it but now he says it was his mistake. We don't believe it made it."

Fili decided to add his input, "Miriel lost a lot of blood from her wound."

Kili nodded adding, "Poor Dwalin looked like he bathed in it."

The royal princess of Erebor frowned. She knew what she saw. She knew of the glow. Thorin placed a hand on his sister's bicep. He spoke, "I have to ask you not to bring it up with her or Dwalin. I would like my chief of guard focused and the ambassador of Lothorien in good health."

Dis shrugged off her brother's touch. She gathered her dress skirts heading down the steps, "I will but I will ensure she would have good health."

The males frowned knowing the princess still thinks their resident elf is with child. Oin pressed his lips together after he heard everything. At least he has someone on his side even if the dwarves of the court think he, and now she, is wrong. Oin didn't like they spoke of him as he wasn't here but he was glad someone believed in him even if the princess is angered by his diagnosis.


	59. A Trip For One Became a Trip For Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)

Once the princess heard of my travels to the Shire, she wanted to join me. She claimed it was to have a greater bond with the elf who saved her family. Fili and Kili even Thorin suspect something is underway with Erebor's princess. Dwalin was going to have someone to accompany me like his brother but Thorin exclusively said he needed his advisor as well as himself. It placed Dwalin in a pickle. He didn't want his wife traveling by herself knowing there may be some of Azog's underlings lurking somewhere. I adjusted my pack on my horse,  _Bellsulion_. Thorin followed his sister to the stables when he saw her coming out of the halls with a pack. Thorin crossed his arms, "Dis you cannot possibly travel to the Shire."

I tried ignoring the family feud happening behind me. I brushed  _Bellsulion_ 's mane before this long journey. It'll take a month or two to travel with the breaks in between. Dwalin leaned against the horse's door opening. His eyes kept flickering to the bickering siblings. Dis placed her pack on her pony, "I will and I shall."

Thorin stressed, "You only just got here. Wouldn't you want to be with your sons? It's been  **months**  since you seen them. I am sure they would like to see their mother."

Dis knew she should spend time with her sons but she wanted to make sure the elleth is going to be safe and eating what she needs to be for that growing bairn. Dis is following Balin's instruction to the 'T' as she wouldn't mention why she would be traveling with the elf. If I mention that I am fine with the princess to travel with me, I'd get backlash. I moved around to Dwalin's side of the horse brushing his sides. Dwalin's eyes moved its attention to my person. He pushed himself off the post to place his hands on my hips. I felt his beard and lips on my clothed back. A twitch of my lip went upward. Dwalin's voice was low and quiet, "I want ye to be safe out there."

I paused in my brushing before placing a hand ontop of his right hand. His hands shifted till they were on my stomach. I felt my mood dampen but I gave his hand a squeeze. I knew it was a way for him to tell me he still is as affectionate as before and have the love for me even if I lost our child and possibly any ability to have more. We both knew this trip would do me good even if it meant to spend time apart. I whispered, "Only for you,  _meleth_."

He removed his hands before turning me around. My upper back lightly grazed  _Bellsulion_ 's ribs. His calloused hand reached up moving some strands of hair. We both tuned out the bickering of the royal siblings. I smiled as I felt him gave a light tug on a braid. I bent down placing my lips ontop of his. I sighed happily feeling his lips on mine. Despite his rugged look, his lips though slightly chapped felt nice on mine. I would always want his lips to grace their presence on mine and maybe other places as well. He pulled away placing his forehead on mine. It seemed to be a ritual between us after we kiss or before we kiss. It is comforting to have your One's skin touching your own before an intimate gesture. Thorin's voice broke our moment, "You are not going, sister!"

I let out a breath before pulling away from my One. I peered over my horse's back seeing the two red faced dwarves facing each other. It looked like Dis is finished placing her packs on her pony. I licked my lips feeling brave enough to interfere with two angered dwarf's argument. I piped up, "Why not have the two princes join Dis, my king?"

Both dwarves immediately whipped their heads to me. Dwalin moved from my person and my house with crossed arms. Dwalin's lips went into a straight line, "Miriel's right. If ye worried about Dis not seein' her sons then why not have her sons join the two?"

Dwalin knew of Dis' stubbornness and wouldn't back down. He learned that when he grew up with Dis. Since Balin was the royal advisor, he would bring himself with him and Dis and Dwalin are close in age so they always dealt with each other. Thorin was about to open his mouth to object but I interfered, "It seemed Princess Dis made her mind up long well before you learned of her wanting to join me to the Shire. Also the princes' royal duties do not start yet, am I correct?"

Thorin's lips closed. He knew I was right. Thorin grumbled, "Fine, you can go with the damned she-wolf. Fili and Kili will join you as well. I'll let them know they are to pack for the journey."

Dis smiled in triumph while she watched her brother stalked away. She turned to me and Dwalin, "Thank you."

Dwalin narrowed his eyes at the princess. He has a feeling on why the princess wanted to come. He wouldn't mention it in front of his wife.  _Bellsulion_  neighed in impatience. He wanted to get on the road already. I turned my attention to my horse. I petted his muzzle while speaking softly, " _My dear Bellsulion we will be on the road soon. I am glad the lord returned you to me. You'll get to see the half-ling soon enough."_

_Bellsulion_  stomped his right hoof into the ground while huffing air out. I smiled nuzzling my face into his cheek. Dis turned to her childhood friend before speaking, "Dwalin I would never thought you would be with an elf."

Dwalin glanced at his wife before smirking, "She is very a dwarf as any of us can be. She fights like one too."

Dis frowned, "I hope she hasn't been as of late."

Dwalin frowned in return, "She has and if ye think she-."

Dis stopped him before I over hear what they were talking about by putting a hand into the air. Dis double checked her pack, "I don't know what you are speaking of, Dwalin. I just think she should take it easy."

I heard what they were talking about. I chose not to make a comment. My cheek stayed resting on  _Bellsulion_ 's cheek. The burly dwarf nearly snapped at his friend but the boys arrived with packed packs. The two smiled big. Kili couldn't hold his excitement, "I heard we are going to see Mr. Boggins."

I went around my horse's front with my arms crossed. I corrected him, "It's Master Baggins, Kili."

Fili already went and got two ponies for the two of them. Immediately he placed his pack on the pony's back. Fili called out to his brother, "Kili, your horse."

The younger dwarf started to get his pony ready. Dis was already on her pony and out of the stables while she waited for the three of us. I went towards Dwalin placing my hand through his beard absentmindedly. Dwalin grabbed my wrist before pulling me to his height. His lips claimed my own. I felt the tension of my muscles melt away. His hand released my wrist before lacing his fingers with my lithe ones. His other hand tangled itself in my silver locks. Fili and Kili hopped onto their ponies. They didn't leave the stables till after they made a comment, "Get yourself a room!"

I pulled away chuckling. I gave one last peck to his lips before standing up straight. I placed a hand on his bearded cheek, "I'll see you when you join us,  _meleth_. I am sure Bilbo would be ecstatic to see some of the company again."

Dwalin nodded. He wouldn't dare to tell her of his hand getting stuck in Bilbo's cookie jar. He wouldn't dare to tell her of the disapproving look of Bilbo's when he saw he was going into his stash of cookies. Dwalin reached into his pocket before pulling out a iron pendant. He placed the somewhat heavy pendant in my hand before closing my hand around it. Dwalin breathed, "I want ye to have it. I made it with the Khuzdul word for gem."

I smiled big as I pulled my hand away to look at it. My other hand lightly traced the lettering. It felt cool to touch. I held it out to him, "Place it on me?"

Dwalin stared at the pendant before nodding. I knelt down to his height turning around. He grabbed the necklace before placing it around my neck. He tied of the little straps of leather to keep it in place. I turned around showing him how it looks. I asked, "How does it look?"

Dwalin smirked, "If ye weren't goin' to see the half-ling, I'd take ye back to our quarters."

I chuckled, "Later when we see each other again."

Dwalin reached over to the pendant holding it in his hand. His thumb lightly grazed over the lettering. Dwalin spoke low, "We can try again."

I felt my heart rise. I placed my hand over his gently, "Are you certain? I... My visions held no children for us."

Dwalin released the pendant before turning it around to hold my hand. Dwalin growled, "I'll change it."

Fili called out, "It'll be winter once again before we make it to the Shire!"

Dwalin and I released each other before I hopped onto my horse. I peered down at him, "I'll hold your word to it, my dwarf."

Dwalin smirked, "I am to be stubborn and persistent."

I licked my lips as I felt them go dry. Dwalin reached up my horse's behind and slapped it making him neigh loudly, "Get goin' before I really will take ye away to our quarters to make it happen."

_Bellsulion_  trotted forward to the other three. Dis held a knowing look with a smirk on her face. Fili and Kili laughed at the redness of the tips of my ears and cheeks. I mumbled, "Let's get going, you three."

I may be done with the royals when I am heading back to Erebor. I may need a leave to my homelands once this is over with.


	60. First Night Camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First stop on their way to the Shire

Fire crackled in the sun-setting atmosphere. A rabbit stew boiled over the warmth. Dis stirred the stew to ensure it doesn't burn. Fili sharpened his blade sitting ontop of a log. Kili tightened his bow string next to his brother. I never really seen the two apart. My stomach growled by the smell of rabbit stew. Fili piped up, "I'll take the first watch and Kili will be next."

I paused in my sharpening of blades to look up at the two younger dwarves. I shook my head, "I should take the first watch."

Dis immediately shut it down, "No, no no. The boys can handle it. You need to get some rest."

I furrowed my brows. I spoke of the subject again, "I can handle first watch. I don't need rest. All I've been doing since I've woken up is resting. I will and shall take the first watch, your Highness."

The two princes looked between the two females. Fili whispered to his brother, "There is never a doubt she could've handle Dwalin."

Kili nodded in agreement. Dis pursed her lips before speaking but I held up my hand, "I'm sorry to interrupt you, princess but to ensure everyone has their rest the elf who does not sleep nearly at all should take watch. Now I shall not speak of this matter anymore. It is wise to allow me to take watch."

I could see the princess grind her teeth in annoyance. Fili decided to take the matter in his own hands, " _Amad_  Miriel can take the first watch for a few hours then I'll take the next one. Everything will be fine. I'll be up right on the dot to relieve her from her watch duties. I promise."

Dis looked like she mulled the idea in her head before finally agreeing. Dis grabbed the bowls filling them up with the rabbit stew, "Eat up."

Fili and Kili grabbed their bowls then sat down on a log adjacent to mine. Dis poured a little extra into my bowl before she walked over handing it to me. I looked up at her, "My bowl has more than the boys and yours have."

Kili looked over at his bowl then mine. He agreed, "Yeah,  _amad_  why? We want more too."

Dis scolded her youngest son, "Miriel needs to eat more. Add more to her muscles."

I frowned. Is she trying to get me to dwarvish standards of a woman? Last when Dwalin and I had an intimate moment, he couldn't keep his hands off. I took the bowl away from the princess before eating. She sat beside me with her own bowl. Fili asked, "Are we to go by Rivendell on our way to see Bilbo?"

He was generally asking anyone who could answer. I swallowed a piece of rabbit and potato before answering, " 'Course. I am sure the lord of the land needs to be entertained."

The brothers let out a boisterous laugh. Kili slapped his knee before resting it upon it. He asked, "What did you do that caused a mess?"

My lips made a 'pop' noise before laughing. Dis watched the interaction between her sons and the one who helped saved them. I answered his question waving my hand in circle, "I hid his guards' swords and replaced them with the training ones. For their armor, I simply put some honey on their helmets and chest armor. After that I placed them in the leaves."

Fili asked to confirm, "Is that all because he hid your pack and weapons?"

I nodded, " 'Course. He knew and still knows how important the items in that pack means to me. A cloak which my father given to me on my 300th birthday. It protected me over centuries. Two blades, which aren't professionally crafted, crafted from my late sister. She knew I prefer the life in the wilderness and want to protect those close to me so she wanted to give those for my 500th birthday. I killed many orcs in her name with those blades and if any orc comes my way I shall continue to use them."

Dis decided to speak up, "Mind I ask what happened to your sister?"

I placed my spoon back in its bowl. I just held the bowl with both of my hands before putting it on the ground. I patted my pants off of any dirt. I stretched, "I think it's time to call it a day and rest. I'll take first watch and Fili would be right after me."

I headed a few ways away. Not too far from the camp. I reached above me for a branch before pulling myself up. I frown as I felt heavier to myself. I climbed a few more branches above ground before deciding to sit on a thick branch. A leg propped up on the branch while the other dangled off. I looked at the horizon seeing the sun starting to set deeper. I let out a breath, " _I'm sorry my dear sister that I wasn't able to protect you enough that you decided to travel to Valinor._ "

A growl of the stomach could be heard. I bit my lip, "I should of brought my food."

* * *

Dis frowned looking at my abandoned bowl, "She didn't eat the rest of her food."

Fili stood up placing his empty bowl by the fire pit, "That may be because you gave her too much,  _amad._ "

Kili decided to pitch in, "And ask about her sister."

Fili glanced at his brother before looking at his mother. His mother grabbed the elleth's bowl heading towards the direction the elleth went. Fili called out, "Don't force her to eat. She will eat the rest when she wants to. Think of her as Dwalin. They're similar in many ways."

Dis stopped in her tracks. She knew how stubborn the balding dwarf can be. Kili cannot help but ask, "Why are you doing these weird things,  _amad_?"

Dis scoffed, "Nothing my son."

Fili went towards his mother taking the bowl out of her hands. His blue eyes looked into hers, "You're lying. We know you are doing these weird things to Miriel. First you wouldn't allow her to go by herself on this journey. Then you wouldn't allow her to take watch."

Kili finished up for his brother, "And you gave her extra helping of rabbit stew when we are starving."

Dis closed her eyes before moving away from her eldest. Dis opened her eyes looking determined, "That elf is with child."

Both princes groaned, "Not you too."

Immediately the princess grabbed both of their ears pulling on them. Dis huffed, "I know when I see a pregnant woman. I had to deal with you two!"

Dis finally released her sons' ears placing her hands on her hips. Kili rubbed his ear. Fili gestured to where the elleth went, "She's an elf. She's different than us."

Dis let out a deep breath frowning. Dis wagged her finger at her sons despite they're old enough to have their own Ones and children. She scolded, "A pregnant woman is just the same in all races. Some may take longer than others and some may take shorter than others. There will be similar signs in pregnancies and she has them."

Fili held up his hands in defense, "Okay. Okay. Just don't bring it up to Miriel and don't go overboard."

Dis scoffed sitting down, "I will not."

Kili mumbled, "I highly doubt that."


	61. Cute Little Dickens You

Grey eyes darted to the incoming elleth's midsection before meeting the elleth's eyes. His skin around his eyes crinkled as he gave a smile. He spoke, "Welcome,  _nith_  and company."

I handed the reins of  _Bellsulion_ to a stable boy. I turned to the dwarven princess and princes, "Elrond, I'd like to introduce you to Dis, Princess of Erebor. And you already met those two."

Fili and Kili smiled big and mischievously as they remembered when each dwarf took a bath in Elrond's fountain. Dis walked up to the lord looking up at him. Her arms crossed, "You're the one who housed my boys and brother?"

Lord Elrond gave a nod, "That is I. I am the lord of these lands. I deciphered the map to the lonely mountain."

Dis stood proud in her stance, "That mountain isn't lonely anymore. It'll regain it's rightful name. Erebor."

Hearing the name of the mountain coming off dwarvish lips was a nice change. I headed up to my brother-in-law clapping on his shoulder. I asked, "Are my nephews and niece here? Is  _Estel_  here?"

Elrond's brows raised up as he tried to keep his balance from the clap. Elrond answered while fixing his robes, "Elrohir and Elladan are on patrol. Arwen went to Lothorien to stay with your mother and father."

I nodded, "Now where is  _Estel?"_

A young voice called out, "MIRIEL!"

I had a feeling last time I was here Elrond had Estel on the other side of Rivendel to keep away from view. However, I came unannounced so he didn't have time to get him away from visitors. It was probably a close call when the company and I were last here. My smile widened as I pushed past my brother-in-law to pick up a small child. The dwarves moved around to see what was going on. I spun the child around hugging him close, "Ah there is my dear  _Estel_. How are you  _gwinig_?"

The brunette child pressed his small cheek against mine. He replied, "I am good! I was helping Lindir earlier today before you came."

I placed him on my back as I gave him a piggy-back. I smiled, "Is that right? Are you growing too fast for me now?"

He shook his head and the strands that were long enough hit against my head. He responded hugging my neck tighter, "No!"

A clear of the throat was heard. Both Estel and I looked over to the subject of the sound. I didn't release the young child as I headed back to the three dwarves. I apologized, "I'm sorry. I have not seen him in a long while."

Fili asked, "He's of man?"

Elrond answered, "He is but he is under my care."

The three dwarves understood. The child that was clinging onto my back and neck was the ward of Elrond. Kili couldn't help but comment, "You seem to like bairns."

Fili and Dis almost broke their necks at how fast they went to glare at the youngest dwarf. Fili hissed, "Kili."

My smile softened as I spoke, "I always did. I did mention my nephews are what changed my relationship between this guy and I. I had to get along with him in order to see my nephews when I could."

Elrond huffed, "If we are done chattering, I will have your rooms ready.  _Estel_ , did you finish with Lindir?"

The child nodded. Elrond was about to open his mouth but I interrupted him, " _He can stay with me till I leave. It won't hurt. No one would know who he is other than his name is Estel and he is of men. The only thing the dwarves may say to the company is I'm good with children."_

Estel understood half of the words that was spoken. He was still learning from the lord of the land. Elrond looked at the little brunette who was gripping tightly at his sister-in-law. Elrond let out a deep breath, "Alright.  _Estel_  I want you to listen to Miriel."

Estel smiled a toothy grin as he gave a curt nod. Finally, the lord of the land left their presence. I moved the clinging child to the ground. I knelt to the ground to his height. I started to introduce the child to the dwarves. I started with Dis, " _Estel_  this is Dis. She is a princess of Erebor, a dwarven kingdom."

The little brunette gave a light bow of his head. Soon he wouldn't do such thing to royals as he is king to his own land. Currently the child doesn't know his fate and destiny. Dis gave a smile, "Hello,  _Estel_."

Dis loves children. I took the child's attention to the two males. I pointed to their corresponding names, "These two are Fili and Kili. They went on this big adventure with me. We helped take back their home."

Kili was flexing his arm to show off to the child. Fili caught him doing it and decided to give his younger brother a light shove, "Oh stop."

I shook my head at the two. I looked over at Dis for her approval, "We may stay here for a couple nights before heading to Bilbo. It gives us a proper bed for a few nights."

Dis looked around. She wanted to scrunch up her nose at the thought of being around more elves than normal but for the sake of the elleth who is her traveling companion she simply nodded. I stood up giving a curt nod, "Great. I'll show you your rooms."

Estel grabbed hold of my leg, "I want to stay with you!"

I placed a hand ontop of his head. My lithe fingers ran through his brunette strands. I responded, "Of course you can. Last time I was busy for you to come visit. Thsi time, I'm yours for the time being."

Kili whined, "What about us?"

Estel stuck out his tongue at Kili who didn't see but Dis and Fili did. Both chuckled. I scolded at the young child, "That's not nice,  _Estel_."

I turned to Kili and scolded him, "You're a grown dwarf. You can do what you want even bathe in Elrond's fountain for all I care."

Kili smiled big, "Yes!"

Dis pulled on her youngest's ear, "Oh no you will not. I will have a talk with my brother for allowing you do what you did before."

I smirked, "Now shall I show you your rooms?"

* * *

The halls were clean like always. Fili asked, "Shouldn't the lord of the lands show us our rooms?"

I waved my free hand around, "He's busy and this is like my second home."

I thought to myself before correcting myself, "I mean my third home."

Estel, as curious as ever, asked, "What's your second and first?"

The dwarves listened expectantly. I stopped in front of a guest room door. I answered the curious child's question, "The first home will be Lothorien where my parents reside. My second is Erebor."

I noticed the confusion on the child's face. I helped cleared his confusion by adding to my answer, "My One resides there and where ever he is shall be my home."

Estel's eyes widened. His grip on my hand tightened, "You have a One?!"

I chuckled, "I do."

Fili added, "He's big."

Kili continued, "And scary."

I watched Estel's face go from shocked to horrified. I glared at the two dwarves. Even Dis glared at her sons. I turned my attention back to the child, "He's big but he isn't scary. If he was here I am sure he'd adore you,  _Estel_."

Fili mumbled in Khuzdul, " _He would adore his child more._ "

The other two dwarves were lucky the elleth doesn't understand Khuzdul or they would've hit Fili up side the head. I didn't question the sudden Khuzdul as I turned to Dis. I gestured to the door, "This would be your room."

I pointed to the two doors down the way on the right, "Those two rooms shall be yours, Fili and Kili."

This might be the first time that the two brothers would sleep away from each other. Back at Erebor, construction was going on so they had to share a room. Not that they complained. They would only complain if they brought their Ones to the room. Dis placed a hand on my own. She gave it a squeeze, "Thank you."

Estel asked, "Is your One her brother?"

I shook my head, "No, child. He is of their line but distant."

His mouth shaped an 'O'. I turned my attention to the three dwarves, "I must say we shall turn in as we did come here when daylight was running out. I am rather sleepy."

Dis immediately started to nudge me away, "Yes, you shall sleep, Miriel. You need it."

I raised an eyebrow at her sudden urge for me to go to sleep but I followed her instruction and headed to my quarters. It always have been my quarters whenever I visited. As the elleth and child went down the hall, the dwarves could hear the excited but tired sounding child talk the elleth's ear off. Kili piped up, "I like him."

Fili nodded, " 'Course you do, he is you when you were a dwarfling."

Kili shoved his brother, "I was not."

Dis stopped her children from fighting, "Kili you were like that ever so curious but so was Fili. Now let's head to bed."

* * *

Elrond tapped his fingers against his desk. Lindir popped in to give the reports from his sons, "My lord Elrond."

Elrond didn't pay attention and didn't seem to hear the younger elf. Linidr frowned and tried again but louder, "My lord Elrond."

Grey eyes met another pair but darker. Elrond straightened up in his seat, "Yes? You have my sons' reports?"

Lindir nodded before telling him of their patrols. Elrond nodded lightly, "That's excellent."

No threat to his boarders. That's very good. Lindir caught the lord's attention again, "What has got your attention, my lord?"

Elrond's lips went into a firm line, "I think my dear sister-in-law is with child."

Lindir's brows furrowed, "But Arwen mentioned in her letter the dwarves marked her as unable to have children and lost the child she had."

The older brunette gave a slow nod. His fingers laced together before he leaned his mouth into them in thought. Silence went between the two elves. Elrond decided to break the silence, "It seems the dwarves were wrong."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gwinig translates to little one, baby.


	62. Elrond Shall Find Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is bugging the lord of Rivendell. He shall find out one way or another.

Elrond decided to test his theory of his sister-in-law being pregnant. He had Lindir sneak into her chambers while she was out entertaining Estel. Lindir switched her clothing from tunics and trousers to elven dresses. He knows the elleth would bring harm to his home and probably ask for a duel but it is to test his theory. Elrond caught one of the dwarves in the garden. It's the female known as Dis. The sister to Thorin, son of Thrain and Thror. He was surprised the princess is accompanying his sister-in-law to the Shire. His light footsteps gave him the stealth he needed to walk close to the dwarf princess. His voice seemed to startle her, "My dear wife's sister may be rowdy till you and her leave."

Dis immediately turned to face the tall elf. Her hand was touching her chest to calm her beating heart. Dis demanded, "Why? She doesn't need such stress."

Elrond looked towards the tree in his garden. It's been growing fruitfully with some blossoms laced in its leaves. Elrond answered, "I am going to confirm you already know of her status."

Dis calmed down. Her eyes never left the lord as he walked around to sit on the bench she's on. Dis waited for the lord to elaborate. Elrond caught a leaf in his hand. His finger tips lightly grazed the leaf's veins. He spoke of the past, "My wife's sister may claimed she didn't have no need for children when she was younger. However, it was before she met her dwarf. When Celebrian and I married, we had our twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir. Before the two were born, she wanted nothing to do with myself and her sister. The two were not in good standing. Believe it or not, Miriel is the younger child of Celeborn and Galadriel."

Dis listened to the elleth's story. Elrond released the leaf to fall to the ground. He continued as he eyes followed the leaf's descent, "Once she got word from her parents, Celebrian was expecting... Miriel visited when the twins were being brought into the world. She knew her sister needed her. She knew her nephews would need her. Unfortunately for Celebrian, Miriel didn't stay as long. She traveled again through the lands and whenever she can she visited her sister and her sister sons. She loves her family. Miriel then tried to fix the relationship between her, her sister and I."

Dis asked, "What does this have to do with her with child?"

Elrond answered, "Miriel is known to love children and take care of her family. She would take care of her friends as she sees them as family. According to my daughter's letter, a healer claimed she cannot have children and lost the one she had due to her injury. It seems he may be wrong."

Dis huffed, "She denies it as well. Her and Dwalin say its her scarring from the injury."

Elrond rubbed his chin in thought. Elrond asked, "Have she mentioned of her visions?"

Dis asked in shock, "She has visions?"

Elrond talked to himself, "If she had visions and none shown her with a child or children, she would think of such fate."

The tall brunette elf stood up, "I must find her and ask."

Dis grabbed his wrist, "Woah there, wait! She has visions?"

Elrond looked down at the brunette haired dwarf, "Yes, she does. You must keep it to yourself however or harm will come to her."

He felt her grip loosen. He took this time to find his wife's sister. Dis mumbled to herself, "Is this how she knew...?"

Her words died off on her tongue. She is more in debt to this elleth than she thought.

* * *

Kili held the young boy on his shoulders. Estel held onto a wooden sword as Fili held onto his own. Fili tap lightly to Estel's sword to ensure it would not slip from the child's grip and under my orders. I don't want harm happen to the child. He lost his parents at a very young age and I want his childhood to be happy and carefree before he starts his real training. Kili moved forward to let the child take a stab at Fili. Fili held onto his shoulder crying out in mock pain, "Oh he got me!"

Fili slowly started to head to the ground holding on to his 'wound'. I chuckled. I've been on bench duty to watch the mock fight ensue to make sure no tricks would happen. Estel shouted in happiness, "I did it! I did it Kili, Miriel!"

I clapped lightly, "That you did. Now I think it's time for you to switch."

Estel shook his head, "I must heal him!"

Estel tapped Kili's head who got the signal to bend down for the child to get off. He dropped his sword to the ground heading to the 'wounded' Fili. Fili was abotu to get up when he heard to switch but he stayed on the ground groaning when Estel said he wanted to heal him. Fili groaned, "I need a healer. I got this nasty wound to the shoulder."

A smile graced my lips as I watched the child try to say some elvish words while pressing his hand onto Fili's 'wound' with some grass. Kili raised his eyebrows at the elvish. He looked over at me. I answered his unspoken question, "My sister's husband had some healers here teach him healing. He also is teaching him elvish. He will be a great diplomat between kingdoms if he wants."

Kili's mouth went into an 'O' shape in understanding. Light footsteps caught my hearing. I turned my head to the new visitor of the training area. I spoke, "Elrond, I was wondering where you'll be."

Elrond stood at the edge of the training area. He asked, "May I speak with you?"

I raised an eyebrow. I turned my attention to the trio of boys, "Fili you're in charge. You're the oldest."

Fili gave a mock salute to me. Estel stumbled towards me, "Where are you going?"

I pointed to Elrond, "I am going on a walk with the lord. I'll be back, okay?"

I moved his shaggy locks behind his ear. I cupped his cheek, "I promise."

Estel nodded before running back to the dwarf boys. I heard an 'oof' when Estel collided with Fili. Those two are great with children. Surprisingly. I stood up from my bench, "Shall we?"

* * *

The walk was quiet for the most part. Elrond finally spoke up, "Have you had any visions as of late?"

My brows furrowed, "Is something going to happen?"

Elrond debated on his words to say. Elrond shook his head, "No, nothing bad. I am just curious."

My lips went into a firm line, "The last time I had visions was when I was in a comatose from the battle. A surge of them came into my mind. My mind and body could not handle it so  _amad_  woke me up mentally."

Elrond asked, "May I ask what they consist of?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. I answered suspiciously, "Yes, but I do not understand why you must know. It shown the future now it's changed. Erebor thriving. Everything at peace for a long time."

Elrond pressed, "What about visions of you and your dwarf?"

I licked my sudden dry lips. I lied, "No, I didn't get any of those."

I have an inkling on why he was asking. I stopped my walk making the lord stop as well. He turned to me in question. I crossed my arms, "I am sure Arwen told you of what happened after the battle."

The tall brunette laced his fingers together, "She has. She spoke of you losing a child."

I uncrossed my arms to point my finger at him, "I will  **not**  have this discussion, Elrond."

His brows furrowed. He asked, "What discussion?"

I touched where my scar sits on my skin. Elrond's eyes followed the gesture. I answered, "It's my scar. My scar created more tissue than needed. I am not with child. I saw  **no**  child in my visions."

Elrond started to argue, "That doesn't mean-."

I held up a hand to silence him. I shook my head, "No it means exactly that. I lost my child at battle to save the king under the mountain and his kin."

Elrond decided to come up with a quick plan. He pressed, "See my healers. They can reduce the scarring and it can prove you are right."

I growled, "No! I will not! This will be a reminder of what Dwalin and I lost."

Elrond is known to not loose patience but with his wife's sister he seemed to lose his patience around her. Elrond spoke low, "You need to see a healer to ensure you are healing properly. I never known a scar to scar up that thick. Do it for Celebrian. Do it for your One. If it turns out to be something horrid, you may as well be on your death bed. Do you want that for them?"

I hated it when he brings up my sister. Now he is using her and my One as leverage. I felt defeated. I shook my head softly. I mumbled a no. Elrond turned his heel, "Now let's go see the healers."

I followed my brother-in-law hugging my arms close to me. I mean you never know right? The built up scarring could mean something life or death as it never really happened before. I hope it isn't something bad.


	63. Tricks

I stare at the ceiling holding my tunic shirt up exposing my stomach. My scar was puckered and pale against my already pale skin. Elrond stood behind the healers as he watched. His grey eyes never moved from my stomach once I pulled the tunic up. Warm finger tips touch my stomach. A female healer started to lightly push down and I could feel the hardness of my stomach barely budging underneath her touch. I remember some of these healers from when Celebrian started to live here. I rolled my eyes, "Ronny, nothing is there. This is a waste of time."

A frustrated breath came out of Elrond's lips, "Being up in that mountain made you stubborn as a dwarf."

The healers kept prodding around my stomach. A brunette healer looked over at Elrond, "It's hard to say. It feels like scar tissue being formed. It's tough which is expected from a heavy scar."

Elrond glanced at my stomach. It's slightly protruding but it's not enough to immediately say it's with child. I tugged my tunic back over my stomach. I sat up with a 'hmph' air around me. I spoke, "Like I said Elrond, I am not with child and this is simply my scars."

Elrond turned his attention to me. His lips turned into a straight frown as he wasn't pleased with the results. He still had a feeling that his sister-in-law is with child. I pushed myself off of the bed straightening out my tunic. I piped up, "If we are done here, I'm going to go back to  _Estel_  and my company."

Elrond gave a light bow of his head to show he heard me. I left the room without any further objection from my brother-in-law. It was not hard to find the brothers plus the little human child. Now there was someone else in the little group. I could see where the brothers get their looks from. However, I never seen their father. Each Durin's son have the characteristics of a strong blood line. I ghosted my hand over my stomach and immediately felt the seeping depression. The boys transformed into a one burly dwarf with a bald top head. It glistened against the sun showing off his tattoos. He seemed to be chasing after brunette with silver low lights mixed in. The little one was giggling but seemed to be without clothing. A light growl left my imagined One's lips, "Eira! Come here and let's finish yer bath now!"

The little one giggled and nearly screamed when the burly dwarf nearly caught her. In the end he finally caught her which made me shake my head. The idea of a little one with my One disappeared in a haze. I sighed sadly. I mumbled, "It's part of my imagination that shall never happen."

In the distance, two pairs of identical eyes watched the elleth. The eldest nudge the younger one, "We should do something for auntie."

Elrohir saw the lingering hand on my stomach. Barely touching it as if afraid. Elrohir looked at the three dwarfs playing around with the human resident. He spoke low, "How are we supposed to do that?"

Elladan's lips went into a smile, "Easy. Follow my lead."

Elladan called out, "Auntie! Elrohir is starting to fancy an elleth from Lothorien."

Everyone including me turned to the twins. I raised an eyebrow removing my hand from my stomach. I crossed my arms turning to my nephews. Elrohir turned red and his ear tips were also turning red. I looked amused as my nephews walked up to me. Elladan pulled on his brother's brunette hair smiling mischievously. I asked, "Is that so, Elrohir?"

Elrohir glanced at his older brother before looking away from me. He rubbed his neck in embarrassment. He mumbled, "Not particularly."

A smile spread on my lips. Estel bounded to the younger twin elf. He tugged on his pant leg, "YOU LIKE SOMEONE, ELROHIR?"

Elladan and I nearly had to hold in our laughs when we saw Elrohir turned a brighter red. The two male dwarves couldn't help themselves and busted out laughing. Dis scolded her sons, "Don't you start!"

Elrohir looked down at Estel who had shining bright eyes. I reached down picking Estel up like a bag of potatoes. He hung upside down. He shrieked, "Hey!"

I held onto his legs. He started to lightly pat on my back. I called out to Estel, "Move a little to the left,  _Estel_. There's a big knot there."

Estel huffed, "I'm NOT massaging your back!"

Kili let it slip, "That's Dwalin's job."

Elrohir was glad that the attention switched to the brunette dwarf. Dis smacked the back of Kili's head, "Behave!"

I pointed to Kili, "That's what you get for making such remarks. By the way, we are to leave at dawn. I am sure the lord will have his patrol out to ensure we are in his lands safely."

I turned to my nephews as I spoke. Both lord's sons nodded, "Always."

I smiled now taking the giving up child to the baths. I called out, "I am going to the baths. Dis you are more than welcome to join me.  _Estel_  here needs a washing."

He hmphed, "I do not!"

I loosened my grip on his legs and he yelped. I kept my grip on the child, "Oh sorry nearly lost my grip at the smell you're giving out."

I could feel his little fists gripping onto my tunic. I scared him. Good, now he shall get a bath.

* * *

Dis joined the human child and I to the baths. The elven maids drew a hot one with essential oils. Dis closed her eyes as she smelled the scent of Lilac and Gardenia. Estel scrunched up his nose, " I don't want to smell like a girl."

Dis and I were already in the water. Dis watched the interaction between him and I. I raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

Estel crossed his arms giving a firm nod. He only wore a tunic. I pursed my lips, "How about I tell you something? Something about my One that he doesn't even want anyone to know about?"

Estel lightly perked up at the exchange. Estel waved his hand in a circle to motion me to continue. I shook my head, "That's not how it works,  _Estel_. This is a deal. You come into the waters so I can bathe you and I will tell you about my One. It's about what the burly warrior uses when he bathes."

Dis tilted her head listening. Just because Dis and Dwalin were friends due to close in age does not mean she knew of the little details. She could tell you all she knew about the rough dwarf and Dis is sure he could do the same with her. Embarrassing stories. Estel's shoulders slackened before he pulled his tunic and slowly climbed into the bath. He scrunched up his nose at the smell. I rolled my eyes, "Oh stop it. Now I'll tell you and you better not jump out of here once I finish."

Dis used a rag to clean herself of any dirt. I grabbed a free rag before heading to the child. I grabbed an arm of his and started washing him. I will make sure the story will last a bit till I'm done. I started, "Well let's start about my One. His name is Dwalin and he is a dwarf. After we reclaimed Erebor, the King made him his chief of guard."

I moved to his other arm, "There is a reason for why Thorin made Dwalin into his chief of guard. Dwalin is a strong dwarf. He could lead and be able to take down many enemies."

I stopped my story to instruct the child, "Dunk."

Estel held his breath before dunking himself in the water. He popped up and I placed the rag to the side. I massaged my fingers through his hair and scalp. I continued, "He fought many battles with the back-then prince. The now King saw what he was worth. He would ensure his company is safe and protected. When I fought with Dwalin for Erebor, I saw the strength behind his axes. Each enemy was struck down even the ones I've missed."

Estel nearly turned around but I tapped his head to look straight ahead. Estel spoke, "But you never miss!"

In practice, I don't miss. In reality, there have been times I've missed due to an injury or a vision. I chuckled, "Yeah, I know but Dwalin always had my back when I or anyone else needed it."

I started to wash his back and continued, "Dwalin was made chief of guard to help protect the royal line and give input when it comes to battles and war. Now to what he uses when he bathes is... You're done!"

Estel nearly shrieked, "What!"

I tapped his shoulder, "Now rinse off and get dressed. I am sure Lindir will be here to take you to bed."

Estel grumbled as he climbed out of the bath after he dunked one more time. I watched the child grab a towel to dry off. Dis spoke breaking the silence, "You weren't going to tell him in the first place were you?"

I shook my head laughing, "Oh no. I needed something to gain his interest to think of a strong warrior bathe. I'll tell him before we leave."

I gave her a wink and she laughed. Dis leaned on the edge to let the warm water run through her muscles. Dis piped up, "You're great with children."

I smiled sadly, "Yeah, I am."

Dis' lips frowned. She didn't want to bring it up but it was a fact that she wanted the elleth to know. Maybe whenever this child actually make an appearance, she would be happy for such statement.


	64. We Made It

After the not-so-lengthy stay in Rivendel, we are on the road again with our ponies. Estel didn't want to see me leave again and it nearly broke my heart. I want to see the child grow into a wonderful young man. Now I wouldn't be able to do such thing now I have a life in Erebor with my husband. Whenever I travel to visit my parents, I shall visit Rivendel to see my branched out family. A male voice interrupted my thoughts, "You okay, Miriel?"

I looked at a slightly concerned Fili. I gave a small smile, "Just thinking of needing to take a trip to my parents' land in the future."

Kili couldn't help but move his pony up past his brother. He asked, "What is your parents' land?"

A big smile graced my lips. I answered, "Imagine like Mirkwood but better and peaceful. The only difference between Mirkwood and Lothlorien is instead of a castle and homes surrounding it, Lothlorien has homes inside its trees. Bridges connecting to each home and building. It's gorgeous."

The princes pursed their lips. Fili rubbed his fingers on his mustache. His beard still have long ways to go if he ever wants to go to Balin's length. Fili piped up, "Would you mind taking some of us to Lothlorien for diplomatic reasons?"

I chuckled, "If your king gives such permission, sure. I do not see why not however I am the liaison for the two lands."

Fili cleared up the fact that he wanted to travel before he would ever take over Thorin on the throne. He cleared his throat, "Yes well, as future king of Erebor I feel I should create a good relation with our allies."

I winked at the young prince, "I won't mention to your uncle that you just want to get out of the stuffy mountain to see more of the world."

Kili decided to join into the conversation, "Can I come with?"

Dis was behind our little company watching her sons interact with Erebor's resident elf. I simply shrugged, "It depends on your uncle's say for either of you."

Kili turned to his brother, "We have to go see our cousin's land, Fee."

Fili nodded. I nearly forgot the sons of Fundin are distant cousins with the Durins. I patted my horse's neck to give it affection. This trip is nearly a long one. A few months at least if we do not hit any trouble. It's already been two months since we left Erebor. We took many rest stops and stopping for the night versus when we did during our trip to Erebor from the Shire the first time. Dis claim the reason to stop many times previous was so she can replenish her strength. She claims its in her old bones but I knew for a fact she is way younger than Thorin and around the same age as Dwalin that she could keep going. I do not question it as I feel myself a bit tired and welcome the stops. We should of have been to Hobbiton around month and a half ago. The sun was starting to set and I looked around. Beyond the pasture shows a group of trees providing shelter. I pointed to the area, "We should stop there."

Fili raised an eyebrow in question, "We are stopping?"

I nodded, "I feel tired and would like to rest."

The princes looked over at their mother who nodded. Kili piped up, "Alright then we shall."

I didn't see the silent conversation between the Durins. All I felt was the fatigue that is starting to settle. We should be closer to Hobbiton by now.

* * *

Handing the reins to the stable boy, I pulled off my pack. I slid it over my shoulders. I called out to the Durins, "We shall walk the rest of the way to the Shire."

We were lucky to find a farm near the Shire. I handed the stable boy a few gold coins, "That's for keeping our ponies for us. I'll give more for housing them when we come back."

The stable boy smiled, "Thanks miss! I'm sure my father would be grateful."

I watched as he ran off to show his family the earnings he gained from me. When we get back his family would get more gold. I wouldn't do this for free. I rather to ensure the family is fed and well off than see them hurting especially when they have to care for four ponies. I kissed my horse's snout, " _I will be back Belsullion."_

He neighed in response before he tried to give a friendly nibble to my braids. I laughed a little, " _Hey! I cannot remake these like Dwalin does, can you not?"_

He huffed stomping one hoof to the ground. I eyed him, "Be good to this family."

Belsullion nodded his head giving off a light neigh. I smiled before heading out of the stables. The three Durins waited with their packs. I breathed in deep, "Let's go see Mr. Baggins, shall we?"

The three dwarves immediately turned their sight to my stomach when we started walking. They noticed an increase in size. Fili and Kili looked at each other thinking surely the elf would notice by now. The dwarves knew we haven't been able to bathe and have a change of clothes so they knew the elleth wouldn't be able to pay attention to her mid-section.

By sunset we were standing in front of the familiar green painted door. Dis noticed the raven, Thorin's raven, sitting on the fence. She thought to herself Dwalin may have sent it ahead of them to warn Bilbo not to mention a child to the elleth. She could only think that would be the reason and another reason to send word they made it safely. Fili moved to ring the bell. A distant voice came up, "Coming!"

A bright light shone on the little company as the door opened. The princes and I smiled at the sight of our hobbit. Fili and Kili each moved past me to go to our hobbit. Each prince bonked their foreheads in greeting with their hobbit. Bilbo held a hand to his forehead. He groaned in pain, "Do you two really had to do that?"

I chuckled, "Of course, you are practically family friend,  _mellon nin_."

I moved to bend down to hug the hobbit. He gratefully accepted the hug. As I stood up, he noticed something out of the ordinary. His brown eyes flicked to the princes but they were already in his pantry. A throat clear came from the fourth person. I placed a hand on Bilbo's shoulder, "We have one more, Master Baggins."

Bilbo could see the resemblance between this dwarrowdam and the now King under the mountain. Little features on the princes' faces are shown on this dwarf. Dis curtzed giving a light bow of her head, "Lady Dis, at your service."

Bilbo gave a nod, "Bilbo Baggins, at yours. Please come in."

Dis smiled entering the home of the hobbit. She looked around taking in the hobbit's home. I gave Bilbo's shoulder a squeeze before releasing it, "Dis is Thorin's sister as well as the mother to the two thieving princes in your pantry."

"Hey!"

I bid my farewell to get the princes. Bilbo could hear me giving the two an earful. Dis turned to the hobbit, "I hope my brother and his company didn't destroy anything."

Bilbo shook his head while placing his thumbs underneath his suspenders, "No, they were good guests."

Dis didn't believe that but didn't want to push it. Bilbo moved closer to the princess. He lowered his voice so the elleth couldn't hear, "So Dwalin sent word she isn't with a babe but she clearly is."

Dis let out a sigh, "May we speak in private, hobbit?"

Bilbo nodded gesturing to his study down the hall. Dis followed to the study. It feels like the princes and elleth are far away but they really are on the other side of the hobbit hole. Bilbo asked, "What happened?"

The dwarven princess started, "As you know she was wounded in the battle of five armies... Oin, the healer, claimed she was with child but lost it due to blood lost. Along with that news, she has not seen any visions of children."

Bilbo's brows furrowed, "That does not mean anything. Things change. She proved that."

Dis nodded, " 'Course. I know of such. Dwalin and her claim the protruding bump is her scarring gone wrong. It was smaller when we first headed out of Erebor to here. It definitely grown."

Bilbo remembered the size of the elleth's mid-section during the quest and compared it mentally to now. Bilbo nodded, " I believe she is with babe. Have you tried telling her?"

Dis let out a heavy sigh, "Of course we have. I have. Oin had. My boys, at first believed the same as the two, now feel she is with child. Even her own sister's husband tried."

Bilbo's brows raised, "Lord Elrond tried? She still wouldn't believe?"

Dis nodded. She placed a hand ontop of Bilbo's. The two looked in each other eyes. Dis spoke seriously, "If any mention of her carrying a bairn, she would go into hysterics. Finding out she 'lost' her bairn was not good to her health."

Bilbo understood. He understood not to bring up she is with child. He does not want to stress her or the child out.


	65. Dwarf's Worry

Dwalin couldn't help but think if his One made it to the Shire or not. He tried not to let his worry slip out but there were times where Thorin or even his brother would see him pace or be more aggressive with the training. It's been two months! He should've at least heard something by now. Thorin sat on the throne watching his old friend stare off towards the entry way with his arms crossed. Balin let out a sigh, "He's worried."

Thorin grunted, "He shouldn't be. The elf knows how to take care of herself plus she has my nephews and sister."

Balin stepped down from the steps in front of the throne. He turned back at Thorin, "He knows but with her state of things..."

Thorin allowed the wise dwarf trail off. A young dwarf came running into the throne room interrupting the peace and quiet. And of course the whispers between the king and his advisor. Thorin sat up straight as he felt this had urgency. Dwalin's eyes followed the young dwarf as he headed towards their king. The young dwarf explained his precence, "Your highness I have a letter come in for you by a Mr. Baggins."

Balin watched as Dwalin's full attention went to the young dwarf. Thorin glanced at his friend before reaching for the letter, "Thank you. You may go."

The dwarf gave a nod before scurrying off. Thorin and Balin waited for Dwalin to burst. Thorin slowly opened the letter. His eyes follow the hobbit's scripture:

_Hello Thorin,_

_The little company made it to my home. They're currently nestled in their beds as I write this letter. I remember you mention not to mention Miriel being with child to her as you and others sworn she lost it. However on the many times I disagreed during our journey, I must say I have to disagree again. Dwalin and Miriel may have a little dwarf-elfling running through your halls. I won't mention it to her as, I believe the words of your sister mentioning Miriel would go into hysterics if a breath of word came out, would stress out the mother and child. I wish I could give my congratulations to the soon-to-be parents but I'm afraid this wouldn't be the time till the little one decide to make an appearance, well more than it already is._

_Your friend,_

_Bilbo Baggins_

Thorin looked up to see where his chief of guard was but Dwalin nearly gave him a startle. The burly dwarf was literally at his feet awaiting for the news. Dwalin's voice came out gruff, "And?"

Thorin swallowed. He glanced at his trusted advisor and brother to his chief of guard before turning back to the taller dwarf. Thorin started, "He said-."

He cleared his throat when it sounded gravely. He started again, "He said they made it to Bag End. The hobbit was glad to have company after so long."

Dwalin seemed to accept that answer and headed down the steps. He called out to his king, "I'll get some of the lads and do some patrol around our borders."

Thorin didn't have time to answer back to his chief before his form disappeared from view. Balin moved his hands to his front. He laced them over his stomach. Thorin rubbed his face in stress and frustration. He shouldn't have to walk around eggshells with his chief of guard. He shouldn't have to, he is king for Mahal's sake! Thorin handed the letter to Balin who gingerly took it. Balin immediately started reading the hobbit's letter. Thorin felt his shoulders sag in defeat, "I am king. I should not have to worry about walking around eggshells with my own chief of guard."

Balin finished the letter folding it in half. Balin placed his input, "It's because you aren't any other king who doesn't care for his subjects. You care for Dwalin as if he is your little brother. You two have been through battles and this journey thick and thin. You do not want to hurt the one other person you hold close to."

Thorin let out a deep sigh. His trusted advisor is not wrong. He cares for the lad. He cares for every single person in the company as if they were his immediate family.

* * *

Dwalin may have days where things go over his head and some days he is the smartest dwarf around. Today he knew the wool can not be put over his eyes. He knew his king got more than just they made it. Dwalin could feel it. He sensed it by seeing the emotions being portrayed on his king's face. Thorin may not know he was doing such thing as he read the hobbit's letter. Dwalin cared he got word his One and cousins made it. If the halfling made the letter out to Thorin instead of himself who sent the one and only letter about Miriel's condition, then it is more likely going to be about said condition. Something the halfling does not want to speak about to his wife's husband.

Dwalin's hands curled around his pony's reins tighter. A few lads trailed either beside or behind their chief of guard. They knew to stay away from his temper especially when they noticed a particular elf stopped visiting. The lads heard whispers around the royal halls of the couple's misfortune of having children. They could not fathom not being able to conceive and carry on their blood line.

Unfortunately the word of the lord and lady's troubles did not stop at the guard and royal halls. A gossiping young female dwarf overheard a couple of newly trained guards speak of their chief after a brutal training session for new guards. Of course, the dwarrowdam had to tell her friends. It spread like wild fire. Dwalin heard of the whispers. For the sake of Miriel and his own mental stare, he chose to ignore it. If he showed how it ruffled his feathers that the gossip mentioning how the two of them are not really destined, how his genes in his groin are not living, or how the elf would purposely kill her own child for the sake of it being half dwarf. As the gossip go through the grape vine, he is sure to hear all kinds of forms.

Dwalin called to his group, "Put your ponies back in the stables then head home."

A chorus of 'ayes' burst through them. Dwalin watched his little group he decided to take with him on patrol hop off of their ponies. Some gave little encouraging words to their ponies while others put theirs in the stable silently. Unbeknownst to the lads, a certain figure waited in the shadows till each and every one left the stables. Dwalin slid off the pony's saddle before calling out to the shadow, "What did the letter really say?"

A deep timbre voice answered, "I am sure you have figured it out."

Dwalin rested his forehead on his pony's. Thorin heard his cousin's whispers. Thorin rubbed his neck, "It is a possibility. There could not be a way for scar tissue to continuously grow. It has been  **months**. It is nearly mid-summer now. A dwarf pregnancy is 4 years. She may start to show but-"

Dwalin growled, "Miriel is no dwarf. She is an elf. An elf who is married with a measly dwarf! Who have heard of a dwarf-elf child? There is none! She has better luck with an elven bastard than with me."

Thorin narrowed his eyes. He did not expect his friend's insecurities come out flowing. Thorin stepped closer placing a hand on Dwalin's shoulder.

Thorin spoke sternly, "I would not give out my blessing lightly. Mahal had plans with you and Miriel. Those rumors floating around are just what they are, rumors. I understand she is an elf but she may be carrying a dwarven bairn. Dwarves are strong and stubborn. If Bilbo's words are true then you have a fighter. A fighter who wants to live."

Thorin did not think the rumors would effect his friend like this. Dwalin broke the silence between the two, "I believed after the battle with Azog I was going to lose her. Her blood coated me. I could not get her blood off of me for days. Oin was able to keep her stable. Her niece added extra healing to make sure she came out of that danger. When Oin spoke of a possible bairn, I nearly broke. I could of lost both of them but only lost one... I thanked Mahal for at least allowing her to stay in my life."

Thorin let his friend speak his mind. Dwalin ran his hand through his pony's mane. He continued, "Then Oin comes and speak of the bairn again, I wanted to... I could not bring myself to think there might be a blooming life inside of Miriel. It was a hoax. Oin wanted to mess with our heads. I felt sick towards him. I  **hate**  seeing that look of longing and emptiness on her face."

Dwalin settled his pony in its stall. He turned to his long-term friend. Dwalin felt defeated, "We were told she lost the babe. We were told she could not have any bairns in the future. We were told she was with child after all the news. Rumors head to our ears saying we are not made for one and the other and how I or her could not live up to making children. Now my own king and more likely my brother also believe the merry thought of my One may be with child. Her and I suffered much during this. When can people leave it alone?"

The king under the mountain was left speechless. He had no idea what to say. Dwalin stepped closer to his king. His meaty finger poke his king's chest, " If you and the halfling say she is with child then I made a mistake of leaving her to travel."

Thorin suggested, "Do you want to travel to the Shire?"

Dwalin shook his head, "No. Miriel is not with child. I will see her in a month time."

Thorin watched his friend leave. His hand rubbed his face. He mumbled, "It may be two months time with how their travel pattern seem to be."

He does not want to be around the warrior when that one month time ends and month two comes around.


	66. The Source in the Guard

Thorin had his trusted advisor to find the start of the other rumors. The rumors that surfaced Dwalin's insecurities. He does not doubt the elleth heard of the rumors while she was here. Elves have impeccable hearing. Thorin knew for sure he would silence the rumors before the elleth comes back. It's already been a couple weeks since Dwalin flooded his insecurities and feelings to the king. For now while Balin searches in Dale and the rest of Erebor, Thorin called his guard minus the chief for a meeting. He sent Gloin to tell Dwalin to come to his hall soon. Thorin's icy blue eyes surveyed his dwarven guard. They were dressed in the royal guard armor of silvers and dark gold. Each dwarf had a sword strapped to his hip. Thorin stopped in the middle in front of his guard. He cleared his throat, "I have asked of you to come for a meeting for one reason. The rumors."

Some dwarves whispered among each other before Thorin silenced them. The king clasped his hands behind his back and started to walk to one end of the guard then to the other slowly. He looked at each and every one of them. He continued, "I am sure you know of the rumors I am talking about. I want the dwarves to step forward who spoke word of my chief of guard and liaison with Lothorien."

He saw none stepped forward. He stopped in his pacing. His eyes scanned the dwarves. Thorin tightened his hold on his hands behind his back. He spoke low, "I am a fair king and dwarf. I do not tolerate rumors among my friends and family. I do not tolerate rumors within my halls. I will ask again for the dwarves to step forward to claim responsibility for destroying my court's mental state worse than it already is."

He had no doubt for the elleth for being alive for centuries can wear and tear one's mind. Thorin knew what battles over the years can do one's mind. He has his own demons that bump in the night. With the tone he used, he finally got an answer. Two dwarves who vary in height stepped forward. Before dismissing the rest of his guard, he spoke to all of them, " I want you to remember if you hear anything within these halls having to do with my court's lives or anything, you will not speak a breath of it. You will not speak during your time of duty unless spoken to by the appropriate persons. Do you understand me?"

A chorus of 'ayes' bombarded the halls. He waved his right hand to the rest of the guard, "You are dismissed."

His ears picked up the multitude of steps leaving. Thorin walked close to the two dwarves. He studied them. The one on the right is taller than the one on the right. He seemed to be around Thorin's height. The taller one's beard length is up to mid-chest. A few beads and braids decorate it. The shorter one has a small beard. A beard that one wouldn't be proud of. It is similar to Kili's beard but Kili has a long life ahead of him before his beard can go to its max length. Thorin asked, "What are your names?"

The taller one spoke first, "Toran, son of Boran."

The shorter one replied, "Gilras, son of Koras."

Thorin nodded to show he heard them. A footsteps entered the hall. A voice traveled down to where the trio stand, "Ye've asked me to come, Thorin. What is it?"

Thorin could see the tension rise in the two. Just by voice they knew who it was. Thorin looked past the two to the new visitor, "Dwalin I've asked you to come for a reason."

Dwalin's brows furrowed as he got closer seeing two of his guard standing in front of their king. Dwalin huffed, "What did they do?"

Whenever someone from the guard is alone with the king aside from their normal duties, it shows they're in trouble. Dwalin crossed his arms standing to the side but looking at the two sets of dwarves. He looked over his two guards before flicking his attention to his king. Thorin gestured to the two, "They're the main source of the rumors."

Dwalin's knuckles turned white. The trio could feel the anger come off of Dwalin in waves. Dwalin tried to keep himself in check. Dwalin growled, "Ye know the rules. Ye know the rules and yet ye broke it."

The two didn't dare to look at their chief. They continued to stare straight ahead. Thorin took a step back to allow Dwalin to go in front of them if he wanted to. Dwalin could feel his anger ready to burst. Anything is allowed expect death. Dwalin uncurled his arms. In an instant, Dwalin grabbed each of their tunics underneath the armor. He spat, "Ye're the ones who put my wife into a constant desire of death. Any one's business is none of yer's."

Their feet started to rise from the ground. Not far as Dwalin isn't that much taller than Toran. Dwalin pushed the two away from him. Armor clanked against each other. The two stumbled on their feet. He pointed his finger towards them, "Ye'll get yer punishment. Trust me ye'll get it. It could be cleaning the stables for the rest of yer days or it could be lashings! I'll have my wife decide such fate but till then ye two are suspended. Now get on git before I changed my mind and leave you with nothing but the clothes on your back in a goblin-infested cave."

Both scrambled to their feet and disappeared from the two's sights. Thorin commented on Dwalin's choice on the matter, "You're allowing the elleth to chose their punishment."

Dwalin rolled his shoulders to try and relieve the tension and anger, "It's more fittin' for her. She was the one who had to carry the bairn. It was inside of her, not me."

Thorin nodded in understanding. He asked the taller dwarf, "Have you sent a letter to her since she arrived to Bag End?"

Dwalin nodded, "Aye. Gloin fetched me when I was sending a raven to her."

Thorin tried to bring a smile to lighten the situation, "I am sure she would love to hear from you, Dwalin."

The taller dwarf nodded. He hopes they leave on time so the faster they head home the faster he can see his wife.


	67. Home Complications

Thick, strong hands lifted me up by my waist. Both of us twirled with smiles on our faces. I bent down touching the tip of my nose with Dwalin's. It's butterfly kisses. The dwarf showed his dissatisfaction with that type of kiss as he tugged on my silver strands pulling me down to his height. His warm rough lips touch my soft ones. A voice behind us held disgust, "Can you not do that here?"

Dwalin pulled away shooting the princess a glare. Dwalin grumbled, "Shut up, Dis."

Dis chuckled while heading to her brother. She gave him a hug and a forehead touch. Dwalin couldn't help but ask, "Why did it take you two  **more**  months to head back?"

I was about to answer but Kili answered, "Miriel kept getting tired along the way."

Fili helped a pack off of his pony with a grunt, "Aye, we nearly had to stop in a neighboring town for supplies as she nearly ate all of our rations."

I huffed, "I am  **sorry**  I was tired and hungry. You weren't eating as much."

The princes gave me a look. I held up my hands, "I just had a huge appetite."

Dwalin moved his hand to the side of my waist. The tips of his fingers could feel a little bulge coming from my midsection. That made him turn his attention to it. Dwalin licked his lips. He swore it was smaller before I left. He brought his attention back to my face. He suggested, "Let's head in. I am sure yer're tired and want to bathe."

At the sound of a bath after two months of traveling made my shoulders relax. I nodded, "Yes, please."

I allowed Dwalin guide me away from the royals to our personal quarters. Our quarters is located by Balin's but also near the royal wing. Dwalin sparked up a conversation, "How is the halfling?"

I gave him a small smile, "Oh he is wonderful. His tummy is round as can be now that he can eat cakes and all the food he could possibly get his hands on."

Dwalin thought to himself, ' Not the only one who grown in their mid-section. '

Dwalin gave a nod. He changed the subject, "How are you feeling during the journey? That lot said ye were tired and hungry more often."

I let out a deep sigh as we turned corners before arriving to our quarters, "I just feel it. I feel my body start to slow down and want to sleep. For elves, we barely sleep as it is but I've slept enough for 10 elves' lifetime."

Dwalin could feel doubt in the thought of his One with terrible scarring. His heart started to quicken at the thought of the possible bairn. Maybe the bairn didn't pass on. Maybe it was strong enough to hold onto life. I let out a yawn. Dwalin caught it before leading me to the chair, "I'll bring up a bath."

I nodded letting my husband disappear from sight to draw the water. I felt my eyes start to drop. Maybe I'll rest from the journey while he put the water in.

* * *

Dwalin headed out of the quarters when he saw his wife was asleep on the chair. He need to get Oin to come after his elf's bath. Dwalin reached out to Gloin who was passing the halls with his wee lad, Gimli. The red-haired duo stopped. Gloin raised an eyebrow, "Whatcha want, Dwalin?"

Dwalin scratched the side of his face. He asked, "Where is your brother?"

Gloin's brows furrowed, "What's wrong? Your elf is back isn't she?"

Dwalin pointed with his thumb behind him, "She's asleep in the quarters. Now I need to speak with Oin."

Gloin may of heard the desperate tone of Dwalin or he could see the worry seep out but the red-headed cousin nodded, "Follow me."

Dwalin followed the two red-heads to the royal garden filled with healing and eating herbs. Gloin called loudly to his brother, "Brother! Dwalin is here to see you!"

Oin turned and placed the herbs in his hands in a basket. He picked up his hearing trumpet. Gimli grabbed his father's arm, "I'm going to train with the princes."

Gloin nodded letting his son leave him. Dwalin watched the younger dwarf leave their presence. He could not help but feel a little hopeful that there is a bairn in his One and that he would be able to train his child. Oin grabbed his basket and headed up to the two cousins. Oin looked up at the taller dwarf, "Yes?"

Dwalin licked his sudden dried lips. He needed to hurry and explain his thoughts before his wife finds him not there. Dwalin started, "I-... Miriel-... She is with child."

Both sons of Groin widened their eyes. Gloin started to speak but Oin shushed him, "Yer're sayin' the lass is with child. What made you?"

Dwalin huffed, "Her stomach is bigger than when she left. She is more tired. A two month trip took four months. According to Fili and Kili, she nearly ate all the rations due to hunger."

He doesn't like to be pointed out that he was wrong and the other was right. Oin moved between the bigger dwarves, "Alright take me to her."

Dwalin grabbed hold of Oin. He shook his head, "She is asleep right now and wants a bath. I seeked you out before she wakes. Give me an hour before you go showing up at the door."

Gloin squinted, "What if she doesn't want to hear it?"

Dwalin glanced behind Oin towards the quarters. Dwalin let out a sigh, "We will convince her or somethin'. I'll figure it out. I need to get back."

Oin watched as the burly dwarf left. He spoke to his brother, "This is a case of a depression and hysteria."

Gloin didn't know what to say. He didn't have this problem before hand when him and his wife tried for children. However, he didn't allow his wife to fight when they were starting to try.

* * *

Dwalin was relieved when he saw his wife still asleep. Dwalin headed over lightly shaking her shoulder. I stirred, "Mmm...Did I fall asleep?"

Dwalin's eyes crinkled. The candle light reflected off of his wife's skin and it created a glow. I stretched out my muscles before getting off of the chair. Dwalin held out his rough hand for me. I lightly placed my hand into his. Slowly, he clasped his digits around my smaller hand before guiding me to the bath. I could see steam rise from the water. I could feel my muscles start to relax at the sight. I would've thought Dwalin would leave me to my own devices but he didn't release my hand. His gruff voice graced my ears, "Let me help you. You had a long journey."

I felt my cheeks and ears start to warm. It's definitely different when one was by themselves for as long as I have. I can cherish these moments. Dwalin released my hand before tugging on my sleeves. I followed his silent instructions with the stripping of the clothes. Once I was as naked as I was when I entered the world, I felt Dwalin placed both of his hands on my waist. His thumbs lightly graze against my stomach. He spoke softly, "Have ye noticed?"

My brows furrowed. He knelt down slightly. We aren't that much of a height different but it doesn't take much for him to reach his destination. Now that he was eye to eye with it, he could see the change clearly. He now has no doubt in his mind that there is a child. I tried to take a step away, "What are you saying, Dwalin?"

Dwalin's hands didn't allow me to move far from him. He placed his forehead on my stomach. His thumbs never stopped lightly grazing against my skin. Dwalin looked up from his spot and I could see tears start to water at the corner of his eyes. A throb started to come in my head. I pulled away from my husband. I placed the palm of my head to my temple to try to alleviate the pain. This is worse than what I experienced. I couldn't hear anything except a muffled call of my name. After I saw nothing. Only felt the throbbing pain in my head. What is going on?


	68. Writhing Black Magic BUT Good News!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys! Getting there. Might have 1 to 2 or maybe more chapters left. THEN there would be a sequel onto LOTR series.

Dwalin did his best to clothe his wife before fetching Oin sooner than anticipated. Not only did he find Oin but he found a lady. A lady who is known to be the mother of his wife. He had a feeling it was her mother. He could see the similarities. Both have similar auras that he didn't think he would of thought of. Galadriel was speaking with the king under the mountain. The lady of Lothlorien would've stayed and sent her granddaughter but this was beyond the healing range of Arwen. She didn't want to lose another child as well as a grandchild. Despite the pale orc and his kin gone from this world, black magic still pulsate through her child's scar. Dwalin spoke up sounding desperate, "Oin."

The three people stopped speaking turning to the burly dwarf. Oin could only think one reason why he sought out for him out before the anticipated time. Oin hurried, "Take me to her."

Galadriel placed a hand on the older dwarf's shoulder, "I shall come with."

Oin gave a nod. He already started to head towards the two's quarters. The elleth followed the royal doctor. Thorin walked up to Dwalin before his friend would disappear on him to be with his wife. Thorin spoke up, "She came a couple of minutes ago. She sought out for me to tell me of her visit and then she was going to seek out you two. She mentioned she saw it."

Dwalin's face started to grow pale. He didn't give Thorin time to explain what it is as he ran back to his quarters where the royal doctor and elleth check on his wife. When Dwalin arrived to his quarters, Oin was blotting the sweat off of his elleth's forehead and neck. Elvish filled the room as Galadriel spoke to her only living daughter.

" _Miriel, my youngest, you need to fight it. These will kill you if you don't stop them."_

Dwalin's throat formed a lump the size of his fist. All he could do is watch from the doorway while his wife start to breath quickly. His eyes flicked downward to the bump. It was definitely there. It was definitely proof that something is growing inside. It could be nothing other than a child. Dwalin could feel warmth at the thought of a little bairn mixed with his heritage and its mother's. Dwalin mentally shook at the thought for now. Right now he has to focus to ensure his wife would be alright. Oin called out to Dwalin while the older elleth spoke to quietly to her youngest.

Oin huffed trying again to gain Dwalin's attention, "Dwalin! Boy!"

Dwalin's eyes met Oin's. Oin asked, "What exactly happen?"

The taller dwarf ran his fingers through his beard. He recounted what happened before he ran to get Oin. Dwalin started, "I drew her a bath. When I came back from speakin' with you, I woke her and took her to the bath. I helped her out-... I saw the changes and..."

Dwalin could feel the heat rush to his cheeks. He knew he was speaking to Oin but his wife's mother is in the same room. He was sure she was listening. Oin re-dampened the cloth before blotting more sweat off. The older dwarf urged him, "Continue, lad. We got to know."

Dwalin's cheeks heat spread up to his ears. He continued clearing his throat, "I spoke of the changes to her. I placed my forehead against it. She started to panic. It made her fall. That's when I got ye after I fixed her up and place her in the bed."

A sudden intake of breath startled the two dwarves. They were not focused on the elleth on the bed when the elleth came to. Galadriel spoke softly, " _My child you are alright. The child is alright. You gave your husband quite a scare."_

The dwarves shifted at the continuous elvish being spoken. Sure they were okay with elves, only the particulars, but that does not mean they feel comfortable with the elvish only conversation. My eyes were unfocused. I raised a hand to my eyes shielding them from the candle light. It was bright considering what I've been seeing. My mother's voice rang through my ears once again, " _I am sure you saw something horrible. For now, we cannot know of when and who. Speak none of it, my child. Focus on the now which is your family and the growing child."_

I blinked hard to regain focus. I blinked rapidly to blink away the unfocused vision. Finally my vision focused. The first thing I looked for was my husband. I breathed out, "Dwalin."

Oin couldn't help but ask, "Is she alright?"

Galadriel stood up from the bedside. She clasped her hands together. She answered, "Yes, for now. If I have news of any other disturbances, I will come back."

The older elleth smiled, "Please do come visit especially when the child is born."

The other occupants in the room looked at the older elleth. I turned to Dwalin who looked back over. I could see the hint of smile on his lips. Galadriel turned to Oin, "Will you show me back to your King? There is some things I would like to discuss with him."

Oin nodded. He couldn't help but glance over the pregnant elleth. He could see the glow of the pregnancy radiate off of the elleth. Oin could also see the small smile as well. Oin looked up at Galadriel, "Where was it you are from?"

Galadriel answered, "Lothorien."

Husband and wife could hear their voices start to fade away. Dwalin moved to close the door behind him. He stepped gingerly towards the bed. His voice dropped a few octaves, "Amralime."

My words was barely a whisper, "A child. I thought-."

Dwlain could hear the words start to crack. He leaned forward putting his forehead on my own. I closed my eyes. Wet droplets glided down my cheeks. My voice continued to crack, "I-I finally... I finally saw them. It was one of the many visions."

Dwalin shushed me gently, "Save yer voice. Just rest. Want to go for the bath now?"

I reached up giving his beard a light tug, "I don't want to be alone. Bathe with me?"

The burly dwarf moved so his lips touch my own. I do not think I would see that a warrior of a dwarf would be so gentle. This side of him is only for me. No one else.


	69. Traveling to Lothlorien

**One Year Later**

My stomach definitely got bigger over the length of time. Oin and my mother do not know when the child would making its presence. This child would be the first half-dwarf and half-elf on record. Considering the history between the two races, it's not thought to be a child such as ours out in Middle Earth. I watched my One give orders to his crew. I would be lying if I said the sight of him giving orders did not arouse me. The only intimate interaction we had since I swelled to the size of a melon is the soft touches of his fingers and mouth. He refuses to enter himself. The big dwarf admitted to being afraid he would hurt the child and risk losing it. Sexual interactions between couples are not spoken at all so we do not know for sure if it would harm the child or not. Dwalin refuses to speak with Oin about it. I cannot speak to my mother about our sexual experiences. Elves care not for such thing as much as other races. We procreate and then we stop. There might be some elves who give gentle touches to their Ones but that is behind closed doors as well. I placed a caring hand on my belly. I gave it a gentle rub. The child in response moved. It used to surprise me when I first felt the child but now I accept the jab with open arms. It shows the child is moving and alive. A voice came to my right, "Miriel!"

I turned seeing the two princes walking up with Ori on their tails. I gave a smile, "Fili, Kili."

I looked around the two seeing Ori. I smiled bigger, "And Ori. What is it that you need?"

Kili moved to wrap his arm around Ori's neck. It took the younger dwarf by surprise. Kili jabbed Ori's side, "He wanted to find you to draw you again."

I raised my eyebrows, "Oh? Is that so? Why don't you let him go so he can stand properly?"

Kili nearly rolled his eyes as he released the younger dwarf. Ori straightened his tunic, "Thank you."

I gave a light nod in response. I asked Ori, "Where would you like to go?"

Ori scratched his light beard, "I was thinking after your trip back from your parents' land."

I agreed, "That is quite fine. I am sure that would be less stress for you and myself included."

Ori gave a nod before taking his leave. The two princes stayed behind. Fili couldn't help but ask, "How's Dwalin?"

I glanced over to the burly dwarf who looked grumpy. I let out a sigh, "He's worried for this trip. He wanted to speak with his men before we set off. To ensure everything runs smoothly while we are gone."

Kili piped up, "It doesn't have to do with him meeting your father, is it? Or the fact you are with his child?"

I rolled my eyes. I started to use my hands and arms as leverage to push myself up. I adjusted my dress. The dress feels more comfortable versus tunic and pants. I am sure Elrond would be glad for it. It doesn't add any unnecessary pressure to my lower stomach. I spoke, "I've been on this Earth for centuries. I think I can handle myself with or without a child inside. I can also deal with my father."

Fili shook his head. He stole a glance at Dwalin before turning his attention to the pregnant elf. Fili explained, "Dwarves are protective over their Ones especially if they are with child. It's rare for dwarven women and add a child to them..."

He trailed off. I moved my silver strands to one side of my body. I huffed, "Last I checked I am not a dwarrowdam. I'm an elf. I can handle it but I will not refuse my One coming onto this trip. I originally was going to go by myself to see my parents and niece then after I told him he left no room for me to have a say on him going."

Kili pointed out, "Yes, you're not a dwarrowdam but you are carrying a dwarf's bairn. That counts for something. Plus you are Dwalin's One. One business is pretty serious."

Fili nodded in agreement. I let out a sigh, "Yes, yes. I understand now if you let me I shall take my leave to get my husband so we can ride to Lothlorien."

The two princes watched the elleth's walk go from waddling to normal to waddling. Kili rubbed his beard. It grew a little more since he first went on the journey to Erebor. Fili glanced at his brother, "What are you thinking?"

Kili gave a half-hearted shrug, "Would the babe be like her or him?"

Fili felt the need to roll his eyes at his brother. Fili answered, "Whatever it is I am sure it'll be like both of them. They're not that different from each other."

Kili thought for a moment before agreeing.

* * *

Dwalin placed his hands on my waist, "Up you go."

He lifted my person, not so surprisingly, onto the pony. It's a little small for my person but Dwalin and I had a heated argument about taking one horse or two. The babe decided it did not like the argument and it nearly kicked all of my breath out of me. That settled it with Dwalin and he chose one horse, well pony. He went around the pony ensuring all of our packs, rations and other essentials are secured away. I felt heat against my back as Dwalin hopped onto the pony. His beard tickled my back. He let out a huff, "Yer're gonna have to re-position yerself, lass."

I moved a leg over the saddle to adjust to side-saddle. Once he was able to see, he clicked on the reins and off we go.

* * *

Unfortunately for this journey, we wouldn't be able to stop at Bag End. However, the little hobbit is on his way to Erebor to visit. He said he had to make sure no one in his family would try to sell his items again. He may of used the threat of sicking his group of dwarves and elf onto them for safe measure. What they don't know won't hurt them. Especially if one of the company members is pregnant. Heavily if I may so. When Celebrian was pregnant with her twins she was not as big as I am currently. A thought of having more than two bounced in my mind but quickly eradicated it. I know I am having one child. Only one set of kicks. One set of movements. Plus it's a half dwarf child. I am sure dwarves are big as babes due to their structure. I've only seen one dwarf babe and that was a century ago while traveling. It wasn't a newborn but a few years old. He looked big compared to an elven child. I let out a sigh while gently rubbing my round tummy. A bigger hand was placed ontop of my own. His other hand stayed on the reins. Dwalin leaned down giving the stomach bump a kiss. I could feel his beard hairs through my dress. We have been traveling for a few hours now. The sun would set in a few more hours. The tired spells have lessen but not by much.

"Isn't this a surprise?"

Both of our heads turned the now trotting horse with a familiar blond in its saddle. From the voice, the babe moved. Not too uncomfortably. Blue eyes immediately went to my stomach. I felt the need to protect it against the elf. He rolled his eyes, "Calm yourself, Lady Miriel."

Dwalin gritted his teeth. He still does not like the elf beside us. I do not blame him. I still have some hatred towards the prince but I know he was blind in his father's ways. His father was gifted the jewels from Thorin. Things seemed to quiet down between the two so far that I know. I asked, "What are you doing here, Princeling?"

Legolas lifted his head to look forward, "I am traveling around."

I felt the babe moving around from hearing Legolas' voice. A realization dawned me. My hand followed my babe's movement before it stopped. I looked up at Dwalin then at Legolas. I licked my lips. My throat seemed dry. I spoke, "What does your father think of you being on your own?"

Leoglas looked away before speaking, "He is worried but he allows me to do such thing. I am a couple thousands old. I can leave if I want."

Right as his words left his lips, the babe moved again. This time it really was not a gentle movement. I hissed. Dwalin nearly stopped our pony. Legolas brought his attention towards me. I waved the two of them off, "It's the babe. She seemed to be moving a lot more now."

Legolas squinted at my belly, "She?"

Dwalin breathed out, "How?"

I quickly realized my mistake on revealing the gender. The reaction to Legolas' voice and the early visions of my grown child with Legolas seemed to make sense. I swallowed, "I saw it."

I don't have to explain what I saw. Not in front of Legolas who is supposedly my babe's One. If I mention it who knows what the elf would do. He's still not having the likes of dwarves in his presence. Dwalin seemed to be an ignored exception. He has not greeted or spoken to my One at all during this exchange. I am sure Dwalin would prefer that. The two males seemed to accept my answer. I let out a deep breath, "Well princeling, we are due to my family's lands soon. We have been traveling for a couple weeks. I'd like to get onto a bed instead of the ground tonight."

Legolas gave a nod, "Fine. Farewell. I hope to not see you two again."

Dwalin grumbled, "Likewise."

Legolas urged his horse to gain speed and turn off to the left at the fork on the road. Dwalin decided to ask, "When?"

I answered, "Right before my mother expelled the visions and before I was dying due to poison."

The poison memory seemed to jogged his mind. He remembered when I spoke to him of three children. I do not think I can tell Dwalin that our babe's One is one princeling of Mirkwood.

* * *

Galadriel walked down the steps of the main building. Arwen stayed to her grandmother's right. Dwalin helped me off of the pony. I felt strong arms pick me up. A familiar voice caught my ears, "Oh! You've grown!"

I turned seeing a long loyal friend. I smiled big, "Haldir.  _It's so good to see you, my friend._ "

He placed me on the ground. He placed a hand to his chest and gave a little bow, " _It's good to see you as well my lady."_

I huffed, "I'm not a lady, Haldir."

A grunt behind me brought my attention to my husband. I moved to the side gesturing to Dwalin, "Haldir I want you to meet my husband, Dwalin."

My father's hatred towards dwarves spread to the guard and other occupants in Lothlorien. I just hope my good friend would warm up to him. Dwalin looked around seeing guard posted in the trees. Haldir couldn't help but ask seriously, " _Did you blind fold him before entering? This is a sacred-."_

_"Enough. My daughter's One, husband and father of her child is welcome into Lothlorien as one of our own."_

Everyone looked at the stern voice coming from Galadriel. I felt my lips turn upward, "Thank you mother."

I did notice my father was not in sight. Dwalin moved to my side. He will ask what was being said in elvish when we are alone. Dwalin met eyes of my mother and gave her a light bow of the head. She returned it in acknowledgement. Dwalin introduced himself, "Dwalin, son of Fundin. At your service."

Haldir couldn't get rid of the dislike of dwarves in an instant. He scrunched up his nose, "Haldir, Marchwarden of Lothlorien."

Galadriel and Arwen finally met up with the trio. I hugged my mother then my niece in open arms. Galadriel placed her arm with my own, "Arwen, Haldir do you mind showing Dwalin around and to their quarters while I speak with my daughter?"

Dwalin and I made eye contact. He knows the hatred that runs through my parents' land against dwarves. He gave a nod to show he would be fine. I knew he would be fine but I couldn't help but worry. I do not like the hatred that ran through these lands' veins. It's something that needs to be rid of. Dwalin's blood line was not at fault. I explained that to my nephews and I will gladly explain it again. Arwen answered for the two elves, "Of course, grandmother. This way, Dwalin."

Dwalin nodded, "After you, lass."

Arwen couldn't help but miss the dwarf from the short time they spent together. She would have to say she liked the dedication he has towards her aunt. He would be a good protector for his aunt and soon to be cousin. She had no doubt about it. Haldir followed up in the rear behind the dwarf to ensure he wouldn't do any funny business. Arwen started the tour, "This is where we would have meals with just the family and select few."

* * *

I let my mother guide me through my childhood home. I asked, " _Where's father?"_

She answered while giving a nod to a few elves in the walkway, " _He is in our quarters. He refused to see you."_

I frowned. I felt sick to my stomach at the thought my own father wouldn't want to see me and possibly his unborn grandchild. I saw my mother started to guide us to her quarters. I dug my heels into the ground to put a stop, " _I do not want to see him if he is being like this."_

Galadriel frowned at her daughter. She spoke, "He is your father. You should see him."

I felt my throat become dry. I shook my head, "I want him to come find me. I want him to see his unborn grandchild. I want him to see Dwalin isn't part of the dwarves from all that time ago. I want him to accept me and my life."

Galadriel understood what her daughter is saying. She understood what her daughter wants. She is not too sure what she could do to get Celeborn to see his daughter... Unless she can trick him into seeing her and actually talk to her. Yes, that is what she would do. It will not happen till the next day. She will allow her daughter to rest for the time being from traveling for so long.


	70. Accepting? No, But This is a Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkness always cause pain.

My father didn't not come down for dinner. I hugged the blanket closer to my person. My belly slightly protruded out of the opening of the blanket. A grunt came out from the entry way to the bathing room. Dwalin didn't mind having dirt on him but ever since my sense became more sensitive... Well I made him wash himself more often than not. I love his smell but currently I cannot handle the intense scent of sweat. It overwhelms me. I glanced over to my husband, "I am sorry you would have to deal with my people."

Dwalin grunted, "Your mother and niece seemed to be welcoming."

I moved a little so Dwalin can join me on the bed. Before he left the bathing room, he placed a loose fitting tunic and trousers on. I wore a loose fitting dress to bed. An urgent knock happened at the door. Dwalin was ready to grab an axe of his but I placed a hand on his arm. The knocking kept at it, "Open the door!"

I knew that voice. It was my father's. I hopped off the bed as fast as I can. I opened the door seeing a distressed silver haired elf named Celeborn. He breathed out, "Miriel... You're okay."

My brows knitted together. I placed a hand on top of my stomach. I tilted my head in confusion, "Of course I'm okay. What's the matter, Adar?"

Celeborn's eyes trailed to my stomach before back to my face. He cursed under his breath, "Galadriel."

I reached for my father but he slowly took a step back away from my grasp. I moved my hand back to my person. I hugged my offended hand, "What did mother do?"

Celeborn spat, "Nothing. Sorry for disturbing you."

He was about to take a step but Dwalin's stern voice broke the silence, "If ye walk out right now on yer daughter, ye're gonna break her heart. Ye already broke her heart once."

Celeborn paused. He looked inside the room seeing the freshly clean dwarf. He spat, "It's none of your concern, dwarf. I suggest you go-."

His words stopped abruptly when I fell to the ground in pain. My left hand reached towards my shoulder. I hissed in pain. Immediately Dwalin was at my side moving my silver strands away from my face. It was those visions just like before. The visions of something dark that is coming. Celeborn knelt down to his daughter who was now having fits. Elvish words, as quick as he can, left his mouth. Dwalin recognized the words when his One's mother came to Erebor. Celeborn placed a hand on his daughter's stomach. He didn't feel anything. Celeborn spoke, "Miriel, my child, do not take into the black magic. Think of your child and yourself. You have to fight it for you two. For your family."

He felt bile rise in his throat when he spoke the next words, "Do it for your dwarf. Your One he needs you to be here as well as your mother and I."

Dwalin felt the fits start to cease to nothing. He used the end of his sleeve to wipe away any sweat. I took a deep intake of breath. I spoke, "Darkness lurks."

Celeborn's lips went into a firm line. He reached over moving a few strands away from my face, "It does and it will for a long time. Now forget about it and do not speak of it."

From the discussion he had with his wife, they cannot have their daughter speak of any of those type of visions. Galadriel could feel and see the darkness that is going to come. Celeborn knows his daughter is seeing and feeling the visions. It's only stronger due to the pregnancy and the scarred mark from the orc. His daughter's power pulsate to protect the two from any harm. It builds up to the point the black magic seal seared into her skin would cause a reaction. Celeborn's other hand did not leave my stomach. He felt movement and a kick. He looked down seeing a section raised underneath his hand. Dwalin did not make a comment.

I broke the silence, "The little one can feel you. She wants you to give her a blessing like mother did. She likes you."

Celeborn looked up meeting my eyes. His voice came out below a whisper but I could hear it, "She's half dwarf."

I adjusted myself to place a hand ontop of my father's. I felt Dwalin's hand moving to my back to help me sit up. He knew he shouldn't and wouldn't interrupt the elvish conversation. He doesn't like he is out of the loop but he knows the rough relationship between father and daughter. I answered, "She's my daughter. Your granddaughter. She may have dwarvish blood in her but she has elvish blood."

Celeborn looked at here his hand stayed on my stomach. A foot or hand from the babe was still pressing against his hand. He heard a sharp intake of breath at the same time of feeling the babe giving a hard kick to his hand. I breathed out slowly, "She can be quite stubborn."

Dwalin watched as Celeborn looked between his One and unborn child. The dwarf watched as the elder elf placed his other hand onto his One's stomach. The silver haired male bent down as if he were to whisper a secret to the unborn child. Familiar elvish came from his lips. Dwalin knew that it may be a blessing to the child. He couldn't help but feel his lips move upward into a small smile. I started to smile as I listen to the beautiful blessing of an unborn child of Eru. I felt my father's lips give a kiss to the offending bump caused by the unborn babe. I felt her move to a more comfortable position for me and her. Celeborn released my stomach but before he stood up he leaned over to me. His lips touch my forehead softly. His words tickled my skin, "May you and the child be healthy, my child."

He released me standing up. Dwalin scrambled to stand helping me up. I felt tears start to prick my eyes. I smiled heading to my father to give him a hug. His hands stayed to his side. Slowly I start to feel him shift. Dwalin watched the father of his One slowly put his arms around. Dwalin crossed his arms and gave a nod. I nuzzled my face into my father's neck and hair. I missed him. This is a step closer to him being a little bit accepting. This child might be the bridge we needed to him accepting dwarves, or at least the dwarves I traveled with.


	71. Kallan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year later and thus the babe is born.

**One Year Later.**

No one knew when the babe would be coming. Based off of Elvish pregnancies and Dwarven pregnancies, the healers thought it would be roughly two to three years. If that was possible. Well two years seemed to be accurate. Pain surged through my lower back. Sweat dripped from my forehead down to my neck. The women healers including my mother and niece barred the room from Dwalin and any other male. Unfortunately, Oin was also barred from the room. I hissed, "She is coming."

Arwen wrung out the cloth for excess water. She started to dab my forehead and neck. Galadriel moved the blankets and the bottom of my night gown. She could see the crowning of a brunette head. Galadriel turned to a healer, " _Please prepare a wash for the babe. It seems she may arrive shortly."_

The healer bowed her head before heading off to a different part of the room. I glanced at the healer before pulling my attention to my mother. Another surge of pain waved through me. I growled, " _I am going to kill Dwalin."_

Arwen briefly looked at her grandmother who met her eyes before looking at the door. Arwen continued to dab sweat away, "Auntie, the pain will be over with soon. We are going to need you to concentrate."

Dis, who Dwalin wanted in with his One, held onto my hand. She allowed me to squeeze whenever pain surged through.

* * *

Twin brunette elves leaned side by side of each other. Elrohir studied his dagger while Elladan stayed still with his arms crossed. Dwalin paced in front of them. Majority of the company including Bilbo who was visiting currently stayed in the hall before entering into the quarters' hall. Balin rubbed his beard in worry. He remembered when he was a lad when his own mother about to give birth to Dwalin. She was in agony before little Dwalin decided to come out. Every male could hear the cries of pain. Each cry of pain made Dwalin stop and glance at the door. Elrohir gave a low whistle. Everyone except Elladan gave their attention to the elf. Elrohir pointed to the door with his dagger, "She is cursing you, dwarf. With the pain she is in, she wants to kill you."

Dwalin frowned. He thought he may have made way with the brunette elf. It seemed he may have a little but not enough where comments such as that is not to be made. Elladan released his arms shaking his head, "Auntie is only speaking out of pain. As we all can hear, the child is causing more pain than anything."

Before anyone was about to say anything else, a cry was heard. A young, loud cry ringed through. When Dwalin heard the door open, he pushed his way through. Galadriel couldn't help but hide her smile. She didn't mind the dwarf pushing past her. If anything, it reminded her when she and Celebrian gave birth each of their Ones rushed in. Galadriel's two grandsons tried to peek inside but Galadriel shook her head, "Not yet. I am sure Miriel would like to rest before accepting visitors."

Inside the room, Dis squeezed my hand in reassurance. The gruff dwarf who pushed past my mother went to my side. His voice was barely a whisper, "Where is she?"

Arwen cradled the newborn in her arms after wrapping the babe in a blanket. The other healer, my mother brought with, washed the babe and now left the room to dispose of the dirty water. I did not care if my child had blood splattered over it but the women insisted to wash her. Arwen walked to the other side of the bed. Dwalin moved my hair off of my face. Arwen moved the child till she was laying stomach first on my chest. During the delivery, I had to ask for the night gown to be removed. I was getting too hot and it felt constricted. I am glad for it as I saw my child lightly nuzzle into my chest. Arwen, Dis and my mother decided to leave the room without announcing they were leaving. Dwalin turned his attention to the small bundle. It may be easy to tell if she would take after me or Dwalin due to size. However, I am smaller than majority of the elves. The babe started to make noise of discomfort. Dwalin's hands was ready to reach for the little one but he hesitated. I lightly touched my child's hair, "She will not break under your touch,  _melleth_."

I adjusted the child while removing the layers of blanket. I placed the now naked child onto my chest. The noises coming from her ceased. Dwalin took the blanket and placed it ontop of the child. Dwalin asked, "What should we call her?"

I took in the child's features. Pointy ears. Brunette hair but I could see off the candle light a light silver tint. Only time could tell what her eyes would be. From the size of the child, she could have my body features but slightly stockier just like Dwalin. I remember of the vision of when she was older fighting along with the princeling. A whisper left my lips, "Kallan."

Dwalin tried out the name, "Kallan?"

I smiled mesmerized by my daughter. I helped Dwalin, "Kall as in call for someone. An as in in."

Dwalin tried again while reaching over lightly touching his daughter's ears, "Kallan."

I could see the babe give a toothless grin. I cooed, "There is my sweet girl, Kallan."

Dwalin didn't see what happened so he had to ask, "What happened?"

I looked up at him with a big smile on my face, "She simply smiled when you said her name."

The burly dwarf felt pride and happiness swell inside him. I let out a yawn. Dwalin suggested, "Ye should go to sleep. I'll hold onto Kallan while ye sleep. I am sure the others would want to see her."

Before I was about to object, he already started to take Kallan and wrap her in the blanket. I could feel the sleep start to take over, "Al-... Alright."

Dwalin glanced over his child seeing his One slowly start to doze off. Before he would take the little one to the others he would have to dress her in clothing. Now... How would he do that?

* * *

Dwalin knew the company and his One's family dispersed when his mother-in-law shooed them away. The burly dwarf knew where to find his brother and that would be with his king. A young but familiar voice called to Dwalin, "Oh Dwalin! You're out?"

Dwalin turned to the owner of the voice. It was the princes. Fili's brows raised up in curiousity. Kili smiled big, "Oh you have the babe!"

Dwalin glanced down at his child to see if the loud dwarf woke her up. Luckily she didn't wake up. The princes caught up with the burly dwarf. Each prince peered down at the bundle. Fili pointed out, "She has Miriel's ears."

Kili looked seeing the pointy ears. Dwalin spoke, "She is perfect with who ever's ears."

Kili asked, "What's her name?"

Dwalin smiled proudly, "Kallan. Miriel named her."

Fili rubbed his beaded mustache in thought. The princes give a nod of approval. Fili asked, "Where were you heading?"

Dwalin answered, "Balin."

Fili pointed with his thumb behind him, "He is with Thorin in the King's chambers."

Dwalin gave a curt nod before walking past the boys. Kili was about to say they will come with but Fili shook his head no. It did not take long before the strong dwarf was outside of his king's chambers. Dwalin adjusted the sleeping halfbreed to knock on his king's door. A voice from inside answered, "Come in."

Dwalin opened the door and there sat the two dwarves smoking their pipes by the fire. It was close to winter. Balin perked up seeing his brother with a blanketed bundle. Balin smiled big, "Ye brought the bairn!"

Thorin turned seeing his friend with a small bundle. Thorin stood up along with Balin. The two of them put out their pipes. Dwalin entered the chambers. A little coo came from Kallan as she readjusted herself. The two other males peered at the babe. Balin asked, "What's her name?"

Dwalin couldn't stop watching his daughter as he felt pride well inside him. He answered, "Her name is Kallan."

Thorin clapped Dwalin on the back, "Congratulations, Dwalin."

Dwalin gave a curt nod of thanks. Balin gently pet the young one's head with a smile on his face. Balin complimented, "She is beautiful, Dwalin."

Thorin teased the younger dwarf, "You'll have to fight off suitors and possibly her One."

Dwalin frowned immediately, "I'll hung them by their feet in the mines for tryin' to go by my daughter."

The two males laughed. Balin shook his head, "Ye know ye can't fight what Mahal chooses for her."

Dwalin growled, "Aye but I can still scare the lad."

The father of one looked down at his daughter and spoke to her, "No lads till ye are 250."

The king under the mountain shook his head, "She would be a spinster if you do that."

The father shook his head, "Don't care. She's my little girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kallan is gaelic for powerful in battle;mighty.


	72. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter! I'll be posting the sequel soon and it's slow going. The title for the sequel is "Oh Wait, He's My One?"  
> Daemon means a guardian. Halvor means rock, defender. Raklûna is dwarvish for precious, little one.

**Epilogue**

"Mama, look what I can do!"

A little brunette ten-year-old dwarfelfling help up her father's axe. She could only hold up one. I called out to her, "Kallan, please put the axe away before you hurt yourself. Your father would be furious with you if you play with his axes again."

Kallan huffed, "You never let me do anythin'."

Ever since she started to talk, her way of speaking is a mixture between Dwalin and I. Dwalin came up behind his little one and plucked his axe from her hands. He grunted, "What did I tell you, raklûna? Do not, I mean do not, pick up my axes or your mam's daggers. Yer're too young to be dealin' with them yet."

Kallan crossed her arms on her chest in a pout. In two different cloth carriers wrapped around my person, two sleeping boys lay. Daemon and Halvor are their names. Halvor has his father's hair but my ears. Daemon is the quite opposite. He has my hair with Dwalin's ears. The twins' pregnancy was an eventful ride. Dwalin and the others did not want me to do anything once they noticed I was bigger than Kallan's pregnancy. I had to remind Dwalin from my earlier visions they should be twin boys. He was elated from hearing it. Him and Balin had to build another infant bed. Turned out the two boys didn't want to be separated even while sleeping. The extra bed only served as a purpose to make the bed bigger as they grow. I tried to cheer the young one up, "Would you like to go with me to Dale while your father has the boys?"

Dwalin placed Keeper with Grasper against the wall by the bed. Soon our family would have to move into a bigger home. For now the quarters we have when we regained Erebor is fine. Kallan's face slightly brightened, "Can I get an axe like papa?"

Dwalin grunted, "When yer're old enough, lass. Now go find yer cousin Gimli."

The two of us know Kallan would be fine within Erebor's halls. She knew not to go outside of the mountain unless she is with us. The only time she would be supervised completely would be if a royal or a noble visiting Thorin. Kallan gave a slight whine, "I don't want to play with Gimli."

Dwalin and I do not spoil her. Unfortunately as humans would say terrible two's, we call her terrible ten's. She's a lot more fussy and demanding now than she was before. I ran my hand through her shoulder length hair, "I am sure he would be glad to see you,  _gwinig._  He may be with your other cousins, Fili and Kili."

Kallan scrunched up her nose, "They are mean to the other boys who try to play with me."

I nearly rolled my eyes. I nudged her to the door, "You'll be fine,  _gwinig_. Now off you go. I will find you when your father is done with his morning training."

Dwalin perked up at the sound of his name, "I can take her to the boys on my way to the trainin' arena."

Kallan brightened up as she turned to her father. She tugged on his tunic, "Can I just watch you, papa?"

His thick hand touched the top of her head. His copy of his own eyes staring up at him. Both of us knew she is starting to take after him. She favors his axes more than my daggers. She picked up my daggers once or twice but the other times were the axes. If we are going by my vision, I have not told Dwalin of it as I know how he feels about her being around boys that isn't family, she would weld his axes when she is older. I walked over to the twins' bed and placed each of them in. A wool blanket was placed over them to keep them warm. The princes and Gimli had strict orders from Dwalin to not let any boys of her age try to play with her. When Dwalin is away on duty, I allow her to play with anyone she could find. She is a touch dwarf-elf-ling. Dwalin was coming home from a trip with some of his guard and he saw his daughter had a little scratch on her face. He nearly blew up at me but he had to calm himself before speaking with me. I will not have an angry dwarf on my hands over something so trivial.

_Dwalin looked at his nine-year-old's face. His hand turned her head to the side so he could get a better look at it. Dwalin growled, "Miriel."_

_I was finally able to put the twin boys to bed for a nap. I pointed my finger at him, "Do not wake the babes. I will have your head if you do."_

_The father of three knew how hard it is to get any child of theirs to sleep for a nap. He also did not want to face the wrath of his wife. He seen it too many times. However, he needs to talk with his wife now. Dwalin nudged his oldest to the bed, "Watch yer brothers, lass. Yer mam and I need to take a walk."_

_I watched as our oldest hopped on the bed. I already cleaned her little wound and placed ointment on it. It should heal in no time. I leaned down to my daughter and gave her a kiss on her head. She asked, "You're not goin' to fight are you?"_

_Dwalin could feel some of his anger cool off. I gave her a smile, "No of course not. We are going to go down to Dale to pick out a nice dress for you while we talk."_

_Kallan scrunched up her nose, "A dress?"_

_My smile widened, "Okay, how about a tunic and trousers?"_

_Kallan's smile matched my own, "Please!"_

_Dwalin opened the door waiting for me to walk out. Once the door closed and we already started walking, neither of us spoke. I will wait till Dwalin simmered down before we speak. It didn't take long as he spoke, "What happened?"_

_I replied, "She got into a fight with some of the boys in Dale. They didn't want her to play with them thinking she is weak and a girl. We both told her she can be tough and can do anything a boy can do and she did just that. She challenged them. She gave the boy a black eye and his hand scratched her. I already cleaned it and applied ointment to it."_

_Dwalin felt a growl leave his lips. Dwalin's voice came out low, "Who was the lad? Did she win?"_

_I felt my lips curl upward. I answered, "The boy is none of your concern. I spoke with his mother. And you should be proud of our daughter, she beat the boy in the fight. The black eye was the result of it."_

_Dwalin stopped making me stop. He crossed his arms, "Was he a dwarf or human boy?"_

_I could not help but chuckle. I answered, "He was human. Dwarven boys stay away from her on the account of who her father is."_

_Dwalin gave a curt nod. He felt pride in his chest. Dwalin grunted, "Good."_

_I rolled my eyes at his answer, "It also may be she is part elf. She doesn't look like a dwarf other than her love for fighting and weaponry."_

_I could see Dwalin's jaw clench. It was a sensitive topic for the both of us. We worry over our children and how they would get on in the dwarven kingdom. There are times when we visit my parents' land I hear elves speak of them. Dwalin always came with me and the children to see my parents and niece. He does not give a damn what the elves say about him. I refuse to tell him what the elves are speaking in Sindarin about our children. Kallan may look elvish but her heart still pumps dwarvish blood._

We try not to let Kallan hear the talk around about her. Dwalin was about to speak to Thorin about it but I stopped him as it would tease her more. Dwarven boys stay away from her either from being afraid of Dwalin's wrath or the fact she is half elf. I know the dwarves from all over who decided to reside in Erebor speak of me and the children. They made sure they speak in Khuzdul where I cannot understand but Dwalin does. He has not told me of anything like I wouldn't tell him anything of what the elves speak about. It's better this way. Back then when the rumors started in the guard and traveled by a dwarrowdam, the guards were dealt with but the dwarrowdam was not found. We felt she was a traveling dame who was visiting Erebor before heading to the Blue Mountains. We couldn't set a proper punishment for creating rumors such as those. Dwalin picked up his daughter and placed her on his shoulders. She grew slightly taller than me with her father's added height. I reached up with my tips of my toes. I gave Kallan a kiss, "No playing with weapons."

Kallan groaned. Dwalin tapped his daughter's knee, "Listen to yer mam. Now let's get goin'. The lads are waitin'."

I watched my husband and oldest walk out to head to the arena. I am sure Gimli and the princes would be there anyways. Good bonding time for the cousins. I hope they form a good bond so in the future, especially from what I have seen, she would be taken care of without worrying Dwalin and I. A coo came from the infant's bed. I headed over seeing Daemon holding his brother's hand. A smile graced my lips. I hope these boys can protect themselves, their home, and their sister. After all, Dwalin and I would not be here forever. I do plan to leave for Valinor with Dwalin when his time is starting to come. I hope he lives past the normal Dwarven life span just to see his children grow into wonderful people.


End file.
